


My Sweetest Princess

by LadyKae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "just the tip", Accidental kisses are best kisses, Action/Adventure, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Finds Out First, Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Original Hero Form, Blood and Violence, Bull Ivan Bruel | Original Hero Form, Butterfly Champions, Chapter 21 Marks Entry Into The Sin Bin, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gabriel is going to get his shit together, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Huge Akuma, Implied F/F, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi Takedown, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Man handling, Marichat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Memories, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Reversal, Mylène Haprèle | Minimouse, Nightmares, One sided reveal, Our Dorks getting a bit Handsy!, Platonic Affection, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Season/Series 03, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Romance, Seriously this will leave you warm and fuzzy, Slow Romance, Slowly moving towards a Gabriel Redemption, Starts off bad but things will get better, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trigger Warnings, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, fake relationships, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 89,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKae/pseuds/LadyKae
Summary: When the unthinkable happens, we're often left picking up the pieces and trying to move on. No one has learned that lesson harder than Marinette, and Adrien wants to be there with her for every step of the way. When his feelings for Marinette grow stronger, Adrien finds himself holding back for her sake. Join our favorite heroes as they navigate the paths of healing and finding love at the end of a long road.***PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR CHAPTER 20 BEFORE YOU READ!***
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1106
Kudos: 916





	1. Dread

**Author's Note:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING*** There is an implied attempted sexual assault in this chapter. If you are not comfortable with such things, please don't force yourself to read this.

The hum of the engine was all he could hear. His father demanded that the car be totally silent while he was in it, and it was making the ride stretch out so much longer than it needed to be. Adrien Agreste could care less. He had other things that occupied his mind. His eighteenth birthday was fast approaching, he’d be graduating soon. 

More importantly, he’d have more time to potentially woo his partner. 

Adrien thought back to the last few years at his school, a smile on his face. The friends he made there were the best in this world. Nino, Alya, those two love birds had him continually feeling like a third wheel despite his pseudo-relationship with his 'girlfriend'. 

Even then, he was only a foil for something her mother would never approve of. Adrien didn’t mind. If he needed to play the part, he would. It also kept the fangirls off his back thinking he was still off the market. Only Kagami and his partner knew the truth.

Well, not that his partner knew his identity. Even though she was the Guardian of the Miraculous, she staunchly refused to know his civilian identity, worried it would make things awkward between them. Adrien couldn’t fault her, but he was growing restless with the situation.

Ladybug was nothing if not persistent. Nonetheless, he was still as in love with her now as he was four years ago.

They were dropping him off for a shoot before his father had to go into the office for a large conference meeting. One he had to be there for due to the delicate nature of it: his recent designs. Gabriel put in a monthly appearance at the office with his portfolio, and then he addressed his employees on all fronts for the work to commence. The shoot though? It wouldn’t take long, it was a sunset theme today to bring focus to the summertime nightlife line his father designed. Adrien had the misfortune of modeling with a young woman today as well: Lila Rossi. He wanted to be as numb as possible before dealing with her. Hence his lack of reaction to there being no music or Ladyblog podcasts playing in the background. In the meantime, he amused himself by staring out the window, eyeing the scenery of the Parisian markets and the passersby.

One thing stuck out to him like a sore thumb. Seeing it made his blood run cold. 

A pink bound sketchbook, laying pages down and abandoned on the street. A very familiar looking sketchbook.

"Guillaume! Stop the car! Right now!" he demanded. The moment the brakes were hit, he was out the door faster than a streak of lightning.

"Adrien!" called the voice of his father.

He didn't care. He ran to the notebook, picking it up and looking through it. Sure enough, he knew the artist of these pages. He turned to look at the dark alleyway beside him, his heart thudding painfully against his chest. "MARINETTE?!" he called out. She was one of his dearest friends, always giving, always supporting others. If it wasn’t for her, he and Kagami would have never tried their hand at dating one another.

There was no answer at first, but Adrien knew better. There was no way in heaven or hell that his dear, sweet, talented friend would leave her sketchbook, her wealth of fashion ideas, abandoned on a sidewalk for anyone to find. He ran into the alley, holding tight to the book, his knuckles white in worry. "Marinette?!"

"ADRIEN! HEL—AHHH!"

His blood ran cold as he ran towards her voice. His father and his bodyguard were close behind him from what he could hear. His chest was tight as he ran further into the shadowed corners. His hearing was hypersensitive, and he could clearly hear the sounds of a struggle not too far off now. His eyes caught the briefest flash of skin as Marinette gave a muffled scream before he heard a muted thunk that sounded like flesh hitting flesh.

“HEY! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!” 

His shout must have served as a larger distraction when an agonized groan followed it, and then another groan in response to another set of thunks. His heart jumped to his throat when he saw her running towards him, stumbling and crashing into things. Her shirt was completely gone, her bra hanging haphazardly off her shoulders. Her sneakers and one sock were gone, as was her purse, but she scrambled to pick that up. Her jeans were missing as well and her panties were askew over her hips. 

Bruises and welts adorned her fair skin, blotting out the precious freckles that adorned the expanse. His blood went from ice cold to white hot, though not in lust at the sight before him. Rage took him over as a would be assailant launched himself at her unguarded back. Adrien didn’t waste a second dashing forward, pushing her behind him towards his father and bodyguard, towards safety. His fist found purchase in the jaw of the man attempting to maul his friend, and he took dark satisfaction when he felt the crunch and crumble of bone between them. The two toppled to the ground, with Adrien straddling the man’s chest. Punch after punch hit different points of the face. Orbital sockets, temples, nose, mouth. He couldn’t bring himself to stop until he knew this man was down for the count. A boot from his left sent him sprawling against the pavement, but Adrien was on his feet and ready to go. The second assailant was standing over his friend, protective with his arms raised to go blow for blow.

Green eyes narrowed hatefully. If he wanted to play hardball, Adrien was more than happy to accommodate him. A hand on his shoulder stopped him from going head long. 

“Tend to your friend, Adrien.” The ice in which his father spoke seemed sharper than he ever heard it before. He’d seen his father’s displeasure many times over the years, but nothing prepared Adrien for the hellfire ablaze in Gabriel’s eyes as he stared at the scum before them. 

“Has Nathalie contacted the authorities?” Adrien asked.

“She has,” hissed Gabriel. He shrugged out of his jacket, and handed it to his son before rolling his sleeves up to his elbow. 

Adrien didn’t question him further, but he knew that was his cue to leave the two men alone. He turned around, finding Marinette curled up and in sobs between the wall and the dumpster. His eyes softened as he looked at the wall behind her, not wanting to focus on her bare form. “Marinette? May I come closer?” he whispered to her.

* * *

Marinette’s blue eyes were overflowing, one of the sockets swollen and bruising already. Blood oozed from a cut on her cheek, and it stung from the salt of her tears. She saw Adrien looking the other way, but his left arm was outstretched, offering her his father’s jacket. His right hand looked horrible, the knuckles uneven and skin split. His shirt, his arms, his face. They were covered with blood spatter. Despite the fear and adrenaline coursing through her veins, pride in her friend welled within her. He had done that for _her_ …

 _Adrien is safe,_ she told herself. _He’s your friend. He won’t hurt you._ “You may,” she whimpered. He still kept his eyes averted, but he took three steps closer for her to grab the jacket on her own. She couldn’t remember ever putting on a garment so fast.

Like the jacket now resting on her shoulders, her brain felt as if it were three sizes too big for her head. While her whole body ached from the attack, her head was the worst. All thanks to the four dizzying punches delivered to her temple. 

Adrien’s voice pulled her back from the brink, his tones soothing. They were tainted with the chill of rage, however, but she knew it wasn’t aimed at her. “The authorities are on their way, Marinette,” he began. He looked down at his hand with a wince and he pulled his ring from his finger, only to place it on the left hand. “Nathalie’s probably already contacted your parents as well. Did you—” He paused for a moment, internally searching for the right words before his hand reached for her once again. “—I can stay if you want me to. If not, that’s fine.”

Marinette reached forward with trembling fingers. She could see three of him and it was getting harder to tell which one was the real Adrien. “Stay,” she croaked out, her voice weak. Their fingertips brushed, and she rejoiced silently at chosing the right one. He was worried enough about her, on top of being injured himself. The part of Marinette that wanted his touch was quiet as more tears trickled down her face. 

Fear, loathing, self recrimination. All were twisting around her gut, roiling around and making her nauseous. Part of her didn’t want his worry, didn’t want his comfort. She wanted him to focus on himself, and his…

His girlfriend. Tsurugi Kagami.

Angry tears streamed down her cheeks as she pulled him towards her and Adrien followed. The moment he was in range, her arms wrapped around his chest as she broke. He cradled her against him, whispering soothing nothing’s against her hair. For just the briefest second, she wanted to feel like she was the one he treasured the most. 

She could hear an argument between the older Agreste and one of the men that tried to assault her. She stiffened against Adrien as she heard the words ‘Twisted bit of trim’ float over. Her head snapped to look in that direction, a poor choice as her vision blackened into a tunnel and back again. A pain laced groan escaped her, and Adrien’s arms tightened around her. The noise around her was trickling away to nothing. Nothing save for the steady beating of Adrien’s heart against her ear. 

“Don’t listen to them, Nettie. You’re safe now,” Adrien whispered against her ear. “We’re not going to let anything happen to you, I promise.”

To that, Marinette allowed her consciousness to wane as the pounding behind her eyes became too much to bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Preview:
> 
> _Adrien sighed as he fished her earrings out of his pocket. The nurse handed them to him when they took her to do a cat scan to be sure there was no lasting brain damage or internal bleeding._
> 
> _His brow furrowed as he looked at them longer. Wait a minute…_
> 
> _Weren’t her earrings normally solid black? Because these looked exactly like his partners earrings._


	2. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Marinette is unconscious, Adrien is left with little to do with his hand in a splint other than take in the things around him. Downstairs, Gabriel is waiting for Tom and Sabine to arrive. Why is his conscience prodding him now of all times?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING*** This chapter details the physical aftermath of an assault. Please do not read it if you're not comfortable with such things. 
> 
> Double Update Special! I'm uploading two chapters this week because I'm not entirely certain I'll be able to upload next week due to my work schedule. I hope you all enjoy and I pray everyone is well in light of the recent events! Remember folks! Cleanliness is close to godliness!

Tom and Sabine were a tear stained mess when they rushed to the front desk, asking where to find their daughter. Gabriel Agreste cleared his throat to get their attention. “Mr. Dupain? Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?” he called out to them.

He could have easily had Nathalie meet them here. He was supposed to be a recluse after all. But as a parent himself, he understood their frantic need to know what happened to their child. He had every intention of pulling Adrien back to the car until he heard the screams himself. It was as if a switch flipped in his brain, calling forward parts of him that he hadn’t experienced in years since becoming Hawk Moth. 

“Mr. Agreste! Where is she? What happened?” The hulking form of Thomas Dupain was intimidating to say the least, though Gabriel knew through Adrien that the man was more of a teddy bear than a grizzly. He could feel the unease and worry bleeding from the taller man through his miraculous. 

Normally a perfect target for his akumas, but the concern and affection he could feel from upstairs made him pause.

“She’s currently in a hospital room, resting comfortably. Adrien’s only left her side long enough to have x-rays taken of his hand and for a splint to be set. As for what happened, I’d like to move somewhere more quiet,” he whispered. Gabriel’s pale blue eyes were sympathetic as a police officer followed them. “Officer Laurent will give you the necessary information. I’ll be out here if you need anything.”

Tom and Sabine exchanged worried glances as they entered the room together with the officer. Once they had, Gabriel took off his glasses and removed his silk handkerchief from his pocket. It was hard to not be emotional when he thought of the scene he’d witnessed earlier. It was different when you read about it in the papers or online. There’s always a modicum of detachment from such things because it isn’t personal. 

This time though? He knew Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was one of his son’s best friends, was a brilliant and talented designer that had won countless design contests not just from his brand, but other major fashion houses in Paris. He felt his son’s rage, the urge to protect the girl to the point that he took up arms to help. As upset as he should be with Adrien, Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to fault him for beating that man as viciously as he had. 

If it had been Emelie, Gabriel knew he would have done the same exact thing.

The moment his glasses were back in place, a menacing scowl took over his features. He had a few phone calls to place in the advent of all this, mostly to reschedule his meeting with the board.

Nathalie approached him after he hung up his phone, and she scowled. “I’ve informed Miss Rossi that the shoot has been postponed until we get Adrien’s cast on. Guiseppi can always angle the shots to hide it,” she began.

Gabriel hid a snort of derision at that. He was starting to get the feeling he should have read between the lines on what his son told him some years ago where Marinette and Miss Rossi were concerned. His gaze softened as he thought of the girl upstairs. “What’s her status?” he asked. Where was this rare bout of compassion coming from?

Maybe it was seeing Adrien charge in head long to protect someone precious to him? The feelings that had come from his son had been amplified by his miraculous after all. He’d have to ask Nooroo what this meant for him.

He only hoped the girl could heal from this sort of trauma. He fully intended to offer her an internship with his label once she and Adrien graduated in the spring. The Agreste brand needed someone with her vision, her talent. Depending on how she healed from this would determine if she accepted it.

“She’s still unconscious. Hairline fracture to her left orbital socket, concussion, bruised trachea, and three cracked ribs. This isn’t including the numerous scraps and cuts she sustained fighting back,” whispered Nathalie. She swallowed thickly as she looked towards the elevator. “Shall I clear Adrien’s schedule?”

“For the time being? Yes. He’s made it clear he’s not leaving his friend’s side,” Gabriel replied as the door opened. The officer was stepping out and he could hear the Dupains crying softly in the background. Their sorrow and their relief was almost overpowering. “Are they willing to speak with us a moment or do they wish to go upstairs first?”

“Mr. Agreste?” Tom asked, his voice shaky. His eyes were red rimmed as were his wife’s as Gabriel joined them with Nathalie in tow.

“Yes, Mr. Dupain?”

“Thank you. Officer Laurent told us you’re going to cover Marinette’s stay, as well as supply security for her until—” Tom trailed off as he folded over his wife, tears spilling down his cheeks. “—I mean...Just...Thank you,” he finished, unable to give voice to his scattered thoughts. “We won’t forget this kindness.”

Gabriel sighed as he removed his glasses again. “You’re welcome, Mr. Dupain. There are other matters I’d like to speak with you and your wife about before you go to see your daughter. May we take a seat?”

Tom and Sabine sat straight, looking at one another before nodding. He could feel the difference in them already. Hope was fostering between them, knowing that their daughter would be safe and on the road to recovery soon. “Of course, Mr. Agreste. What’s on your mind?” said Sabine.

* * *

  
Adrien lazily flipped through the channels as he kept vigil at Marinette’s side. He smirked when he realized that Lila was without a shoot partner today, though his humor faded as he listened to the monotonous beeps from the machines hooked up to his friend. Her pulse, blood pressure, and oxygen levels were all normal now. In the cold light, though, Adrien despaired at the injuries she sustained. 

The skin around her left eye was already black from the trauma she suffered, though the staff iced it long enough to reduce the swelling to a minimum. The bruise spread like an ink stain into her hair, hidden in her raven tresses. Some cotton sat in her ear, as there was signs that she bled from it, but they couldn’t find anything wrong with the tympanic membrane. Now that she was cleaned up, Adrien found a long scratch above the ear hidden in her hair. After pointing it out to the nurse, it was cleaned and covered with liquid bandage. Bruises littered her arms, telling the tale of how violent they’d been with her. All were deep and angry, already blackening from the amount of force they used.

The sight that hurt him the most, though, was the clear imprints of fingers over her windpipe. Three of the blackened bruises hid punctures where their nails pierced her skin.

How long was she in their clutches? She put up a hell of a fight, according to the mumbled utterings of the nurse that administered the rape kit. Adrien sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes before fishing her earrings out of his pocket. The nurse handed them to him when they took her to do a cat scan to be sure there was no lasting brain damage or internal bleeding.

His brow furrowed as he looked at them longer. Wait a minute…

Weren’t her earrings normally solid black? Because these looked exactly like his partners earrings.

He couldn’t help but smile.

Maybe she was a Ladybug fan after all?

“Hey Plagg?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you put these back on her? I don’t think anyone’s coming yet,” he asked.

“Nope. I’m not coming out. Hospitals are weird and I don’t like them. Besides,” started his kwami partner. “They don’t have camembert, and you don’t either. No dice, amigo.”

Adrien grumbled under his breath. He should have known his kwami would give him grief. He also knew Marinette would freak out if she didn’t have them on when she woke up. With no other choice left, he got up from his seat, balancing the studs between his lips. After some finagling, he managed to get the first back into place. He switched sides, careful to not sit on any of the wires, to put the other back.

It took a few tries, but it was where it belonged. Adrien’s eyes roamed her face, his expression worried. 

How in hell were they going to tell their friends?

Despite the sadness, Adrien was proud of her. He always knew, deep down, Marinette was a fighter. With his good hand, his fingers traced around her earring before trailing down her jaw. Marinette sighed in her sleep, and he felt a sad smile tug the corners of his lips as she tried to nuzzle his palm. Unable to resist her, he cupped her cheek, smoothing his thumb over the soft, bruised skin. His brow furrowed as he looked over her wounds again. 

Fractured orbital socket. Concussion. Contusions to different areas of her arms and hands. Bruised ribs, displaced lumbar discs, and sacrum.

It was going to be a long road to healing for sure. Worst yet, Adrien knew she was going to have the mother of all migraines once she woke up. Would she even have a chance to get her bearings before the police had her recount her part. In this case, Adrien was glad to have already given his account, and that he wouldn’t be pressed with charges for his use of violence on one of the men that attacked Marientte.

It had all been in her defense after all. 

As if the pain was summoned by the thought of the beating he’d unleashed earlier, his hand throbbed in the splint. Adrien groaned in dismay, realizing that he wouldn’t be able to patrol like this at all until he’d gone through physical therapy. Shit...He still had to tell Ladybug he was going to be out of commission. Maybe she could get Rena Rouge or Carapace to patrol with her?

“Hey Plagg?” 

“Quit talkin’ to me while you’re still here. I told you, I don’t like this place,” he hissed.

“Fine, I’ll wait until later tonight,” grumped Adrien. He looked down at Marinette, still tracing her jaw and neckline with his fingertips. With a shake of his head, he pressed a platonic kiss to her brow before resuming his seat. There was nothing for it until she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Preview:  
>  _It was dark, save for the light of the television mounted on the wall above her. Toonami was on, showing the last of the block. The machine was also lit up, showing numbers and letters on the screen that made little sense to her addled mind.  
>  The smell of disinfectant curled within her nose, bringing her thoughts to sudden, astounding clarity.  
> She was in the hospital.  
> The attack in the alley, it wasn’t a nightmare._


	3. Waking Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien doesn't show up for their date, Kagami gives him a call, only to be blindsided with the news of Marinette being hospitalized. She meets with Adrien so that he can fill her in. Marinette finally wakes up in the dead of night, realizing that the nightmare is all too real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of our Double Update Special! I'll try my best to get another chapter up next week, but time constraints may factor in. Otherwise, just keep posted each Wednesday for new Chapters!

Tsurugi Kagami looked at the time on her phone, curious as to where Adrien was. It wasn’t like him to not text if he was going to be late. Her curiosity bubbling over, she called him. The phone rang three times, but she could hear him cursing under his breath as he answered her call. “Hello?”

“Kagami! I am so sorry! We’re at the hospital right now,” Adrien said, his tone clearly panicked. 

Kagami swore she heard a record scratch in her mind as all thought processes came to a grinding halt. “Woah, hold it! Adrien Michael, why are you at the hospital?” she queried.

Adrien groaned. Kagami could almost see him holding his head with one hand. “I can’t give you all the specifics,” he began. It was with that statement that Kagami knew lawyers were involved. “But it’s not for me, not wholly at least.”

“Then who?”

“Marinette,” Adrien whispered. The fear in his voice sent chills through her. It wasn’t like Adrien to sound frightened, not like this. “Like I said, I can’t give you the details over the phone. Can you meet me at Andre’s soon?”

“He’s over by the Seine tonight. I’ll text you the exact location. Do you need anyone else? Nino, Alya?” Kagami said.

“No. Not right now. I just...I don’t know and I need your help, Kagami. I’ll be there soon.” The call went quiet as Adrien disconnected the call, and Kagami lowered her phone, taking a deep breath in. She would be strong for him. She’d be the rock he needed right now until he could steady himself. 

God damn did she want to stab something though. Marinette was one of her sweetest friends, and she was in the hospital. It was putting Kagami on edge to not know what happened to her.

Kagami willed herself to calm down again and she let out a long breath, imagining her stress leaving with it. Her plans changed unexpectedly tonight. 

_Well, no time like the present to let her know,_ Kagami thought to herself as she dialed a number. The line connected by the second ring.

“Hey sweetness.”

An apologetic smile washed over her face as she leaned on the railing. That greeting always made her feel like the prettiest girl in the world. “Hey Bunn. I’m sorry but I need to cancel our date tonight. Something’s happened and Adrien needs my help with something,” she said. The remorse in her voice was evident. 

“Gami, don’t worry about it. Is everything alright?”

“No,” she whispered. Her lower lip trembled in worry. “I don’t think it is, Bunn. Listen, just keep your phone close. He can’t give me a lot of details, but I’ll relay what I can once I know what’s going on.”

“Shit, lawyers huh?” There was a pregnant pause on the other side of the phone. “Don’t worry about it for now. Just take care of Adrien and let him know I’m thinking about him, okay?”

Kagami smiled as she hugged herself. “Thanks Bunn. I’ll make this up to you later, okay?”

“Roller derby?”

“Sounds like a plan to me. I love you,” Kagami replied. 

“I love you too, sweetness. See you soon,” replied her girlfriend.

Kagami sighed as she exited out of the call, texting her coordinates to Adrien so that he’d get there without trouble. She looked down at the river, wishing there was more that she could do to help. She stared at the water, lost in thought, going over every possible scenario of why Marinette would be in the hospital. She was drawn from her musings when she heard footsteps drawing close to her. She looked up, ready to greet Adrien with a smile until she saw the state he was in. 

His right arm was in a sling, his hand immobilized by the splint. Splotches of dried blood stained his skin and clothes and her brown eyes widened in alarm. “Get right back in that car and take us to your house! We’re cleaning you up!” she ordered, pointing her finger back to the silver sedan. Kagami caught him by his left arm, marching them straight back the way he came. “What the hell happened?!” she hissed under her breath. She slammed the car door behind them as they got situated in the back seat. He struggled with his seat belt, and Kagami slapped his hands away. Once she clicked his belt and hers into place, she looked at the splint. He wasn’t going to be fencing for a few months while it healed. “Well?”

Adrien swallowed hard before shaking his head. “I don’t even know where to start. We were driving towards my photoshoot earlier, and I noticed Marinette’s sketchbook on the ground, abandoned,” he began.

Kagami felt a stone settle in the pit of her stomach. “She wouldn’t dare do such a thing. She’s trying to build her portfolio,” she whispered, her voice wavering. 

“You’re right. I forced Guillaume to stop the car and went into the alleyway to investigate.” Adrien choked back a sob as he leaned over to Kagami. She wrapped her arms around him, tucking his head under her chin. He hadn’t allowed himself to break earlier, hadn’t been given the leisure to process his emotions, but now he could. She felt his hot tears wet the fabric of her shirt as he sobbed brokenly. Tears streaked her cheeks with him. “She was being assaulted by two men. She managed to get away but one ran after her and I—” Adrien went stiff in her arms as they both looked at the splint. The look on his face was one of anguish and rage. “If I had the chance to beat his face in again, I’d do it over and over. I wouldn’t rest until he—”

Kagami felt as if she got hit in the chest with a wrecking ball. “Marinette?” she whimpered. This was definitely one of the worst case scenarios that she hadn’t really envisioned. She didn’t want to think of such a thing happening to someone so dear to them. “They attacked Marinette?”

Adrien nodded, unable to meet her eyes. 

No wonder he couldn’t tell her over the phone.

Righteous fury filled her to the brim. Marinette was the sweetest person in all of Paris. Adrien was right to call her their “Everyday Ladybug” for as giving and inspiring as she was. 

“Where are they?” The rage in her voice cut through the silence like a katana. The need to avenge her friend boiled her blood even as more tears spilled down her cheeks. 

“One’s incarcerated. The other is under police surveillance in the hospital,” Adrien replied through sniffles. She felt a dark smirk against her chest. “It was worth breaking a few knuckles. I overheard whispers that he’ll need facial reconstruction.”

Kagami couldn’t help but mirror his smirk. To think that there was a time that he wouldn’t have condoned such actions, even in defense of another. Adrien had come a long way to find his own self even under Gabriel’s restrictive thumb. “Good. Let’s get you cleaned up and changed and we can start planning from there. Is she still unconscious?”

“Yeah. I want to get back before she wakes up. I’m...I’m getting antsy, like I’ve been away too long,” he admitted.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call Alya and Nino?”

Adrien thought it over, and shook his head. “Not yet. Leave that up to Marinette,” he whispered. “It’s not really our place to decide what’s best for her. We’ll give her the option. She’s going to need to feel in control of something.”

Kagami followed him to his room, ready to help get him presentable again. The thought that should prepare an overnight bag as well came to her mind. It wouldn't hurt for him to be comfortable there, after all. “Let’s get to planning then, Agreste. We don’t have a lot of time,” she said.

* * *

  
The continuous beeping in her ears was undoubtedly the most annoying sound in the universe. Worst yet, her head throbbed in time with the noise, and Marinette groaned. She tried to move, but everything hurt. She hissed as her ribs protested, but she sat up to look around.

It was dark, save for the light of the television mounted on the wall above her. Toonami was on, showing the last of the block, meaning it had to be close to three thirty in the morning. The machine was also lit up, showing numbers and letters on the screen that made little sense to her addled mind. 

The smell of disinfectant curled within her nose, bringing her thoughts to sudden, astounding clarity. 

She was in the hospital. 

The attack in the alley, it wasn’t a nightmare.

Her blues eyes screwed shut as she clamped her free hand over her mouth. She couldn’t afford to break down in hysterics. She needed to keep calm. 

She needed Tikki.

“Ti—” she began, looking around. The name fell flat as she looked to her right. Asleep in a recliner was Adrien. He had a pillow propped under his right arm and another bunched up against his left shoulder. A blanket covered him up to his chest. His left hand sat on the bed, reaching for her, but keeping distant all the same.

He hadn’t left her all this time?

No, he had, if only for a little bit. He was clean and fresh. There was no more blood spatter on his skin or clothing. He was in a set of sweats, something to keep him warm in the chilly room. The hoodie he wore was his favorite, one Marinette made him last year for his birthday. His head and shoulders were close enough. Her hand reached for him and Marinette felt her heart rate double. She couldn't touch him...He was too peaceful and she was...She was tainted now. Would her friends even want her around any more?

She was damaged. Broken apart like something Chat touched with his Cataclysm.

Adrien stirred in the chair beside her, and Marinette went stock still. Her hand hovered near his shoulder, both wanting and not wanting to touch him.

A shadow filled the room and Marinette turned in a panic at being caught, the machine ringing with alarms as her blood pressure shot too high in her fear. 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng? Please calm down. I’m a nurse here. Don’t worry. You’re safe. I saw your vitals spike and came to check on you,” she said soothingly. 

The kerfuffle served to wake Adrien as well. 

“Nettie?” he asked. He was out of the recliner in an instant, walking around to take a seat on the left side of the bed. His green eyes were full of worry as he gave her hand a quick, supportive squeeze.

Marinette looked down at his splinted appendage and the tears that she tried to hold back cascaded down her cheeks. Her hand trembled as she reached out, giving him ample time to pull away before wrapping one arm over his shoulders. The other wrapped around his waist and Marinette felt a sob bubble forth against her will. She didn't deserve his care, his friendship. 

Adrien's good arm, his left arm, came up to hold her tight against him. "It's okay, Nettie. Nothing's going to happen to you while I'm here. I promise," he whispered. 

Marinette broke against him, clutching at Adrien's shirt as she sobbed quietly against him. Her mind was so scattered right now. She couldn't decide whether to be thankful for the comfort and friendship he was there to offer her or not. 

“Do you want me to call Alya and the other girls in the morning?” he asked her as her sobs settled to sniffles. His voice was thick and hoarse as well. If she were to judge the sound of it, he was crying with her.

“Just Alya,” Marinette whimpered. “Adrien?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For staying, I mean.” 

Adrien smiled as he hugged her a little tighter to him. “You asked me to. I wasn’t about to leave you when you needed me. Even our Everyday Ladybug needs someone to rescue her,” he replied. His voice was a whisper in her hair, a warm tickle against her scalp. “I’m going to step out to call your parents though. They asked me to let them know as soon as you woke up, no matter the time. Okay?”

Marinette nodded numbly as she pulled away. Her head turned towards the window as she started processing the reality of it all. She heard his footsteps as he walked to the door. “Are you going home when they get here?” she asked.

Marinette rationalized that it was a fleeting moment of insanity that made her ask that question. Surely Adrien had other things to worry about than her.

The footsteps paused for a long moment before drawing closer again. Adrien took a seat on the bed again, the mattress depressing under his weight. “That depends on you, Marinette. I can if you want me too. I’m only a phone call away if you need me,” he replied. He held his hand out to her, open in an offer of support but not forcing her to suffer being touched if she didn’t want to be.

Marinette met him the rest of the way, curling her fingers over his in a vice-like grip. Relief flooded her as she leaned into him. She didn’t look away from the window, but she felt more tears carving out paths against her cheeks. “I—" She choked back another sob. "—I don’t want you to leave.” Her voice was so small that she almost didn’t register that it was her that spoke.

Tally up two for fleeting moments of insanity.

“Then I won’t,” he promised. “I’ll be right back, Nettie.”

Marinette closed her eyes, trying to stem the flow of tears as he left the room. She could hear his soft murmurs as he spoke to her mother, assuring her that she was doing better than they anticipated she would.

Kagami was one lucky girl.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Adrien resumed his seat beside her. “They’re on their way,” he said with a grin.

“Thank you,” she said again, unable to meet his eyes.

Things were silent for a little while. Marinette could tell something was on his mind, but he was holding back because he didn’t want to upset her. The tension was getting too thick and it was keying up her anxiety. She could hear the monitor getting agitated with her increasing heart rate. “Adrien. I know there’s something you want to say. Just get it out already,” she huffed.

“I’m trying to figure out _why_ they targeted you, in broad daylight no less.” Adrien’s voice was harder than steel and twice as sharp as he spoke. 

Panic welled up within her again as Marinette recalled every sneer and jib. “It’s not a case of why, Adrien,” she began, trembling with fear. "Since when do men like that need a reason to commit evil?"

A feather light touch on her cheek made her look up. Adrien was brushing her tears away. "It is a case of why, Marinette. There has to be a reason. And until we learn why, I'm not leaving your side unless I absolutely have to. I want...no I need to know you're safe."

"Why?"

The question floored both of them, though none more so than Adrien if his face was anything to go off of. The fingers of his left hand threaded with hers and he bent down to catch her gaze. Reluctantly, Marinette raised her chin to look at him while he spoke.

“Marinette, listen to me.” His voice was soft and insistent, while the look in his green eyes was worried. “Don’t blame yourself for what they did to you. You are not at fault for this. At all. You are the victim and you deserve to be shown the kindness and respect any human being is deserving of. You are worthy of comfort, and you are more than worthy of having your friends and family with you to help you through this. I need to know you’re going to be okay because I’ll drive myself crazy with worry otherwise. I’m not afraid to protect you, Marinette, nor am I going to abandon you. You’ve been one of my best and most dearest friends, my biggest supporter these last four years. Let me support you this time, okay?”

Marinette’s face scrunched up as she started sobbing against him again, though this time from relief. Adrien’s offer meant more to her than he would ever know. It gave her comfort and fanned the dimming embers of her strength to know she wasn’t alone on this journey.

The road to recovery was the hardest one to traverse after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Preview:
> 
> _Lila didn’t know that he had been at the hospital all weekend with Marinette. Alya did though, and he’d complained more than once to Alya about the cranky old bat that had been assigned to the raven haired girl Saturday night. Not only that, Alya saw the other doctor for herself on Sunday. Again it had been a woman creeping into her twilight years.  
>  “You said your cousin, right?” Alya asked as she leaned forward.  
> “You bet! She’s a sweetheart, isn’t she?” Lila chirped.  
> Alya cut a quick glance over to Adrien. The look was clear.   
> **We’re talking after school.**_


	4. A Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien returns back to school. He had a message from Marinette to the rest of their class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! I managed to get some time in to update. I try to do it around 9PM EST on Wednesdays, but I've got some peeps super excited for the next chapters. Short Chapter today, but we'll see how far I get with my other projects.

School was quiet on Monday when Adrien walked into his classroom. Most of the student body heard about the attack on the news over the weekend. The only reason he knew that was because everyone was blowing up his and Marinette's phones. In all honesty, it couldn’t be helped. Especially not when both he and his father were involved in the rescue. He had a full cast on his hand now, his knuckles painfully set back into place to heal. Luckily for him, Gabriel gave him an eight week reprieve on shoots because of it. Adrien couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the colors. Green and black, just like his alter ego. 

Naturally, Marinette was the first to sign it. 

Adrien looked around the room, scanning the chatting students. The talk quieted to whispers the minute he walked through the door. 

Everything quieted as he took his seat, and Adrien set to pulling out everything he needed for the day. If he didn’t need a writing accommodation, he’d be taking the lecture notes to bring back to Marinette today. He was happy on one hand, she was being released today to go home. On the other, he was sad because she wouldn’t be returning to school until the worst of her wounds were healed. She was still having trouble talking, but she was already seeing a therapist to help her adjust back into her normal routine. 

Thinking of, she asked him to do something for her when he got back.

Adrien sighed heavily as he got to his feet. “Ms. Bustier?” he asked.

“Yes Adrien?”

“May I address the whole class for a moment? Please?” 

“Of course. Just be quick so that we can move onto today’s lesson.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied. Adrien turned around, his gaze meeting everyone’s one by one. “I’ve got a message from Marinette for all of you. She wanted me to tell all of you that she appreciates the outpouring of love and support you’ve all shown her over the weekend. She’s still healing right now, but she wanted me to assure all of you that your class rep will be back soon. So for now, defer to Alya, as she’s still our deputy. I'd like to ask something of all of you as well, though. Don’t put her in a situation where she feels cornered. Keep it to groups of three or four if you’re going to talk to her and make sure she can see or hear you coming up to talk. She’ll try to act like she’s okay, but—” Adrien paused, his throat going tight. “—she doesn’t feel safe. For her, this nightmare isn’t anywhere near over.”

The class was silent as they processed the young man’s words. Finally someone piped up from his left.

“We’ll just have to remind her she’s safe here.”

Adrien looked at Chloe as if she’d grown a second head for a moment. 

“Listen. I know I’m not her friend or anything, but I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy. When Du—Marinette comes back, we’ll make her feel as if nothing’s changed,” said the blonde in a soft voice. “That’s going to be the key in getting her comfortable again.”

“You’re right Chloe. Thanks for listening, everyone,” Adrien said as he resumed his seat. With his speech delivered, Miss Bustier launched into her lecture. It was going to be a long day, one made longer by feeling someone was watching him too closely.

* * *

Adrian opted to stay at school for lunch that day, as he wanted to make sure Marinette’s message got around to all of their friends. Finding himself with a rare moment alone, Adrien smiled as he ducked into a creche. “Alright, Plagg. I need to get a message to Ladybug. Think we can take care of that now?” he asked.

“You sure you have the time?” Plagg countered. He floated before Adrien for a moment in a stare off. “I don’t know what it’s going to do to your cast. Just be careful. I’m getting worried. There hasn’t been an akuma in days.”

Adrien’s brow furrowed. “You’re right. Let’s just hope nothing goes wrong,” he replied. “Plagg, claws out!” Once he was transformed and in costume, he looked down to his right hand. Instead of his cast, a sturdy brace kept his hand immobile. “That’s neat,” he commented to himself with a grin. It took a minute, but he managed to get to the roof without much issue. Sending the text one handed, however, proved to be more difficult than he thought it’d be. He chanced a gander at his locator, wondering if Ladybug was on the move or not. There wasn’t any sign of her, though, which suited him fine. He’d wait for her at their normal patrol spot later tonight to talk to her.

His task complete, he ducked back into the creche and de-transformed. Once he was sure no one had seen him come or go, Adrien went to his next class. His phone went off, alerting him to a new message from Nathalie. He managed to type out the reply before the bell rang, his tongue poking out from between his lips as he struggled. 

“You know, Adrien, I’d be more than happy to help you with that if you like,” came the syrupy sweet voice of one Lila Rossi.

“No need, Lila, but thank you,” replied Adrien as he pocketed his phone again. When she hadn’t moved from where she was standing, Adrien bit back a sigh of annoyance. “Did you need something from me?”

“I just wanted to know if Marinette was up for visitors at the hospital this afternoon? Surely some of us could go see her there. My cousin’s one of her doctors and she’s not going home until tomorrow. She graduated at the top of her class three years ago, you know!” 

Before Adrien could say a word, Alya snickered innocently. “I think the patient files must’ve gotten crossed then, Lila. Marinette’s already home. I video chatted with her during lunch,” said the auburn haired girl. There was something cooler about her gaze as she thought about what Lila said though, and Adrien smirked. 

Lila didn’t know that he had been at the hospital all weekend with Marinette. Alya did though, and he’d complained more than once to Alya about the cranky old bat that had been assigned to the raven haired girl Saturday night. Not only that, Alya saw the other doctor for herself on Sunday. Again it had been a woman creeping into her twilight years.

“You said your cousin, right?” Alya asked as she leaned forward.

“You bet! She’s a sweetheart, isn’t she?” Lila chirped.

Alya cut a quick glance over to Adrien. The look was clear. 

_ We’re talking after school. _

“An angel,” Alya dead-panned. 

“That’s odd that she’s home already. Maybe the files were crossed by accident. Do you think she wants any visitors at the bakery?” Adrien fought to keep from rolling his eyes. She was laying it on thick.

“No. The only ones allowed to see her are on a vetted list until she returns to school. That’s only me, Nino, and Adrien,” Alya said, her tone soft. “She’s super self conscious right now, but the three of us have been there for her all weekend. Adrien more out of all of us, Lila. He was the one that charged in to save her after all.”

Lila’s expression cooled as she looked down at the blonde young man. “So that’s why you missed our shoot Saturday? I thought the news stations were over embellishing the story,” she said with a bored drawl. 

“Nope, no  **lies** there,” Adrien countered, his gaze narrowed on the girl as he over emphasized the word. “How do you think I wound up with this?” He held up his casted hand, his gaze narrowed as he rose to his feet. “Anyone that dares to hurt my family is my enemy. Plain and simple. My friends are family to me. I thought you already knew that, Lila.”

“Alright class! Back to work!” Miss Bustier called out as she entered the room with a smile on her face.

Adrien gave Lila a triumphant smirk as she bit back a snarl. He resumed his seat before looking over his shoulder to Alya. The confusion on her face was clear, but Adrien could tell it only strengthened her resolve to get the truth. 

Alya was finally coming around and learning just how right Marinette had been.

If Adrien knew the two as well as he did, Alya would be bringing a peace offering of Marinette's favorite ice cream when they stopped at the bakery later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Preview:  
>  _Marinette gave him a small smile, tearful but hopeful. Her bluebell eyes shimmered in the light as fringes of her hair tickled his forearm, eliciting gooseflesh. Her hand came up to cup his cheek, her thumb slightly stroking to blonde stubble growing now that he was having difficulties shaving. Looking at her, in his arms and silhouetted in the sunlight, clouded his mind.  
>  **Three kids, a sweet, quaint cottage, and a dog...No a hamster, she loves hamsters…Both of us want a hamster,** he thought before shaking his head. _


	5. After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, Nino, and Alya drop by the patissiere after school lets out to drop off Marinette's school work. Chat Noir needs to have a heart to heart with Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double surprise! I've been zipping through my projects today! Gonna share the joy with ya'll for that matter! Enjoy everyone!

"Shut. Your. Face. Agreste," Alya warned as she carried a brown paper bag in her arms.

"What?! Nino! Did I say anything?" Adrien laughed.

"Nope, nope times nope divided by nope to the power of 'oh hell no'! I am not getting into this one, bro! You're on your own, dude," Nino shot back. He was not jeopardizing his own safety considering he was walking Alya home. She preferred to fight her own battles as it was. Adrien snickered at his reaction. Leave it to Nino to learn at least one anime related line that he could use daily.

"Your eyes have been laughing the entire time, Adrien. I don't get what's so funny," Alya snarled as they walked up to the bakery. 

"Peace offering." Those were the only two words he needed as they made their way towards the staircase that led to the apartment. Even Tom and Sabine couldn’t help but chuckle at the words.

Alya looked over her shoulder with another glare at the model. "Not another word from you until I've talked to Mari," she growled.

The three made their way up the stairs, conversing in soft tones about the day. Adrien was surprised his father allowed him the time to come over at all to get Marinette caught up on the day. Then again, he’d been easing up bit by bit over the years.

What was more shocking was the measures Nathalie told him Gabriel was going through for his friend. 

Discreet surveillance of her home and while she was in the hospital. His father put her parents in touch with his legal team to represent her in court. He paid for her hospital stay and was helping to cover the cost of her therapy as well. He wasn’t sure what made his father into a patron of sorts, but Adrien hazarded a guess it was to get her back up to snuff. 

He wanted her for his label after all. Adrien knew that his father wasn’t above guilt tripping someone either. In all honesty, it’d be weird to see someone guilt tripped into a job than out of one. He had seen Gabriel use that tactic many times over the last few years.

Alya knocked on the door twice, only to wait three seconds and to tap out another three knocks against the wood. She opened the door without waiting, announcing their arrival to their raven haired friend. “I’ve got ice cream!” she called out.

“What kind?” came the reply from the kitchen. Marinette was slow to enter the living room again, but she gave them a weak smile when they saw her. 

Alya groaned as she held out the bag, her head down and shoulders slumped in defeat. “Double chocolate swirl with mint chip,” she muttered.

Marinette’s brow rose to her hairline in surprise. “Nino, why is she bringing me our normal peace offering?”

“We caught Lila in a lie after lunch,” said Adrien as he set his bag down.

Marinette's face went through a myriad of emotions. Shock, anger, disappointment, hope, smugness, then finally one that was for big victories. "I'll take that to the freezer," she said as she took the bag from Alya.

Alya sighed in relief. "That didn't go as bad as I thought it might. She didn't even rub it in my face how she was right," said the girl.

"Won't lie, I was expecting it too," said Nino as he pulled out a folder. "I've got your homework, Mari!" he called out.

Adrien smiled as he took it from him and then set it on the couch on his way to the kitchen. While he had a high pain tolerance, the throbbing, stabbing sensations in his hand were getting to be too much to bear. Marinette standing at the sink with a glass of water, her eyes lost in thought. His smile faded as he saw her tense posture. “Marinette? Can I come closer?”

“I’m fine, Adrien. I’ve just got a lot on my mind. We met with the legal team this morning and they’re delving deeper into their investigation on something,” she whispered. “The problem is that it’s going to have devastating consequences.”

“Akumatization sort of problems?” he asked.

Marinette nodded. 

Adrien walked over to the sink to join her, his left hand resting on her shoulder. Marinette turned in an instant, wrapping her arms around his waist to draw in the comfort he was offering her. “This is about the counter claims they made, isn’t it?” he whispered. He rested his cheek against her hair as she nodded, and he gave her a soft squeeze. “Unless the legal team thinks it’s a go, we can’t say anything, Nettie. They need to do their investigating first.”

“What if it is true? Why go that far?” Marinette’s voice cracked as her grip on Adrien tightened.

She was so small, so fragile, and he couldn’t stand to see the world against her like this. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, taking a deep breath in through his nose. The smell of her filled him, foreign and not at the same time, but all it did was bolster his desire to protect her from the evils of this world. “I don’t know, Nettie,” he replied, pain evident in his voice. She trembled in his grip, holding back sobs of heartbreak. “It’s okay, Marinette. We’re not going anywhere. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right at your side for every step. I’m in this for the long haul, okay?”

Marinette gave him a small smile, tearful but hopeful. Her bluebell eyes shimmered in the light as fringes of her hair tickled his forearm, eliciting gooseflesh. Her hand came up to cup his cheek, her thumb slightly stroking to blonde stubble growing now that he was having difficulties shaving. Looking at her, in his arms and silhouetted in the sunlight, his mind fogged. 

_Three kids, a sweet, quaint cottage, and a dog...No a hamster, she loves hamsters…Both of us want a hamster,_ he thought before shaking his head. A blush covered his cheeks as he leaned into her touch, his lips brushing against her soft palm. _What the hell am I thinking?_

“Thank you, Adrien. I needed to hear that,” Marinette said. She pulled him closer before she stood on tiptoe, pausing and hovering in indecision before placing a feather light kiss to his other cheek. Adrien’s arms dropped as she pulled away, his cheeks burning brighter with each step she took towards the door. With a final soft smile as she looked over her shoulder and a sparkle in her eyes, Marinette left the room.

“Uh oh...I think Adrien.exe has stopped working!” Plagg said as he waved his little paw in front of his chosen’s face. “Geez! Marinette broke you harder than Ladybug ever has!”

Adrien continued to stare at the door his friend went through, his cheeks crimson. Marinette gave him platonic little kisses like that all the time, why did this one make his heart race. The way she looked as she smiled at him was ethereal, like she was an angel or some other being of higher existence. 

"Hey Plagg?" 

"Yeah kid?"

"I'm in trouble."

The kwami snorted in his mirth before patting Adrien's cheek with his paw. "I've known that for a long time. You've just been oblivious," said Plagg as he ducked back into Adrien’s pocket.

Oblivious? What in hell did he mean by that?!

“Just hold on a second, Plagg!” hissed the model.

“Nope. Not coming out unless we get one of the best cheese danishes in the city!” squeaked Plagg as Adrien tried to pull him out.

“We’re talking later tonight.” Adrien’s voice was stern, but he conceded the defeat as his kwami was in one of the right hand side pockets. There was no way Adrien would be able to get him out of there unless he dropped trou in his friend’s kitchen. He shook his head, wondering what the hell was wrong with him as he grabbed a glass of water. He came in here to take his medication, not to snuggle his friend.

A friend that was quickly morphing into something else entirely.

Damn. He really hoped Ladybug showed up tonight. He needed her advice.

* * *

Ladybug shook her head as she landed on the rooftop across from her partner. Getting out of the house undetected had been murder thanks to the not so secret security detail Gabriel Agreste hired to keep an eye on her. She was glad they weren’t watching her rooftop balcony too close. Her eyes brightened as Chat got to his feet and she hurried over to him. He gave her a small smile as he waved with his left hand. 

“Good to see you, bugaboo,” he said. His voice was softer, gentler than it normally was. 

“Good to see you too, minou. What’s going on? You said it was important?” she asked.

Chat had the grace to look sheepish as he held his right hand up. "I might have broken something. I'm having difficulty vaulting with my staff because of it," he admitted. "I was thinking that Rena and/or Carapace should join you on patrols for the next two months. At least until I finish up my physical therapy."

Ladybug could hardly contain her gasp of shock. "Chat?! What happened? I mean, how did you break it?"

Chat's gaze was far off as he looked over the rooftops of Paris. "I was protecting someone precious to me," he whispered. "Someone I've only seen as a friend until recently. I don't even know what's going on in my own head right now. There was a point today that I was looking at her and—" He gave a simpering sigh as he sat down on the ledge, a dopey smile reaching his eyes. "—she was beautiful. Like an angel. I just wanted to hold her forever and protect her from the evils of this world."

Ladybug smiled as she took a seat beside him. "Sounds to me like you're falling for her, Chat," she replied. Her heart clenched when she saw his eyes brighten in realization and then dim with pain. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not necessarily, m'lady," he whispered. "She—” He swallowed thickly as a tear leaked from his eye. “—she was assaulted and right now she's very scared, and very skittish around others right now. I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to tell her. Not with everything that's still ahead of her." He turned to look at her with a frown. "What about you though? You look like you've been through hell too."

"Car accident," Ladybug lied smoothly. "We're alright, but the car is a total loss. The airbag going off was like a punch to the face. The door window was shattered on impact, hence the cut on my cheek too."

Chat nodded, his eyes still forward as he took in the city. "Hey Ladybug?" His question was timid, but there was something he wanted to broach with her.

Ladybug slid her fingers through Chat's blonde hair, scratching behind his ears. "What is it, _mon minou_?"

"I've been thinking lately about something important. I know we're not supposed to reveal our identities to one another. You told me about what happened in that alternate future Bunnyx pulled you to, and I get it. But what if something happens and one of us sees the other transformed while we're still in our civilian attire? That we need help getting away so that we can transform? We need a code phrase to say something along those lines, something only the two of us know considering I know who all the other miraculous holders are," Chat said. He turned to look her in the eye, taking her hand in his. "I'm not saying we should reveal ourselves at the first possible chance. It would be an absolute last resort, something that would have to be done in the advent one of us cannot find a good enough place to hide. I've loved you and trusted you these last four, almost five years. I've followed your lead just as long. If you don't think it's a good idea, it's fine. It was just an option."

Ladybug was surprised to see how much thought Chat put into everything. He was right, he did know who all the holders were. They were the only two still in the dark to each other's identities. 

Something Tikki had been nagging her on for months. 

As the guardian, it was Ladybug's duty to know who held each miraculous. And she did, with the exception of one: the black cat. It wouldn't be fair for her to know Chat's real identity without him knowing hers. 

This proposal though...This was something feasible.

"Jitterbug."

"Well it was worth...Wait...What? What did you say?" Chat asked as he moved to stand. 

Ladybug gave him a smile. "The codeword is jitterbug, Chat. Your logic in this is well thought out and you're right. Hawk Moth's akumas have become more dangerous and they’re getting harder to beat as of late. In the event that neither of us can slip away, but run into each other when one of us is in costume, it would be in the best interest of Paris to make it look like we're getting a civilian out of harm's way. Depending on which one of us reveals first, it’s only fair the other reveals themselves once we’re in private. I’ve been putting this off too long, Chat," she replied. Her face fell as she thought of their adversary. "He's been quiet for quite a few days, hasn't he?"

Chat nodded, his expression grim. "I really hope he doesn't try anything much over the next couple months. It's going to be an emotional train wreck in some cases," he grumbled.

"Sounds like my side of things. Court dates."

"Lawyers."

Ladybug scoffed. "Depositions."

"Pre-trial." The words dripped like acid from his tongue, and he looked to Ladybug for her reply. 

She didn’t reply as she rested her head against his shoulder. Chat could tell she was contemplative at the moment. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Chat rested his cheek against the top of her head, soaking in the platonic affection. “For what?”

“For being a good friend. I know I haven’t told you lately, but now more than ever I’m glad I’m your partner. You help me to feel like me again. Something I haven’t felt since Saturday,” Ladybug replied. “Just let me know when you’re back to it. I’ll talk to Rena and Carapace about the patrols. Feel better soon, _Chaton_.” With a single kiss on the top of his head, Ladybug left to get the fox and turtle miraculouses. 

Maybe it was time for them to hold onto Wayzz and Trixx full time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 Preview:
> 
> _Thank god Chat wasn’t here.  
>  She’d never hear the end of the cat puns.  
> Because the akuma on the car looked like some sort of were-cat, like a jaguar or leopard of some sort.  
> “This is turning out to be a rather catty situation,” Adrien said with a grin as he pulled Marinette down towards the metro for an easier escape. The eye roll that pun prompted actually hurt._


	6. One Hell of a "Welcome Back"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally returns to school with some minor complications. Adrien invites Marinette over for lunch, but it gets interrupted when an akuma attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Adrien was all smiles when he saw Marinette in class the following Monday. Keeping to her peripherals, he rested a hand on her shoulder as she spoke to Alya and Nino, but she did pat it to acknowledge his presence. The external bruising was gone, the cut on her cheek was healing nicely. She looked like she was moving better than she had all weekend in all honesty. Hopefully, she’d be able to get through school without any breakdowns.

“I won’t lie, I’ve been looking in on a lot of those larger than life tales she told a few years back. Clara Nightingale’s cousin for instance? Ancestry debunked that one. And you’re right about Jagged, Mari. He’s never owned a kitten because he’s only had Fang for the last twenty years,” Alya said, her face sheepish. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you before. I’m with you now if it’s any consolation.”

Marinette only gave Alya a sweet smile as she took her normal seat. “It happens to the best of us. The question going forward, how do we get her to stop?” she asked.

“The first step is to get everyone else on the same page, considering that they’re still disillusioned by her and her honeyed words. Break that spell, and we break her,” Adrien said. His shoulders were tense as he looked past Marinette towards the back rows. 

Marinette nodded as she started pulling her things from her bag. “Let’s just get through the day. I just hope I didn’t jump the gun in coming back too soon.” Her gaze was timid as she looked around the room, but Adrien noted that most everyone that saw her offered her nothing but supportive smiles. 

“We’re right here if you need us. The principal’s already given us leave to get you out of here if you feel you’re having a panic attack. It’s just a matter of who you want with you at the nurse’s office, okay?” Alya said. She leaned in, giving Marinette a firm hug which was accepted and returned. “We’ve got your back Mari, don’t worry. It’ll take time to readjust, but we’ll help in any way we can.”

Marinette nodded as she rested her head on Alya’s shoulder. Adrien’s hand hadn’t moved from where he laid it, and he turned as their teacher called for class to start. He gave her a tentative squeeze with a smile that he prayed conveyed his support and belief in her before taking his seat. 

To say Adrien was mildly distracted during the lecture was an understatement. Every nerve felt keyed right to Marinette. He felt every shift in her seat, which inevitably led him to readjust for comfort as well. He stiffened with every small sigh, feeling the eddy of air raise the hair on his nape. He sensed her restlessness through the soft tap of her shoe as her leg bounced. Chancing a glance over his shoulder, Adrien wasn’t surprised to see her gnawing on the cap for her pen in her nervousness. Her eyes were squinting at the board, causing a deep furrow in her brow.

Finally, she raised her hand.

“Yes Marinette?”

“I’m sorry, sir, but would you please write just a little bigger on the board? Everything’s a bit fuzzy,” she admitted.

It was Adrien’s turn for his brow to furrow in worry. Had the concussion or fracture she sustained left lingering vision issues?

“If she’s alright with it, I’ll sit next to Alya so she can be here in front,” Nino offered. His best friend turned to look at Marinette with a supportive smile. “It’s your choice, Mari.”

“I’ll allow you to move closer to the board if you need it, Marinette. I’ll also write bigger so that you don’t miss out on your note taking either,” their teacher replied with a sympathetic smile. 

Marinette nodded with a small smile as she gathered up her things and Adrien grinned as he looked over as she took Nino’s vacated seat. 

“Nino?”

“‘Sup dude, I mean—Yes sir?!”

“Please be sure to take down the diagrams and make a copy for Marinette if you will. Marinette, if you feel the need to, you’re excused to go to the nurse’s office if you find your vision isn’t clearing up.”

“Thank you, sir. I’ll be sure to speak up if I need to,” Marinette replied.

Adrien heard a small scoff from several rows back, and he glanced over to Marinette. The thin line her mouth was drawn into confirmed that she heard it too. “Soon,” he mouthed silently.

In all honesty, he couldn’t wait for lunch.

The rest of the lesson passed without much ado. Marinette still squinted at the board now and again, and Adrien sensed her frustration with it. Once the bell rang and they were out the door, Adrien matched his pace with hers.

“Can you still see up close?” he asked. He reached between them, giving Marinette’s hand a comforting squeeze. 

Marinette nodded as she returned the squeeze with one of her own. “The blurriness is mostly to one side, the left side. I’m going to ask my parents to take me to an eye doctor to have that examined. I hope that’s not going to be lasting,” she admitted, worried. 

“For what it’s worth, I think you’d look adorable in glasses,” he said. It held the slightest teasing lilt to it, but it was mostly sincere. Adrien hoped that she’d smile at that.

His hopes were raised when Marinette giggled. “I know from experience I look pretty cute in a pair of pince nez,” she replied with a small shrug. Her face fell again as she concentrated on the ground. “Is Plan C truly our only viable option?”

Adrien opened his mouth to reply, but they were interrupted when Lila barreled past them in a temper, knocking into Marinette in her haste. Marinette stumbled forward, though Adrien lunged to catch her before she fell. “An ‘Excuse me’ would have sufficed if you’re in such a rush!” he called out to Lila’s retreating back, his tone bland. His gaze was full of worry as Marinette clutched her ribs with a pain filled hiss. That damn snake knew she was still healing! “What I wouldn’t give to be the one to dole out some cosmic comeuppance on her,” he growled.

“That’s one way of putting it,” agreed Marinette through clenched teeth. 

Alya and Nino were beside them in an instant, having seen the exchange from behind. 

“Someone’s off kilter today,” whispered Alya as they walked towards the stairs.

Adrien felt a sense of dread fill him. It was possible Lila would end up akumatized again if she didn’t get her emotions in check. With both he and Ladybug recovering from civilian injuries, things didn’t bode well for Rena and Carapace. If things went to shit, he’d step in without hesitation.

Hopefully there wouldn’t be a need for him to do so.

* * *

Marinette saw Alya and Nino share a solemn glance before nodding. Her best friend’s hand laid on her shoulder, pulling her into a loose side hug. “We’re going to head off for some alone time, Mari. We’ll see you two after lunch, okay?” she said with a grin.

“If you’re doing that, how about you join me at my place for lunch then, Nettie? Father’s in a slew of meetings today and I already asked Nathalie to have a setting ready for you. I mean, if you’d like to. I don’t want to be presumptuous.” A small blush graced Adrien’s cheeks as he gave a nervous laugh. His cheeks stained with a blush as he rubbed the back of his neck, and Marinette felt a soft smile turn up the corners of her mouth. There was something familiar about that action. Granted, she’d seen Adrien do it hundreds, if not thousands, of times, but there was someone else right at the edge of her memory that did that too. 

The exact same way for that matter.

“I’d love to, Adrien. Lead the way,” she replied. 

He gave her a playful wink followed by a bow before offering her his arm before they descended the stairs. “Your wish is my command, m’lady.”

Marinette nearly froze on the next step at hearing those words. For a split second, Adrien sounded  **_exactly_ ** like Chat! Her eyes went wide as she thought of her partner. Chat was the one she’d seen doing the same nervous action! She stumbled forward, her legs as jumbled as her thoughts, though Adrien managed to get in front of her to catch her against his chest.

“Easy now, Nettie,” he chuckled. It rumbled through his chest and into her, reminding her of a cat's purr. “We all know you’re not the most graceful on the best of days and you’re still recovering. I’ll slow down. Sorry if I was going too fast for you.”

She could feel the taut firmness of his pectorals under her fingers, forcing a flush to rise and color her pale cheeks. Next came the steady beat of his heart under her right palm, comforting yet intimate all at once. She looked up, her wide bluebell eyes meeting his tender verdant gaze. He eased her to stand straight, guiding her down to the step he was on, though his arms had yet to release their protective hold. It just had to be a coincidence. Sure, they had the same build, but there were plenty of young men in Paris with Adrien’s physique. No, there was no way that Adrien was her partner behind the mask. Their personalities were just too different.

_ Then again— _ a small voice in the back of her mind began — _ so are yours and Ladybug’s personalities. Is it really that far fetched? _

Marinette scowled at the voice. She really shouldn’t be trying to figure out her partner’s identity. He respected her privacy after all this time. She would do no less for him. “I’m alright, Adrien. Thank you,” she whispered as she looked away. The embarrassment, combined with the uncertainty, and the sharp, stabbing pain of knowing he was with Kagami were too much to bear.

Damn that girl was lucky.

If only she stood a chance. It wasn’t likely. She wasn’t beautiful enough, not graceful enough. Kagami was everything Marinette wasn’t, and it was a bitter root to chew. 

She was quiet as she got comfortable in the car, though Adrien rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Nettie?”

“I will be. When you do stuff like that, it’s kinda hard to  **not** be jealous of Kagami. She’s had you all to herself the last four years after all,” she said flatly. Her eyes widened in shock, realizing that she had mumbled the thought aloud, and she clapped a hand over her mouth. “Forget I ever said that!”

Adrien sat forward in his seat as he tried to meet her eyes. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are you pining?” he teased.

Her blue eyes were wide in trepidation. Was everything about to be laid out in the open?! Was it going to ruin their friendship?! She needed to deflect this as fast as possible! “What?! Every girl likes a gentleman! Which you are! Can we please change the topic?” she begged.

Adrien scooted closer to her with a devilish smirk and Marinette felt her face color in response. “C’mon now, Nettie. Don’t leave me hanging here. Why are you jealous of Kagami?” 

Her heart was thundering as Adrien got nose to nose with her. Unintelligible words tumbled out of her mouth, a steady stream of stammers that had him looking like the cat that ate the canary. She wondered if he could feel the blast of heat radiating off her cheeks, they felt like they were burning, her blush was so intense.

The playfulness in his eyes was going to be her undoing. Girlfriend or not, it would be so easy for Marinette to…

The car lurched and groaned as something landed on the roof, the metal caving in and sending both young adults scooting down in their seats for safety. Adrien’s hand grabbed hers as the car came to a screeching stop, though Marinette couldn’t help the scream that tore itself from her throat when a set of claws burst through the metal. She sank to the floorboard, though Adrien pulled her toward him, only letting go to brace himself against the door frame.

“Come on!” he encouraged. One foot was already out the door, his body stretched out over the back seat as he offered her his right hand. “We need to find somewhere to hide, Nettie!”

Marinette looked between him and the clawed hand stuck in the roof of the car several times as her fight or flight response kicked into high gear. Instinct pulled her towards the outstretched hand of the model and she took it, finding herself pulled from the car and on the Paris pavement in seconds. She got one good look at the akuma before a groan pulled itself from her throat.

Thank god Chat wasn’t here.

She’d never hear the end of the cat puns.

Because the akuma on the car looked like some sort of were-cat, like a jaguar or leopard of some sort. 

“This is turning out to be a rather catty situation,” Adrien said with a grin as he pulled Marinette down towards the metro for an easier escape. The eye roll that pun prompted actually hurt. 

“We’re going to have to split up! We don’t know which one of us it’s after, Adrien!” Marinette cried. She needed to find a safe spot to transform was a more apt description. But for that to happen, she had to get away from him.

“Not happening, Nettie,” Adrien said as he grabbed a long piece of metal piping that had been abandoned by the workers nearby. It was at least three and a half meters long. “Buddy system, remember?”

Marinette rolled her eyes, though she didn’t let the blond see it. “And just what do you plan to do with that?” They started running down the abandoned platform, looking for somewhere, anywhere they could put up a fight or hide.

The tracks of the underground metro came into sight and Marinette cast a glance up at the stop schedule. The next train was due in only a minute! With the akuma alarm blaring, the train would roll right through the station, not bothering to stop here. 

If they timed this right, they might be able to escape.

“I’ve been training with a bo staff the last four years, you know, not just fencing. This might help us keep some distance if that thing manages to catch up to us,” Adrien said as he pointed to the other side. “ We might be able to make a break for it if we can get over there. How well can you vault?”

“I’m not bad, but I’m no Chat Noir,” she admitted. “I do have an idea though.”

A roguish grin answered that statement and Adrien tested his grip with the cast. The confident smile was wiped from his face when he couldn’t close his fingers around the pole enough to keep from sliding. “Damn it! I need to tie something around my cast. I can’t get a grip, and doing it one handed with a two person load is out of the question. I can’t pull that off,” he admitted.

Marinette took the pole from him, adjusting her grip. It was definitely long enough that they could use it to vault over the tracks. “Then jump when I say so and put your weight at the top. You might be able to support yourself with your cast on the one end there.” Adrien only nodded and he took a few steps back as he prepared to sprint with her. He needed to match her timing perfectly, and Marinette was terrified he couldn’t.

There was only one person who could and he was out for a few weeks with a broken wrist.

A savage snarl broke them out of their thoughts as the were-cat’s shadow appeared on the stairwell wall. “Nettie, if we’re doing this, we gotta go now!” Adrien said.

“On three! The train’s coming in just a minute!” 

Claws screeched against the tile as its pace hastened with a startled yowl at the sound of their voices.

Adrien didn’t dash ahead as he looked between the stairs and Marinette. “Marinette, c’mon!”

“Almost…” she hissed. She waited until she saw the first paw. The faint whistle of the wind rang out from the tunnel. The tram was coming! Now was their chance! “THREE!”

Both broke out into a run, and to his credit, Adrien matched her movements perfectly. She didn’t even have to give him the command to jump as she vaulted first, though he just barely caught the top of the pole and managed to brace his cast on the top. With a yell, he swung his legs forward, using his heavier frame to give them the momentum they needed to clear the tracks. He landed against the tile first, dropping into a roll to carry out the last of the force behind him. Marinette landed a second later and she tossed him back the pole he intended to use as a staff. Looking over her shoulder, the akuma snarled as it prepared to jump, though it was just their luck the train passed through at that moment.

Marinette could help the smug grin that plastered itself on her face as they took off running again. Adrien bounded up the steps two at a time, his brow set into a worried grimace. Marinette’s feet barely touched the ground as she followed. She kept her gaze forward, not daring to look back again this time. 

Where in hell were Rena and Carapace?!

A roar from the were-cat echoed up through their stairwell, rattling their eardrums. Marinette put on the speed, she could see the exit growing closer and closer yet! The pounding of paws against the tile matched the frantic pace of her heart. 

“Go flag down Ladybug or one of the others if you can!” Adrien bellowed. He stopped short on his step, allowing Marinette to fly by him and he brought the pole up and to the ready. 

“I’ll be right back!” she promised.

The were-cat snarled as Marinette continued to pull away and she could hear its pace quickening to catch up to her. Without warning, a nasty thud echoed throughout the space as she reached the street top entrance. She allowed herself to look down once.

There was something familiar about watching Adrien wield the pole like a staff, something she couldn’t place right now. But the look on his face as he dodged each half-hearted swipe from the akuma was one of pure determination. His movements were fluid and graceful like a panther’s, she could almost imagine him as one as he ducked under a paw before sending out the end of the pole to pin the akuma by its chest against the wall. 

The pole was knocked to the ground with a snarl and a hard kick sent Adrien flying back first into the opposite wall. Marinette screamed his name as she jumped on the hand rail, sliding down it so that she wouldn’t trip on the stairs in her haste. She wasn’t counting on the akuma to drop to all fours to burst up the stairs towards her. 

“Look out!” A green blur flew past her and into the akuma, knocking them down the stairs all over again. They rolled as they hit the floor and Marinette sighed in relief at the sight of Carapace. “You two need to get out of here! You’re the target, Marinette!”

Marinette pulled Adrien to his feet as he held his ribs, muttering under his breath about how that kick hurt worse than this or that. “Just run Marinette. I’ll be fine,” he hissed.

“No! I’m not leaving you! What about the damn buddy system?!”

Adrien nonchalantly pointed to where Carapace was struggling to keep the akuma pinned to the floor. “He’s here now. If you’re the target, they’re not going to attack me further. The worst that’ll happen is that they’ll capture me. I have every ounce of faith in Carapace though. Where he is, Rena Rouge and Ladybug aren’t far behind.” He gave her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes as he pushed her towards the stairs again. “I’m not going to let you get hurt if I can help it. Not again.”

Marinette shook her head in negation as Adrien plucked up his metal pole turned staff. “I-I w-won’t leave y-you b-b-behind,” she stammered.

“I’m the best option, Nettie. The akuma’s not going to kill me. You, on the other hand, it might. Go, Rena can get you to safety,” Adrien whispered as he cupped her cheek with his good hand. His verdant eyes locked to hers, searching and pleading all at once. Her fingers wrapped over his forearm, trying to pull him away with her, but he wouldn’t budge.

He leaned in closer, his breath fanning across her lips and cheeks as her chin tilted up in response. It was warm, sweet, and clouding her judgement. Just before his lips could cover hers, he stopped. 

“Go,” he whispered.

Then with a well timed push, Marinette found herself stumbling backwards into another pair of arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ya'll gonna kill me for this, aren't you?**
> 
> Chapter 7 Preview:  
>  _A wide grin spread across Carapace's face as he prepared for a throw. “Run on three...Rena’s back and Ladybug will be here soon.”_
> 
> _“Pity. I was hoping to be your foxy lady this time,” Adrien snickered as he readied himself for a sprint. Another groan answered his joke, though he knew Nino had a soft spot for that anime. While Nino might not hurt him after all was said and done, Marinette was going to kill him for not running with her the first time._
> 
> _Well...Maybe not kill him, but withhold any delicate pastries and other goodies from her parent’s shop. That was a fate worse than death in of itself._


	7. Unexpected Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien fights alongside Carapace while buying Marinette enough time to escape and for Rena Rouge to return. Marinette chastises Adrien for his actions down in the Metro, though he asks her to give him a chance to explain himself in a video call later that night. Adrien, Kagami, and her girlfriend all bring Marinette into the fold, revealing the truth of the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early this morning, only because my boss asked me to come in later tonight ( ** _On my night off!_** ) when I normally post the updates. I hope you all are staying sane, and healthy, and if any of you have kids at home during this time, I fully empathize. Enjoy the chapter and see ya'll next Wednesday!

“ADRIEN! NO!” Marinette screamed as Rena Rouge jumped back up the stairs to the relative safety of the street. She was reaching for him with tears in her wide blue eyes, her face the epitome of terror.

Adrien watched long enough to make sure that she was safe. He cursed himself for almost giving into temptation and kissing her. Something he didn’t realize he wanted until they were ensnared in the moment. There was nothing for it now. He had his lady’s blessing to move on to something and someone that would make him happy. Something he hoped he could find in Marinette if she was willing to take that chance. 

He couldn’t afford to focus on that right now. He wasn’t behind the mask, and therefore couldn’t be his normal Chat-ty self. Instead, Adrien put it on the akuma as it paced back and forth, his green eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out Lila got akumatized because of the attention Marinette was receiving after the assault she suffered. He wouldn’t be surprised if she took it willingly. The bracelet on her forearm— _Forepaw?_ he wondered— glowed neon purple at the same time as a butterfly shaped neon mask appeared over her face. _Good to know where the akuma is. I wonder if Cap saw that too?_

As if his attention was summoned by the mere thought, the turtle hero cleared his throat. “Hey, you’re that guy on the billboards, right? Adrien Agreste?” Carapace asked. The smirks on their faces betrayed them however. While unbeknownst to Nino, Adrien knew damn well who was under that mask. 

“One and the same,” Adrien chirped.

“You need to make yourself scarce then. Ladybug and Rena should be here soon,” Carapace said as he got between Adrien and the akuma. 

Adrien shook his head as he took up on the other side of the stairs. Marinette needed every second they could buy her to get away. “Well, until that happens, I’m backing you up. Just think of us as Naofumi and Raphtalia from Rise of the Shield Hero. Don’t worry—” He tapped Carapace’s shield with the end of his pole with a wide grin. He could already see Carapace groaning and rolling his eyes. Shield Hero was one of the many anime that Nino was forced to sit through with Adrien on Saturday nights. While he'd never admit it to Adrien's face, he knew that Nino loved that anime. “—I’ll be Raphtalia.”

Mutterings of kicking his pretty boy ass bled over and Adrien laughed to himself. Carapace seemed to catch on that they needed to block the way, and Adrien swung the staff a few times in his restlessness. 

No sooner than he had, the akuma gave a screeching yowl and rushed him, but Adrien’s green gaze hardened as he held the pole tight with his left hand. He spun in place, leveling his weapon with the floor as he caught her at the neck and he sent her towards Carapace, a combo the two utilized often when he was transformed as Chat. He had to resist the urge to yell out “Fastball special comin’ up” to his friend. 

Nino would put two and two together in a heartbeat if he did.

The akuma dodged the hero, lashing out with her right arm, but Carapace put his shield up to block. He delivered a round house in turn, ducking on instinct as Adrien brought the staff around. He lunged forward, pushing the akuma back towards the stairs. “Have a nice trip!” he sneered as she wobbled awkwardly. A whooshing sound filled his ears and Adrien ducked to the right as Carapace threw his shield, sending her back down the steps in an uncontrolled tumble.

“See you next fall,” Carapace finished as he recalled his shield back. 

Adrien was getting ready to open his mouth again when the pounding of paws on the stone tiles echoed up the corridor. 

“If you’re gonna be Raphtalia, don’t you need a sword or foil for that?” Carapace teased. His shield beeped for a moment and he touched a panel to see what it was. A wide grin spread across his face as he prepared for a throw. “Run on three. Rena’s back and Ladybug will be here soon.” The shield flew out again, knocking the akuma back down one more time. It would buy him enough time to get out of here. 

“Pity. I was hoping to be your foxy lady this time,” Adrien snickered as he readied himself for a sprint. Another groan answered his joke, making Adrien wonder what thoughts were going through his friend's head. If it weren't for keeping his identity from Adrien, Nino would probably kill him for this later. Okay, not kill. He was Nino's best bro after all. Maybe hurt him? Just a little bit?

“She’s a tanuki, not a fox,” Carapace argued as Adrien shrugged in response. While Nino might not hurt him after all was said and done, Marinette was definitely going to kill him for not running with her the first time. 

Well...She might not kill him either, but she'd withhold any delicate pastries and other goodies from her parent’s shop. That was a fate worse than death in of itself. 

Carapace didn’t have the chance to give Adrien the signal when a yoyo wound around his waist and pulled him up and out of the situation, resulting in a harsh clang of the metal pole to the ground. In seconds he was looking into the bright blue orbs of his partner. He couldn’t help but give her a cheshire grin at the sight of her. “Fancy meeting you here, Ladybug,” he cheesed.

“That was extremely reckless of you, Adrien. Please get to safety. Rena, Carapace, and I got this in hand,” she told him as he brushed off his clothing. 

“Is Marinette safe?” She was all that mattered, she was the target. Adrien swore that he'd never let her get hurt if it was within his means to keep it from happening. Just like with Ladybug, he'd forgo his own safety if it meant hers. If she was his "Everyday Ladybug", he'd be her "Everyday Chat Noir" without a second's hesitation. 

The irony wasn't lost on him though. Adrien couldn't help but hope that Marinette wouldn't turn him down like Ladybug did Chat. The last thing his heart needed was to be rejected by both the girls he was fond of.

“She is, don’t worry. She asked me to tell you that she’ll catch up to you back at school. Now please go!”

Adrien nodded but he caught Ladybug’s arm before she could dash into the battle. “Wait, please. The akuma, I think it’s in the bracelet on her left hand. I saw it glow a couple of times when Hawkmoth was communicating with her,” he offered.

Ladybug nodded once before sliding down the handrail towards Rena Rouge and Carapace.

He blinked in confusion. Hadn't he just seen Marinette do that in a bid to rescue him? He shook his head to clear the thoughts building and he started making his way back to the school. “Good luck, m’lady,” he whispered under his breath with one last glance towards the Metro entrance. Benched or not, he was of half the mind to transform and help anyways. He’d done fine enough as Adrien. The suit would—

“Do yourself and them a favor, kid, don’t do it. You need to focus on you and Marinette right now,” Plagg whispered from the confines of his shirt.

Adrien ducked into an alley to get out of sight and he saw Plagg dart out of his hiding spot. Once he knew he was safe for sure, he unwrapped a piece of camembert for his kwami before tossing it up to him. “I know, but I hate feeling helpless in this situation. Do you think the Miraculous Ladybugs will heal my hand?”

Plagg ate the cheese without complaint and he tapped his chin thoughtfully. “It is possible. I mean, they do fix everything after all. We’ll just have to wait and see what happens with the Lucky Charm,” he replied.

Adrien scowled as he flexed his left hand a bit. It hurt, but he was itching to get into the fray with the others. He wanted, no, needed to make sure the akuma was taken down. He didn’t want it going after Marinette again.

Before he could call out for his transformation, he felt the heralding tingle of magic that always preceded the Miracle Cure. They were headed right towards him. In a flurry of red, black, and pink sparkles, Adrien smiled when he saw his clothing repaired and the slight damage he took healed. He looked down at his right hand, wondering if he should attempt flexing it again. The cast was still there after all.

It hurt like hell earlier when he tried to grasp the pole for them to vault over the tracks. He was glad Marinette had thought of the solution she had, despite how close she had cut it.

Too soon and the akuma would have caught them with ease.

Too late and they would have been splattered on the front of the train.

Shuddering at the mental image, Adrien grit his teeth before squeezing closed with all his might. No pain, only a bit of discomfort due to the cast itself being in the way. If that was the case, he’d have to ask Nathalie to get him in to see his orthopedist as fast as she could! He couldn’t help the smile that split his face at the realization. 

Chat Noir was coming back sooner than they thought they would.

* * *

Marinette ran up the steps at the school, both relieved and angered at the sight of Adrien as he paced on the phone. 

Now she had to wait for him to hang up. 

“Yes, Nathalie! I can move them without pain at all! Please! Please, as fast as you can. I know it hasn't been that long, but I’ve been ready to be out of this thing! Yes, I understand that this means I’ll be resuming shoots sooner than we anticipated. Just let me know when we have the appointment. Yes. Thank you again, Nathalie. Goodbye,” he said. He turned to Marinette, his green eyes sparkling in his joy. His expression fell when he saw the angry tears building up in hers, though. “Nettie?”

“Don’t you dare ‘Nettie’ me, Adrien Agreste!” she seethed. It was taking every ounce of willpower not to slap him across the face for what he’d done. It was more than him staying behind to protect her. It was more than the fact that he allowed himself to be a human shield and got hurt because of it. 

It had everything to do with the fact that she thought he was going to kiss her when he already had a girlfriend.

Her hand flew up, but she held herself back from slapping him. Her digits curled against her palm and she held it to her hammering heart, looking off and to the side so he wouldn’t see the tears falling over her cheeks. No matter how much his actions hurt, how much false hope he was giving her, Marinette couldn’t bring herself to hurt him. “How dare you do that,” she hissed under her breath. “What about Kagami? You know, your girlfriend?! Of four years?! I can handle that you were keeping the promise you made me while I was in the hospital. But I absolutely draw the line at almost kissing me for a ruse for you to do that!” She shook her head, her raven tresses tumbling around her face. 

Why were men so fucking infuriating at times? 

Adrien didn’t say a word as he pulled her against him, burying his head in the gentle slope between her neck and shoulder. “I’m sorry, Nettie. I wasn’t trying to hurt you, I swear. The fact of the matter is, well, it wasn’t as much of a ruse as you think. I won’t lie and say I don’t deserve to be put in my place, however. You’re right. I wasn’t thinking when everything happened, though I don’t regret it. You’re safe, and that’s all I wanted,” he whispered against her neck. “Not only that, I think you need to be brought into the fold on a few things. Will you have time later tonight to talk?”

Marinette released the breath that she’d been holding as her arms wrapped around his middle. “I forgive you, Adrien, but don’t do that to me again unless you’re single. I refuse to be the one to break a relationship,” she mumbled. “I’ll let you know.”

Adrien took a deep breath against her, but he only nodded in reply. He didn’t seem keen on letting her go any time soon. Marinette was of the same mind, but they were going to draw a crowd if they didn’t move.

“Adrien?”

“Mhmm?”

“You need to let me go. We need to get back to class,” she whispered.

“Nope. Need a cuddle recharge before we deal with anything else,” he replied. She could feel the grin against the skin of her neck and Marinette smirked. 

If it was anyone else, she knew she wouldn’t be here. Anyone else, and she wouldn’t feel this normal again, would still feel damaged though not broken.

Nonetheless, she knew how to prompt him into action. “Then I guess I won’t be sending any pastries home with you for your father, your bodyguard, and Nathalie,” she teased.

That did the trick. Adrien was upright, though scowling at her for the doughy blackmail. “I’d better get extra eclairs out of this,” he pouted.

“I think we can manage something. Now, c’mon,” Marinette replied as they made their way back to their class.

* * *

Adrien smiled as he flexed his right hand again, all too happy to be rid of the cast. The x-rays concluded his hypothesis. The miraculous ladybugs had indeed healed his injury from two weeks prior! Now he only needed to build back up to where he was before. It wouldn’t take him long though. 

“It’s good to see you with the cast off, Adrien,” Kagami said with a grin. She and Alix were video chatting with him while he waited for Marinette to call. “You seem pretty adamant about bringing her into the fold though. Why is that?”

A resounding blush colored his cheeks as he cleared his throat. “I...Well, uh…I—” he began, looking sheepish. “—I almost kissed her today.”

“Hold it! Almost?! You should have gone for the full she-bang, Agreste!” Alix raged. He could hear her muttering under her breath about blindness and stupid this ,that, or the other. “I swear to god, Adrien, if you break her heart, Alya and I are going to break your knee caps.”

“It was a heat of the moment thing, Alix! Not only that, but I’ve already faced the wrath of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng for nearly doing so,” Adrien protested. “Haven’t you two have been on my case to find someone that will actually return my feelings?” While he hadn’t told them everything, Alix and Kagami both knew that he was in love with someone for the last four years and nothing had come of it. “I don’t want to push her into it, but—” He released a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the screen. The girls were cuddled up on Alix’s sofa while talking with him, a bowl of popcorn between them. “—I think there’s something there with her. Something that I can see lasting a lifetime. Is it too soon to think like that?”

Alix scrambled off the couch for a moment, her eyes wide and smile even wider. “I’ll be right back! Gami! Call me back over if Mari joins in!”

Adrien looked at the screen, perplexed beyond reason. “Do I want to ask?”

“You’re finally opening your eyes, Adrien. That’s all,” Kagami replied with a grin. "You two would be fantastic together, you know. Marinette is a wonderful young woman. If she was like Alix or I, I wouldn’t hesitate to pluck her up myself.”

Adrien smirked as he sat down, and he saw a message from Marinette pop up. “Call Alix back, she’s jumping in!” he said. Kagami did that as he answered the call, his smile was soft and fond as Marinette’s video feed popped up and she smiled at sight of Kagami.

“Hey Kagami! How are you doing tonight?”

“I’m doing well, Mari. How are you though?” Kagami said with a smile. Adrien was glad the two remained close despite the charade they pulled these last few years. 

“Heya Mari!” Alix said as she jumped back onto the couch beside Kagami.

If she was surprised at the sight of their rosy haired friend, she didn’t show it. However, Adrien could all but hear the cogs in her head turning. “I’m doing alright, all things considered. Now what’s going on?” Marinette asked. Adrien had the grace to look sheepish at the glare she affixed him with through the screen.

“I’ll start us off, ladies. If you don’t mind that is,” Adrien said as he sat forward in his chair. “As you know, Nettie, Kagami and I started dating a few years ago. Well, things didn’t go well for our first couple dates, but we kept at it for six months.”

Kagami sat forward, resting her elbows on her knees while signalling to him that she needed to be the one to continue. “One afternoon, Alix and I were trapped together during an akuma attack. Needless to say, what I thought was love with Adrien wasn’t even the tip of the iceberg. I felt an instant connection to her and knew deep down that she would understand me better than anyone else in this world could,” Kagami said as she rested her elbows on her knees. “But my mother, well...You know how she is, Mari. She’s a traditionalist through and through, and she expects me to marry and carry on the Tsurugi name. I’m certain that if I came out to her a few years ago, I would have been disowned in a heartbeat. It still might happen now. However, Adrien helped us out with a solution. Alix and I would date in private, while publicly Adrien and I were a couple. Needless to say, it’s worked the last three and a half years and my mother is none the wiser. I know from personal experience that Mr. Agreste would rather Adrien be in a relationship to help keep the more rabid fans at bay. That and our ‘relationship’—” She used air quotes with the word with a playful eye roll towards Adrien, who chuckled out a soft “Hey!” in response. “—has worked well for the brand since then.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide as understanding and her cheeks flushed a brilliant red. “Then that means…” she stammered out.

Alix grinned like the cat that got the canary as she bounced in her seat. “If he kissed you earlier, it means that he was indeed free to do so. Despite what the public thinks, Adrien’s been single all this time,” she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Marinette looked over to Adrien’s screen and she held her hands up to her mouth. “Why didn’t you three tell me sooner?! I could have helped!”

Alix shook her head. “You’ve got enough on your plate, Marinette. Especially now. Though, now that you know, Gami and I are going to have to wrangle you in for a girl’s night,” she said with a wink.

“Admittedly, it feels good to let someone else know. My father and Nathalie wouldn’t approve of this measure either. However, Kagami and I need to find a way to break things off to the public soon. We’re having trouble with that phase, but I know we’ll figure something out,” Adrien said as he tossed a wadded ball of paper into his trashcan with his left hand. He laughed when it landed though he had to turn away from the camera when Plagg rose out of it with a tiny glare. He hadn’t meant to hit him with it!

Then again, that little cheese gremlin was going to get him back with a prank sooner or later. 

Marinette looked off screen for a moment, the three hearing the sound of her name being called through the connection, and she sighed. “I’ll see if I can help you figure out a couple plausible solutions some other time, but I need to go help maman with dinner. Kagami, it was wonderful to see you. I’ll see you at school tomorrow Alix, Adrien,” she said with a grin.

Adrien leaned forward with a grin as Kagami and Alix killed their feed. “Before you go Nettie,” he began. She paused in her movement to turn off her camera and she looked at the screen expectantly.

Here it goes, all or nothing now. Operation Flirty Agreste is now a go!

His eyes dropped into a half-lidded smolder as a light dusting of pink colored his cheeks. “Now that we’ve cleared the air, does that mean I get a redo on what happened in the Metro earlier?” he asked. Depending on her reaction and answer, it might mean something was there after all.

Marinette’s face turned bright pink in response, her mouth opening and closing for a few moments. 

Did he just put a force stop on Marinette.exe?

Adrien heard Sabine call for her again as she was finally getting ready to answer. “Sorry Adrien! I need to go now! See you tomorrow!”

The call ended, and Adrien smiled as he turned off his camera as well. “What do you think, Plagg?” he asked over his shoulder.

“I think you need to sleep with one eye open tonight. That, and you need to order more camembert soon. I’m getting low. As for pig-tails, I told you ages ago to go for her. It’s not my fault that you didn’t take my advice then,” replied the kwami. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I was too stuck on Ladybug all these years,” Adrien said as he flipped through his phone, settling on a picture of he and Marinette side by side, their arms looped together as they laughed. Another swipe on the screen was one of his favorites, a picture done at sunset as she looked up at him with a happy smile. In the background, she was touching the water inside a fountain. 

There was something so familiarly entrancing about the blue hue of her eyes. Her scent too.

Was there a chance that Marinette would feel the same way he did? Did she want to wait until after everything was settled with her case?

Could he wait that long?

Adrien’s index finger followed the curve of her jaw as he drank in the joyous smile on the screen. His heart fluttered in his chest as he met the stunning bluebell colored eyes on the screen one more time.

The answer was instantaneous.

Yes. 

Yes, he would wait for her. He’d give no less to her than he did to Ladybug all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation Flirty Agreste... _ **SNORK!**_ I suck at naming things 🤣
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this weeks chapter! Without further ado, here's a sneak peek into next weeks!
> 
> _Chapter 8 Preview_
> 
> _Part of him wanted to sneak up on her. The other part just wanted to hug her and thank her for healing his hand._   
>  _His planning fell to the wayside when Ladybug came up beside him on the next rooftop. Her arms flew around his neck and they went into a tumble, laughing all the while._   
>  _Well, at least Chat knew she missed him._


	8. Accidents happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is back in the game and wastes no time in telling the rest of the team. After having small heart to hearts with Carapace and Ladybug, Chat declares that he's going to go see his favorite civilian. Ladybug has to race him there to protect her identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another chapter folks! I hope you're ready for the fluff because the cotton candy machine has been turned on to full blast! Sorry if this chapter is just a tad late! I slept through my normal posting time last night because of how exhausted I've been from work. Hope you enjoy the chapter and we'll see you next Wednesday!

Chat smiled as he looked upon the city. Perched upon a railing, he drank in the sights and sounds of the night. He missed this so much when he was in his cast. Granted, he hadn’t been in it long, but that wasn’t the point. Not being able to roam the city, not having this freedom, had been stifling to him. Sure, his father eased up on his schedule, but it was medically necessary. 

Being in the mask, not having to play the role of the perfect son, was the greatest freedom he had. His time as Chat Noir was truly the only time he could be himself.

“Hey hey heyo! I spy with my little eye a kitty on a roof!” came a familiar voice. A heavy thud made him turn, though the sight of Carapace was a welcome one. “Hey dude! LB told us you were going to be out of commission for a few months!” The two exchanged their handshake as Chat got off his perch. The bro code had followed them behind the mask it seemed.

“That was until the akuma attack earlier. Did you guys do alright with that?” he asked. He was nervous about being resented for not showing in all honesty.

“Hey, no hard feelings here, bro. LB told us you got hurt protecting someone. Besides, my best dude was in a cast up until today too! As for the akuma, it was a student from Francios Dupont. Lila Rossi to be exact. LB mentioned that the two of you have had plenty of run ins with her getting akumatized,” Carapace replied. 

_ Knew it _ , Chat thought as his eyes narrowed, though he was careful with his words. “More than our fair share to be sure. What excuse did she give this time?” Chat resumed his perch on the railing, looking out over the skyline to see a familiar red and black superheroine. He wanted to let her know he was back in the game thanks to her.

“She was feeling catty and territorial because her modeling partner, Adrien Agreste, was paying more attention to the girl she says is a bully,” Carapace drawled. Chat could hear the unamused glare on the turtle bearer’s face and both snorted in derision at that. “If Marinette is a bully, then I’m the king of England.”

Chat’s turned around, his gaze sharp. “She said what?!” he hissed. His upper lip rose as if he were raising his hackles to bare his fangs and his blond locks fluffed up. Even his belt, which acted more like a tail nowadays, went ramrod straight in his ire.

Carapace had the grace to look sheepish. “Sorry, shouldn’t have mentioned any other na…” He came to a stop as he looked up at Chat. “Listen, I know this is a big no-no for LB, but I gotta know. You know who Rena and I are outside of the mask. The only ones we don’t know are you and LB. I need to ask you, dude. Do you know Marinette? Like outside of the mask?”

Chat’s brow furrowed as he pulled his baton from his back. He needed to do something with his hands.  _ You can't Cataclysm a human being. You can't Cataclysm a human being... _ He repeated it over and over in his head, needing the mantra to keep him from seeking out that lying, snivelling little bitch. “I’ve known Marinette for a long time. I can’t say if I know her on the other side of the mask or not, but she helped me with the Evillustrator way back when. Needless to say, I consider her a very good friend of mine. I drop in to see her every now and again," he said. “I definitely don’t take kindly to a liar like Lila tarnishing Marinette’s good name to the protectors of Paris.”

Carapace patted Chat’s shoulder with a small smile. “Don’t worry. LB, Rena, and I didn’t believe a word out of her mouth,” Carapace said as he leaned against the railing. Chat could feel the tenseness in the turtle bearer beside him as he thought of his next words. His ire faded as he saw the weary, worried expression on his friend’s face. “In fact, Rena’s certain Lila’s up to something. I need to get my best bro updated on these deets, but Rena and I are pretty sure Lila’s trying to get Marinette alone and not for anything good.”

“Do you think she’s safe at the school?”

“As long as she’s with Rena, myself, or my best bro, nothing’s gonna happen to her. We all agreed that one of us stays with her at all times, except when she’s at home. Don’t worry Chat. Nothing’s happening to Mari on our watch, even in our civilian forms,” Carapace said with finality. Chat couldn’t help but smile at that resolve. “I love that girl like she’s my sister, dude. She’s been through enough recently, my bro was right to call her our “Everyday Ladybug”. We’re not letting anything else happen to her if we can help it.”

Chat patted Carapace’s shoulder before rising to his feet. He could see Ladybug getting close to their favorite rooftop now. He needed to go talk to her next. “Then I have the utmost faith in you and Rena, Carapace. I know you guys won’t let anything happen to her. Not to cut and run, but I need to go talk to LB next. Talk to you later, Carapace!” he called out before sliding down the slant. He jumped to the next roof, his smile wide as he thought of how to intersect with his friend.

Part of him wanted to sneak up on her. The other part just wanted to hug her and thank her for healing his hand. 

His planning fell to the wayside when Ladybug came up beside him on the next rooftop. Her arms flew around his neck and they went into a tumble, laughing all the while. 

Well, at least Chat knew she missed him.

“I thought you were going to be out a few months!” she exclaimed.

“So did I! That was until your awesome little bugs managed to heal my hand! I didn’t even know that was possible!” Chat replied as he sat up. 

Ladybug grinned as well, sitting back on her heels before rising to her feet. “I didn’t know either. Even Tikki wasn’t sure about it, but we’re glad nonetheless. The wonders of magic right?”

“If Harry Potter is anything to go off of, it’s all about the intent,” Chat said with a grin. 

Ladybug laughed and nodded at his comment. “I’m glad I asked them to fix any and all injuries. I had some lingering issues from the accident that cleared up. Knowing I can do that with the Miracle Cure is—Wow,” she said. Her smile was bright and earnest as she looked up to the stars. “I’m just glad something went right today, Chat. Honest. I missed you earlier. Dealing with the akuma, I mean. The only one I’ve never had you by my side for was Style Queen.”

Chat chuckled a little bit. He couldn’t very well tell her he’d been her first victim. “Can’t have missed me too much. I would have only been punning the entire fight and you know it,” he remarked, though he didn’t mean a word of it. It warmed his heart that she’d missed him. Well, when you saw a person daily for the better part of four years, two weeks of no contact seemed like an eternity. 

Ladybug leaned her head against his shoulder. “After the last couple weeks, I’ve even missed those. Just be warned, you’ll never hear me say that again,” she said.

“Meowch, m’lady! You know you love a purr-fectly placed pun. I even managed one—” Chat paused before he could say another word. He couldn’t reveal to Ladybug that he was there when the akuma attacked. That was very thin ice to be skating on. “Uhhh—Never mind. Too close to revealing things.”

Ladybug shook her head as she looked around. “Did you see Carapace by chance?”

“Yep. Already talked with the Shell-dude. I hear Lila’s up to her old tricks again,” he said. His tone was flat this time, his tail swishing back and forth in his new found agitation. 

If he had his way, he’d make sure that she never did another shoot for the Agreste label ever again.

Ladybug patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Chat. I know you’re close to Marinette. We don’t believe her if that’s what you’re worried about?”

“I a-purr-ciate the thought, m’lady, but I know how you feel about Lila too. Rightfully so, for that matter,” he replied. He kept his gaze forward, his mouth set in a thin line. “I don’t like this, knowing she’s up to something I mean.” He pulled his baton again as he started pacing. He wasn’t sure how in-depth he could get in his explanation without revealing that he knew Marinette on the other side of the mask to Ladybug. “I wish I could tell you more about this, but I—I can’t.”

“I understand, Chat. I can see you’re worried. I am too, to be honest. There’s only so much we can do, though. We have to trust her friends to help keep her safe. I ran into her earlier, you know? Marinette, I mean. She was terrified for Adrien’s safety, she begged me to get him out of there as soon as I could.” Chat stopped his pacing to look at Ladybug. She was still staring up at the night sky with a small smile on her face. “Even with a cast on his right hand, he was still willing to fight to keep the akuma away from her. You see, Chat? We’re not the only ones that want to keep her safe.”

Chat returned the grin as he came to stand beside her. “As always, m’lady, you’re right. Now that I’ve made a right sap of myself, got any juicy gossip for me?” he teased. When Ladybug actually turned pink under her mask, Chat threw his head back and laughed. “You have to tell me now! That look is priceless, bugaboo!”

“I really shouldn’t. Too many personal details, but the most I can say is I think I was flirted with earlier this evening before patrol. By someone I wasn’t expecting to flirt with me at all,” she whispered. 

“That’s a funny coincidence. I was flirting with the young lady I told you about last time today. She was adorable before she had to leave though, so I don’t regret it in the slightest. I think it’s a good sign though. I hope it is, I mean. That she’s not averse to pursuing a relationship with me despite what happened to her,” Chat whispered.

Ladybug’s fingers scratched behind his ears, prompting a purr to rumble from his throat. 

God above, he was screwed if Marinette did something like that when he wasn’t in the suit. The purr followed him into his civilian form.

“So you’re really going for her?” she asked.

“I am. Part of me is always going to love you, LB, but I have to be realistic. After four years of not knowing the girl behind the mask, I can’t hold myself or my happiness back anymore. I have a chance at something that may pan out into the future.”

“Wow! That special, huh?” asked Ladybug as she leaned against the railing. She had a soft, friendly smile on her face. His own was probably showing how besotted he was with Marinette.

“Without a doubt. She reminds me a lot of you, actually. Not that I’m using her as a replacement for you! Just little ways that make me see how much of an inspiration you are to others, I mean. She’s—” A simpering sigh left him as his tail swayed and he leaned against his arms on the railing as well. Ladybug laughed as she ruffled his hair. “—She’s amazing in her own way. I didn’t realize how ready I was to move on in all honesty. My mind had to play catch up with my heart it seems.” He stood straight again, propping his chin on one hand as he gave his partner a mischievous smile. “As for you, this person, was he the boy you were crushing on super hard all those years ago?” Chat asked.

Ladybug blushed once more, nodding her answer. He wrapped one arm over her shoulder, pulling her into a side hug. “I’m glad, LB. Really. I wish you all the best with him if he was indeed flirting with you tonight. Sure as hell took him long enough to notice the treasure before him,” he said. He placed a platonic kiss on the top of her head before jumping onto the rails. “Speaking of treasures, I’m going to do a lap around this quarter, pop in to check on Marinette, and get home for the night. See you around, LB!”

“Are you sure she’s even up right now?” Ladybug called out.

“Knowing Marinette? More than likely. She’s always working on something!” Chat replied as he jumped to the next roof. His grin was ear to ear as he proceeded to check this area of the arrondissement. 

He definitely needed to see her tonight. 

* * *

Marinette was cursing under her breath as she raced back to the bakery seeing as Chat was taking over the last section of the city she needed to patrol. “Damn it, Chat! Thank goodness I bumped into him before he got to my balcony,” she whispered. She landed behind her chimney, dropping her transformation while she could. “Tikki, grab me a pencil and my sketchbook. I’ve gotta stage a scene here!” she said.

“You’ve got it Marinette!” Tikki replied as she phased through the window. Marinette jumped through her hatch and onto her bed, kicking off her shoes no sooner than she hit the mattress. She grabbed her pajamas just as fast, quickly switching the clothes with all the speed of a model backstage during a fashion show. Once she deemed herself sleep worthy, she grabbed her fluffiest throw blanket and went back up to the balcony. Tikki followed, carrying Marinette’s sketchbook with a pencil tucked in the middle, though she was struggling the closer she got to her chosen. Marinette took it from her, giving the kwami a quick kiss before she situated herself on the chaise. Wrapping herself in the blanket, she set to hurriedly scribbling something so it would look like she fell asleep while drawing. 

Within two minutes of closing her eyes, she heard a soft thump against the roof. “Oh!” she heard Chat exclaim softly. “Claws in...Hey Plagg?”

“Don’t wake her up unless you want her to learn who you are!” hissed the cat kwami.

“I know, I know. I’m gonna get her into bed. Can you grab her sketchbook and put it on her desk? I promise you I’ll give you two wheels of camembert when we get home,” Chat whispered.

The seconds ticked on. Marinette couldn’t help but wonder who it was there, but she was going to respect her partner’s privacy. It was only fair, as he had respected her privacy more than once with several close calls over the years. The hatch of her skylight squeaked as he opened it.

“Fine. I’ll help you this time, kiddo, and for free only cause I like  _ her _ too,” replied Plagg. She felt the kwami brush her bangs away before nuzzling her cheek and he gave a soft purr. The smile she could feel against her skin was mischievous. 

Shit.

Plagg knew she was awake! What was he playing at here?!

“She’s a good girl, kid. I’ve been telling you for years to snap her up before someone else does. You see here almost every day after all.”

Marinette resisted the urge to gasp at the kwami’s words, though she felt her heart rate speed up a little. Plagg had been telling Chat to pursue her civilian self?! Did that mean that they knew each other outside of the masks they wore? Seeing each other everyday meant that they more than likely went to the same school! Marinette knew the kwami knew who she was without a doubt. It was only thanks to the magic on their miraculous that kept him from saying her name to reveal her true identity.

“We had this discussion already, Plagg. I’m oblivious, I know. I...I just hope I’m not too late,” he whispered.

Marinette kept still as she felt her sketchbook lifted from her lap, only for a pair of strong arms to lift her into a bridal carry. The smell of him was so familiar, spices and sandalwood. Undertones of leather from his suit were taking precedence though. To keep the illusion, she sighed a little before snuggling into his warmth.

It wasn’t hard to make that believable. Chat’s warmth was addictive.

She felt Chat smile against her hair as he eased them down the ladder. He managed to keep her propped up with one hand while the other folded her covers back. Feeling mischievous, she snuggled him again, while wrapping her arms around his neck. “Mmmmm, don’t leave,” she said in a breathless whisper. She hoped that sounded like she was talking in her sleep. She had to hold back a giggle when Chat fumbled and almost lost his balance with her. 

That could have ended very badly after all.

“Easy kid. The last thing she needs is to wake up to find you over her out of costume. Lay her down just in case and we’ll transform back,” Plagg whispered. He sounded strained, like he was trying to hold something back.

“Stop laughing! I’m trying, Plagg. Honest. She’s got a good grip around my neck right now and I’m scared she’s going to wake up regardless,” Chat hissed back. She could feel the tenseness of his shoulders as he held her to him, the soft rumble of his throat as he whispered. Why had he detransformed anyways? He could have just as easily gotten her into bed dressed as his super alter ego. “Is there any chance we can transform back now?”

“Maybe. Try to lay her down first. If she doesn’t let go after that, we’ll transform and wake her up, alright?” Plagg replied. She could hear the smarmy smirk on the kwami’s face. Little cheese gremlin...

“Alright, alright,” Chat grumbled. Again, her ribs hurt from holding back her laughter at how her partner sounded. She could sympathize a little, though Tikki had never put her identity at risk like this before. Maybe she could find a way to get back at Plagg for Chat?

Nah...It’d be more fun to play along.

Feeling magnanimous, Marinette only sighed sweetly in her sleep as Chat eased her onto her bed. It would be so easy to make it look like she was waking up, put him into a scramble to transform back…

Or maybe finally see who he really was all this time. If they knew each other from school, what was the harm?

The fact that she really wanted to know shocked her. She kept her grip around his neck, squirming a little as he tried to extricate himself from it. Their natural intuitiveness to each other’s movements helped her to keep the charade up a little longer. It wasn’t often she got to tease him like this after all and she was having fun doing it. His soft laughter was worth every second of it.

“I think this is the most I can do without waking her, Plagg. Claws out,” Chat whispered. Marinette felt the tingle of magic as it raced over his body, disguising him once more. Without warning, soft lips pressed against her brow, warm and soothing. Her insides turned to mush at the tender care put into the kiss. “Marinette?”

She feigned a whine in her sleep, pulling Chat in closer. Even through his suit, she could still feel that wonderful, addictive warmth. Another soft chuckle and another kiss, this one on her cheek. “Marinette, wake up,” said Chat. 

“Five more minutes,” she mumbled, tucking her face into his neck. 

“Marinette, c’mon. I need to go home too,” he whispered fondly against her hair.

“Just a little longer, please?” she whimpered. She really hoped she was making a good show of acting like she was waking up. She was also serious about wanting him to stay a little longer. She turned her head, hoping to feign this next part believably enough.

What she wasn’t counting on was for Chat to turn towards her at the same time.

Their lips met, forcing both of them to inhale sharply through their noses. Marinette’s hands on his neck were frozen, her fingers clenching his collar in surprise. Shock faded into an euphoric haze as one hand buried itself in his silky, golden strands. With a long sigh of contentment, she tilted her head to the side, pressing up and into the kiss even as she pulled him closer. Chat mirrored her actions, pressing down and deepening the connection. One hand propped him up while the other came to a rest on her hip, his clawed fingers giving a small, gentle squeeze. His tongue ran along the edge of her bottom lip and Marinette gasped as shocks ran along it. 

Chat deepened the kiss when her mouth opened, drawing out a soft moan from her as their tongues twirled and danced together. Her nails scratched against his scalp near his ears, summoning a soft purr of contentment from the hero in her arms. His chest rumbled from it and into her thanks to their proximity, but Marinette found herself wanting more.

Finally, Chat pulled away from her, his breathing labored but gazing down at her with tender green eyes. “I’m so—” he began. Marinette pressed a finger to his lips before covering them with her own one last time. Another purr rumbled between them with the kiss. 

“No apologies needed,  _ chaton _ . That was the best tuck in I’ve gotten in a long time,” she replied. “Thank you for that.”

Chat’s grin was lopsided as he pulled her blankets up. In the low light, his green eyes glittered behind the mask, entrancing and impossibly full of emotion. “You’re quite welcome, Purr-incess,” he replied. “I’d love to stay and  _ chat _ some more, but you need to get some sleep. I’ll visit again soon.”

Marinette couldn’t hold back the giggle that escaped her. He wasn’t wrong earlier. Complain all she might, she did enjoy his punny ways. “I’ll be waiting,” she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¬‿¬) Told ya'll that accidental kisses are the best kisses 😂
> 
> Chapter 9 Preview:
> 
> _The door to their classroom opened and Adrien looked up as the girls entered, smiling and chatting amongst themselves as they headed to their seats._
> 
> _Adrien, however, was stunned silent at the vision Marinette made though._
> 
> _She was wearing a black form fitting sleeveless top with a high mandarin collar, and all the accents were done in green. Her black jeans hugged at her hips, held in place by a green belt that locked eyes to the gentle swish and sway of her walk. A small bell hung off one belt loop, ringing merrily with each step._


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's having trouble reconciling, Marinette takes time to explain to Chat her feelings on the kiss they shared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep your eyes out on the weekly updates on Wednesdays, folks! Enjoy the new chapter! Stay safe and healthy!

Chat was in a fog as he vaulted over the rooftops on his way home. 

He kissed her.

He kissed Marinette Dupain-Cheng and his heart was roaring with adrenaline and satisfaction.

More importantly, she kissed him back.

Upon realizing he was already back at the manor, Chat looked up and down the streets and at the windows to be sure no one was watching. Pleased he was in the clear, he jumped through his open window and dropped the transformation. He hadn’t even made it three steps before he fell face first into the sofa.

He still tasted her on his tongue, the sweetness that was uniquely Marinette now ingrained into memory.  _ Sugar cookies and hot cocoa _ , his mind supplied readily. More than that was the feel of her body pressed tightly to his, how soft she felt under his hand. 

His lower half throbbed eagerly in remembrance. His cheeks flushed scarlet at his physical reaction, but how could he not react to her? Even in pajamas, Marinette was sexy. The ghost of her softness against his own unyielding frame had him feeling warm all over and he pushed himself off the couch. 

“Plagg, stay out here please,” Adrien groaned. He needed to take care of this issue before he tried to sleep or run the risk of waking up with ruined sheets and underwear.

“Cold shower or ridiculously long shower?” Plagg teased.

Adrien cast a slight glare at the kwami as he made his way to his closet. “What do you think?”

* * *

Adrien could admit he was used to running on very little sleep nowadays. Being a superhero didn’t help in that regard considering it was a twenty-four-seven kind of gig, but he and the others made the best of it. Thankfully, there had been no late night or ass crack of dawn akumas to deal with. It didn’t change the fact that he barely slept after returning home, despite the measures he took to calm himself down.

Now he had to suffer the consequences in silence. Suffer in the knowledge knowing how delectably sweet Marinette’s lips were, how her soft body molded against his perfectly. His body pulsed yet again in remembrance of the delicate ebb and flow of their connection last night.

Oh no! Oh no no no! Adrien willed his traitorous lower half to calm the ever loving fuck down! He was not going to let Nino suffer secondhand embarrassment just because a wild boner appeared!

This was going to be a nightmare. An absolute, nerve wracking, nail biting, jaw clenching, heart stopping nightmare. Now, Adrien had seen plenty of terrifying things over the years he’d been Chat Noir. Horrificator, the Heroes Day Fiasco when all their comrades had been akumatized, his nightmare from Sandboy, Tom Dupain jumping to many conclusions about the boys in Marinette’s life. There had been more than one akuma that had nearly gotten both he and Ladybug at one point or another. A good chunk had chased him down and nearly killed him as a civilian. Those sorts of things left lasting impressions, nightmares that haunted him at the edge of his subconscious. He was strong enough mentally and physically to not let those sorts of issues affect him. 

But nothing he went through was preparation enough for facing one of his best friends after kissing her. Would he even be able to look at Marinette without seeing the way she looked last night? Her lips swollen from his kiss, her eyes half lidded and cheeks a delicate rosey shade. His mouth was still branded with her taste, his body craving her touch all through the night. 

Again, his traitorous lower half was responding to that sudden craving for sugar cookies and hot cocoa.

He hadn’t even taken into account how Marinette might be feeling about this. She had been attacked barely a month ago. Adrien needed to give her time, needed to give her space to heal and breathe without any overt amorous attention. 

It was a good thing he was stopping by her place tonight before meeting up with Ladybug for patrol. Even though she told him not to apologize, Chat Noir had to. He was supposed to be her friend, first and foremost.

Not a friend with benefits.

Except cuddles.

And head scratches.

And pats.

Adrien loosed a guttural groan as his head thunked against his desk, startling Nino as they waited for the girls to make their appearance. Adrien kicked himself for all the time spent with Marinette as Chat Noir and not his civilian self. In the beginning, it was like night and day seeing her, considering she always got tongue tied and even more clumsy than usual around him. She had no such reservations with Chat however and Adrien used that to his advantage to get to know her better. Then he started dating Kagami, Marinette started dating Luka and things leveled out between them and their friendship became stronger than ever. 

Now he was falling for her, and he was worried he was going to fuck up what they had. All over an accidental kiss.

A kiss that both of them enjoyed.

A kiss that ignited his heart and soul.

A kiss that happened with his alter-ego and not himself. 

For as strange as it sounded, Adrien was jealous of Chat Noir for that and that alone. He wanted her to react to his true self, not his hero persona. He wanted to feel her melt and mold against him perfectly without the mask or ears getting in the way. He wanted to be able to feel her soft, smooth skin under the pads of his fingers, not just the heat she radiated through his gloves. He needed to find out where Chat and Marinette stood first however. She initiated a second kiss; soft, short, and sweet, between them after all. 

The door to their classroom opened and Adrien looked up as the girls entered, smiling and chatting amongst themselves as they headed to their seats.

Adrien, however, was stunned silent at the vision Marinette made though.

She was wearing a black form fitting sleeveless top with a high mandarin collar, and all the accents were done in green. Her black jeans hugged at her hips, held in place by a green belt that locked eyes to the gentle swish and sway of her walk. A small bell hung off one belt loop, ringing merrily with each step.

Fucking hell, seeing her in his colors was screwing with his already frazzled mind. Even now, his jeans were growing uncomfortably tight as she passed him. The sweet scent she exuded, her warmth, the small sway of her hips as she walked. His eyes dilated and a purr threatened to echo out through the room.

Fucking hell, she was like walking catnip. This was going to be so much harder than he thought. 

Forcing a smile to his face, Adrien turned to talk to her as she took her normal seat. “This is different.” 

Pfffft. Smooth Romeo.

Marinette laughed as she sat forward. “Just felt like showing a little bit of appreciation for my favorite hero today is all,” she replied. Her bluebell eyes were sparkling with happiness as she looked over to Nino as he said something. Adrien couldn’t hear him over the pounding of blood in his ears. 

“So, are we all down for the movie Wednesday? You cleared your schedule with your dad and Nathalie, right?” Alya asked.

“Yeah, though don’t be surprised if I get a shoot out of nowhere now that the cast is off. I did beg to make sure they don’t pull anything on Wednesday though. Friday and the rest of the weekend may be a different story,” Adrien replied. He cast a surreptitious glance back to Marinette.

She was glowing. She was happy. He hadn’t seen her like this all month since the attack.

Good god, he hoped she hadn’t fallen back in love with Chat. 

“Alright girl, spill! You’ve been glowing since I came to get you at the bakery this morning. What’s going on?” Alya asked.

“I saw a friend over the weekend that helped me get a little piece of myself back that I didn’t realize I was missing. To be honest, I’m not feeling scared about what’s going on anymore. I know we’re going to win in court, and I know they’ll never get the chance to do the same thing to someone else that they did to me. I also had an appointment with my therapist and they said that it’s good I got this piece of myself back. I’m officially on the road to healing because of it,” Marinette replied. 

Adrien gave her a tender smile as he reached over to lay his hand over hers. “I’m happy for you, Nettie. I’m really glad they could help you that much,” he replied.

Ms. Bustier entered the room, forcing Adrien to turn around before he could ask anything else. No doubt, Alya would be grilling Marinette for all the details later. 

Adrien would just have to wait to talk to her tonight.

* * *

Marinette smiled as she leaned against her chaise, sketching out a design that she couldn’t get out of her head. She still had another forty minutes or so before she was due to meet up with Chat for patrol. It was a wedding attire ensemble, but it wasn’t the dress she was working on at the time. 

No, she was working on the groom’s outfit, though this looked more casual than anything. There was no jacket, but it was a crisp white shirt with a high mandarin collar coupled with an emerald green vest. She designed the vest to be cut long, preferably to the top of the thighs, with deep black accents. The pants were straight black, but would be well tailored to show off the tall, lithe build of his waist and legs. The collar though, instead of being closed tight to hide the neck, was open and free.

She hadn’t drawn in the face or hair yet. Marinette couldn’t help but blush. Partially because she didn't really know the face that she wanted to draw in. It was hidden away after all.

She hadn’t entertained thoughts like these in a long, long time. When she had, they’d been about someone else after all. Now her heart was starting to show signs of being torn between the two.

The heart was a traitorous thing at times. 

It wasn’t fair. Not when he was finally moving on. 

A knock at the skylight distracted her and she set the sketchbook off to the side with a grin. 

Marinette should have known he was coming by tonight, though she was happy he arrived before patrol. She wasn’t in the mood to race him back here after all. Judging by the time, Chat was probably headed for Notre Dame. That was their meeting place on Mondays.

Chat was grinning ear to ear as he extended a hand to Marinette as she climbed up to the balcony, steadying her before closing the skylight for her. 

“What brings you by tonight, Chat?” she asked. Looking up at him, Marinette saw a dusting of pink on his cheeks as his mouth hung open, completely at a loss for words. He gaped, opening and closing like a fish out of water. 

Then it clicked why he was reacting the way he was. She was still wearing her clothes from school after all.

A debonair smirk soon crossed his face, though there was a softness in his eyes that gave away how affected he was. “The bell there is a nice touch, princess. Any particular occasion?” he asked.

She shook her head as she took a seat on the chaise, patting the space next to her in an offer for him to sit as well. “No. Just wanted to show some love for my favorite half of Paris’ superhero duo,” she replied honestly. The cushion dipped as Chat joined her and she leaned against his shoulder. “Tell me though, what made you drop by tonight?”

Chat’s throat moved as he swallowed nervously. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night.” The admission was a soft spoken whisper, full of nervousness and apprehension. “I know you said you didn’t want me to apologize, but I’m not that kind of guy, Marinette. I—” His ears fell flat as he reached over to take both her hands in his. “—I know about what happened to you, I saw it in the news. I didn’t want to take away your choice.”

“You didn’t, and I don’t regret it, Chat. Thank you, for thinking of my feelings on the matter. Mind if I let you in on a secret?” Marinette laid her hand on his forearm, leaning over to catch his eyes. She wanted him to know how serious she was about what she was about to say. “I’ve been struggling with a lot of different things in the aftermath of my attack, things that I know aren’t necessarily true. I felt like a slab of meat, good for one thing and one thing only in the first week and a half after. While they never got their prize, the things that were said to me—” Tears filled her eyes as her head hung in memory. “—I didn’t feel worthy of affection, friendship, even desire, Chat. I felt tainted. And that somehow that taint would spread to those around me. I’ve had a hard time hiding it from my friends, they’re doing so much to help me heal and move on. I don’t want to let them down.

“Then you came by last night. We hadn’t talked in almost a month, but even then, you tried to get me tucked into bed in a more comfortable and warmer spot. For no other reason than because I’m your friend.” Marinette paused as she tried to think of the right words to say next, leaning on Chat’s shoulder. 

His arm came up to wrap around her and he leaned back to stretch out, taking her with him as he tucked her into his friendly embrace. He started purring, something soft, but soothing all at once. A feeling of safety surged through her, and Marinette looked up at the stars before continuing. 

“All month, I’ve been scared of freaking out worrying if they truly want a hug or simple kiss on the cheek. Deep down, I've been scared of initiating contact, of violating someone with innocuous actions. Worried that I was unworthy to bestow those kinds of things because of the trauma I suffered. So last night, when you and I accidentally kissed, I can honestly say I don’t know what came over me,” she admitted. “It was like a jumpstart to my brain...The part of me that feels all that negativity. I was sick of it, sick of feeling all those things. I wanted to feel wanted again, to feel beautiful. To feel like who I was before I was attacked. I needed to feel like I was desirable to someone. At the same time, I was scared you were going to pull back.”

With great difficulty— god damn he was so wonderfully warm— Marinette sat up, looking down at Chat as she cupped his cheek. There were happy tears sparkling in her eyes, the smile on her face one full of appreciation. He stayed silent, as if he knew she wasn’t yet done with this monologue of hers. His left hand covered hers against her thigh, giving it a soft squeeze of support.

“The worries I had of whether you really wanted to kiss me were abolished when you deepened the kiss further, Chat. For those brief moments, I was me again, who I was before the attack I mean. It might seem like a small thing, but that kiss helped me heal in a way I wasn’t expecting. I feel beautiful again, not ugly and tainted by those pawing hands.” Her voice faded to a whisper again as he sat up, and she felt his other hand come up to wipe away the tears she didn’t realize were falling.

“No one deserves that, Marinette. You—” Her finger on his lips silenced him and she shook her head.

“Let me finish, I swear I’m almost done,” she pleaded. He nodded, resting his forehead to hers and continuing to purr. The soft rumble centered her and gave her the strength and courage she needed. “Tonight, you were more concerned about me and my feelings on that kiss. I—I’m not expecting anything to come of it, Chat.” That was harder than hell to admit, only because she knew he was pursuing another young woman. Someone that would make him happy outside of the mask. It stung, but it was necessary. “I swear. I just want you to know that you saved me without meaning to. From my personal demons, and the darkness within all of us that Hawkmoth preys upon. I’ve been looking over my shoulder for weeks expecting to see an akuma. But now, I think I can lay those fears and reservations to rest. So thank you. Thank you so much for that kiss, Chat. I’m going to gather myself up again and move on with my life. I’m not scared anymore.”

Tears streaked his face as he smiled, and Marinette tucked her head under his chin as he pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Thank you, Marinette,” he whispered against the top of her head. “I’ve been so worried about you. You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear you say that.” He sat straight again, rubbing the tears from his eyes. His infectious smile split his face despite all of that, prompting her to smile with him. 

Marinette looked down towards the skylight a moment before looking up at Chat again. “Can I ask you something, Chat?”

“Anything.” The answer was immediate. No hesitation whatsoever. It was comforting to know some things never really changed.

“Do you know me, as your civilian self I mean?” 

Silence hung heavy in the air for a minute. “I can’t give you an answer, Marinette. I’m sorry.” The regret in his voice was like a lead weight and again his ears were flat against his head. “That being said though, I’m glad we had the chance to talk. Well, you talked, I listened. Still—” Chat pulled Marinette to her feet before wrapping her in another warm hug. “—I’m glad I was here to help. Don’t be afraid to reach out to your friends, either. Alright?”

Marinette nodded against his chest and she pushed away for a second. “Do you have to leave this very instant? We’ve still got some croissants left from earlier. I can grab some for you to take along on your patrol tonight!”

Chat perked right up and his eyes sparkled with excitement. “Yes, please, and thank you! You know I never turn down anything from the Dupain-Cheng bakery!”

Marinette grinned as she opened the skylight hatch. “Stay here, I’ll be right back, Chat!”

Someone had to feed that tomcat after all and once he was gone, she could finish getting ready to join him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 10 Preview**
> 
> _Adrien took his normal seat at the table, too lost in his own musings to hear his father’s office door open. He was humming between bites, thinking of how best to compose this song before he turned in for the night._   
>  _“Adrien?”_   
>  _He nearly choked on his mouthful when he saw his father seated before him. Regaining his composure, he gave Gabriel a wan grin. “Is it Thursday already? Last I checked it was only Tuesday,” he joked._


	10. Pleasant Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel reflects on what he's been feeling coming through the miraculous. Adrien actually has a conversation with his father, and excitedly tells Marinette about it later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday everyone! Just need to make a small announcement that posting days will be changing starting next week from Wednesday to Thursday because of my job. More specifically, my new boss changed my scheduled days off (I'm less than pleased about this, let me assure you). Thankfully, it's only one day off. I'm hopeful things will go back to normal next month and that this whole Covid-19 pandemic will start petering out. It's been utter hell in my profession, but we've been making it work. Nonetheless, ready your toothbrushes and make an appointment with your dentists to check for cavities! You're in for some massive tooth-rotting fluff this week! 
> 
> Happy reading and stay safe everyone!

Gabriel looked out the window as he thought over the things he’d been feeling the last month. Not from himself though. No, these feelings were from the other occupant of the manor. 

Adrien’s feelings funneled into his miraculous, stunning Gabriel with the intensity of them, and matching the beautiful song he was improvising on the piano. Some parts of it were soft, tender like a lover’s caress. Other parts of it were bold, yet full of romantic feeling. 

It was unlike anything he felt or heard from his son in the four years he and Kagami were together. Was Adrien even aware of how he was playing or was he just lost in the music? Were things finally picking up steam with his girlfriend? Or was his friend becoming more? Yes, Gabriel knew his son cared for the girl before, platonically. Marinette was one of Adrien’s best friends after all. But this new rush? 

Which girl was it?!

Gabriel’s eyes softened as he looked towards the painting of his wife. He remembered those emotions clearly. God, it had been years since he was in Adrien’s shoes, though. Talking with Emelie, courting her.

Loving her.

The memories both soothed and hurt his heart. His wonderful, beautiful wife lay comatose and in stasis below him. He wasn’t ready to part with her yet.

“Nooroo?”

“Yes master?” The kwami was beside him.

“Your miraculous. Does it affect me outside of my transformations?” 

“The White Butterfly Miraculous is tied to the transmission of emotions as you well know, hence how you choose your champions. Your empathic ability is enhanced while wearing it, but prolonged use such as ours develops this ability to be able to use that skill even without the aid of the miraculous. Are you worried about something?” asked Nooroo.

“No. Adrien’s emotions have always been relatively smooth, with barely a spike over the years. Now though?” Gabriel was unable to help the soft look that came to him as he gazed longingly upon his beloved wife's visage once more. “He’s falling in love, Nooroo. His emotions have been overpowering the negative ones I’ve been trying to sense coming from others in the city.” A small chuckle escaped him as he shook his head. “It started off soft and sweet at first, edging in on the fringes of my abilities. Now it’s impossible to feel anything else but him. I wonder what happened for the rush to hit him this hard.”

“I’m not sure either, master. Maybe you could join him for supper tonight? Ask him about the song he’s playing?”

Gabriel weighed the options. He and Adrien weren’t scheduled to eat together for another few days, Gabriel was still embroiled in his designs after all, but his curiosity was more than piqued. “Excellent suggestion, Nooroo. I’ll have Nathalie fit that in right now,” he replied.

* * *

Adrien took his normal seat at the table, too lost in his own musings to hear his father’s office door open. He was humming between bites, thinking of how best to compose this song before he turned in for the night.

“Adrien?”

He nearly choked on his mouthful when he saw his father seated before him. Regaining his composure, he gave Gabriel a wan grin. “Is it Thursday already? Last I checked it was only Tuesday,” he joked.

To his surprise, his father chuckled in response. “I asked Nathalie to find me a pocket of time. I wanted to ask you about the music I’ve been hearing most of the evening. I haven’t heard you play like that in some time,” Gabriel replied.

Adrien couldn’t help the dopey, lovesick grin that turned up the corners of his mouth nor the blush that tinged his cheeks. “Sorry. I hope it wasn’t too distracting.” 

“Not at all. It sounded improvised, but it was beautiful to listen to. Who’s it for? I’ve never heard you play like that in the four years you and Kagami have been together.” Silence, then the delicate clink of utensils against his plate.

Adrien was shocked that his father had said more than three words since sitting down. More than that, he was shocked that Gabriel was taking an interest in him at all. While he knew his father cared about him, Adrien was bitter about the neglect and out right ignorance he was shown these last four years. “I didn’t realize you noticed,” he replied.

Gabriel set his utensils down. “I know I’m not the poster child for being a good father, Adrien, but I do notice things. Was the song for Kagami or do you think you’re falling for someone else?”

That was much more direct than Adrien was anticipating him to be, and a small laugh escaped him. “Can I be blunt with you for a moment, father?”

One perfectly arched brow rose in curiosity. “Go right ahead, Adrien,” came the reply.

“Kagami and I haven’t been dating for the last three and a half years. In fact, and mind you I support her happiness one hundred percent, she’s a lesbian. All of us know exactly how Tsurugi-san would react to that, so to keep Kagami and her girlfriend safe, and incidentally my fans off my back as well, we agreed to keep the appearance of still dating. In reality, I’ve actually been single all this time.” His voice was terse, and flat as he addressed his sire, his green eyes narrowed on him from the other side of the table. 

Gabriel was quiet as he absorbed this information. Then it started, soft and subtle at first before growing into a rich guffaw he hadn’t heard since before his mother disappeared. “You two figured that out at sixteen years old?” He took his glasses off, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. 

Adrien relaxed as he sat back in his seat. That had gone better than he thought. He had expected his father to launch into a tirade about the charade in all honesty. “Fifteen actually. I was the one that came up with the plan. To be honest, I didn’t want to go right back on the market and risk Kagami’s name getting dragged around through the mud by my fans. I know there are more than enough people willing to lie about things like that. So to answer your initial question, there is someone I’m interested in, and I don’t know how you’re going to react to it,” Adrien said. He saw Nathalie approaching them from behind and Gabriel turned to look at her as well. He tried not to let the hurt show that their first father-son chat in years was coming to an abrupt end, but it still stung. 

“Nathalie? Clear my schedule for the rest of the evening.” Adrien’s gaze shot up to look at his father and Gabriel grinned. “By the sound of things, my son and I have a lot to talk about and it sounds important.”

The smile on Nathalie’s face was miniscule, but Adrien could tell she was also pleased with this turn of events. “I’ll get right on that, Mr. Agreste,” she said with a small bow to both of them.

“Why don’t we retire to my office, son? This way we can still talk and I can take care of the minor edits I was working on for a design?” he offered.

Adrien smiled as he stood up, his plate clear. “I’d like that.”

Both men entered the space and Adrien took a seat on the other side of his father’s desk. 

“If you’re thinking about pursuing who I think you are, you either need to keep it secret until Ms. Dupain-Cheng’s case finishes up in court or you’ll have to wait entirely for it to be over,” Gabriel said as he slipped his hands into a special pair of gloves. Once on, he extended a hand in front of him, bringing the image up on a holographic screen. 

“I was worried about that in all honesty. There’s still the matter if she’s ready for such a thing as well,” Adrien added. He sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at his father. “What about for when she interns at Agreste? I don’t want rumors of nepotism following her.”

“Luckily for us, Marinette has already made quite the impression on a fair number of the fashion houses, Adrien. She’s won a fair amount of their design contests. Audrey Bourgeois wanted her when she was only fourteen years old if you remember. That and she’s been designing for big name celebrities like Jagged Stone for years. Marinette’s internship with the Agreste label will be an earned one, on her own merits, because of her talent and dedication to the craft. What of yourself?”

Adrien was surprised to hear his father ask that question. “To be honest, I have a love for math and science. Especially physics. On another side, I wouldn’t mind learning the business side of things as opposed to modeling,” he admitted.

“I think that would be a reasonable accomodation to make, Adrien. I'm not blind to the fact that you're not going to follow in my footsteps. However, I have a plan in mind should it come to the conclusion I think it will," Gabriel replied. He spun the holographic model of the dress he was editing, changing colors here and there until he was satisfied. "Tell me more about the ideas you have for after you graduate. Maybe we can reach a compromise on a path for the time being?"

Adrien smiled as he looked up at his father, a warmth he hadn't felt in some time spreading through his chest. While the past couldn’t be undone, there was still a chance to salvage something for the future after all.

* * *

When all was said and done for the evening, Adrien was all smiles as he laid down in his bed. He pulled his phone over, wondering if Marinette was still awake. He wanted to tell her about the time he got to spend with his father this evening. Not only had they talked for some time, but Gabriel offered some musical insight on the song Adrien started writing. Figuring the worst would be that she’d see it in the morning, Adrien sent a text over to her.

**I know it’s late and I’m super sorry for this text, but are you awake by chance?**

A bright smile split his face when he saw an ellipsis pop up at the bottom of their chat history. Within seconds, her reply appears.

**_You got lucky, I was just taking a break from sewing something. I’m going to sleep in about another hour. What’s up?_ **

**_Scratch typing._ **

**_I need to rip a seam first to fix the fit of this dress. You good to facetime?_ **

Adrien chuckled as he clicked on his bedside lamp and he rolled over onto his stomach, propping himself up on a pillow as he started a video call. By the third ring, Marinette answered as she propped her phone up. She was sitting on her bed. “Hey Nettie, sorry to bother you so late,” he said.

Marinette shook her head as she used a seam ripper to tear the threads at the top of a midnight blue dress. “It’s alright, Adrien? What’s going on?”

“You’re never going to believe what happened this evening! But in all fairness, I’ll give you three guesses to figure it out.”

Marinette giggled as she paused in her work to tap her chin thoughtfully. “Ladybug joined you for dinner?”

“Nope. Two more guesses,” laughed Adrien.

“Does it have to do with dinner?” The delicate shredding of fibers commenced in a soothing tempo.

“It does, believe it or not.” Adrien allowed himself to soak in the sight Marinette made in her pajamas. She looked adorable and her luscious raven locks were over one shoulder. Her tongue poked out from between her lips in concentration and he fought off a simpering sigh. “I know I’ve said this before, but you look beautiful with your hair down.” 

A sweet blush covered her cheeks as she smiled. “Thank you, Adrien. But back to your news. Hmm...If it was something to do with dinner, I’m going to hazard a guess your father joined you for once?”

“And she gets it in two! Here’s the kicker, Nettie!” Adrien sat up, he knew his eyes were wide in excitement as he met her gaze through the screens. “He wasn’t scheduled to do so tonight!”

Marinette’s work was forgotten as she threw it to the side and snatched up the phone. “Shut up! What happened?”

Adrien launched into his retelling of the evening, conveniently glossing over the fact that Marinette was the girl he’d spoken of to his father. “I think something’s changing with him, Nettie, something for the better. We agreed that I’d spend the summer interning with the business side of the company and that if I didn’t find the work fulfilling, I’m allowed to choose any major I please. But I’ll still have to model until I graduate,” he said. He laid down again, nestling into a pillow after propping his phone against the one across from him. 

“I’m so happy to hear that, Adrien. Truly. I know it hasn’t been easy for either of you since your mother disappeared, but I’m glad he’s starting to make an effort,” Marinette replied. She yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand to hide it from him. Her brow furrowed as she snuggled into her pillows as well. “The first court date is coming up. I didn’t think things would go this fast…” Her whisper was nervous. It made Adrien want to drop everything and wrap her in his arms.

“I guess we have my father’s legal team to thank for that. I know your parents are worried about it, but what about you?”

“I’m not scared. Anxious and nervous, yes, but I’m not scared to face them again. Not anymore. Besides—” Marinette paused, reaching under her pillow for something. Her smile was soft as she held up a string of beads, one of them looking like a bird. 

After four years, she still had it, Adrien realized. 

“—I’ve still got the lucky charm you gave me for my birthday. As far as I can tell, it still works,” she said.

Adrien reached under his pillow as well, pulling out the string of beads Marinette had given him. He always kept it near, no matter what. It helped to even out his bad luck as the holder of the black cat miraculous after all. “Funny, yours still works too.”

Marinette’s smile was the epitome of tender happiness as she looked at the string of beads she gave to Adrien all those years ago. “We’re a bunch of dorks,” she laughed. There were tears sparkling in her eyes, but Adrien could tell they were happy ones. 

“But we’re dorks together, and that makes it all well and good in my book,” Adrien replied. He tried to stifle a yawn but it would not be held back. Marinette was closing her eyes on the screen, running her fingers over the beads now laying on the pillow beside her. “You should get some sleep.”

“You first, unless you’re done talking to me,” she mumbled. “If you’re not done, that’s fine. I’m just resting my eyes. Go ahead.”

Adrien chuckled as he followed the curve of her jaw on the screen. “I started writing a new song for the piano today. You should come by and hear it sometime. My father even helped me with it a bit tonight.” His eyes were steadily drooping as he watched her breathing even out and her hand curled up around the charm. “It’s beautiful.” The words came out as a mumble. He wanted to be there beside her, to feel her breathing sync with his as he held her through the night. He wondered if Marinette cuddled in her sleep. His eyes closed as he focused on the sound of her breathing, and his hand wrapped around his charm. Already he felt closer to her. “Beautiful, like you,” he breathed out as sleep claimed them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 11 Preview**
> 
> _Alya was smiling from ear to ear as Marinette walked up the steps to the school early. “Holy hell, I don’t believe my eyes! You made it here before our wonderful ray of golden sunshine did!” she decreed with a teasing grin. She ran her fingers through the loose locks of hair draped over Marinette’s shoulder. She knew in an instant something was up when it wasn't in it's normal style. “Spill! Deets, now Mari!”_


	11. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien find that their call is still ongoing. Alya has words with both of them at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! Sorry about the new posting day, but thank my boss for the change. It was made without my input on the matter, which I'm less than thrilled about. Nonetheless, here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!

Muffled beeping made her groan into her pillows. She slapped around for her alarm clock, and relief flooded her when she managed to hit the snooze button. It was short lived as the annoying beeps continued, this time accompanied by an throaty groan.

A man’s groan to be more specific.

A thrill went through her at hearing that sound. It sound so primal, so—

So sexy. Marinette felt her body go hot as her thoughts immediately rushed south, thinking up one hundred more different ways to get a repeat of that sound. A blush lit up her cheeks when she realized the direction they were going.

“Oh shit…” Marinette whispered as she sat up. She wasn’t sure if it was because of where her thoughts were going or the situation the two of them suddenly found themselves in.

She grabbed her phone, startled to see that she was still in the video call with Adrien. How in hell had her battery lasted? The cord was attached, but she didn’t remember doing it herself. Did Tikki plug it in for her after she fell asleep?

She was about to end the call, but the sight on the screen was enough to wipe her mind clean. His blonde hair stuck up at all angles as he buried his face in the pillows, his bare torso visible just past his collarbone. 

Didn’t Nino say Adrien normally sleep naked? Suddenly she wished she had a better angle with which to see as such.

He lifted his head, looking away from her as he pushed himself up to turn off the alarm. She could make out his bare back, but nothing past the small of it to see if there was anything on his hips. She bit her bottom lip as he stretched his arms, the muscles there rolling deliciously under his skin. _I'm going to need a cold shower this morning at this rate,_ she mused. Finally, he reached for something on the bedside table, and a soft click swam through her ears. His hand covered the camera as he picked up his phone from where it sat.

His eyes were shut from a long yawn, meaning he didn’t know their call was still going on. Marinette smiled as she leaned against the wall, watching him as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. She would have gotten his attention sooner, but decided it'd be more amusing to get his reaction. She fought off a wave of giggles that would have alerted him to her presence on his screen. Finally, after what seemed like the longest minute of her life, one green orb opened to look at the screen.

Both of his eyes shot open in surprise at seeing Marinette, and the world went crazy in a tumble before the clatter of plastic landed against the wooden floor. The screen went dark at the same time, and Marinette burst out laughing. It had been so worth the wait to see that.

“Holy shit! I’m so sorry Marinette! I didn’t realize neither of us hung up the call!” Adrien said. The screen went white and then came back into focus as he picked it back up again.

“It’s alright, Adrien. I didn’t want to startle you. I would have ended the call sooner if you hadn’t looked so adorable waking up,” Marinette teased with a wide smile. 

Adrien chuckled as he took a moment to drink her in. She could only imagine how mussed her hair was and the shirt she was wearing was leaning off of one shoulder. “You look adorable too. Are you going to go back to sleep?”

Marinette shook her hair, giving it a more tousled look. “No. I may as well head down to join Maman and Papa for some coffee. Besides, I never finished ripping out that seam and I need to fix the fit of this dress. I should be able to get it done before I have to leave. See you at school?”

“I’ll be there with the bells and whistles on,” Adrien promised. He chuckled again as he shook his head. “Maybe we should make a habit of this? This way you won’t have any excuses for being late from sleeping in again.”

Marinette laughed with him. She was sure her blue eyes were sparkling. “Maybe. We’ll have to see how things go.” She didn't want to admit that she was unwilling to get off the call, not after sleeping so peacefully. At the same time, though, she knew they had to. “We should get off the phone.”

“Nope. Not ready.” Adrien was grinning ear to ear and the look in his green eyes was tender as he looked at her through the screen. Marinette couldn’t help the little blush that rose to her cheeks under his gaze.

“I’m not either,” she admitted. “On the same note though, I need coffee and my parents won’t take kindly to me facetiming with a boy at the crack of dawn.”

“I’ll see you at school then, Marinette.” The whisper that echoed through her ears was like a lover’s promise, and he gave her one last tender smile as she waved to him in turn. With a beep, the line was disconnected and the screen dark.

Marinette let her head fall back to rest on the wall. Her heart was pitter-pattering at being the first to see Adrien this morning. _Mon Dieu_ , what a view to wake up to!

Was it wrong of her to want to take him up on his offer? There was something soothing knowing he’d been there, if not physically, that helped her fall asleep faster than she had all month. The therapist Marinette was seeing was thrilled and worried all at once to see how much progress she made towards healing and moving on. She found herself lucky that most of the appointments had been made while facetiming when Marinette had the time. That and her therapist was willing to take calls anytime, night or day, to help her through any issues that came up so far to date. 

What Marinette couldn’t tell her was that she was Ladybug. She didn’t have the choice but to push herself to move on, that she had to push herself to get back to normal as fast as she could. She didn't have the luxury of time that most victims did. Paris was counting on her and the others to protect them from Hawkmoth. Not being akumatized by those negative emotions made for good impetus to heal, and for once she found herself lucky that mental health was taken seriously here in Paris. The therapists and counselors that had cropped up over the years were the best at what they did when helping Hawkmoth’s victims.

“Tikki?” Marinette called out. She leaned over the side of her bed, looking in the normal space that her kwami made her bed in. She smiled as she saw her, and Marinette rubbed the tip of her finger against her little cheek. “Tikki, I’m heading down stairs for some coffee, do you want anything?”

“I’m good,” came the sleepy reply. One blue eye cracked open with a mischievous grin. “It’s a miracle you’re even awake.”

Marinette laughed, the sound of it soft and melodious. “Adrien’s alarm woke us both up. You wouldn’t happen to be responsible for plugging my phone in, would you?”

Tikki sat up, stretching her little arms towards the ceiling. “Guilty as charged. I haven’t seen you sleep that well or fall asleep so easily since Chat Noir accidentally kissed you goodnight,” she said as she floated up to Marinette’s shoulder.

Marinette blushed red. While she meant every single word she said to Chat the other night, there was still going to be some level of awkwardness on her part between her and her partner when they had patrol tonight. Her dreams had been, for lack of a better term, steamy in regards to her partner. In the end, all she could do was tell herself they were nothing but subconscious desires and fantasies that would never come to light. Thankfully, she could internalize it, but Chat couldn’t know that he’d finally gotten to kiss his lady, not when he was finally moving on. 

“Is it odd that I have the same level of comfort with both Chat and Adrien? Knowing that they make me feel safe like that? Chat? I know he’d die before letting an akuma take me down, but Adrien...Adrien was the one who rushed in to save me that day. I’ve never seen that side of him before. I mean, I know he's protective of me, but I didn't know it was to that extent,” she said as she walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

“I don’t think so,” Tikki replied. “Chat’s your partner, you two have been working side by side for years. Of course you’re going to feel comfortable and safe with him. As for Adrien? Face it Marinette, you never really fell out of love with him, and when you think about it, he truly is just as protective of you as Chat Noir. It's not the first time he's defended your honor in a physical manner after all, remember?”

Marinette nodded and sighed as she retreated into her own thoughts. Tikki was right of course. Even when she and Luka tried their hand at dating, Marinette wasn’t over Adrien. They parted on amicable terms, and kept their friendship. In fact, Luka was one of the first on the vetted list to visit her after she came home from the hospital. 

A small grin tugged at the corner of her mouth.

It wasn’t a laughing matter, it really wasn’t, but both Adrien and Luka really were protective of her in different ways. It got to the point that she was sure there had been a hissing match between two, thinking the other needed to leave so that they could protect her better. She'd heard Adrien mutter to himself more than once about forcing Luka out the door. The; dare she say friendly, salt that had flowed between them made her ribs hurt, despite how friendly they were to each other.

Considering that she gave both the snake miraculous at one point, Marinette found had a good inside joke for herself. She wished she could tell it to Chat. He was sure to find the situation just as funny.

Marinette’s thoughts settled back to Adrien one more time before she entered the kitchen. The way he sounded as he woke up was still front and center, warming her whole body at the thought. She couldn’t help but wonder how well he slept last night. 

More than that, she realized, she needed to make another call to her therapist. She was feeling out of sorts with the lusty musings she found herself with this morning. Marinette needed to know if this was something normal or not.

* * *

Alya was smiling from ear to ear as Marinette walked up the steps to the school early. “Holy hell, I don’t believe my eyes! You made it here before our wonderful ray of golden sunshine did!” she decreed with a teasing grin. She ran her fingers through the loose locks of hair draped over Marinette’s shoulder. “Spill. Deets, now Mari!”

Marinette groaned as her face fell into her hands. It wasn’t her fault that Alya noticed the little things after all. “I swear to you. One of these days I’m going to tell you no,” she grumbled. 

“But you won't. Not today anyways. What happened last night, Marinette? You’re never here this early,” said Alya. She grinned from ear to ear as her bestie hauled her into a corner and she made sure no one was around them. 

“Adrien and I facetimed last night while I was working on a dress. He was super ecstatic about how his evening went. Well...We—” Marinette’s words trailed as Alya bounced in excitement. Her friend was scarlet from blushing so hard. She mumbled something and Alya leaned in closer.

“What was that?”

Another groan and mumble as Marinette hid her mouth behind her hand.

She grabbed Marinette by the shoulders, shaking her a little bit. Her wide, hazel eyes were full of excitement. “Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!” Alya squealed.

“We fell asleep talking,” Marinette admitted. “In fact, it was his alarm that woke me up.”

Alya’s heart nearly burst in elation, only to sink. “What about Kagami?”

“What about Kagami?” Adrien asked as he came up to join them. 

Alya nearly jumped out of her skin at his sudden appearance. Ugh! That boy was as stealthy as a damn cat when he wanted to be! “What’s this about you falling asleep on the phone with my girl when you’ve been in a long term relationship?” she rebutted pointedly.

“Kagami and I haven’t been dating for three and a half years. However, we kept up a public relationship to get her mom off her scent and to keep the crazy fangirls off my back.” Adrien was calm, cool, and collected, though Alya could see his hand clenching and unclenching at his side. His fingers kept stretching towards Marinette’s unconsciously.

“What do you mean keep her mom off her scent?” Alya was a bit confused at first until it clicked. “She’s got a girlfriend, doesn’t she?”

Adrien only nodded and Marinette gave him a playful shove. “Not only that, but we’re releasing a video this week officially announcing our amicable split. With Kagami now turning eighteen in a few weeks, and given that she already owns a fair bit of stock in her mother’s company, she’s not worried about coming out and losing everything anymore. She’s more than ready to announce to the world how much she loves her girlfriend.”

Alya read between the lines without Adrien needing to say another word. They were publically calling an end to their relationship because he was ready to move on to someone else. Given the way he’d been acting around Marinette for the last month…

Alya fought to suppress a squeal of unadulterated glee. Her ship was finally fucking sailing! Adrien wanted Marinette! Just as soon as the adrenaline and endorphins peaked, her protective instincts towards Marinette reared their terrifying and ugly head. “Marinette, can you go see if Nino’s already upstairs and just shoot me a text?”

“Sure Als. Before I forget, Adrien, I grabbed these for you earlier. Consider it a thank you for getting me up on time for once,” laughed Marinette as she handed Adrien a small bag with a few buttered croissants. 

The model’s green eyes brightened at the sight of food and he scooped her into a hug. “Thanks a million, Nettie!” Marinette laughed as he planted a kiss on her cheek before letting her down again, both oblivious to the war they were raging within Alya’s head. 

On one hand, Alya was ecstatic. It had taken four years, but Adrien and Marinette were closer than ever and it was showing signs of escalating into one of those picturesque romances. 

On the other hand, Alya was a mama bear. Given everything that happened recently, she wanted to protect Marinette from any boys right now. Even Adrien wasn’t immune to that. 

“Damn I love that girl,” he whispered under his breath as he pulled one out.

Those words had Alya hauling Adrien in by his collar. Her glare made his knees buckle a bit, but he stayed standing to his credit. “Listen here, Adrien Agreste. If you break her heart, your father will be paying out the ass for cosmetic reconstruction surgery. Capice?”

Adrien seemed to weigh her words before he gave her a dazzling smile. “Don’t worry, Als. I’m letting Marinette make the first move if she wants to. I’m not exactly being subtle in my flirting.”

Alya was wary as she released him, and she looked him up and down. “What changed?” It was the only question she could think to ask.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as a dopey, lovesick grin took front and center. “It was the day Nettie came home from the hospital, actually. I joined her in the kitchen for a moment so that I could get some water to take my pain medication while she was putting the icecream away. The sunlight framed her, giving her the most angelic appearance, and the smile on her face at the time? Als—Good god, my heart—” He sagged against the wall a moment while laying his right hand over his chest. Even now, he couldn’t help posing. “—I thought it either stopped despite how hard it was beating. In that instant, all I could think to myself was cozy cottage, three kids, and a hamster. I want to make her smile like that for the rest of our days if she’ll let me,” he whispered. “I want to move past all this mess with her, support her as she heals, Alya. I—”

Alya felt happy tears streaking down her face as Adrien spoke candidly. She hadn’t expected him to be so open with her considering she was Marinette’s best friend. “You really do love her, don’t you?” she whispered. She had seen that look on Nino’s face enough to know when a young man is head over heels for a woman. 

It was about damn time too.

Adrien nodded, his green eyes sincere, though his expression fell with a furrow of his brow. “As much as I hate it, Nettie and I can’t be in a relationship until this legal mess clears up. We don’t want the opposition’s lawyers to try to besmirch her while she’s trying to heal. I just hope everything’s settled by her birthday.”

Alya nodded, agreeing with him on that front. It was good he wanted to wait, and not jump headlong into things as he was wont to do. That he was willing for Marinette to make the first move. “Because you’re one of my best friends, I’m going to tell you this one time and one time only, Agreste. Marinette **is** my sister from another mister. I will end you if you break her heart. But god damn—” She breathed out the curse like a prayer of relief as she gave his shoulder a squeeze. “—I don’t remember how many times she tried to confess to you over the years, but it is so good to see you pull your head out of your ass and see that miraculous woman for who she is.” Adrien went rigid at her words, his gaze suddenly far away. “Now c’mon before we’re late for class. You might want to hurry and eat those too.” 

As he followed behind her, Alya didn’t see the panicked gears of Adrien’s mind going full steam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Adrien's smoke machine is billowing at full blast again! 😂 Leave it to Alya to be blunt as hell with him!
> 
> **Chapter 12 Preview**   
>  _A spike of anger came from behind her and Marinette resisted the urge to turn around. That was definitely Chat and he was getting riled up by the feel of it._   
>  _She turned her head ever so slightly to the left so that Jacquelyn wouldn’t hear her. “Calm down,” she whispered._   
>  _“Not a chance, Princess,” Chat whispered in return. “If you need me as a character witness, I’ll be there. Be sure to tell that to Madame Monet.”_


	12. Reactionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has his obligatory freak out moment. Marinette has a small freak out moment. Chat Noir makes two offers to Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! Y'all are gonna make me cry with as much traffic as this fic is getting, and I want to take a moment to thank each and everyone one of you that have clicked the link, read, and/or left kudos/comments. You guys are the driving force behind My Sweetest Princess and thank you for taking the chance with this fiction! Without further ado, here's the newest chapter!

Adrien paced around his room wildly. Alya’s words were running through his mind on repeat, over one turn of phrase specifically. _“I don’t remember how many times she tried to confess to you over the years, but it is so good to see you pull your head out of your ass and see that miraculous woman for who she is.”_

This was not the night to be freaking out, but he couldn’t help it. How had he been so blind for years?! 

FUCKING YEARS! It all made sense now. Did he rival the density of a black hole to miss all the signs all this time?!

The stuttering.

The increase in clumsiness.

THE EVER LOVING FUCKING FACT THAT IT ONLY HAPPENED AROUND HIM!

The fact that she pushed him and Kagami together all those years ago.

Marinette used to be in love with him and he fucking missed it! And the more Adrien thought on it, the more he catastrophized. How could he have been so inconsiderate to her all this time? Going to her for dating advice about other girls like when he’d asked her to third wheel for he and Kagami at the ice rink? He’d unconsciously done that to her—AGAIN!—right before the Hearteater and Miracle Queen incidents. Hell, it was a miracle she was even willing to talk to him any more after that with as shitty of a friend he was then! 

It only begged one question to be asked.

Was he too late now?

Adrien wasn’t the one who could answer that question though. That was all on Marinette if she was—

“You can always ask her, you know,” Plagg drawled out with a yawn. His eyes narrowed as he watched his chosen go back and forth and he tried to curl up and get comfortable again on his favorite pillow.

“So it can go a little something like this? Hey Nettie, I just realized what a brain dead prick I’ve been these last couple years in regards to the crush you used to have on me. Is there a chance you still feel the same way, because I’d like to make it up to you somehow or another? I promise I’m not as dense as a black hole any more! Oh yeah, that’s going to go over well,” he snapped as he paced around the couch again. 

Adrien shook his head as he looked out the window. His stressed expression morphed into a contemplative one, softening as he thought of his _cherie_ . “She’s got enough on her plate tonight, Plagg. Tomorrow’s the first court date. Both of us have to be there. I should already be in bed, but _Mon Dieu_ —” He tangled his fingers in his hair as his pacing picked up speed. He might actually wear a groove in the floor at this rate. “—I can’t get over how I missed something like that!” Just like that, his frustration with himself was back, front and center, and Adrien’s arms stretched out before him, leaving his hair tousled beyond belief.

He heard Plagg sigh heavily and his little friend floated over into his line of sight. “If you think it through, it’s a no brainer you didn’t pick up on it at the time. You were still learning social cues after all. Marinette was just good at hiding it from you when it counted,” offered the kwami with a shrug.

Adrien shook his head, further touseling his blond locks. Even as Chat, his hair would be messier than normal. “I still should have caught on sooner. I’ve been thinking about every word exchanged between the two of us before Kagami and I started dating and there were so many times she let it slip how she felt! I was fucking oblivious!” He crashed face first into his mattress, groaning into the nearest pillow. “I want to go see her, I really do, but I don’t want to disturb her either if she needs the time to herself.”

Plagg shook his head, his little paw at the bridge of his nose as he groaned. “How about this? We go for a quick run, see if she’s up and moving around. Possibly in the mood for company? Even if she’s not, you can turn it into a patrol even though it’s not your night to do so. This way you’re burning off some of that anxious energy,” he said.

Adrien looked over to the tiny cat god, one blonde brow raised in suspicion. Plagg was never this helpful. “What’s in it for you?”

“Sleep.” The answer was immediate, but the meaning was even clearer. Adrien was keeping Plagg up thanks to his anxious ranting and cantering. 

Adrien’s face burrowed back into the pillow as he laughed, unable to deny the fit of mirth the statement left him with. “Alright, alright,” he murmured as he got to his feet. “Plagg! Claws out!”

Chat Noir jumped out his window, racing over the rooftops and doing a cursory check of the area before turning towards the bakery. His heart leapt out his chest when he saw her fairy lights were on. A small frown crossed his face at the sight of Marinette pacing on her balcony. _Guess I’m really not the only one feeling the nerves then_ , he thought. Landing on the railing, Marinette rushed over to him, throwing her arms around his chest as he tried to get to the floor. 

“I was wrong,” she whimpered. She didn’t flinch as Chat picked her up in a bridal carry and he walked over to the nearby lounger. Once they were stretched out and she felt secure, she spoke again. “I’m scared. Not to see them, but that they’re going to drag this out for longer than it has to be.”

Chat rested his cheek on the top of her head and she tried to bury her face against the slope of his neck. “What if I told you I could be there for you tomorrow? You won’t recognize my civilian form of course, but would knowing I can be there make you feel better?”

Marinette sat up, looking at Chat with tear filled blue eyes and she cupped his cheek with a small smile. “I don’t want you getting in trouble for me. Not when I don’t know who you really are, Chat.” She settled back down, burying herself against his side once again. “Not that I can stop you on the same note. I mean, — I won’t lie— knowing you could be there helps. Immensely if I can be honest.”

Chat chuckled as he adjusted his hold on her, his own issues forgotten for now while he was holding her tight. Besides, he needed to broach those with her as Adrien, not Chat Noir. “Then you can count on me to be there. I purromise,” he whispered. 

Marinette hummed in delight at his words and he gave her a small nuzzle before raising his arm. He singled out the Pleiades, bringing the cluster of stars to her attention. “Do you know the legend behind the Pleiades and Orion?” When Marinette shook her head, he smiled before he started telling her about the legend. 

It didn’t matter if he was Chat or Adrien. What he needed to do was to take care of her to the best of his ability. If what she needed from him was cuddles and comfort, Chat was more than ready to offer that to her.

* * *

Marinette swallowed down her nerves as she stood in the courtroom beside her team of attorneys. On the opposite side of the room stood the two men that assaulted her with their respective counsels. She squared her shoulders and her jaw tightened, going into standard Ladybug mode. 

A calm washed over her, surprising Marinette, though her heart pitter-pattered at the realization that she could feel Chat somewhere in the room. He was close, that was for certain, and her courage swelled at the realization that he had made it after all.

_Just like he said he would,_ she thought.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” Jacquelyn Monet, the head of Gabriel’s legal team, whispered. “Are you alright? Do you need a moment?”

“I’m fine, Madame Monet,” she replied as she used her peripheral vision to look through the people gathered. She could feel the ghost of Chat’s hand giving her a supportive squeeze on her shoulder, bolstering her courage with only his presence alone. It was very much the same feeling he lent her in battle.

“If you’re sure. I know this is difficult, but don’t forget we’re with you every step of the way,” Jacquelyn said with a soft smile.

Marinette gave her a nod and Jacquelyn’s entire demeanor shifted. Instead of the compassionate woman she saw just seconds ago, a confident huntress stood in place. Her quarry? 

The truth.

Jacquelyn moved into her opening statement, delivering with a grace and eloquence that Marinette could only rival in the mask. By the middle of it, one half of the opposition was already combing through their notes and papers, scrambling to find something there, when the attack was brought up. Finally, she moved into her closing.

“Your honor, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the victim of a heinous crime. She’s an upstanding citizen and student, whose volunteering accolades rival that of Paris’ superheroes. Since she was fourteen, she’s been dubbed the “Everyday Ladybug” of her schools, a title that she continues to uphold through her actions and words. To that effect, it is our duty to be her Chat Noir — her partner— to protect her and get to the bottom of this egregious attack,” Jacquelyn said, her eyes settling on her client with a grin. “We deserve the truth, your honor, and I’m sure that in the end the streets of Paris will be safer for it.”

Marinette heard the one half of the opposition clear their throats before calling for the chance to make their own statement on the matter.

“Your honor, as crazy as this may seem, we do not have one victim, but three,” he began.

The courtroom went deathly quiet before whispers started circulating, and Marinette felt someone lean forward to listen closer. The skin of her neck prickled the way it did when Chat tried to sneak up on her. Was he sitting right behind her?!

“Before I’m interrupted, please allow me to explain. As we all know, there are two sides to each story. In this case, we have three! We know Ms. Dupain-Cheng’s, but no one knows my client’s, Mr. Desmarais. While I cannot speak for Mr. Dubois and his counsel, my client knows that there is nothing they can do to excuse their actions, and we are fully prepared to take a guilty plea on one condition. That the whole truth be heard. You see, the three of them are in fact strangers to one another, but there’s only one common thread that happens to hold them together,” Antone St. Martin said as he gave their booth a small smile.

Marinette looked over to the other side, one of the men looking contrite, but determined. The other of the two men, Mr. Dubois she was sure, looked like he was seething with rage at this whole mess. Marinette would have a few things to say to Jacquelyn before the day was done to be sure.

“That one thread is a young woman by the name of Lila Rossi,” Antone continued. He paused for dramatic effect, allowing the name to sink into the minds of those present. Marinette’s heart was hammering at the council dropping her name first. What did they know that she and her team didn’t?! 

“I’m not here to contest the accusation leveled on my client, but seek a chance to ally ourselves with those that know the truth. From the stories I’ve heard and the research I’ve done, there’s a long, quarrelsome history between Ms. Dupain-Cheng and Ms. Rossi. One that seems to have hit its peak in regards to harassment and violence. A plot which used my client as an unwitting weapon to break a young woman in the most horrible way imaginable. We seek to put forward the motion for council, as all parties need to be brought up to speed on the matter. Again, Mr. Desmarais has no intention to plead innocence for what he’s done to Ms. Dupain-Cheng, but he does wish to give her the full story and some measure of closure.” With this, Antone turned to their booth, his eyes resting on Marinette and Jacquelyn. “If you’ll allow us, of course.”

The third and last attorney got to his feet as Antone sat down. “Your honor, my client and I are here to plead not guilty to the accusations unfairly leveled against Mr. Dubois.” Chance Bisset cast a withering glare at Marinette and Jacquelyn before moving on. “We will endeavor to prove his innocence in this matter and that Ms. Dupain-Cheng is not the innocent young lady she purports to be.”

A spike of anger came from behind her and Marinette resisted the urge to turn around. That was definitely Chat and he was getting riled up by the feel of it. She could feel it was taking every ounce of self-control he had to not leap over the barrister and beat the hell out of the attorney and his client.

She turned her head ever so slightly to the left so that Jacquelyn wouldn’t hear her. “Calm down,” she whispered from between clenched teeth.

“Not a chance, Princess,” he whispered in return. Chance kept droning on in the background, but Jacquelyn was already in the process of making notations on a spare notepad from her briefcase. “If you need me as a character witness, I’ll be there. Be sure to tell that to Madame Monet.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys think Chat's gonna pull this off?
> 
> **Chapter 13 Preview:**   
>  _“So when you say that there would be no Ladybug without Chat Noir, you believe it with your heart and soul. Wow,” Adrien breathed out. “I mean, all of us have heard you say that before, but I don’t think anyone really believed it. It’s my understanding that most of Paris believes you’d be better off without him.”_   
>  _Ladybug got to her feet, her eyes blazing in righteous fury. “You’d better not be one of those people, Adrien Agreste!” she hissed, her hands balled into fists._


	13. Late Night Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug needs to go for a run. She's not expecting Adrien to invite her inside his room for a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! Here's another new chapter for all y'all, hope you enjoy it! I'm trying to cover all sides of the love square, so here's our first dose of Ladrien! It's a slightly shorter chapter, but I'm happy with how it turned out over all. Happy reading and I hope everyone is safe and healthy!

To say she was restless that night was an understatement. In an effort to burn off the anxiousness, she took to the rooftops of Paris as Ladybug. She did a quick jaunt around the arrondissement, coming to a pause by the Agreste Mansion. Her smile softened at the sight of Adrien as he typed something on his computer, though he stopped in favor of standing up. It led to a full body stretch, one that looked familiar and not at the same time and Ladybug frowned at herself for not remembering. She was quickly drawn from her thoughts as someone called her name and her blue eyes went wide when she saw Adrien waving her over.

She threw out her yoyo, securing it on the roof above the window before swinging over. “Is everything alright?” she asked.

Adrien gave her a small, amused grin. “I could ask the same of you, Ladybug. You okay? You normally don’t patrol Thursday nights. That’s Rena and Carapace’s day,” Adrien replied. He started for a second before moving out of the space. “Where are my manners? Would you like to join me for a moment?”

Ladybug’s brow quirked with a small grin as she swung in, unlatching her yoyo and landing with grace all at once. “Thank you. I didn’t realize you kept such a close eye on our patrols, Mr. Agreste.”

Adrien groaned as he led his way over to the couch. “Please, just call me Adrien. Mr. Agreste is my father,” he groused as he took a seat. “As for the patrols, I see who passes by quite easily on a nightly basis. Mondays and Fridays are always you and Chat Noir. Tuesdays are Chat and Carapace. Wednesdays are the four of you. Thursdays are Rena and Carapace. Saturdays are Rena and Chat. Sunday is you and Carapace. You never answered my question though, Ladybug. Are you okay?”

Ladybug took a deep breath in as she joined Adrien on the sofa. “I’ve got a lot going on in my civilian life right now. Thankfully the others understand completely if I can’t show up to any of my patrols, but I still need to put in more effort,” she whispered. She could feel the stress settling into her expression and she was sure she looked as weary as she felt. “I’m the Guardian of the Miraculous, the leader of the team, well according to Chat and the others that is.”

“Why don’t you think of yourself as the team lead?” Adrien asked. There was only genuine curiosity in his tones as he sat forward to catch her eyes.

Ladybug gave him a wan grin. “That’s because _mon chaton_ and I are partners. We both lead the team, Adrien. I wouldn’t be Ladybug without him,” she admitted. She looked out the window, seeing the faint silhouettes of Rena and Carapace as they did a pas a deux over the skyline. “There was a time I almost gave up being Ladybug.”

“What?!” The incredulous shock in his voice was amusing. The look on his face was what took the cake though. It reminded her of her partner in all honesty and she giggled at the thought of him hearing this.

She’d never live it down if that were the case.

Ladybug smiled fondly before turning to face Adrien. “It was after the first akuma, Stoneheart. Neither of us captured the butterfly and of course I’m the only one that can purify them. That mistake led to the Stone Army, as you well know. I was so sickened with myself, so distraught at my failure, that I tried to give someone else I know the earrings. But she got pinned down by a car before she could find the earrings in her bag. I resolved to myself that I’d do it one more time, just long enough to make sure she was safe, but then I rendezvoused with Chat at the Eiffel Tower and the rest is history as you well know. I can see your wondering how this pertains to me being Ladybug? It’s easy. It was the way he spoke to me. The easy confidence that we could and would succeed no matter the odds. His belief in me as his partner. He assured me we were the right choices. And since that day I’ve believed him.”

“So when you say that there would be no Ladybug without Chat Noir, you truly believe it with your heart and soul. Wow,” Adrien breathed out. “I mean, all of us have heard you say that before, but I don’t think anyone really believed it. It’s my understanding that most of Paris believes you’d be better off without him.”

Ladybug got to her feet, her eyes blazing in righteous fury. “You’d better not be one of those people, Adrien Agreste!” she hissed, her hands balled into fists. On and off again crush he may be, but Chat was her best friend in the whole world. Not even Adrien’s stupidly handsome face could rescue him from her wrath should he choose to insult her partner. “Chat Noir is hands down the most noble, dedicated, and selfless man I’ve ever met! I refuse to let anyone speak ill of him, let alone with me around!”

Adrien laughed as he held his hands up as if surrendering. “Please try to keep it down? My father’s assistant would have kittens if she knew anyone else was in my room right now.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the floor, a slight tinge coloring his cheeks. “Also, no worries Ladybug, you’ll not hear anything of the sort coming from me. I know you need Chat Noir, he balances you in every way possible,” he said, clearly hoping to assuage her ire. He looked up at the window as his smile softened. “You sound a lot like Marinette when she hears those same things. I’ve never seen a more staunch Chat defender than her, well, not in my school at least.”

Ladybug cleared her throat before resuming her seat. “It’s good to hear you don’t believe that,” she mumbled, though she blushed at being compared to her civilian self. “It’s also good to know my kitty has another lady in shining armor to defend him. He doesn’t get as much praise as he should.”

Adrien gave her a curious but clearly affectionate gaze. “I’m glad you think so. From what I’ve seen on the Ladyblog, he can be a handful at times.”

Ladybug snorted in derision. “Only if he goofs off during an easy akuma. As for the tougher fights, do you know how hard it is to be scared when your partner is cracking jokes? Honestly, I’d lose myself in my own head if not for him. I may be the one with the plan, but Chat? He’s the heart and soul of the team. I may not know his name, but he’s my best friend, Adrien. I may not love him romantically, but I still love him,” she whispered.

Adrien looked as if he was about to say something when a knock sounded on the door. “Stretch out on the floor in front of the sofa! Hurry!” he hissed as he got to his feet. Once he deemed her hidden from view, Adrien looked towards the door, holding the remote in his hand. “Yes?”

“Adrien? Is everything alright? I thought I heard voices while I was taking care of some paperwork in my office,” came Nathalie’s voice.

“I had a series on as background noise was all. I must have had the volume up louder than I meant to. Sorry if it disturbed you, Nathalie,” he fibbed. 

“Safe to assume you’re going to bed now?”

“Yes, Nathalie. I am. I’ve got a history test in the morning and I was thinking of swinging by the bakery to see how Marinette is doing before we go to school. Do you think we can arrange that?”

Ladybug heard a few taps on what was undoubtedly Nathalie’s ever present tablet. “If you’re up by six thirty, we can drop you off at the bakery half an hour before school starts. With as late as it’s getting, I’ll be amazed if you’re up by then.”

“I’ll see you at six in the morning then, Nathalie. I need to get my strength workout in before I leave, remember?”

“Ahh yes, you’re right. Six in the morning it is, Adrien. If you’re ready for school no later than seven ten, you should be able to join the Dupains for breakfast. Sabine has been asking when you’ll be allowed over to eat again. Shall I send her the inquiry in the morning?”

“Please do. It’s been too long since I’ve had the chance to join them again. Are you headed to bed as well?”

“Soon. I need to finish this last bit of paperwork for your father regarding our shipment of silks that came up missing. If you’ll be having breakfast with the Dupains, may I suggest an extra bout of fencing this week with Mr. D’argencourt or Kagami?”

Adrien chuckled. “I’ll burn off the calories faster than that. If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll do an extra thirty minutes on the treadmill when I get home tomorrow afternoon. If that’s all, Nathalie, I’ll be heading off. Good night.”

“Good night, Adrien. Oh, and please be sure to give the Dupains mine and your father’s regards when you see them in the morning.”

“I will, Nathalie.” said Adrien with a quick bow of his head. The door clicked shut and he toppled onto the couch, face first into the cushions. “That was close,” he added, his voice muffled.

Ladybug sat up off the floor as she looked over the top of the couch. “I’ll grant you that, thank you for keeping her distracted. I’ll take my leave though, Adrien. Thank you for inviting me in. It was nice to talk with you.”

Adrien turned to face her with that affectionate grin on his face. The more she looked at it, the more familiar it seemed. “You’re welcome, Ladybug. It was nice to just chat, so thank you for indulging me by coming in.” He propped himself up on his elbows as he looked towards the door again. “Even if you almost got us busted,” he added with a chuckle. “I hope you have a good night as well and that the company was satisfactory.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes at the cheekiness of his tone, and she resisted the urge to ruffle up his hair. That was a Marinette action, not a Ladybug action. “You were the host, you should be the judge of that, not I,” she retorted with a small snort. She jumped up onto the window ledge as she looked over her shoulder. “I guess you’ll see me sometime tomorrow night?”

“Undoubtedly.” Adrien got to his feet to close the window behind her. “Whatever’s bothering you in your civilian life...I mean, I know I’m not part of the team or anything, but you did trust me with a Miraculous once. If you ever need someone to talk to, if you see me here, feel free to knock. I’d be willing to listen if you need an unbiased ear.”

Ladybug’s smile softened as she turned around, bracing her hands against the frame as she leaned forward. Her lips pressed against his cheek and he stiffened at the contact. “Thank you, Adrien. I might do that,” she replied. She rocked back to put herself upright again and she gave him a quick salute. “Bug out!”

With the utterance of her catchphrase, Ladybug threw her yoyo out before giving a tug, zipping off against the night sky and leaving an utterly bewildered Adrien Agreste standing, stunned, at his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 14 Preview**
> 
> _Blue eyes met brown as the corner of Kagami’s mouth curled in a competitive grin, and Marinette matched it with a narrowing of her eyes. “Five laps to warm up, then a blind race through the whole park to get back here?” offered the fencer._   
>  _“Starting from this lap?” Kagami nodded and the corner of Marinette’s eyes twitched at the blatant challenge. “You’re—”_   
>  _Before Marinette could finish the sentence, a whooping crow and a flash of blond hair darted between them, followed quickly by a slew of other men racing past them. The two women came to a stop, their eyes following the ragtag bunch with a curious, yet befuddled expression. The other girls rolled up to stand behind them as the new group did the same in front._   
>  _Kagami smirked as familiar green eyes settled on all of them and she crossed her arms. “Crashing in on our girl time, Agreste?” she called out._


	14. Girl's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and the girls have a Girl's Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Not a lot to talk about today, but I might throw in a few surprise updates over the next two weeks. I haven't really decided yet to be honest, but I want to give back to all of you who have shown your support by reading, commenting, and raining down the kudos for this fic! I'm totes blessed that you all have enjoyed my work thus far, and the only thing I have to offer is more chapters for MSP along with my eternal gratitude. For now, here's the next chapter! Enjoy, stay happy, stay healthy, and stay safe!

The music was pumping when she arrived and Marinette took a deep breath in as she looked around the large skate park. A hand settled on her shoulder and Kagami gave her a small wink as they walked towards the rental counter. 

“Remind me again how I let you talk me into this?” Marinette teased as she pulled her wallet from her purse.

“Because you and the rest of the girls left the decision on where to have girl’s night up to us? It works out though, Alix needs the practice for the next derby,” laughed Kagami. “If you’re worried about your clumsiness coming into play, just wait until you’re out there, probably getting challenged by Alix or myself. I’m sure that competitive fire we all know and love will come bursting out.” 

Both laughed at that, and Marinette felt her nerves settle with it. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, klutz extraordinaire, was going roller skating with the likes of Alix Kubdel and Tsurugi Kagami. It would be okay if both—Okay, if all three of them— weren’t so insanely competitive. She only prayed Alya didn’t deign to record throughout the night.

The official break up video that Adrien and Kagami produced with Alya’s help had just gone live two days before, and already fans were chomping at the bit for more information. There had been some hateful comments posted in regards to the Tsurugi heiress, but none of the girls were standing for it. 

Well, all except one that was.

Lila’s comments were borderline inflammatory, worded just right to stir up the masses, but to still give off the illusion of a concerned friend, well at least one for Adrien. Most of the carefully veiled vitriol had been aimed at blaming Kagami for the dissolution of the relationship.

So in a show of solidarity for their friend, Marinette rallied all their mutual gal pals together for a girl’s night out on the town. At the same time, she made sure Adrien had the same support from their other guy friends. As she understood it, the boys would be at the arcade for a few hours before retiring to the Liberty for a jam session while the girls had left the decision on where they would go to Kagami and Alix. 

The attendant pushed two pairs of skates and safety gear towards them and Marinette snorted in her mirth as they walked towards the locker rooms to get ready. “Are the other girls gonna be here soon?”

“Alya’s ETA is less then four minutes, Mylene is already here, but she’s going to sit on the sidelines and watch. Rose and Juleka are ready to have fun and are doing a few warm up laps. Lila flaked at the last minute, though. Something about a charity drive she had to finish up,” said Alix as she rolled into the room. She was already decked out in her gear, and turned towards her locker so as to get something from her bag. 

She completely missed the eye roll that Kagami and Marinette shared at the mention of the italian girl.

“I’m working on it, I swear,” Kagami whispered in her ear. 

“I’ve been doing the same for years,” replied Marinette with a wan grin.

“I’m gonna join Rose and Juleka for a few laps. Don’t forget to stretch before putting on the gear, okay?” Alix chirped as she closed the locker door. 

“We will, bun. See you soon,” said Kagami as she leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Once Alix was out the door, the two of them helped one another with warm up stretches, making small talk all the while. That was only until she sat on the bench to pull the protective pads onto her knees with a coy smile on her face. “So what’s this I hear about you and Adrien falling asleep on the phone together?”

Marinette squeaked a bit as she fumbled with her own protective pad and a blush lit up her cheeks. “We were only talking and it was pretty late,” Marinette mumbled as she tried not to meet the other girl’s eyes.

“Adrien told me it was the best he’s slept in years, Marinette. The stress he’s been under these last four years is ridiculous, and he struggles to sleep properly because of it,” Kagami said calmly. She refrained from picking up the next piece of gear as she laid a gentle hand on Marinette’s forearm, drawing the other’s blue gaze to her own.

Marinette had only seen that gentle smile all of five times in the four years she’d known Kagami, and this was the first time she saw it since the attack. This was the real Kagami talking to her right now, not the image that her mother demanded of her. 

“Adrien’s been one of my dearest friends since I came out to him, my staunchest supporter on how I pursue my own happiness, and my silent shield against my mother all these years. He didn’t have to do any of that, but he did. If there’s anything I can do to help the both of you, Marinette, please tell me. I know for a fact he cares about you, probably more than you think. He deserves happiness too, and I believe you can be the one to bring that to him.”

Marinette leaned in, giving Kagami a tight hug that spoke volumes of sincere gratitude. “I will, Gami. I promise you that. I’ve just been a little confused lately, to be honest. I don’t want to jump into anything until I know for sure what I want,” she replied.

“Confused how?”

Marinette took a deep breath in, thinking over her options. More often than not, Kagami could distance herself from the personal attachments of a situation to offer an unbiased opinion. “Can I tell you something in confidence? You won’t tell Alix?”

“Hime-chan, you should know me better than that,” Kagami said with a small laugh. 

Marinette smiled at the use of the nickname. The girls had dubbed her the most likely to be a disney princess of sorts, and Kagami had run with it for over two years. Lately, it was only used in private one-on-one conversations like this, a promise that what was said between them would stay between them. Kagami would never breathe a word of it to anyone else without Marinette’s express permission.

Now that Marinette thought about it, the first time Kagami used it around Chat Noir had been hysterical. He wound up crashing a sleepover between she and Kagami about two years ago, though the two girls had been more than happy to invite him along for their movie marathon. The face he pulled when Kagami teasingly called Marinette ‘Hime’ made him look affronted and amused all at once. 

Princess was Chat’s nickname for her after all. 

“As you know from that one sleep over we had a few years ago, Chat Noir drops by my balcony every now and again during his patrols,” she began. Marinette explained the history behind the uncanny friendship she’s struck up with her partner as a civilian, ending it with what happened between them recently. “I don’t know what to do about this, Kagami. I—” She paused, lacing up the first of her skates with a heavy furrow in her brow. “—I enjoy Chat’s company as much as I do Adrien’s. I’ve always felt safe and comfortable with him. He’s helped me almost as much as Adrien has since  **_it_ ** happened. There’s romantic leanings towards both of them and I don’t know who to choose.”

Kagami sat forward with her elbows on her knees, her chin balanced on her thumbs. Her fingers steepled in front of her nose as she gave the situation thought. “Isn’t Chat Noir in love with Ladybug?”

“Not any more. One of the first long talks we had when we first saw each other again was how he was finally moving on. Apparently, there’s someone in his civilian life he’s interested in pursuing something with,” Marinette replied. Well, that was a bit of a white lie. Ladybug knew that, not Marinette.

“Are you sure that it isn’t you? I mean, we don’t know who he is behind that mask after all. He could be someone you know already,” Kagami offered.

“He won’t tell me if it is or not, and it’s not helping me decide either,” Marinette huffed as she got to her feet. She snapped her helmet into place and Kagami followed suit. 

Before they left the locker room, Kagami pulled Marinette to a stop and wrapped her arms around her in a supportive hug. “You know I’m one that chooses decisive action, Marinette. That way doesn’t work for everyone though and I respect that. I can see how this is bothering you, but the only advice I can offer you is this. You can only do what feels right for you, Hime-chan. If you decide to hold off on all notions of romance until this whole legal circus is wrapped up, I’ll help support that decision and drive off all unwanted suitors, Adrien included if I have to. If you feel you are strong enough as you are to make the leap, I’ll support that too. But you cannot force yourself to choose either Adrien or Chat Noir. Your heart will make the choice and let you know when the time is right,” Kagami whispered. “No matter what you decide, I will stand beside you. You have my word. You deserve to be happy too.”

Kagami’s words lifted a weight on her chest that Marinette didn’t even realize was there until she gripped the other girl tight, a sob bursting forth against her will. She felt stifled and smothered with as protective as everyone was with her right now. She didn’t want to feel like a fragile piece of glass that everyone was cradling and coddling in their hands. But here, Kagami was offering her support for the choices she’d make, to step back and let Marinette take a tumble or two before getting back to her own feet. It made all the difference if she were honest.

* * *

Kagami kept silent as Marinette cried against her. She only raised a finger to her lips when Alya entered the locker room to get ready, and she shook her head in a silent plea for the other girl not to interfere. “I’ve got her, just go get ready,” she mouthed as Alya passed close by.

For as worried as she looked, Alya only nodded solemnly before choosing a locker. 

Kagami swallowed thickly as she tucked Marinette’s head under her chin while rubbing small, soothing circles into her shoulder. She’d heard from Alix the difference in how the girl was treated since returning to school. Sure, the class as a whole more than likely had Marinette’s best interests at heart, but were they giving her the chance to push her own boundaries and test her mettle? Tonight would be a sure fire way to see how the other girls treated her in a social setting, and would help Kagami decide if she needed to step in or not.

Finally, the sniffles eased to soft hiccoughs and Kagami chanced a look down at her. “You okay?”

Marinette nodded as she took off a glove, wiping at her eyes to clear the tears away. “It’s been a while since someone reminded me that I can make a mistake or two.” Her voice was small, but there was a certain strength to it that gave Kagami hope and helped her to smile. 

“Glad I could help then, Hime-chan. C’mon, let’s go start our warm up laps with the others. Alya just got here and should be joining us soon,” said Kagami as she pushed them both towards the door. 

Kagami and Marinette soon took to the flattest part of the skate park, and Marinette sped out in front to warm up her legs. Knowing how competitive some of them could be, it was an accepted fact that a few race challenges were sure to be thrown. Kagami smirked to herself as an idea came to mind and she sped forward, soon matching Marinette’s pace.

Blue eyes met brown as the corner of Kagami’s mouth curled in a competitive grin, and Marinette matched it with a narrowing of her eyes.

“Five laps to warm up, then a blind race through the whole park to get back here?” offered the fencer.

“Starting from this lap?” Kagami nodded and the corner of Marinette’s eyes twitched at the blatant challenge. “You’re—”

Before Marinette could finish the sentence, a whooping crow and a flash of blond hair darted between them, followed quickly by a slew of other men racing past them. They came to a stop, their eyes following the ragtag bunch with a curious, yet befuddled expression. The other girls rolled up to stand behind them as the new group did the same in front.

Kagami smirked as familiar green eyes settled on all of them and she crossed her arms. “Crashing in on our girl time, Agreste?” she called out. Her hip was cocked to one side as all the girls closed in to stand behind Marinette and Kagami. Alix was at her side in the blink of an eye.

“The skate park sounded more fun than the arcade. Not only that, we can’t very well have a jam sesh without the rest of Kitty Section.” Adrien took a moment to point to Rose and Juleka with a friendly wink at the girls and everyone gathered chucked for it. “You know I have loads of video games at home after all, but this?” He held his hands up to gesture to the whole of the park. “This is something different. I can only do so much on the half-pipe in my room now that I’m taller, you know.” He crossed his arms in turn, a smirk spreading across his features. “Besides, I never took you as one to walk away from a challenge, Gami. A little friendly competition never hurt anyone after all. Figure we give everyone an hour to get used to the layout of the park and we hold a battle of the sexes skate relay?”

Kagami turned to the group of girls behind her, meeting each of their eyes in the process. They had Alix, Juleka, Rose, Marinette, Alya, and herself.

On the boy’s side, it was Adrien, Nino, Kim, Luka, Nathaniel, and Marc. Ivan and Max, like Mylene, were sitting off on the sidelines.

“Seems even enough to me. What do you think, ladies?” Kagami asked. Nods and verbal affirmatives answered the inquiry. As surprised as she was at Adrien changing the plan, this was the perfect test to see how Marinette would be treated by the rest of her peers. These were people she spent time with; minus Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila of course, on a daily basis at school. “Ladies get run of the park first, we should only need thirty minutes. Then you and the rest of the boys can have the same amount of time. While you’re doing that, Alix and I will talk to the proprietor about the impromptu race so that we don’t have any innocent bystanders in the way.”

“Sounds fair to me. But each skater has to do a run of an agreed upon route through the park before coming back here to the starting point,” agreed her ex-boyfriend.

Kagami skated forward with a grin in place as Adrien did the same, his hand outstretched. “Got followed by cameras?” she asked when he was close enough.

Adrien nodded with a smirk as he looked back at his friends. “Yeah, though I can’t lie that I’m a bit pissed about it. So much for a quiet night of solidarity, right?” Kagami gave a small shrug as she pointed towards the back of the stands to their left. Sure enough, she knew Adrien spotted the photographer there as well. “All the guys agreed this would be a better change of pace, to show the tabloids that we’re still on talking, friendly terms despite the rumors flying around. I like the idea of this better, in all honesty, because we get to show off the amazing and understanding people we know.”

Kagami gave him a softer grin as she shook his hand, agreeing to the terms of the challenge. “Let’s give the rags something to talk about then, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you guys think this race is gonna end?
> 
> **Chapter 15 Preview**
> 
> _“Hey Als, you okay?”_   
>  _“Just a bump, Sunshine. Like with anything else, it’s a risk I took on knowing I could fall out there once I put on the skates. It’s nothing that won’t stop me or the rest of us ladies from beating your pretty boy face into the ground,” Alya replied with a small smirk._   
>  _“Really now? We’ll just see about that, Ladyblogger,” retorted Adrien as he crossed his arms again. He gave the six of them a cheeky grin as he leaned forward. “Though I won’t lie, I’m surprised it was you that took a fall, Alya. I figured that would have been Marinette knowing her predisposition to less than graceful antics.”_   
>  _The moment the words left his mouth, Adrien swore he felt a blast of fiery rage from his left amidst a chorus of snickers and ‘Ooooo’s from the other ladies. **Oh fuck...I did it again, didn’t I?** he thought to himself._   
>  _Sure enough, a small hand fisted his collar, almost forcing his feet out from under him as he was pulled down level to a pair of narrowed blue eyes._   
>  _“You are going down, Agreste!"_


	15. In It to Win It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a boys versus girls skate relay race! Plans are made, skating orders hypothesized. Who will win?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and here's the first of my "Surprise/Gratitude" Updates! I'm on vacation for the next two weeks, so you **_MIGHT_** see a slight uptick in posting from me in regards to MSP. You can also count on more coming for "When the Chat comes Courtin'" either today or the day after :3c I've got two weeks of free time, and while I have projects to get done, I'm dedicating today to writing! Enjoy the race folks!

Nino Lahiffe could admit that he wasn’t the most athletic of male specimens. He preferred music and working up a sweat through dance.

That was before Adrien Agreste came into his life, and subsequently Alya Césaire for that matter. And Ladybug, now that he thought on it. After all, his nights on patrol were spent redefining the meaning of parkour. When he wasn’t patrolling or helping out as Carapace, he was running through the Parisian streets making sure his girlfriend didn’t get herself killed for the footage she took for the Ladyblog.

“If you pit me against Nette or Alya, I’m going to kill you,” he deadpanned with a half-hearted glare at his best friend.

“It wouldn’t be intentional and you know it. Besides, I know how Gami thinks. She and Alix will be towards the end for sure. Rose will be first to get her out of the way, maybe followed up by Juleka. The only wild cards are Als and Nettie,” Adrien murmured. Nino watched as he looked at their friends, clearly plotting their turn order as well. “Marc’s gonna be first on our end, followed up by Nath. Then Luka, yourself, Kim, and I’ll go last. Gami’s probably gonna go last too, which will work out for the guy in the stands shooting for the tabloids.”

Nino nodded as they continued their warm up laps. “Sounds like a plan to me. Putting me and Luka in the middle will give you and Kim the edge to eek out a victory. It’s gonna be close knowing how competitive Kagami and Alix are,” Nino murmured.

Both he and Adrien seemed to go pale at the same time when they realized they forgot about one very important thing.

Alix and Kagami weren’t the only ones with a competitive streak.

There was one more among the girls’ number that had one, but didn’t broadcast it. Someone who, at a first glance, was as sweet and unassuming as the pasties her family made.

“Marinette’s the real wild card,” they chorused together with ashen faces.

“We’re screwed, dude!” Nino hissed.

Adrien’s eyes were darting back and forth as he tried, and failed, to account for where Marinette might get placed on the girls’ line up. “Shit! I really can’t think of where they might put her. If she’s third or fourth in the line up, she’s up against either you or Luka and we both know she’ll blow both of you out of the water.”

“I’ll manage, bro. Don’t worry,” Nino groaned. He patted Adrien’s shoulder sympathetically. “We’re about to get our asses stomped, aren’t we?”

“I’m not gonna answer that just yet,” replied the model with a small groan. “Let’s finish warming up and pull the guys aside to tell them our skating order.” 

* * *

Marinette was feeling optimistic as she and the rest of the girls talked strategy while the boys were taking their run of the park, and she stretched out one arm as she wheeled around in circles. “You sure about this?” she asked Kagami and Alix for what felt the millionth time.

“Kim is gonna be second to last while Adrien takes the last spot for himself. He’s expecting me to go last as well. I don’t doubt that. The only question is where they’re putting Lahiffe and Couffaine in their skating order,” replied Kagami. “I’m putting Alya out first. She took a nasty spill earlier and while she assured me she’s good to skate, I want her off the track and out of the pads as soon as possible. She’s icing it down right now, but she needs to get it checked out. Rose will go second, and Juleka third. I’m taking the fourth spot while Alix goes against Kim. You’re smaller than Adrien and faster. Not only that, you’ll distract him.”

Marinette groaned as her head fell back. “Holding out just to stick it to the boys sounds like something Alya would do. Ughhhh! She’s more stubborn than I am sometimes. As for distracting Adrien, you realize that goes both ways, right?”

“That’s until Sunshine says something to piss you off and lights a fire under your ass,” Alix said with a grin. “Remember the last time we all did a boys versus girls relay for school?”

Marinette smirked at the memory from two years prior. Adrien, while in a teasing gesture, had told her in front of the rest of the class that he wasn’t that worried about his team losing. After all, as endearing as it was, Marinette was clumsier than a newborn foal trying to walk for the first time and he was sure that would spell defeat for the girls. 

Unbeknownst to the model, D’Argentcourt had been their substitute teacher for the day, and had subsequently pitted the two against each other after hearing that comment. The look on Adrien’s face when she managed to tie with him made everything worth it. To his credit, he never antagonized her to that level again after that.

“I don’t know. I think Adrien learned his lesson the last time he did that, Alix,” Marinette replied as she tapped her finger against her lips, deep in thought. “I still say I should go in the third or fourth slot. It’s likely I’d be up against Nino or Luka. I already know Marc and Nath are going first.” She smirked as she thought of their line up with a small giggle. “It’d be funny to see Jules against her brother though,” she added.

“We’ll just have to wait and see how Adrien set them up,” Alix said with a shrug. “Their thirty minutes are almost up. Mylene said that as long as Alya doesn’t hit anything and doesn’t act recklessly, she should only need to ice it for the night and use a support wrap on it the next couple days. Thank goodness she and Ivan took those first aid courses.”

Marinette sighed heavily as she thought about their next patrol. Would she be able to summon Trixx over to ask him to keep a close eye on the injury? “Yeah. Hopefully she’ll be alright,” she whispered.

No sooner than the words left her mouth, a buzzer sounded through the park, alerting the boys that their thirty minutes were up. 

“Hello and good evening guys and gals! I need to ask everyone to clear the ramps and pits and to take to the stands for a little bit. Turns out we have a battle of the sexes relay happening tonight and no one wants bystander casualties! Will both teams assemble at the warm up rink where they’ll be starting out?”

Marinette looked up at the speakers, and she rolled her neck in preparation. It was almost time after all.

* * *

Adrien took a long pull from his water bottle as they waited for the rest of the patrons of the park to vacate to the stands. The girls were huddled together near the ramp that served as the starting point to the rest of the trick spots, all of them looking concerned at Alya. 

He tapped Nino’s shoulder, frowning all the while. “Dude, something’s up with Als,” he whispered.

Nino’s gaze was worried as he turned to look at his girlfriend. “She’s favoring her left arm. She’s not gonna pull out of the race with that injury though,” replied the DJ with a small scowl. “I’m gonna go talk to Ivan and Mylene real quick. They’ve probably already looked at it.”

“Good idea. I’m gonna go talk to Gami about it too,” Adrien replied. He glided over to where the girls were, his brow furrowed with worry for one of his best friends. “Hey Als, you okay?”

“Just a bump, Sunshine. Like with anything else, it’s a risk I took on knowing I could fall out there once I put on the skates. It’s nothing that won’t stop me or the rest of us ladies from beating your pretty boy face into the ground,” Alya replied with a small smirk.

“Really now? We’ll just see about that, Ladyblogger,” retorted Adrien as he crossed his arms again. He gave the six of them a cheeky grin as he leaned forward. “Though I won’t lie, I’m surprised it was you that took a fall, Alya. I figured that would have been Marinette knowing her predisposition to less than graceful antics.”

The moment the words left his mouth, Adrien swore he felt a blast of fiery rage from his left amidst a chorus of snickers and ‘Ooooo’s from the other ladies. _Oh fuck...I did it again, didn’t I?_ he thought to himself.

Sure enough, a small hand fisted his collar, almost forcing his feet out from under him as he was pulled down level to a pair of narrowed blue eyes.

“You are going down, Agreste! Get your first skater over here!” Marinette hissed.

“We’re ready when you are, Adrien,” Kagami seconded with a smug grin. She shared a small fist bump with her girlfriend, their fingers wiggling and splayed out to mimic an explosion. He couldn’t shake the feeling he just played himself into one of their plans.

Swallowing thickly, Adrien plastered on a competitive grin as he met Marinette’s eyes. “We’ll see who’s going down, Nettie,” he purred, low enough only she could hear him. “Want to place an extra wager on the race?”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed as she released his collar. “Like what?”

“Losing team buys dinner?”

A soft snort of derision swam into his ears as Marinette flicked his chin, right where his bell would be if he were in the suit at the moment. God, he had to fight off the blush that nearly turned him as red as Nathaniel's hair “I guess you lot better be ready to treat us fine ladies to a meal fit for a queen,” she teased before pushing him back with a single finger on his chest.

“Are both teams ready to go?” asked the look out from the booth. 

Both he and Kagami gave the man a thumb’s up as Alya and Marc took the starting positions.

“Alright! On your marks! Get set!” A long pause made both skaters tense before a buzzer sounded. 

Alya launched down the ramp, making up her momentum with wider swings from her right arm before making a jump onto a rail to grind out a faster lead towards the pits.

Adrien turned to watch the screen as Nathaniel and Rose took up their spots, his eyes worried as he watched Alya. 

“Ivan said Alya already agreed to change back as soon as she finished her leg of the race so they could ice it some more,” said Nino as he joined Adrien’s side again. “What do you think this means for the rest of the line up?”

“I’m sorry, but I think you’re up against Nettie. That, and I—Uh—Well I, um, you see…” Adrien turned to give his best friend a sheepish grin. “I might have pissed her off?”

Nino’s face fell again and he gave a high pitched whine out of the back of his throat. “Dude! Bro! Seriously! You’ve been up against a pissed off Nette before! Why the hell would you do that?! Did you forget what you did two years ago in gym class?!”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as Marc sped through the rink with Alya hot on his heels. He must have made up the time near the rails on this side of the park. The route was strictly avoiding the half-pipes, sticking mostly to grinding rails and the pits. “It might have slipped my mind, to be honest,” he said as both skaters tagged in the next team mate.

“Oh my god. If she slaughters me, I’m coming back to haunt you. Got it?!” Nino hissed, though Adrien laughed at his friend’s melodramaticism. 

“Got it, bro. Don’t worry. I think we still got a chance to win this,” Adrien replied. He looked over to the ramp, and his brow quirked at seeing Luka up against his sister. They were already trading playful barbs and gestures, their bond as siblings compounding upon the rivalry hanging in the air. “You’re definitely up against Nettie. Jules is against her brother.”

Nino groaned as his hands flew to his head. “This is not kosher, bro! I can’t beat Mari when she’s in a mood!”

“I’ll send flowers to your mother upon your demise and I swear to avenge you,” Adrien replied. 

Rose shot into the warm up rink first, slapping the palm of her girlfriend’s hand with a wide grin. “Beat his ass, Jules!” she cried out as she made her way over to the stands.

Nathaniel wasn’t that far behind Rose and Luka sprinted down the ramp to catch up with his sister, his blue eyes narrowed in determination. The crowd in the stands was already going wild for the displays both teams put on so far, though Adrien was sad he hadn’t seen any of it for himself. He looked back up to the screen again, surprised to see Luka gaining the distance as Juleka avoided the rails like the plague. With a well timed hop, the older brother took the lead, only to lose some of that ground as they entered the pits. 

Nino gave Adrien a single pat on the shoulder as he moved to take his position at the starting line, though he swore under his breath. “Uh, bro?” His voice was wavering in nervousness.

“What’s up?” asked Adrien, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Your ex is going next.”

Adrien turned around at that. Sure enough, Kagami was waiting at the starting point and Adrien felt all the color drain from his face again. 

That meant…

“Oh shit,” he whimpered.

Nino skated over for a quick second, patting his shoulder sympathetically. “I’ll send a bouquet of the finest roses to your father upon your demise, my friend.”

It wasn’t a moment too soon that Nino took his position as Luka and Juleka raced towards their teammates, hands outstretched and ready. The siblings were very much in sync as they tagged in the next skater, though Kagami was the first to lunge forward down the ramp.

Adrien swallowed thickly as his friend raced down the ramp after his ex, his brow furrowed with worry. He hadn’t been sure of Marc’s and Nathaniel’s skating prowess, though he was surprised by how fleet Marc proved to be. He would have been a better match against Rose, that much was for certain. There was nothing for it now, though. 

Nino lost time on the rails, but he managed to overtake Kagami by a hair with a risky jump in the pits. They were pretty much neck and neck as they raced towards the rink where Alix and Kim were waiting. Adrien held his breath, only to release it when Nino’s longer arms managed to tag Kim in first. Alix was right behind him, zipping down the ramp with a determined expression on her face. 

Adrien knew it would only take a few minutes for them to get back, so he took up his position at the starting line. Marinette was soon to join him, her face set into a determined scowl. “Regardless of what I said, may the best team win,” Adrien offered with a soft grin and a hand shake.

Marinette gave him a confident smirk before giving him a high five. “I know us girls will. Thanks for the compliment,” she replied with a teasing wink that made Adrien laugh. She got into position, her arm stretched out behind her, and her eyes narrowed on the path before her. The light that took up residence in those impossibly blue orbs made his heart beat wildly against his chest. 

There was nothing on her mind save for the savage destruction of her opposition. 

In this case? Adrien himself.

Dare he admit how hot she looked when she got like this? Her body was tensed and poised, and his eyes followed the lines along her torso and arms. He couldn’t lie that he enjoyed the sight of her tightly packed abs as he looked down her torso, his mind idly thinking of how limber her back was and the core strength she possessed. Adrien knew Marinette and Sabine did yoga, just the other morning the elder Cheng was gushing about the advanced poses Marinette could do that boggled her mind. It was the tone of her tricep and deltoid was enough to throw him for a loop, however.

Wait a second. Just how active was Marinette?! He’d never seen her doing anything physically strenuous to have that level of definition!

Adrien didn’t have the time to fret it any longer as Alix came speeding towards Marinette, just seconds ahead of Kim. A slap of palms met his ears and Marinette shot forward, taking the early lead for what it was. Adrien felt Kim tag him in a second later, though he couldn’t deny that his eyes were locked to the rapid sway of her hips and derriere. All gentlemanly thoughts were rudely shoved to the wayside had his eyes followed the hypnotic movements, lulling him into a fog of fantasies and daydreams featuring those swinging hips. Kim shouted at him to pick up the pace, snapping him out of his stupor and he hissed curses at himself for getting so thoroughly distracted. Adrien followed as fast as he could, his longer legs giving him an advantage to close the distance between them. He could feel instinct taking over. 

A competitive smile graced his face as his eyes narrowed in his focus. The feeling of the wind gliding through his hair, the way it cooled the sweat on his brow and neck. The instantaneous way his eyes locked onto his partner’s shoulders from behind whenever she managed to eek out a small lead as they raced through the rooftops left him feeling freer than he could ever be as Adrien.

Wait, his partner?!

Adrien started as if doused in water, once again cursing himself for not having his head in the game. He wasn’t running a patrol right now, but this feeling—

It was the exact same as when he and Ladybug raced through the city at night.

Adrien shook his head as if to clear it, keeping his eyes locked to Marinette’s shoulders as he drew closer and closer still. Without warning, she dropped out of sight, bringing his awareness to the trick pits that they needed to get through before hitting the next series of ramps and rails. He tucked in tight as he allowed himself to drop down the sloping wall, building up momentum and speed. His head followed naturally as Marinette shot up the opposite wall, reaching behind her to grab her skates and spin a bit while crowing her excitement at catching air.

Not to be outdone, Adrien followed her up the same wall, bringing his knees to his chest to perform a backflip before landing on the next down slope and he shot down it with another well timed tuck. Marinette’s blue eyes shined up at him as she gave him a smirk as he came up beside her, one that felt that it was coming from Ladybug rather than the designer.

His distraction almost caused him to falter, and one foot wobbled before he caught his balance. He surged forward, pushing those dangerous thoughts from his mind before they cost him the race. They neared the last ramp that would take them back to the front of the skate park and Marinette gave him a small wink before blowing him a kiss. 

“See you there, hot stuff,” she cooed.

Again, he almost wiped out at hearing those words. 

When was Marinette ever this flirty or confident?

She tried to dart out in front, only for Adrien to match her pace perfectly. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t pull ahead of her. They were too evenly matched!

The buzzer sounded as they crossed into the warm up rink at the same time, both panting and wheeling around in circles to cool down. 

“And just like that folks, the race is concluded in a tie! Looks like this group of friends is one tie-ght-knit set!” the announcer called out over the intercom. Adrien laughed outright at the pun while Marinette groaned, harkening familiarity all over again. There were cheers and catcalls coming from the stands as Adrien and Kagami skated forward to shake on a good match. “Well done to both teams!”

“I heard that little wager you made with Marinette, Adrien,” Kagami told him with a smirk.

Adrien’s brow rose on its own in curiosity. “What of it? We tied?” he asked.

The asian woman brushed it off with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Semantics. You still need to apologize for that inflammatory comment, though I won’t deny how amusing it was to watch you blush the way you did. I say you two head off for dinner elsewhere. Between the lot of us, we can probably give you a window to escape in that will give you two privacy,” she suggested.

Adrien shook his head. “We’re all here now, Gami. Might as well keep it that way. You and I should be the ones to pay for everyone considering the results. Besides—” He ran his fingers through his hair with a broad, if not cocky, grin on his face. Yes, his Chat was showing and he really didn’t give a damn. He could be who he was around these people without reprisal after all. “—I don’t need that much help in getting her on a date. I’m letting her make the first move for when she feels she’s ready. Not the other way around, remember?” he asked.

Kagami reached up, unhooking her helmet as they slowly wheeled to the rest of the group. “On the same note, showing a little bit of interest would help her make her decision.” She turned towards the group of friends with a genuine smile and she cupped her hands over her mouth. “Since it was a tie, dinner is on me and Adrien tonight! Let’s go find somewhere that can fit all of us!”

Adrien grinned as the rest of the teens whooped and hollered in excitement at that news before making their way to the locker rooms to change again. He paused Kagami one last time before they followed along, holding out his fist. “Pound it?”

His ex-girlfriend beamed with pride and she rapped her knuckles to his. “Pound it!” They skated forward, tailing behind the lines a little. “I still say it should just be the two of you,” she whispered teasingly.

“Nettie and I will get our date when she’s ready, Gami. Not any sooner than that,” Adrien affirmed. His face fell as he thought of what she told him last night before he joined Ladybug for their Monday night patrol. “Besides, she’s meeting with our legal team and one of the opposing counsel in two days on Thursday. She asked me to be there with her for support.” His expression morphed into a scowl as he thought about this particular meeting. “One of them requested to talk to her with the attorneys present. I’m not letting her go through that alone if I can help it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, because it didn't work up above, this is the illustration I made for this chapter: https://www.deviantart.com/lady-kaeru/art/Skate-Park-843900209?ga_submit_new=10%3A1590928448
> 
> **Chapter 16 Preview**
> 
> _“All of us are going to find out one way or the other, Marinette,” Jacquelyn said with a grin. “It’s better for us if Antone and I hear it now, together, so that he’s not blindsided.”_   
>  _She looked up at Adrien and he gave her a supportive nod. “It’s Chat Noir. My arrondissement is on one of his normal patrol routes and he often drops by to talk for a bit. I’ve known him the last four years, well, not his civilian self of course. He hasn’t had the chance to drop by in a while though, so I don’t know how we could set that up.”_   
>  _Adrien tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Put out a coded message on the Ladyblog?” he offered. “Something that he could pick up on?”_


	16. Daniel Desmarais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the men that assaulted Marinette has a message to pass off to her, and the attorneys have planning to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday! Almost at the end of my first week of vacation and I'm _feline purr-ty_ fine indeed, lol! Gotten a lot of creativity out while also filling the well at the same time. Nonetheless, here's the next chapter, albeit a little on the short and sweet side today! I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to respect one another, and please stay safe!

“Alright Antone,” Jacquelyn said as she flipped through her notes. “Let’s hear it. What are you planning?”

Antone St. Martin gave the two ladies a soft smile. “How do you know I’m planning something?” he asked.

Marinette trembled beside him and Adrien reached under the table to grasp her hand in his. He felt her go stock still for a moment, but her fingers threaded with his as she gripped him tight. While she was trying to portray strength to the two lawyers, the image of Daniel Desmarais on the screen nearby had her resolve shaking.

“We were initially going to subpoena Ms. Rossi once we established both Mr. Desmarais and DuBois knew her somehow,” Jacquelyn admitted. “I’m not sure how you got the information you did, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out you know there’s more to the situation.” She sat forward, her eyes leveled on the attorney.

Antone flashed Jacquelyn another grin. “You know my normal base clientele, Jacqui. The used and abused. Lila Rossi is a textbook definition of a manipulative sociopath.” Here, the handsome practitioner scowled as he slid forward his notes. “Daniel and I agreed he’ll testify on your side’s behalf, but with one condition. If Ms. Dupain-Cheng is amenable to hearing it, he has something he needs to say to her.”

There was a sharp intake of breath from Marinette and Adrien felt her shake a little more. He leaned over, making sure she saw him. “You don’t have to do this Marinette. We can leave right now and leave the attorneys to figure out what needs to be done,” he whispered.

"I have to do this, Adrien,” she whimpered back. Her jaw was squared as she stared at the pitiful countenance of Daniel on the screen. His head was hung low in shame, at least he looked contrite. “I don’t want to find out for sure in the courtroom. I’ll be a mess if I do.” Marinette took a deep breath in as she sat up straight. “I reserve the right to disconnect the call at any time, but I’ll hear you out.”

“That’s more than acceptable, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Daniel’s voice was soft as he looked up. It surprised Adrien that there were tears in his eyes. “It may be uncomfortable, but I need to explain something about myself that will shine a light on how Mr. DuBois and I were initially contacted. You see, I belong to a forum for people like myself that have unusual, err, preferences when it comes to intimacy. The subforum I typically post in is extreme roleplay, my favorite scenes normally being umm…”

“I get the picture, Mr. Desmarais. Just please continue,” Marinette snapped. Adrien took a steadying breath and rubbed his thumb along the back of hers. Her grip adjusted, but she leaned in closer to him for comfort.

The man on the screen visibly flinched at her tone. “Of course. I was messaged one afternoon by a young woman with your picture and information set into the profile. She told me who she really was, and that she was trying to help her friend explore her deepest fantasy. I won’t go into further detail than that, but that young woman was Lila Rossi. Whenever I meet for a scene, I always bring a contract with me for both of us to sign just in case if someone alerts the authorities and we can both prove beyond a shadow of a doubt it’s consensual on both sides. I met with Miss Rossi three days before the incident, under the assurance that she was just running proxy for you so that you wouldn’t know who to expect, for her to get the contract so you could sign it. The next day we met again and it was signed, but now I know the signature was forged. The rest—” His face fell and a few tears streaked his cheeks. “—is history as you know. I’m so sorry for my part in everything, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I’m not a violent man by any means…”

“You’re mostly into restraint, and your partner’s loss of control of the situation,” Marinette interrupted. Adrien looked at her profile and his brow furrowed. The squared set of her jaw, the way her brow furrowed over her nose.

That was Ladybug’s expression whenever they fought a tough akuma.

“You were the surprisingly gentler of the two, I’ll admit that. Does Mr. St. Martin have the copies of the conversations? The contract with my forged signature?” she asked.

Here, Daniel gave her a co-conspiratorial grin. “Those were the first things I turned over the moment he took my case. Madam Monet has already shown us a copy of your signature.”

Marinette leaned forward as she clasped her hands on the table, clearly deep in thought. Adrien felt the loss of her warmth instantly. Instead, he was puzzled at her behavior. This wasn’t a side of Marinette he was used to seeing. “What is your opinion on Mr. DuBois?” she asked him. She motioned to Antone, who slid over a manila folder. Inside were the messages exchanged, including Lila using her name in the message. 

It was a clear set up.

Daniel scowled openly at the mention of the name. “If he’s allowed to continue, he’ll become Paris’ next serial rapist. I did try to stop him from hurting you as much as he did, but at the same time—” He looked at Adrien next with a dark smile on his face. “I’m quite glad you took him down when you did. Things could have been much worse if you hadn’t acted, Mr. Agreste.”

Adrien cleared his throat before shifting. “Marinette is one of my best friends, Mr. Desmarais. There’s nothing I won’t do to protect her,” he replied. 

“That being said, Mr. Desmarais, I think I’ve got a much clearer understanding of the situation now. Mr. St. Martin, Madam Monet? I’m dropping all charges against Mr. Desmarais. In exchange, community service and no more online pick ups. There have to be places around Paris that cater to all sorts of kinks,” Marinette said as she pushed the folder back over to the stunned attorney.

“All charges?” sputtered Antone.

Marinette cleared her throat and she looked up at Daniel on the screen. “Lila has been lying to and manipulating my friends for years, Mr. Desmarais. You’re only her most recent victim. You have your sexual preferences, which I won’t knock, but you’ve clearly been used. As I said, you were the more gentle of the two. Mr. DuBois was overly violent and I remember that you did try to stop him on more than one occasion. You weren’t the one that dragged me off the street, or beat me. The most you did was pin my wrists into place while kissing against my neck. Am I wrong to think that you caught on that it wasn’t a scene for me? I mean, you did attack him and tell me to run.”

Daniel nodded. “I came to that realization just before Mr. Agreste here called out for you the first time,” he replied. He looked to Adrien with a sad smile. “Thank you for throwing a wrench into the cogs, Mr. Agreste. I’ve been beside myself with guilt these last few weeks. I don’t deserve the mercy you’ve shown me.”

“You’re as much of a victim as Nettie is, Daniel,” Adrien finally said. “You tried to keep it on the up and up on your end, you really did. This gives us the final nail we needed though. Will you still be willing to testify in court?”

“Of course. Even if I’m to remain in prison, I would still testify. This is already going to cast a stigma over the roleplay community as it is,” Daniel said with a scowl. “Antone, I’ll leave the rest of the details to you in regards to Ms. Dupain-Cheng’s terms. Ms. Dupain-Cheng?”

“Marinette,” she corrected.

Both Daniel and Adrien were surprised at the confident tone she used. “Marinette,” he continued. “Thank you for allowing me to apologize. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I will endeavor to make sure Lila Rossi doesn’t hurt anyone in this manner ever again.”

“As Adrien said, you’re a victim too. It’s not your fault that she’s as charismatic as she is to pull off her lies.” Marinette got to her feet, smoothing out her skirt and Adrien followed her movements.

Antone nodded as he finished taking notes. “Jacqui, would you like to take lunch together so we can hammer out the details of the case from here?”

Jacquelyn smirked as she looked at both teens. “We’ve got the rest of this from here,  _ mon cheries _ . Why don’t the two of you go enjoy your afternoon? We should have everything in place a week before your birthday, Marinette. I hope you’re ready for the final blitz,” said the attorney.

To everyone’s surprise, Marinette gave them a dark grin. Adrien couldn’t help but mirror the sentiment. Both of them had dealt with Lila’s lies for years, and they were sick and tired of them. 

“I’ve been so ready for her to get hers, Jacqui,” Marinette replied. “Make sure we add slander and libel to the charges from me against her on our side. Mr. St. Martin has indeed done his homework about the situation, and should be able to point you towards the evidence needed. Also, feel free to call in a good chunk of our classmates to ask them about her claims on knowing celebrities. Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale especially.”

Jacquelyn wrote down the names and nodded. “Is there anyone that can testify what kind of person you are, Marinette? A few character witnesses on your end would be a good idea.” She started flipping through her notes, her brow furrowed as she looked at the shorthand code she wrote in. “Chase will try to paint you as a seductress in the making without a doubt. Even though the rape kit administered in the hospital disproves you’ve never had intercourse—” She trailed off, muttering as she kept looking for something specific. 

Both Adrien and Marinette blushed crimson at that, and he cleared his throat. “Madam Monet, I, uh, I didn’t need to hear that,” he said.

“What?” The realization of what she said aloud was enough to turn the attorney as red as Ladybug’s suit. “Oh...Oh! I’m so sorry!” she cried. She shifted in her seat, unable to meet either of their gazes for the faux pas she made. Jacquelyn cleared her throat, flipping to a blank page on her ever present notepad and she clicked her pen. “Anyways, character witnesses for yourself, Marinette?”

She bit her lip, her eyes going back and forth in thought. “There’s Adrien, of course, but he might come across as biased. Le Chien Kim, and Nino Lahiff have known me since all three of us were in diapers, but Kim is constantly swayed by Lila’s tales of grandeur.”

“We need someone who doesn’t interact with Lila often enough to associate with her, but who knows you well,” Jacquelyn urged. 

“Tsurugi Kagami is a very close friend of mine. That and there’s one more person that offered, but I don’t know if I should disclose that much information with so many people present,” she whispered shyly.

“All of us are going to find out one way or the other, Marinette,” Jacquelyn said with a grin. “It’s better for us if Antone and I hear it now, together, so that he’s not blindsided.”

She looked up at Adrien and he gave her a supportive nod. “It’s Chat Noir. My arrondissement is on one of his normal patrol routes and he often drops by to talk for a bit. I’ve known him the last four years, well, not his civilian self of course. He hasn’t had the chance to drop by in a while though, so I don’t know how we could set that up.”

Adrien tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Put out a coded message on the Ladyblog?” he offered. “Something that he could pick up on?”

Marinette’s face brightened and she gave Adrien a large hug at his prompting. “You’re a genius!” she squealed. 

“I’d like to take a moment to sit down with him if given the chance, Marinette. You have my personal number. Let me know if he replies to your message on the Ladyblog and I’ll be there with you tonight to see if he’ll come in.” Jacquelyn was smiling ear to ear at the prospect. “We need to make sure we secure your safety of course. We don’t want Hawkmoth to use you against Chat in the worst way possible if he gets wind you two are close.”

Adrien scowled at that thought, but he understood Jacquelyn’s reasoning. The last thing he wanted was for their association behind his mask to harm her. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. I’m not wholly helpless, you know,” Marinette replied. 

Jacquelyn grinned as she gave them a nod and she straightened her papers. “I believe that without a doubt, Marinette. And as for crossing that bridge? That we will, but for now the two of you need to leave so Antone and I can talk. I’ll catch you up to speed later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 17 Preview:**
> 
> _"Yeah. I, uh, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting in all honesty," she admitted. One raven colored brow arched as she gave him a questioning glance. "I'm curious as to when this started?"_   
>  _It was Adrien's turn to give her a questioning look and he flashed her a smile. "What started?"_   
>  _"You’ve been flirting with me. A lot in the last few weeks." It wasn't a question, but an observation._   
>  _Adrien leaned closer, careful not to get too close into her space. "Not gonna deny it, **ma belle**. Do you want me to stop?" he asked._


	17. Two Steps Forward, Six Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone!

Adrien guided Marinette from the office, and the two slid into the back seat of the sedan. Marinette was on her phone, using a false account to leave a message for Chat. Adrien needed to give it a few hours before he responded, but he’d definitely be there. He also needed to talk to Plagg about the risk of exposing his identity to the attorney, because there was no way he could pull off having Adrien in the courtroom and himself at the same time. Plagg was magic and all, but he couldn’t make Adrien appear in two places at once.

A large smile broke out over his face at the realization. 

Plagg couldn’t, but Trixx could.

“Everything alright, Adrien?” asked Marinette.

“Perfect, Nettie. Did you want to get some lunch while we’re out? I know the perfect place,” Adrien replied smoothly. 

“I’d like that. Take us where you will,  _ mon capitan _ ,” she agreed.

Adrien leaned forward, telling the driver the location he had in mind and he laughed at the stricken look on Marinette’s face. “It’s my treat, Nettie, don’t worry,” he said. “You’ll love the food. Their pastries aren’t nearly as good as your parent’s but the food is on par with your mother’s cooking.”

Marinette’s brow quirked up in curiosity. “Don’t hype the place up too much now,” she chuckled.

Adrien rested his elbows on his knees. “So, he comes to visit you often?”

“Not that often to be honest. It’s just every now and again if he sees my balcony lights are on. Why, are you jealous?” she teased, her tone playful and flirty all at once. Her blue eyes were half lidded as she leaned in closer to him and Adrien felt his heart hammering against his rib cage. Her full lips were curled into a mischievous grin, and he licked his own before bringing his focus back to her eyes. Her fingers crept up his chest before she tilted his chin up. 

_ Mon Dieu _ , why the hell did that suddenly feel like Ladybug flicking at his bell? 

“Who wouldn’t be?” he replied without thinking. A rouge tinged his cheeks at the comparison, though his brow furrowed as he looked at her closer. 

How had he never realized how intensely blue her eyes were? Or the freckles that dotted her nose? 

_ No! Bad Adrien! We are not comparing Marinette to Ladybug again! She was Multimouse! _ he thought to himself. 

His words brought a brilliant rouge to Marinette’s cheeks and she squeaked in surprise before sitting back in her seat. It was a complete one eighty from the devastatingly flirty side she'd just shown him. 

Good lord above, he was screwed if she ever flirted like that while he was Chat. Adrien wasn't sure he'd be able to resist kissing those sweet lips again. 

"You okay?"

A small nod came from Marinette as she gave him a shy smile. "Yeah. I, uh, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting in all honesty," she admitted. One raven colored brow arched as she gave him a questioning glance. "I'm curious as to when this started?"

It was Adrien's turn to give her a questioning look and he flashed her a smile. "What started?"

"You’ve been flirting with me. A lot in the last few weeks." It wasn't a question, but an observation.

Adrien leaned closer, careful not to get too close into her space. "Not gonna deny it,  _ ma belle _ . Do you want me to stop?" he asked. 

Marinette leaned in closer, her eyes half lidded again as she smiled. "If I told you no?"

"Then I'd continue, though if you ever feel uncomfortable I want you to tell me as such. I don't want to push you, Nettie. I should also tell you now that I'll be driving off any other interested parties, whomever they may be," he whispered.

Marinette smiled as his hand came to cover hers. Their fingers threaded together naturally. She fit just right against his palm. "Is that so? To what end would that be, Adrien?"

Adrien felt his cheeks flush as his nose rubbed against hers. “Whichever end you want it to be, Nettie,” he whispered. Her grip on his hand tightened as the other came up to cup his cheek. It started to trail down his jaw before Adrien caught it and he held it in place.

_ I wanted to feel wanted again, to feel beautiful. To feel like who I was before I was attacked. I needed to feel like I was desirable to someone. _

Marinette’s words rang through his mind. Her lower lip quivered, her breath furled over his lips, soft and sweet. She was beautiful, she was wanted, and she was oh so desirable in all the right ways. Mind, body, and soul. 

“What if—” She paused as her hand slid back up his jaw, coming to rest on the nape of his neck. Gooseflesh erupted all over as she played with the fettered strands of blond there. “—What if what I want is you?”

Adrien could help the smile that crossed his face at those words. “If that is what you desire,  _ ma cherie _ , then I’m yours,” he whispered in reply.

With a single tilt of her chin, Marinette closed the distance. Her lips slid over his, and Adrien sighed as he leaned in, relishing in the feeling of her. Her fingers nestled into his hair again, her nails scratching against his scalp in a way that sent electric shocks from his head right down to his toes. His free hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking the curve of it reverently. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip, and Adrien groaned in delight, opening up to her. 

His body tightened with want at the first taste of sugar cookies and hot cocoa, and he pressed closer, wanting to zero out the space between them. Well, as much as possible considering their position in the car that was. Marinette trembled against him and Adrien’s hand slid down to caress her neck, his thumb trailing over her windpipe like a breeze in summer, as he made his way to her shoulder. 

Without warning, Marinette pulled away from him as if burned and Adrien looked at her in alarm. She curled up on one side of the car, both her hands covering the area of her neck where his hand was seconds ago.

“Nettie? What happened? Are you alright?” he whispered. Adrien kept to his side of the car, not wanting to scare her. He shrugged out of his blazer in an instant, instinctively knowing she wanted to feel like she had a barrier between them. He didn’t drape it over her himself, but laid it between them. Slowly, one hand pulled away from her neck to bring the garment up to wrap over her shoulders. 

“I’ll be alright,” she whimpered. “Just...Just don’t touch my neck right now. It—” Her words failed as a small sob bubbled forward and she shook as she tried to hold it back.

She didn’t have to finish that sentence for him to know what she was getting at. That touch on her neck threw her right back to that alleyway and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his voice thick with guilt.

Warmth blossomed through his hand as her fingers threaded with his again. “I’m the one that kissed you, Adrien. My choice,” Marinette replied. 

“I think we need to change our plans for lunch,” he admitted. He kept still as Marinette slowly unraveled herself to sit properly again and she pulled him closer towards the middle of the back seat.

“I think that might be a good idea,” she agreed. She met him halfway, her arms wrapping around his chest. “I’m sorry I freaked out.”

“Don’t be. You have nothing to apologize for, Marinette. I wasn’t thinking when I did that.” He didn’t move to embrace her back at first until she hauled one arm over her shoulders. “I didn’t think you’d be such an aggressive cuddler,” he chortled. Adrien needed to turn this around somehow, needed to get them both back into a comfortable zone of emotion.

When in doubt, good natured teasing was a good go-to.

A small snort of mirthful derision escaped her and Marinette gave him a half-hearted scowl. “I’m not going to break, Adrien,” she told him. “I’m not made of glass. I’ll get better in time.”

“Guillaume? Never mind going to Pavyllon. Would you please take us back to the bakery?” A nod from his body guard was all the answer Adrien needed before he eased Marinette into a more comfortable position. “Do you want to hold this off until everything’s settled with the case?” he asked in a low whisper.

“Give me some time to think on that. Do you have any tissues?” Adrien managed to grab a few from the package in his pocket and he handed them to Marinette. She dabbed at her eyes to keep her makeup from running and she gave another small sniff as she wiped her nose as well. It took a moment, but she finally gave him a weak smile. “Well, if anything, I’d say you made up for that moment in the Metro,” she said. “I call that a solid redo.”

Adrien chuckled as he hugged her tight, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. “Do you want to order take out or make something?”

Marinette hummed in contemplation for a moment as she rested her head against his chest. “Take out sounds good. What did you have in mind?”

“Your choice. You know me, I’ll eat anything,” he replied with a wink. Marinette laughed at him for it and Adrien allowed himself to relax with her. He really hadn’t meant to pull her back to that awful moment and he realized how bad his timing was for kissing her. They had just finished speaking with one of the men that assaulted her after all. Of course her emotions were riding high. “I know you said to give you time to think on that,” he began.

“Adrien, honestly I’m—” Her words trailed as Adrien pulled her in closer, resting his cheek to hers so he could whisper in her ear.

“Nettie, hear me out, please. I just want you to know you can take your time. Make sure you’re ready, don’t push yourself for my sake. I’ll be waiting, no matter how long it takes.”

He felt her cheek rise against his in a small smile and Adrien closed his eyes, losing himself in the contentment of the moment. Neither moved for some time, not until they reached the bakery, and Marinette led the way up to the apartment. Adrien had the whole afternoon clear, though he would need to be home before seven, and then he’d need to sneak out later for patrol. Maybe earlier depending on the time Marinette and Jacquelyn wanted to meet with him. As it stood, he had at least five hours to burn before he had to be home.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Marinette asked as she eased her flats off.

“Sounds good to me, I know I wouldn’t mind the excuse to veg out for a bit,” he replied. “Did you figure out what you wanted to eat?”

Marinette nodded as she pulled her phone from her purse. “I’m placing the order now, though I need to order enough for my parents too. They’ll be taking a break for lunch soon.”

“Don’t worry about the cost, Marinette. Like I said in the car, my treat, okay?”

“If you’re sure,” Marinette said in a sing-song voice as she finished dialing the number. The moment the line picked up, Adrien was surprised to hear her speaking with the proprietor in fluent Mandarin. Not perfect, but enough to get her through the conversation as she ordered. When she hung up the phone, she caught Adrien staring at her as if he’d never seen her before. “What?”

“When did you start learning to speak Chinese?” he asked. 

"About two years ago? I asked Maman to teach me. It’s part of my heritage after all and I’ve grossly neglected it growing up,” she admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Do you want to learn more? I’m sure you’re at a level that you could join me for my own lessons if you wanted,” Adrien offered.

“Make sure it’s okay with your tutor and your father, and we’ll talk more. I’ve got quite a bit on my plate now, but I should be able to squeeze in time for that.” Marinette sighed as she shrugged out of her suit jacket and she looked up at the stairs. “I’ll be down in a few minutes. I’m going to go change into something more comfortable now that I’m home.”

* * *

Marinette shut the door behind her and she breathed out as she walked over to her armoire. “Go ahead and celebrate, Tikki. I know you’ve been waiting for that moment for ages!”

No sooner than her name was mentioned, Tikki zoomed out of Marinette’s jacket, zipping through the air and doing loop-de-loops through the room while squealing for joy. “Marinette! This is a huge step! Seriously!”

Marinette laid her clothes out on her chaise, looking contemplative. “Yeah,” she mumbled in return.

“Marinette? Is everything alright?” Tikki was at her shoulder in an instant, giving her a worried look. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m starting to wonder if I jumped the broom on this,” she whispered as she unbuttoned her blouse. “Choosing Adrien over Chat I mean.”

Tikki rested her little paw against Marinette’s cheek with a supportive smile. “I want you to trust me when I say this is all going to work out no matter what choice you make. Adrien wants you to take your time, Marinette. He knows you can only do what feels right to you. Besides, you said it yourself, you’re comfortable with both of them,” she offered her chosen with a gentle smile.

Marinette smiled as she cupped Tikki in her palms, kissing the spot on her forehead. “You’re right. I should take the time to make sure I’m ready for this. I thought I was, but things kinda spiraled out of control in the car, didn’t they?” she giggled.

Tikki returned it, giving her an impish look. “Maybe just a little,” she agreed. “Though, cuddling is quite platonic as you well know. Adrien just wants to feel closer to you.”

Marinette pulled on a comfortable cotton shirt, mulling over Tikki’s words. “I’ll talk with him after my parents head back down to the bakery. Let’s just enjoy lunch for now, okay?”

Tikki nodded as she hid in the pocket of Marinette’s pants and the young woman made her way down to the kitchen and dining room. Adrien was looking at some of the family photos that had been taken throughout lycee with a soft smile. She slid her hand up his shoulder to appraise him of her presence and he gave her a soft grin before turning back to the photos.

“You know, there are days like today I wish my mom hadn’t disappeared,” he whispered. “I haven’t had a family photo done since I was thirteen.”

Marinette smiled as she turned him towards the stairs. “That’s not true and I’m going to prove it to you right now,” she stated in a matter of fact tone. Adrien gave her a confused look but he followed her nonetheless. They went to her room, and Marinette pointed to the wall that was covered in photos of them and their friends. “While we’re not related by blood, we’re still a family all our own, Adrien. You, me, Alya, Nino. Not just the four of us, either, but the rest of our friends as well,” she explained. “Your biological family may be broken, Adrien, but we’re your family too, and what’s even better is we’re the family you chose. Don’t ever doubt that you’re loved, because you are, and we’ll always be there for you.”

Adrien was silent as he looked through all the photos. Gone were the posters and clip outs of the ads he appeared in, all replaced with candid photos of the four of them together through lycee. After what seemed to be an eternity, he turned towards her, pulling her in for a tight hug. She felt him draw in a shuddering breath as tears hit her neck and she closed her eyes as she returned his embrace. “Thank you,” he whispered against the top of her head. “I…I really needed to hear that. Being here, being around you, feels more like home than the manor. I don’t want to let go of that feeling, Nettie.”

Marinette pulled back enough so she could meet his eyes and one hand tilted his chin up. “You know what they say, Adrien. Home is where your heart is.”

Adrien’s smile seemed to light up his face and he leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her brow. He opened his mouth to say something, but a knock at the apartment door drew them from their reverie. The two rushed back down the stairs, with Adrien fishing out his wallet on the way and Marinette made it to the door. Without fail, their lunch had arrived. “Go get your parents while I settle the bill, Nettie. I’ll start setting the table too,” he told her.

“We’ll be right up. Oh, and don’t worry. I won’t tell Nathalie if you won’t,” she teased.

Adrien laughed at that as he shooed her back down the stairs. Marinette looked over her shoulder one last time to him before heading down to the bakery, unable to shake the feeling something important had gone unsaid. 

Well, they could always talk later if it came down to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 18 Preview**
> 
> _Once the strands were free, Adrien ran his fingers through them, gently working out the snarls with each pass, his eyelids growing heavier at the same time. His breathing synced with hers, and he let out a soft sigh of contentment._
> 
> _When was the last time he felt this at peace?_


	18. Where the Heart Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki and Plagg have a small chat while Adrien and Marinette have lunch with her parents. Adrien has a small heart to heart with Gabriel and a strategizing session with Plagg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! Not a lot to talk about today, but I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Stay safe and healthy!

Lunch was a hysterical affair, with Adrien and Tom exchanging puns back and forth with relish. Sabine and Marinette both tried to look stern, but were hiding smiles and giggles behind their hands the whole time. From the top of the fridge, Plagg looked over to Tikki.

“It’s a shame he can’t stay here full time,” he whispered.

Tikki nodded in agreement, giggling to herself at another well placed pun from Adrien. “He really comes out of his shell around her, doesn’t he?”

Plagg snorted a bit as his tail swayed back and forth. “He’s head over heels for her, sugarcube. What about your bug?”

“She’s torn between both sides of him right now, but things will level out soon I think. Sooner or later one of them will have to say the codeword,” she replied. Her antennae drooped as she scowled. “Hawkmoth has been too quiet lately.”

Plagg nodded in agreement as the sway of his tail turned into a sharp swish. “You’re not wrong. Do you think he’s biding his time with the next akuma?”

“It’s possible. I’m getting some bad juju with this whole situation. I can’t help but feel things are going to come to a head during this court case, Plagg,” she whispered.

“Well, if there’s anything we can draw comfort from, they’re sticking together like glue both in and out of the mask,” Plagg replied. “I won’t lie, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen the kid this happy. I’ve been telling him for years to go for her, you know.”

Tikki rolled her eyes fondly as she watched Marinette and Adrien interact at the table. The puns had stopped for now, but there were more subtle things the kwami was seeing between them that the humans weren’t catching while talking. Adrien handed Marinette the box of white rice without her needing to ask. Marinette pushed some extra food onto Adrien’s plate when his eyes fell on the container. The small subtle touches they shared, whether they be hand touches, brief shoulder grazes, their legs subtly rubbing under the table. It was endearing to watch, and her smile softened at the happiness on their faces. “They look really good together. Do you see how in sync they are?” she asked.

The soft smile on Plagg’s face was uncharacteristic for Adrien to see, but Tikki had known him for so long she was used to it. She knew, just like his beloved camembert, that he was just as gooey and soft on the inside despite the tough rind he tried to portray. “They really do, don’t they? Want to bet how long it’ll be before they have kids?” he teased.

Tikki snorted in her mirth as she shook her head. “You realize you’re talking to the embodiment of creation, right? I’ll be the first to know when she gets pregnant,” she snarked. A small smirk played across her face as she looked at her other half. “Six years, six days, and five hours. Mark this moment in your memory, Plagg, because that’s the moment I’m calling. If I win, you have to do anything I ask, and I mean anything.”

Plagg measured her smirk with a considering glare of his own. “You know what? You’re on. But neither of us is allowed to interfere either. No extra juice from you when the time comes, sugarcube.” He stuck out one paw to shake on it, looking at the clock.

Without missing a beat, Tikki grasped it and shook as well, still smirking. “Deal.”

* * *

Adrien and Marinette washed the lunch dishes as Tom and Sabine walked back downstairs to reopen the bakery, conversing and teasing all the while. Once that was done, they walked into the living room, settling into the couch as Marinette plucked up the remote.

“Well, I chose lunch, so you should choose the movie,” she decreed, handing him the device.

“It’s your funeral,” he murmured. She snuggled into his side, her warmth welcome as he flipped through the choices on Netflix. It took a few minutes to find something that would be interesting for both of them, but soon enough he was setting the remote back down and wrapping his arm over her shoulders. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck, the raven colored strands tickling the skin not covered by his collar. He leaned further into the corner of the sectional, trying to get comfortable, and silently he tapped her shoulder twice to get her to move forward a little. One leg stretched out behind her as he pulled her back against him, his mind loosely focused on the film but more so on the young woman nestled against him. Twenty minutes in, he laughed softly at a comical bit, though to his confusion he didn’t feel Marinette do the same. With a quick glance down, Adrien couldn’t help the smile that spread from ear to ear.

Somehow, in twenty minutes, she’d already fallen asleep.

Adrien looked back to the television screen, his body tuned in to the gentle rise and fall of her torso where his hands lay on her back. His eyes drooped once during a dialogue heavy portion, the humor lost on him now the more he focused on Marinette. He felt her sigh in her repose, nuzzling his chest as her arms tightened around him. He looked back down at her, pulling the hair ties away lest she wake up with a headache because of them. Once the strands were free, Adrien ran his fingers through them, gently working out the snarls with each pass, his eyelids growing heavier at the same time. His breathing synced with hers, and he let out a soft sigh of contentment.

When was the last time he felt this at peace? What did Marinette say earlier? Home is where your heart is?

“If home is where the heart is, Nettie, then wherever you are, I’m home,” he whispered against her hair. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling coming over him.

It only took ten seconds for him to fall asleep once he did.

* * *

He wasn’t sure what started to gently rouse him from his slumber, but Adrien couldn’t deny he wasn’t ready to forgo the utter bliss and contentment he was feeling. The weight he felt against his chest was a welcome one, one he had his arms wrapped around lovingly. He slowly opened his eyes to see Marinette’s beautifully serene profile and he smiled to himself. He nuzzled the top of her head, though he could feel a purr building up in his throat. Crap, he needed to hold that back, he didn’t want to give his identity away like that. 

“Nettie, wake up sweetheart,” he said. 

“Nooooo!” whined Marinette pitifully as she tried to snuggle deeper into Adrien’s torso. “You’re too warm and comfy.”

Adrien chuckled as he chanced a look at the clock and he almost burst into a sitting position when he saw it was half past five. “Shit! Marinette, I need to get up! My Chinese lesson is in thirty minutes and I’m having supper with my father tonight!” he exclaimed.

Marinette pushed herself upright against his chest in shock and she let a slew of curses fly from her lips in both French and Mandarin. “Call your driver and go! I know you’re only a few minutes away, but still! I’ll tell my parents you had to dash!” she said as she scrambled to let him up.

Adrien started to walk away from the couch, but he quickly turned back around and leaned over, placing a quick but appreciative kiss against her brow. “I’ll text you later?”

“I need to see if Chat is coming by tonight, if anything, I’ll text you, okay?” she bargained with a soft smile.

Adrien’s grin was lopsided as he slipped into his shoes again and he plucked his blazer up off the coat rack. “If I don’t hear from you, I hope everything goes well Nettie.”

“Me too. I’ll see you tomorrow in school.” Adrien closed the door behind him as he walked for the side entrance, texting his driver all the while. Within seconds, he got a text that read “Already here, come to storefront”. Adrien grinned as he turned around again, doubling back to the door that led to the bakery instead. “Tom, Sabine, thank you for having me over today,” he said genteelly as he passed by. He shook Tom’s hand and Sabine gave him a quick hug as his bodyguard got to his feet.

“You’re always welcome, Adrien,” said Sabine with a soft smile. “You’ve been a huge support for Marinette with everything that’s happened. We’re so lucky she has someone like you in her life.”

Adrien gave Sabine a tighter squeeze at those words. “I’m the lucky one, Sabine, not the other way around,” he replied in her ear. “Have a wonderful evening!” he called out cheerily as he waved as he walked out the door. It was less than a five minute drive, but Adrien needed a few minutes to change into something more comfortable. Sleeping in dress slacks was one of the more uncomfortable decisions he’d made in a while, but it was worth it to feel Marinette against him. He took the steps two at a time towards the manor door and he darted in just as fast.

To his surprise and possible dismay, Nathalie was waiting for him with a small grin on her normally stoic face.

“Good evening, Adrien. I trust your day with Marinette was well after you finished up with Jacquelyn and Antone?” she asked.

Adrien nodded as he came to a pause. “It was wonderful as always. Marinette was excellent company,” he said carefully.

Nathalie tried to hide a small snort of amusement as she waved towards Gabriel’s office. “Your father would like to see you for a few minutes before your tutor arrives,” she said cryptically.

Adrien’s heart froze in his chest for a minute, though his feet made for the door leading to his father’s atelier on instinct. He knocked thrice, waiting for the command to enter. When it came, it was tinged with amusement, something he could honestly say he wasn’t anticipating. He swallowed down his nervousness and he came to stand in the middle of the room in front of Gabriel’s desk. Gabriel himself had his back to him as he looked at the painting of his mother. “You wished to see me, Father?”

“Take a seat, son.” He waved towards the plush chairs nearby and Gabriel plucked up his phone as he walked towards Adrien. “How was your afternoon after your meeting with the legal team?”

“It went well. Marinette’s company is always enjoyable, Father, as is the company of her family. We had a wonderful lunch together and afterwards Marinette and I watched a movie.” Adrien was not about to tell his father they had been kissing in the back of the sedan. His anxiety spiked a little when he saw the corner of his father’s mouth twitch, a small tic that normally led to Adrien being dressed down for some shortcoming or another.

“Tell me what you see when you look at this, Adrien,” his father said as he pulled something up on his phone and then handed the device over.

On the screen was a very candid photo of Adrien and Marinette fast asleep on her sofa, arms wrapped tight around one another. Adrien’s face softened as a small smile spread across his face as he traced the curve of her cheek. He pulled himself back from the almost trance like state he went into and he cleared his throat nervously. His father was being quite patient in waiting for an answer, uncharacteristically so. “A potential scandal should the photo ever be leaked to the media, not to mention the disaster it would cause for the legal team representing Marinette. I apologize, Father, there were quite a few emotions running high earlier and we sort of crashed after lunch during the movie,” he admitted.

Gabriel’s brow lifted in curiosity. “This is not a scandalous photo, Adrien, nor will it be leaked to the press considering Sabine and I are the only ones with copies of it. The case would have been shot if you two had been caught in a much more, shall we say, compromising situation. That is not the case here. This is probably my favorite candid photo of you from over the years,” said Gabriel. He took the phone back, the look in his eyes soft before he returned it to his case.

Adrien had the grace to look confused. “Your favorite from over the years?”

“Marinette has been emailing me every single photo of you during your excursions with your friends, Adrien. The first few came as a surprise at first, but I admit I’m fond of seeing how you are when you’re with them. The smile in those photos is worth more to me than the one you normally give the cameras,” he admitted with a smile. He cleared his throat, seeming to realize the weight of his admission and Adrien felt his expression soften. “Have you two discussed where you stand yet? Because I doubt you’ll be able to hold back much longer if that photo is anything to go off of.”

Adrien took a deep breath in as he sat forward. So much for not admitting it. “She kissed me today, though she pulled back when I touched her neck. I wasn’t thinking and it pulled her back to when she—” He lost the words as his throat tightened as he thought about that day all over again. “I was going to ask her if she wanted to wait until after her case was finished after lunch, but, as you know, we fell asleep.”

Gabriel looked lost in thought as he weighed his son’s words. “She’s experiencing trauma triggers?” he asked. Adrien only nodded and Gabriel stroked his chin in thought again. “What do you think the best course of action is?”

“I’m going to follow her lead and keep within her comfort boundaries. I don’t want her to ever think she isn’t safe with me, Father. I—” Adrien felt a small rouge rise to stain his cheeks crimson.

Gabriel held his hand up to stop him there. “I’m not the one that needs to hear those words, Adrien. Your actions towards her are enough for me. Just keep me apprised on if anything changes with your relationship.”

“Of course. Oh, and Father?”

“Yes, son?”

“My honest opinion on the photo is that it’s quite clear how I feel for Marinette given how tightly I’m holding her. I’m just as pleased to see she was holding me back just as tight, and it gives me quite a bit of hope for the future. For the record, that’s probably the best I’ve slept in years. Would you please send that to me when you have a moment?”

Gabriel chuckled as he got to his feet. “You’re dismissed Adrien. Your tutor should be here any minute. I’ll see you at supper,” said the older Agreste as he walked back to his desk.

Adrien was all smiles as his phone dinged halfway up the stairs and Nathalie joined him on the way to his room. “Not a word please, Nathalie,” he chortled.

The corner of Nathalie’s mouth twitched in amusement as they continued to walk through the manor. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Adrien,” she said tightly, but he could hear the mirth tinging her normal autonomous tones. “I’ll stall your tutor for the next ten minutes so you can change into something more comfortable.”

“Then I won’t complain when the lesson runs ten minutes later than normal then,” joked Adrien as he opened his door. He gave the older woman a warm smile and he paused before he closed it. “Thank you, by the way.”

“You’re welcome, Adrien.”

The lesson passed quickly enough with just enough time for Adrien to join Gabriel at the table. There was a certain furrow to the young man’s brow that his father picked up on. “Adrien? What’s on your mind?”

“It slipped my mind earlier, but you should know that Lila Rossi will definitely be subpoenaed in regards to the case,” Adrien whispered. Plagg had made mention of it when they had been talking about the meeting with Jacquelyn and Antone, and Adrien realized that the Italian would have no qualms in lying on the stand.

She was good enough to pull it off.

Gabriel’s brow furrowed as well and he set his utensils down. “You believe she’ll lie during her testimony.” It wasn’t a question, but an observation. Adrien only nodded and Gabriel steepled his fingers before his face as he sat back in his seat. “I was given the impression some time ago that you two had a mutual interest in one another.”

“Let me guess, by Lila?”

“I see now I should have come to you first,” Gabriel admitted with an uncomfortable glance to the side. “I don’t have the time to speak on this tonight, as I’m readying my portfolio to take to the board tomorrow, but I’ll have Nathalie clear a block for us where we can discuss this more in depth on Saturday. Giuseppe and Vincent both have been oddly critical of her standalone work lately, and those shoots have taken longer than they should. Apparently because she’s throwing diva-like fits on set. Enough on her for now, though, Adrien. Finish your supper and tend to your schoolwork before you go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow when Guillaume arrives to take you to school.”

Adrien nodded and he resumed his meal. Thankfully, his tutor earlier had given him the leeway to work on his assignments during their lesson, though Adrien had to translate everything from French to Chinese from memory, questions and answers in all. It made for an interesting exercise that he wouldn’t mind doing again. Once he finished, he bade Gabriel a good night and retired to his room, pulling up the Ladyblog to finally check the message from Marinette. It was only seven fifty. Hopefully he hadn’t left her waiting too long.

He found the post easily enough, and a soft smile turned up the corners of his mouth as he looked it over. His heart beat a little faster, though he couldn’t help but laugh. Marinette called Chat a drama king all the time, yet here she was getting all into character for a code only they would understand.

_My Dearest Knight,_

_I wish to request your presence at my tower with a royal advisor tonight. Please apprise me as to what time you will return from your crusade to keep the kingdom safe._

_With all affection for my dearest friend,_

_Your Princess_

Adrien felt his cheeks blush even as he smiled at the message. Marinette’s affections were strictly platonic with Chat, he knew this and he typed out a reply to the post. Still, Adrien couldn’t resist the chance to play up to the theme that was set.

_My Sweetest Princess,_

_This humble knight is honored to meet you at the requested place. Would nine thirty this evening be too late for you or your royal advisor?  
If that is amenable, just summon the fae to light the way for me._

_Ever loyally,_

_Your Knight_

Adrien read it over a few times before posting it. He was worried Alya would have deleted the initial post, but Marinette might have told her not to so that Chat would see it. All it would take was Marinette stating that her legal team needed to speak to him on a matter of importance. Now he just had to figure out how he was going to give a deposition without alerting his father or anyone else. Maybe he could ask Jacquelyn if they would be willing to do something after nightfall when he was sure to sneak away? He still needed to ask Ladybug if she would be willing to loan him Trixx for what he would need to pull off. “Hey Plagg?”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t mind working with Trixx, do you? I’ve been wracking my brain trying to figure out how I’m going to do this with my identity intact. The only way I can see that happening is using Mirage while I’m on the stand to make it look like my civilian self is sitting in the crowd,” Adrien told him.

Plagg floated over, tapping his chin with his paw. “Actually...I think that's the best course of action. You’re definitely physically hardy enough to use two miraculous at once for a prolonged amount of time and you’re mentally capable enough to conjure images like that. Considering you’re physically an adult, you haven’t had to worry about timing out either. Just as long as you don’t slip up with the Illusion-Adrien, you should be golden for this. Want to transform and send a message to the bug?” he asked.

Adrien shook his head. “I’ll see her Saturday night for patrol and I’ll talk to her about it then. Thank you for your input, Plagg,” he replied with a smile. He gave the kwami a quick scratch under his chin and he let out a purr at the feel. A notifier pinged on his phone, showing that someone replied to the post he made moments ago. He unlocked the screen and he smiled to himself. “You might want to eat up while you can, buddy. We’ve got an appearance at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery in about an hour.”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Geez. You just can’t get enough of your girlfriend, can you?”

Adrien couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face as he winked at Plagg. “She’s not my girlfriend—” Plagg’s fur puffed up as he started getting pissed with Adrien for denying it again. “—Yet,” he finished and Plagg’s entire face fell in shock at Adrien’s acceptance of the term. Laughter rang through the room at the face he stunned his kwami speechless and Adrien wiped a tear of mirth from his eyes.

Victory had never tasted so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 19 Preview**
> 
> _Jacquelyn heard soft murmurs from below and she poked her head down to see Chat bending over behind Marinette. His arms were wrapped tight around her shoulders and Jacquelyn could see Marinette was convulsing as if…_   
>  _Oh._


	19. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacqui meets Chat Noir on Marinette's balcony for a little _chat_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! I hope you all are doing wonderfully despite the current climates! Happy belated Father's Day to any of my male readers with kids, furry or otherwise as well! Stay safe, happy, and healthy folks!

Jacquelyn had never met Chat Noir in person before, but she was nearly scared out of her skin when he announced his arrival from behind her and her notepad and pen clattered to the balcony floor. She held her racing heart as the young hero gave her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about that, madam. I’m used to Ladybug and Marinette both knowing when I show up,” he said sheepishly.

Jacquelyn couldn’t help but laugh at the situation and she leaned down to pick up her dropped items. “It’s no trouble, Mr. Noir—”

“Just Chat, please,” he amended with a grin.

“—Chat. Marinette said you’d be willing to be a character witness for her?” asked the attorney.

Chat nodded as he leaned against the railing and he looked over to Marinette. “Interesting way to reach out by the way, Princess,” he purred. “How did you know I’d be scrolling through the Ladyblog?”

Marinette rolled her eyes as she shook her head. Jacquelyn could see the ghost of a smile on the young woman’s lips. “If there’s a bigger fan of Ladybug than my friends Adrien and Alya, it’s you, Chat. Don’t think I don’t know you post comments there in the evening time. Alya blows up my phone because of it,” she teased.

Chat’s head flew back as he laughed. “You got me there, Princess. Onto business though. How can I help, Madam—” He paused, holding out one hand and giving her a questioning green stare. Jacquelyn could admit she was entranced, almost hypnotized, by the look of his eyes behind the mask. Even the sclera were green and the pupils were slits like a cats!

“Oh! Monet, Jacquelyn Monet. Feel free to call me Jacquelyn though, Chat,” she answered as she placed her hand in his. She was wary of the claws, admittedly, but his touch was surprisingly gentle. She plucked up her pen again, her eyes looking between the two. “I’ve just got a few basic questions for you if you don’t mind, Chat.”

“I assume to determine my eligibility?” he asked.

Jacquelyn nodded and he gave her a gentle wave as if asking her to continue. “First things first, how long have you known Marinette?”

Chat hopped up onto the rail, his smile blinding as he looked between the young woman and the attorney. “I’ve known her for four, nearly five years now. We first met during the Evillustrator akuma. Nathaniel Kutzburg, right Mari?”

Marinette nodded. “Ladybug asked me to help out as she had a few things to take care of. It didn’t help matters that I was the akuma’s focus. He, uh, he wanted to take me on a date,” she explained.

Jacquelyn looked between the two as she took a seat, jotting down the information in shorthand for her to retype later. “This is more of a personal question, so feel free not to answer it, Chat, but why the nickname Princess?”

Chat laughed. “Again, that ties back to the aforementioned akuma. Princess was the codename I gave Mari and I told her I’d be her knight in shining leather armor. To be fair, Marinette was the one that saved both of us that night. She’s quite brave even without superpowers. It’s just sort of stuck since,” he admitted.

“How often do you visit Marinette?”

“If things aren’t crazy busy, I try to stop by when the fairy lights are on. If they’re already off, I know she’s in bed. Most visits we just sit out here, have a cup of tea or cocoa, and we both serve as each other’s sounding boards for ranting about various things. Tom and Sabine know I tend to drop in every now and again and are kind enough some nights to bring up some snacks and the like for us. I love your mom, Mari, but she’s going to get me in trouble with as many carbs as she shoves down my throat.”

Marinette snorted in amusement. “You’re the one that said you’d never turn anything down from the finest bakery in Paris,” she teased.

Jacquelyn couldn’t help but chuckle at their playful rapport. “How well do you know her?”

Chat tapped a finger to his chin. “I’d like to think I know her pretty well. I mean, I know one thing about her that I cannot speak of on or off the record because it’s akuma related—” Jacquelyn couldn’t help but feel her own curious nature spike. What could that be about?! “—but I know her favorite color, her school of choice when she graduates lycee this year, the companies she’d like to intern for, along with some of her hopes and dreams for the future. I know the kind of humor she enjoys, that she’s legitimately the queen of gaming, and her tastes in both music and movies. The only thing I don’t know is who she’s had an on and off again crush on since her last year of college,” he replied as he counted them off on his fingers.

“How well does she know you?”

“With the exception of my identity behind the mask, I’m pretty much an open book. She constantly calls me a pun loving dork and I wear the title with pride. I’m one of three people that can give her a run for her money in Ultimate Mecha Strike. On occasion, I’ve tutored her in a few subjects she has issues with.” His eyes cut to the right as he watched Marinette disappear down the trapdoor, and he cast Jacquelyn a serious glance. After a minute of silence, they both heard the droning hum of her sewing machine.

Jacquelyn had to give Marinette credit, she knew when to take her leave of a conversation. Now she could get more detailed answers from the young hero before her without fear of risking his identity to her client.

“I can’t go into any further detail than that, but trust that she’s truly one of my best friends in the mask, besides Ladybug that is. She’s patched me up more than once if I get injured during patrol. I didn’t want to bring that up with her there because she hates seeing me injured. She’s truly the sweetest person on the planet and I was livid when I saw what happened to her on the news. That Agreste kid did good in realizing something was wrong.”

Jacquelyn nodded as she finished writing that information down. “Has she spoken to you about the incident?”

“Not in great length, just in how she was dealing with the aftermath. More than that, I won’t push her to talk about it to me if she doesn’t want to. Our friendship is our way to escape the burdens of our day to day lives, Madam Monet, and what she needs is to heal. I offer her a small respite from the demons she’s been facing. I won’t take that away from her if I can help it,” Chat answered, his voice low and stern.

She jotted that down and looked out on the skyline thoughtfully. “What is your opinion of Lila Rossi?”

“Are we talking personal opinions?” Jacquelyn nodded, and Chat’s brow furrowed. “I won’t lie to you ma’am, I can’t stand her. I know full well she’s a liar and a manipulator. I’ve been on the unlucky end of that particular stick only once, and I won’t let it happen again. I know for a fact there’s a few things Mari’s told me that need to be looked in on from the school’s side, but I don’t know if you can access that without the proper permissions.”

“What kind of lies are we talking about here?”

“For one, she claims to be Ladybug’s best friend and that she knows her identity. That’s absolutely false. I’m LB’s bestie and I don’t even know it. Second, is the fact that there was a point Mari told me Lila was out of school for months, supposedly traveling with her ambassador mother. If her mother is a foreign diplomat assigned to France, she stays central, they don’t go country hopping. During that period, Volpina was seen in Paris on Hero’s Day a few years ago; when we had the first appearance of Scarlet Moth, as she was the one that conjured that disturbing image of my supposedly akumatized partner murdering me. There’s also claims of medical disabilities. The short stick I spoke of earlier? That was during the Oni-chan akuma and Lila claimed her ankle was injured. She forced me to carry her around while Ladybug was forced to combat the akuma alone. She kept us separate on purpose, Madam Monet. I can’t lie that I’m a wee bit salty that she tried to keep me from helping my partner. Ladybug could have died and then Paris would be well and truly screwed.”

Jacquelyn chuckled with glee at the Hero’s Day bit. “I believe, Chat Noir, you might have given me something that we can look in on and question her mother about. I’ll be sure to slip this to the truancy board as well, though I don’t know what the statute of limitations is in that regard. I can also look in on the disability claims, because falsifying that kind of information is highly illegal and very much frowned upon. If this turns up what I think it will, Miss Rossi is looking at quite the bevy of legal charges. I don’t even think diplomatic immunity would save her here. Her or her mother.” She looked over her notes briefly before she set her writing implements down. “I think having you testify on Marinette’s behalf would be exceedingly beneficial, Chat, but the question is will the judge allow it? I’ve gotta do some digging into the Magical Law versus Mortal Law that the Mayor drafted up some years ago when Hawkmoth first appeared, but I believe we can bring you in. We’ll need a deposition of course, I don’t know how we’re going to work that around your civilian schedule.”

Chat's ears flinched ever so slightly and his brow furrowed into a saddened expression. His gaze zeroed in on the skylight behind her and he hopped down from the rail. "If we keep things to after hours, that would be best in the long run. I have a pretty packed schedule most days until after supper time," offered the hero as he tipped up the skylight. "Please excuse me for just a moment, Madam."

Jacquelyn heard soft murmurs from below and she poked her head down to see Chat bending over behind Marinette. His arms were wrapped tight around her shoulders and Jacquelyn could see Marinette was convulsing as if…

Oh.

Jacquelyn climbed back into the room and she cleared her throat. Now that she was closer, she could hear Marinette’s shuddering sobs as she whimpered about seeing Daniel again. 

Her eyes grew wet at seeing her like this, but Jacquelyn squared her jaw, her resolve strengthened to get Marinette the justice she deserved. She would put Marcus DuBois behind bars for his hand in the nightmare Marinette was going through. She couldn’t help but wonder if seeing Daniel again was the trigger for what she was witnessing now. Trauma had the worst ways of sneaking up on those it affected, after all. 

The only silver lining was that Marinette had a wonderful support system to help her cope and heal. 

"Chat, I'm leaving my card here on the chaise. If you can, please let me know if you can come by sometime for a deposition. We'll work with you so you can maintain your identity."

"Thank you, madam. Please let Tom or Sabine know I'll be here for a little longer than we initially planned?” he asked her. Soon a rumbling sound floated through the room and it took Jacquelyn a minute to realize that Chat was purring while rocking Marinette back and forth.

“I’ll be sure to do that, Chat. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me,” replied the attorney. “Marinette, if you need me for anything, please call me anytime, day or night. Okay?”

A small whimpered “Okay” was her answer and Jacquelyn opened the trap door to head down the stairs. Tom and Sabine were sitting in the living room when she entered. 

“Chat’s still upstairs with her. I think the meeting we had earlier with Messers St. Martin and Desmarais might be catching up to her emotionally,” she said to them with a furrowed brow. 

Tom nodded as he stood and he shook Jacquelyn’s hand as he always did. “Thank you. I’ll go check on them in a little bit. Chat has a knack for calming her down and getting her to smile,” he replied. He walked her to the door and offered her a sad grin. “If you stop by tomorrow morning, Sabine and I will be sure to have an assortment prepared for you and your team.”

“Thank you, Tom, but don’t put yourselves out for our sakes. Mr. Agreste pays us very well and any other fees that may be accrued have been paid for.” Jacquelyn offered him a heartfelt grin and a supportive squeeze. “It isn’t often we get to help people like yourselves in the line of work we do, Tom. Gabriel wanted his best litigation team on this, and we’re going to win.”

Tom nodded as he opened the door. “I know, but it’s still a hard road to travel. Stop by in the morning, I insist. We’ll make sure you have breakfast and snacks to get you through the day. Have a good night, Jacqui.”

Jacquelyn sighed, knowing she’d lost this battle. “I will, Tom. Have a good night as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 20 Preview**
> 
> _“Nettie?” he yawned. “What’s going on?”_   
>  _The frantic rate of her breathing was what he zeroed in on first, rousing him to a full, wakeful state._


	20. The Demons that Lurk Until We Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories haunt Marinette, and in a panic she calls Adrien. Gabriel is paying attention as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, time for a real talk:
> 
> **This is your _Trigger Warning_ for this chapter, as this is Marinette recalling part of the attack she suffered. This particular scene could trigger those that have been through a traumatic event such as this. I implore you, please feel free to skip forward to the line break and next round of asterisks if you cannot or will not read this sort of scene. There's also a note you can use the search option with that says: "**If you skipped the above portion, Resume Here**".**
> 
> Sorry, but this is something I take seriously and I don't want my readers uncomfortable. Nonetheless, thank you for reading! Take care and enjoy!

_Her shoulders were pulled taut thanks to her arms being pinned behind her back. Her legs kicked out as she screamed, though she could feel her pants sliding down her calves despite her struggles._

_“Keep fighting, you twisted little slut. We all know how much you want this,” hissed Marcus DuBois. He grabbed and twisted one breast, forcing a scream of agony from her throat. Marcus groaned in delight before shoving his hips into hers. She felt his erection clear as day digging into her skin. “Mmm, keep that up. Those screams are music to my ears.”_

_She tried to shake her arms out again, but Daniel held tight, whispering for her to calm down a little. The tremors in his voice gave away that he knew this was wrong. “Let go of me!” she screamed. “I swear to God I’m going to—”_

_The last of her threat never came as his meaty fist slammed into her temple once. She was ripped from Daniel’s grasp as she flew to the right, landing on the ground in a daze. A second punch, a third, a fourth. Her vision was spinning and her head pounding. She lifted herself off the pavement, her arms shaking from the exertion._

_“Who said you could talk back, little whore? You’re friend assured us you’d be complacent,” Marcus hissed as he snatched her up by the hair. His hand was at her throat next, pinning her into place against the wall as his grip tightened. “Nothing but a frightened little mouse that would fold in on itself once we got started.”_

_She wheezed, her fingers clawing at Marcus’ wrist as he held her off the ground. She could feel his nails breaking the skin around her windpipe. Her vision was growing darker. She could faintly see Daniel behind him, watching with terror etched into his face as he lifted something over his head and swung it down hard onto Marcus’ neck._

“MARINETTE!”

_“Run! Go!” Daniel demanded, only to receive a harsh punch to the jaw from Marcus._

_She didn’t wait to run. A few thuds were heard behind her as she ran haphazardly towards the voice. That familiar voice._

“Marinette?!” _It was Adrien’s voice calling her. Why did Adrien sound like Tikki all of a sudden? Her head was shaking and making the dizziness worse!_

_Marcus’ hand snatched her wrist, pulling her back towards him. “ADRIEN! HEL—AHHH!” Marcus’ other hand pulled her head backwards hard as it tangled in her hair, the hand at her wrist releasing it to clamp down over her nose and mouth. He smelled disgusting, like rotted fish, and her stomach rioted with the overwhelming urge to vomit. She screamed as loud as she could against the hand, and she flailed against him, slapping, punching, clawing as best she could._

_Help was on the way, she just needed to fight a little longer!_

_“HEY! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!” Adrien seethed._

_She needed to fight just a little more! She was almost there!_

* * *

** **If you skipped the above portion, Resume Here** **

“Marinette! Wake up!” Tikki urged, pushing on her cheek as best she could while her holder thrashed. 

She bolted up in her bed, blue eyes blown wide and unseeing. All she could see, smell, and hear was that alleyway. She looked around in a panic. “Adrien? Where?” she panted, scrambling backwards towards the corner of her loft. She felt open, exposed, raw.

Tikki took that moment to fly into Marinette’s line of vision, grasping her nose with her paws. “Marinette, it was a nightmare. What do you need?” she said calmly and concisely.

“Where? I—” Marinette gulped as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Her skin was on fire where they grabbed her.

_Dirty, tainted, unworthy_. 

No! Not again! Never again!

_You’re not good enough. You’re tarnished goods, broken. Who’s going to want someone like you?_ Marcus DuBois’ words echoed through her head, haunting and taunting as his sneer was ingrained to memory. She hated the way he looked, hated the way she felt!

“Oh god, I—” Her breathing was rapid, her head becoming light. Her phone was pushed into her hand and she brought it forward, staring at the screen blankly. Her reflection against the glass in the low light made her feel like an outsider in her own body, looking upon a broken woman.

“Marinette, you need to listen to me,” Tikki urged. Her blue eyes were scared as she locked gazes with her. “Call Adrien. He can talk you down from this. I promise.” Her eyes were darting up to the skylight and back to her face again.

Marinette nodded numbly as she unlocked the screen with shaking hands. She wasn’t even thinking when she hit the video call function on Adrien’s contact information.

* * *

“Kid! Wake up! Pigtails is calling you!” Plagg’s earnest shout roused him to semi-wakefulness and Adrien looked at his phone. It was one in the morning, but Marinette was asking for a video call? He answered the line, rubbing the sleep from one eye before turning on his bedside lamp. 

“Nettie?” he yawned. “What’s going on?”

The frantic rate of her breathing was what he zeroed in on first, rousing him to a full, wakeful state. Her face was red from crying, her eyes wide and unseeing at the phone. 

Adrien kicked his legs over the side of the bed in an instant as he sat up. “Marinette?! Talk to me, what’s going on?”

“Ni-Nightmare,” she whimpered. “It was both of them, I—” Her face screwed up further as she shrunk in on herself and Adrien bit back his panic. 

“Nettie, listen to me, okay? I need you to breathe with me. In through the nose for five seconds. One, two, three, four, five. Good, good. Hold it for seven. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Atta girl, that’s great. Now exhale for eight, and we’ll do that from the top until you can talk to me, okay?”

Adrien didn’t waste any time as he jumped from his bed. He rushed to his closet throwing on the first things he could grab while keeping his attention focused on his lady love. His kwami was already packing an overnight bag while he talked Marinette down, all the while Adrien was thankful that Plagg couldn’t be seen on camera as he zoomed around the room. 

He sat back down on the side of his bed to pull on his shoes, his eyes glued to the still crying figure in the screen. “Marinette, do you need me to come over?” he asked.

She nodded frantically, curling in on herself further. She looked so small, and the need to protect her roared to life in his chest. “I don’t want to wake my parents. It’s bad enough they had a late night and they’ve gotta be up in three hours to get the bakery ready and…”

Adrien shook his head, his grip tightening on the phone. “Don’t even start blaming yourself, Marinette. Yesterday was hard. I’m worried I made things worse in the long run,” he whispered. Indeed, Adrien felt the guilt for triggering Marinette strongly despite the facade of strength she put on afterwards. It pained him to know he caused her to remember what happened with only a touch.

Marinette’s hair tumbled in disagreement as she physically refuted his words. “You made it easier, Adrien. I swear you did! I’m sorry, I just—” Her knees came up, and she tried to hide her face as more tears came. 

“I know, it’s okay, Nettie. I promise I’ll be there soon, okay?” he whispered to her as he walked down the stairs. He heard someone calling her name as her trap door opened and he sighed in relief as Sabine’s voice grew stronger.

“Adrien?” Gabriel’s voice cut through the laser focus he had on his phone and he rushed down the steps to join him on the first landing. “What’s going on? It’s just after one in the morning?!”

“Marinette called me in a panic, father. I’m going over to the bakery to help calm her down. I’ll just go with her to school in the morning. If she's even up for it that is,” he replied. Adrien resisted the urge to bounce on the balls of his feet, but he was hyper-anxious to get going.

Gabriel’s face softened at the mention of the young woman. “Hand me the phone for a moment, Adrien,” he requested, holding out his hand expectantly.

“I need to get over there!” argued the model, his face twisting in desperation.

A stern look flashed through his father's gaze, settling into one he hadn't seen in a long time. “I understand, Adrien. Let me make sure that Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng are agreeable to you coming over at this time of the morning,” Gabriel countered, his tone hard and commanding. 

Adrien quailed a bit, his shoulders slumping in shame before he handed him the phone. Adrien could see the moment Sabine’s face came into frame, for Gabriel’s expression softened once more at seeing Marinette in tears. 

“Good morning, Sabine,” Gabriel said, his voice strained.

“Hello Gabriel.”

“Adrien is already packed and ready to come over. Will that be permissible for you and Tom?”

Adrien held his breath as silence enveloped all of them, save for Marinette’s soft whimpers and sobs. 

“He’s always welcome here, Gabriel. Jacquelyn warned us today was a hard day for Marinette, considering she had a video conference with Mr. Desmarais about how his role came into play.” Adrien heard Sabine sooth Marinette once more, though his eyes flitted back to his father’s face. There was something there in his eyes that he hadn’t seen in a long time.

Tears.

When was the last time he witnessed this level of compassion from his father? It was surreal how much Gabriel changed since that horrible day, but Adrien realized that things had been changing for a while since then. For him, for Marinette, their families and friends.

“Adrien will be over shortly then, Sabine,” whispered the older Agreste.

“Thank you for being so understanding, Gabriel. We’ll make sure he’s taken care of,” replied Marinette’s mother. “Try to have a good rest of your night.”

“I’ll be there in less than five minutes, Sabine,” Adrien said to the screen as he took his phone back.

“The door will be unlocked. Just come on in. I’m going to get Marinette downstairs and get everything set up for the two of you, alright?”

“Thank you,” Adrien replied before disconnecting the call. He started for the door again, only to feel his father’s hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Gabriel, who looked more worn and weary than he ever witnessed. The composure he was so well known for had slipped, giving the young man insight into his father's heart.

“If she needs you to stay longer, just let me know. She’s in a very delicate place right now, and—” 

Adrien cut Gabriel off as he threw his arms around his father. “I know, thank you for this,” he whispered. His arms tightened over the shoulders and he closed his eyes. “Love you, dad.”

* * *

Gabriel stood stunned on the steps before he returned the hug from his son, his eyes clenching tight at the gratitude and love coming from him. He drew in a shaky breath as he held Adrien out at an arm’s length. His hair was all over the place, his shirt on backwards, and the rest of his clothing was a mismatched mess.

Normally, Gabriel wouldn’t stand for it, but Adrien was in a rush.

“I love you too, son. Now go, she needs you,” whispered Gabriel. He watched as Adrien ran down the steps and to the front door where his bodyguard was already pulling up the car. “Thank you for contacting Guillaume, Nathalie.”

“You’re welcome, sir. I have to ask though,” she began as she tapped her tablet. More than likely she was updating; well clearing, Adrien’s schedule for tomorrow. “That surge of emotion was powerful enough to wake you from a dead sleep. Now that we know it was Miss Dupain-Cheng, why didn’t you akumatize her? You’ve been trying to do so for years, haven’t you?”

Gabriel pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose as he turned to walk back up the steps. “Rage, despair, fear, absolute hatred for another person? Those are the emotions I need to work with and make akumas from. I didn’t send a butterfly out because what I felt was self-damnation, self-revulsion, Nathalie.” His head bowed a little as he thought of the strength of those emotions and he shook his head. “The akuma that would have created wouldn’t be useful at all, and it would have only made matters worse for Marinette and Adrien. You know as well as I that they both would have blamed themselves,” he whispered.

This had nothing to do with the image he’d seen of the girl crying into her mother’s neck on the phone.

Had nothing to do with the scene he remembered from that day in the alley. Adrien’s panic over Marinette’s unconscious and beaten form with his suit jacket covering her.

The protectiveness he himself had felt for the young woman.

No! He didn’t want a weak akuma. That was all.

_That’s a lie and you know it,_ his subconscious hissed.

“Head back to bed, Nathalie. It looks like we’ll be stopping for coffee in the morning,” he ordered as he stalked down the hall. The moment he was in his room, he sat on the edge of his bed, closing his eyes and reaching out with the miraculous to hone in on Adrien.

Worry, affection, bravery. Adrien needed to put on a brave facade with her? Probably to help her calm down. Marinette was quick to catastrophize everything if someone else looked worried as well. Relief, longing, love, warmth, comfort. Adrien must have just arrived at the bakery. That was the only explanation for that series of emotions. More than likely, he had her in his arms by that point.

Gabriel thought about switching targets but he refrained from doing as such. It was quite late after all and he needed to get some sleep still. 

He closed his eyes again, unconsciously reaching out and he sighed at the feelings funneling in. It was a jumbled sea of emotion, but never before had he felt two souls so in sync with one another. Calm, relief, protected, safe, the smallest amount of fear, joy. He smiled a little in his sleep before turning over. There was one last emotion that made it through before the connection waned with his loss of focus.

Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 Preview:
> 
> _“I’m sorry,” she whispered. Her eyes were burning a hole into the mattress, her fingers toying with the seam on her quilt. “You should be asleep in your bed at home.”_   
>  _Adrien shook his head as he leaned over, reaching up to cradle her cheek against his palm. “But I am home, you’re the one that showed me that earlier,” he whispered._


	21. The Moon Bears Witness: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien discover there are more paths towards healing than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday everyone! Boy am I excited to get to this chapter, though I need to warn ya, folks! This chapter marks the first bits of smut in the "Eventual Smut" tag. If you're not comfortable reading graphic situations, please wait for Chapter 23 to be released in two weeks time. I know that's a bit of a wait, but I had to split this chapter in two. I'd rather you all be as comfortable as possible reading this, even if that means skipping a few chapters because of their content. In more exciting news, we're about five-ish chapters away from the when the climax of the story starts! It's gonna be a bumpy ride soon and I hope you're ready!
> 
> That all being said, I hope you all are safe, happy, and healthy! Please be sure to abide by all guidelines, no matter your country of origin, in regards to social distancing, wearing your face masks, and leaving your homes only as necessary! New Zealand is Covid free! Let's work together to make that a reality for the rest of the world!

Adrien stared out at the city lights unseeing, his fingers tracing slow, looping circles into Marinette’s shoulder as they cuddled on her balcony. He was glad he was here with her, despite the circumstances. She shivered a little against him, the blanket covering them not doing much to protect them from the cool night air any more. 

It didn’t help that they were only in their pajamas for that matter. Adrien couldn’t deny that he was starting to feel the cold too.

“Nettie?” he queried. Her breathing was even, but something told him she was still awake. 

“Mhmm?” 

Not even a lull of silence. Score one for instincts.

“It’s getting chilly up here. Let’s get back inside,” he offered as he nuzzled her hair.

Marinette looked up at him with a small pout. “I don’t want to head back to the living room. I’m not that tired. I also don’t want to keep my parents up. They’re already losing business by opening late tomorrow as it is,” she groused as she got up. 

“Cuddle on the bed while watching a movie?” Adrien suggested as he pulled the hatch open. Marinette gave a half-hearted shrug and the two lowered themselves back into the room. Adrien closed the skylight behind him while Marinette booted up her laptop. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. Her eyes were burning a hole into the mattress, her fingers toying with the seam on her quilt. “You should be asleep in your bed at home.”

Adrien shook his head as he leaned over, reaching up to cradle her cheek against his palm. “But I am home, you’re the one that showed me that earlier,” he whispered. “I can’t sleep right now either, not until I know you’re going to be okay.” He raised her eyes to meet his, and Adrien’s heart clenched at the tortured look in her gaze. “I want to be here, Nettie. Don’t doubt that for a second. Let me be the Chat Noir to your Ladybug. Let me keep you safe, even if it’s from the monsters in your head.”

The laptop was forgotten as Marinette launched at him, her arms wrapping tight around his neck. They toppled backwards into her pillows, and Adrien embraced her tenderly, his cheek resting against her temple. Marinette lifted herself to look him in the eye again, the blue-bell orbs shimmering with unshed tears. The stars looked like they were embedded in that watery gaze. His hand cradled her cheek again as he took in her expression, and he swallowed reflexively when Marinette licked her lips. 

The need to kiss her was overwhelming.

As if reading his mind, Marinette leaned in, her lips brushing his ever so softly. Adrien reacted like a fan to flame, pressing up into her kiss as he tilted his head to the side to deepen the connection. Tongues meet without preamble this time and Marinette’s body stretched out along his. Adrien hummed in delight, turning them over onto their sides as one hand rested against her waist.

* * *

The need to wipe the memory of those men from her body burned her skin, and Marinette felt her body thrumming with energy as her lips pressed hungrily against Adrien’s. He tasted the mint and sugar of the tea they drank earlier after his arrival, felt the branding heat of his body so close, yet so far at the same time. Despite his desire for more with her, he kept a respectful distance from her, minding her boundaries from earlier. His fingers gave a soft, gentle squeeze in time with a pleased groan as their tongues danced and the sound of it went straight through her like a lightning bolt. She rolled over to her back, pulling Adrien above her. He rested on his hands and knees, caging her against the bed, but keeping himself from pressing her into the mattress and Marinette whined against his lips for it. She wanted to feel every inch of him.

“Adrien.” His name was a breathy chant that fanned over his mouth and cheeks, and the blond shivered in response. Her legs hooked over his hips, trying and failing to pull him in closer. “I’m not going to break. I need to forget their touch, the way I felt that day. Please, Adrien, come closer,” she whimpered. 

A blushed reddened his cheeks, but he complied with her request, his torso a welcome weight and his hips nestling against hers. A hiss escaped her as she felt thickness and heat press into her through their pajamas, right against her core. His eyes closed, his lips brushing against hers and Marinette arched into him at the electric sensation. Her fingers threaded into his hair as she gasped into his mouth. Adrien propped himself up on one elbow, his lips leaving hers to trail open mouthed kisses against her jawline. 

She felt surrounded by him, secure, cherished.

Safe.

Adrien’s lips returned to hers at her guidance, and Marinette suckled his lower lip before slipping her tongue into his mouth again. Another groan, this one heady, wanton, and intoxicating, filled her ears as he trembled against her. He was refusing to move against her, not wanting to rock the boat as it were. She pressed her hips up into his, sliding against the turgid length between them and Marinette moaned into his mouth.

“Are you sure?” he whispered, his voice tortured but resolute all at once. 

She trusted him, feeling loved and respected. He was letting her control the level of intimacy, letting her guide their actions. There was an unspoken promise that he’d respect any boundaries, no matter if it left them wanting. Her comfort, her consent, meant more to him than the promise of pleasure.

“Yes, Adrien, yes,” she replied, her answer honest and desperate at the same time.

The moment her consent passed from her lips, Adrien rolled his hips into hers, his lips hovering above her own as he watched her reaction with hooded green eyes.

* * *

Gabriel snorted awake, his vision blurred as he felt something new siphoning in through the miraculous. With a tired groan, he latched on, honing in on the source. 

Even for a man in his fifties, who had seen and done his fair share of things, a blush rose to his cheeks when he recognized the scalding heat of lust tempered by the warmth of Adrien’s love for Marinette. He recalled the days when Adrien insisted that she was only his good friend.  _ Oh, how things came full circle,  _ mused Gabriel as he shook his head. The heady waves of his son's desire were powerful as they crashed against the brooch. 

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, and Gabriel sat up, rubbing his face for a moment. His fingers closed around his miraculous and he pulled it from his lapel.

Nooroo appeared, looking between the jewel and Gabriel in confusion. “Master? Is everything alright?” he asked, concerned. Save for clothing changes, the design mogul never removed his miraculous from his person.

“Everything is fine, Nooroo. I can feel where this is going and while I am a lot of things, I’m no voyuer. This is just a necessary precaution, is all,” replied Gabriel as he set the brooch down upon his nightstand. He laid back down, the feeling dulled considerably, though still at the fringes of his consciousness. With a derisive snort, Gabriel settled back into the pillows. “Apparently, Marinette is a  _ very _ good friend.”

* * *

Their breaths mingled between kisses, their bodies rolling together in perfect sync. Her hands pushed at his shoulders and Adrien sat back on his heels, their hands fumbling for the hem of his shirt together. Together, they pulled it away, and Adrien threw it against the wall to his right. He sucked in a breath from between clenched teeth as Marinette’s palms smoothed down his torso, memorizing every ridge and dip of the muscles tightly packed there. “Yes,” he whispered, the final ‘s’ tapering into a delighted hiss as she studied him. 

Her blue eyes flashed up at him, glowing ethereally in the low light. They held the request she left unspoken, her desire to explore at her pace. 

One hand settled on top of her hip as Adrien tilted her chin up, his nose brushing against hers. She told him before what she needed. She needed to feel beautiful, wanted, desirable. She needed to know a lover’s touch, not that of a man pawing her against her will.

Adrien would do his damnedest to wipe that memory away for her, no matter what.

“Touch me however you want, Nettie. Please,” he breathed out against her lips. “Just show me how you want to be touched. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know, Adrien. I trust you,” she replied. Marinette pulled his hand down, resting it in the valley of her breasts for a moment before she pulled it down further. His fingers curled around the hem of her shirt before she gave him a cheeky grin, helping him pull it up. “I’ll teach you if you teach me,” she purred as his fingers trailed along her sides.

Adrien closed the distance again, tasting her lips as they drew up the thin cotton sheif together. He only broke away long enough to let it pass between them and he pulled Marinette flush against him as she dropped it off the side of the bed. He lowered her to the bed, easing her back into the pillows before he stretched out over her. His hips nestled against hers again, both of them rolling at the contact. Adrien hissed at the feel of her against his cock, and a groan tore itself from his throat at the delightful pressure. His left hand flew to her thigh, keeping it in place and guiding her movements. 

Marinette smiled against his mouth, her blue eyes hooded and glittering as he met her gaze. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, making that smile something borne of sin. Adrien couldn’t stop the throbbing of his manhood between them, and he grinned with satisfaction as she gasped at the feeling. His hand slid up, transitioning from the jersey knit of her sleep pants to the bare skin of her side. A soft coo of delight was soon followed by a gasp as he ground against her. He absorbed the knowledge of her reactions, studying the differences of the noises she made. He slid down, his lips trailing along her collarbone on his way to her shoulder. A soft sigh escaped her as Marinette pressed into him, and his thumb ghosted against the underside of her breast. A sharp gasp filled his ears and he hummed in delight as he caressed the same spot again, making Marinette roll against him. “This okay?” he murmured.

“More,” she whimpered, the fingers in his hair tightening and trying to guide him lower still.

Adrien smiled against her skin, still kissing around the ball of her shoulder before dragging his lips along her clavicle again. His tongue trailed along the column of her neck as he made his way to her ear, memorizing the panting reaction she gave him all the while. He traced the shell of it, his supple muscle circling around her earring before he drew it between his lips. She bit back a shrill cry that tapered into a high pitched moan for his efforts. His erection throbbed between them again, and his hips rolled in a circle in a bid for friction. “Show me what you want. Guide me so I can please you the way you deserve,” he purred, his voice wanton and pleading.

Marinette trembled against him, but her fingers settled over his as she dragged them over her breast, spreading his index and middle wide enough to accommodate a peaked nipple. Adrien groaned at the same time she did when they closed over the sensitive bud, the urge to knead the perky mound growing inside him. Balancing himself, Adrien pulled at her forearm, sliding her hand over his shoulder and across his neck with only the slightest bit of nail scratching along his skin. He hissed in appreciation, his verdant gaze locked to her azure one in the low light.

Marinette took over from there, dragging her fingers down the expanse of his torso. Adrien’s breath caught as her pinky trailed over his nipple in turn, and he bit back the caterwaul that bubbled up inside him at the action. She hovered at the waistband of his sleep pants, her tongue peeking out to wet her lips as she flicked her eyes down then back to his again. “May I?” she asked. “I wanna take a minute and just explore touching you,” she added as a blush brightened her cheeks.

Adrien rolled them over, switching their positions, and Marinette swallowed nervously as she hooked her fingers under the waistband. He helped her push them past his hips, his knees rising and falling as he pulled his legs free. Marinette settled in the space between his legs, her lower lip caught between her teeth again as she dragged the heel of her palms against the top of his thighs. His arms rose, his hands grasping against the pillow as his breathing became shallow and quick. Her hand rose, and Adrien saw the slightest flinch of her fingers before she closed the distance, molding her fingers over the outline of his shaft as she slid them upwards.

Blood pounded in his ears at the gentle touch. Every single thought process shut down. His chest burned, though Adrien couldn’t figure out why at first until he gasped when she continued rubbing him through his boxers. 

Oh yeah. Humans needed to breathe.

How did that work again?

“Is this okay?” Marinette asked, her voice full of shyness at his reaction.

“God yes,” he exhaled, the back of his head digging into the pillow further as he strained to keep from arching into her touch. That felt nothing at all like how he touched himself over the years. “Please don’t stop, Nettie.”

Her nails danced along the edge of his boxers, and Adrien chanced a look at her. “Can these come off too?” she asked.

A long groan escaped him as he lifted his hips in response. There was something thrilling about the woman he loved asking to see him naked. Unable to find the words to speak, he nodded emphatically in reply. Her fingers dipped under the elastic of his underwear and she moved to peel them away. His last article of clothing gone, Adrien fisted the pillow tighter as he took in Marinette’s face. She was looking at him with a mixture of awe and desire written plainly on her face. 

How could someone so innocent wear such a sinfully erotic expression?

Her hand smoothed back down his torso as she resumed her spot between his legs, her blue eyes watching each movement as if committing it to memory. Adrien's chest heaved, his breath stuttered in anticipation. His green eyes kept darting between the fingers that were now drawing lazy circles at his hip, her perky breasts softly swaying with the movement, and the curious, lustful gleam in her eyes. Her nails dragged ever so softly to the apex of his pelvis where his pride jutted skyward. A tremble shook him and Adrien averted his gaze, turning his head to the side and shutting his eyes tight. A strangled gasp filled the air between them when her fingers circled the base of his cock, cooler than the rest of her in stark contrast to the blaze thrumming through his skin. He jolted, his hips moving of their own accord before he stopped himself. Her grip slid up his shaft once, twice, and he hissed from between clenched teeth as his head tried to bury further into the pillow.

"Adrien." Marinette's voice was a sinful whisper, her other hand trailing up his torso. She pressed on his elbow and he lowered his arm, allowing her to pull his hand into reach. "Show me what I need to do. Watch me," she told him breathlessly.

* * *

Marinette’s nails danced along the edge of his boxers, and Adrien chanced a look at her. “Can these come off too?” she asked.

He moaned as he nodded, curling his arms over his head to grab the pillow so she could explore at her leisure. His eyes were locked to hers, his lower lip drawn between his teeth once more as he panted in anticipation. Marinette pulled the band up, over and down, drawing the article further down his long, lean legs. 

She looked back to the apex of his hips, and a bright blush covered her cheeks. Sure, she’d seen diagrams of a penis in sex ed, but never an erect one. 

Not only that, would it be too much to tell him his cock was as pretty as the rest of him?

Her hand was shaking as she ran her nails over the taut muscles of his lower abdomen, her fingers circling loosely around the base. It felt like steel wrapped in the finest velvet and a clear drop of precum appeared at the tip. His hips jerked at her touch and she chanced a look at his face. His eyes were shut tight, his head thrown to the side as he tried to hide in his shoulder, his breathing labored as he tried to keep his own reactions in check.

"Adrien." The desire to see him look at her, to see his eyes glimmer in their arousal was fast taking precedence. She pressed on his elbow and he lowered his arm, allowing her to pull his hand into reach. "Show me what I need to do. Watch me," she told him breathlessly. “Please. I’ve never—” She looked away, nervous all of a sudden. What if she couldn’t do this right? 

He pulled her hand up to his mouth, his green eyes half lidded. His gaze was tender, full of adoration for her, but desirous and lustful as well. “Me neither,” he admitted, his cheeks flushed. His tongue dragged across her palm, wetting the skin liberally with several swipes of it. “Let me know if this is too much. I don’t care if I’m right there, we’ll stop if you tell me to. Alright?” 

Marinette nodded as he wrapped her hand around his length again, her grip a little firmer than it was before. He eased her into a rhythm, her eyes glued to his face the whole time. The grimace of pleasure that was there made her feel hot all over, and she licked her lips. She swiped her thumb over the head, spreading another pearl of precum for lubrication and he gave her a throaty moan for her efforts. 

What noises would he make if she used her mouth too?

No sooner than she thought it, Marinette eased herself lower. Adrien’s eyes were screwed shut, his chest rising and falling rapidly as she pleasured him. Both his hands were back behind his head, allowing her all the power in this moment. Her heart throbbed with joyous emotion at the realization, that he would do that for her. Marinette waited until she moved her hand back down to the base, licking the crown of his cock as she pulled back up. His hips thrust up on their own at the sensation, the strangled cry of delectation he gave her all the encouragement she needed. Her mouth closed over him after the next pass, his body rolling under hers as she took him deeper.

“Marinette!” he whined, his body pulled taut at her actions. 

It was heady, knowing she was causing this, that she was the one that reduced Adrien Agreste into this shuddering pile of wanton ecstasy. She’d never felt so powerful, so desirable, or trusted as she did in that moment. Drawing upon the tips Alya had told her during their sleepovers, Marinette hollowed out her cheeks as she moved up, laving her tongue along the back of his hard shaft. Mindful of her teeth, she plunged back down, bringing her hand up to meet her lips to keep the rest of him stimulated. She kept her eyes locked to his face, waiting for him to open his eyes to look at her.

When he did, he gave her another full body shudder as he gripped her pillows tighter than before.

“Nettie! Oh god, I’m—” A moan reverberated off the walls, his green eyes locked to her cerulean ones as she kept up her tempo. He was twitching in her mouth, the shaft swelling in anticipation.

“Hmmmm,” she hummed on a downstroke.

“Oh fuck! Marinette!” Adrien cried, his back arching off the bed. He pulled out of her mouth, his hand wrapping tight around hers and pumping so fast they were a blur. His release hit at that exact moment, rocking him in several intense bursts as his seed splashed against his toned belly with the sexiest moan she’d ever heard in her life. 

He sagged against the bed, gasping for breath. “You sweet, amazing, wonderful—” Her lips against his cut him off, and his hand threaded into her hair to keep her in place. Adrien flipped them over, his lips leaving hers to kiss a path up her jaw towards her ear. His hands smoothed down her sides, making her sigh at his tender caress. “I want to worship you for the goddess you are,” he whispered against her ear. His tongue traced the outer shell of it before he caught her earring between them again, eliciting a high pitched moan from her. “I am but your willing supplicant. So please, teach me, Nettie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 22 Preview** :
> 
> _A feeling of perfect belonging settled over him with every kiss and caress. The same feeling filled him earlier when he and Marinette dozed off on the couch, the feeling of peace and of home. Marinette, his mind supplied, was the physical embodiment of everything the bell on his costume symbolized. The yearning for a loving home, a family he could call his own._
> 
> _Those weren’t mere daydreams. It was something in reach, something tangible, and all Adrien had to do was be patient a little longer._


	22. The Moon Bears Witness: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien worships Marinette in the way she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise my lovelies! I know, I know! It's not Thursday, Kae! Why are you updating?
> 
> Because my boss decided she was going to split my days off this week. I have to work tomorrow, meaning I won't have time to do my edits and updates.
> 
> So here we are! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

_ “I want to worship you for the goddess you are,” he whispered against her ear. His tongue traced the outer shell of it before he caught her earring between them again, eliciting a high pitched moan from her. “I am but your willing supplicant. So please, teach me, Nettie.” _

  
Marinette felt her breath hitch in her chest at his words and she pulled his mouth back to hers. Adrien hummed delightedly against her mouth, his fingers giving her hips a soft squeeze. They moved as one, losing themselves in the strength of the emotions embroiling between them. Her mind was fogged with sensation, but through the haze, she realized there was no fear. Somehow, she knew that he wouldn’t make the same mistake he had yesterday in the car. 

Her lower lip trembled as they parted, her eyes slowly opening and she smoothed her fingers over his cheek. Her chin tilted up, baring the right side of her neck to him. “Don’t pin my wrists. If you’re going to kiss my neck, keep it to the right side,” she whispered, her blue-bell gaze half lidded as she arched into him. “Otherwise, you’re free to explore. I trust you, Adrien,” she whispered.

Adrien’s emerald gaze seemed to glow as he dragged his lips across her chin, pressing butterfly kisses into the sensitive skin. “Would you mind if I held you from behind?” he whispered, his breath fanning over the wet marks he left. 

Marinette nodded and soon her back was flush against his naked torso. Her pulse sped up in memory of what she did to him, the look of utter surrender that adorned his face. His lips caught her ear between them as his hands smoothed over her abdomen, his fingers splayed out over the pale, creamy skin. 

“You’re beautiful, Marinette. Beautiful and brave,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. He thumbed the waistband of her sleep pants, pulling his hands towards the small of her back. “May I?” His appeal for her consent made her feel warm against him.

Safe.

Cherished.

Adored.

“Yes,” she breathed out. She trembled as his fingers hooked under her waistband, but he didn’t push them down.

“Are you okay?” 

Marinette nodded and her hands settled over his, pushing the cotton pants over her hips. They bunched at her knees, and Adrien’s arm wrapped around her front to support her while the other hand tugged them free of her legs. Once they were free, his fingers hovered over the bare skin of her thigh, the barely there caress eliciting goosebumps. “Don’t treat me like glass, Adrien. I’m not going to break,” she hissed, pressing back into him. One of her hands reached behind her, her fingers threading into the tousled blond locks. “I want this, I want you,” she affirmed. 

A pleased hum rumbled against her skin and Marinette grinned for it. “Give me time, Marinette. I’m savoring you,” he whispered against her ear. His left hand brushed her hair over her shoulder, baring the back of her neck to him. His lips brushed against the nape of her neck and Marinette gasped at the electric zing that passed through her at the contact. “You deserve more than something rushed.” Another brush of his lips was joined by his tongue as he drew circles into the top of her shoulder blade, and Marinette writhed against him. 

Holy fuck that felt good!

Adrien’s fingers on her abdomen drew lazy circles as well as they traveled higher and Marinette whined when he stopped short of her breast. She felt him smirk against her skin before his mouth left her, and she leaned into him, back flat against his torso. Between them, his erection was throbbing again. “What’s the matter, Nettie?” he purred, his tone light and teasing.

“Goddamnit Agreste, you were playing with my nipple not that long ago! Touch my tits, damn you!” she groaned in dismay.

The sinful chuckle against her ear should have been her first warning. “Like this?” Adrien dragged his palms against her skin, sparking heat between them and Marinette let her head fall back into the crook of his neck. Her breathing was labored as she turned her chin down, wanting to watch him. “Your skin is like silk under my fingers, Nettie,” he murmured, his cheek pressed to her. “The whole of you feels like heaven pressed against me.” 

Marinette gasped as his erection ground into her from behind. Her lip was trapped between her teeth again, and she wound her hips around, needing more friction. “Adrien,” she whimpered. She trembled against him as his fingers splayed wide, sliding over her breasts before closing his digits in the way she taught him earlier. A high pitched cry filled the room as she threw her head back and Adrien hummed once again in delight as he buried his nose in her hair. His hands moved on their own, kneading the mounds like a cat.

“You smell delicious,” Adrien whispered with a slight growl to his voice. His tongue traced the outer shell of her ear again before he caught it in his teeth. “I want to taste you, every inch of you. I want to press my lips into your skin, to erase the hurts you’ve suffered. To banish them from your memory with my tongue and my touch. I want to reconsecrate the temple that is your body, Marientte.” A choked groan escaped Marinette as she reached both arms above her, tangling her fingers in his golden locks. She trembled in anticipation as his hot breath fanned down her neck, preceding his tongue as he trailed the tip of it back to her shoulder. Her body undulated, her ass pressing tight against his loins. “Do you like the sound of that? I can think of no better way to worship you." Marinette whined again as he pulled her nipples, her fingers fisting his hair tighter. His mouth peppered kitten kisses along her spine before reaching that sensitive spot on the back of her neck again. "Tell me, is that what you want from me?”

“Yes Adrien!” she whispered tremulously. His lips captured her earring again, giving it a slight tug and Marinette writhed against him. Every touch of his mouth against her ears was building her hot and high in a way that she never knew would happen. Same with her back and shoulders. Marinette never realized how much of an erogenous zone that was. She rolled her hips, needing to feel more of him against her where she burned. Only his touch would temper the flame consuming her.

“Your wish is my command,  _ ma belle _ ,” he murmured against the shell of her ear as his hands trailed away from her breasts.

* * *

Adrien could feel his heart thudding as he kissed and suckled at the skin of her shoulders, avoiding her neck despite the permissions she gave him earlier. It was better safe than sorry, as he wanted to please her to the best of his limited knowledge. His fingers lingered over the elastic waistband of her cotton knickers, recognizing them to be a bikini cut that brought his focus to her shapely hips. “Is this okay?” he whispered. Her fingers tightened in his hair, and he couldn’t help the bucking of his hips at the thrill it sent through him.

Note to self, hair pulling is sexy as fuck. While Adrien couldn’t see himself doing that to Marinette, he was definitely not averse to her doing that to him.

“We’re okay,” Marinette moaned as she slid up and down against his torso. “I’m more than okay. Keep going.” One of her hands left his hair and covered his, pressing down and making her meaning clear.

Adrien looped his thumbs under the elastic, pushing them towards the bed. He couldn’t help the groan that escaped him as his cock brushed against the now bare skin of her rear, and he supported Marinette in the same way he had moments ago when they took off her pants. Her hips rolled against him, and Adrien couldn’t help it when his jaw dropped at the feeling of full skin on skin friction. He turned her chin towards him, their lips coming together as seamlessly as their bodies. One hand ghosted back up, palming her breast, and Adrien grinned against her mouth when she moaned into his. His other caressed the top of her inner thigh, drawing lazy circles once again to acclimate her to his touch.

Marinette panted against him, her hips bucking towards his hand each time he drew close to the apex of her thighs, and she whimpered as he pulled his hips back.

Her wanton gyrations were going to put him in a place he wasn’t sure they were ready for yet.

“Touch me, please. I can’t take anymore teasing,” pined Marinette as she leaned back into him. Her fingers moved against his scalp, lightly raking her nails against the skin there in the same way he loved when he was transformed as Chat Noir.

A purr threatened to rumble up, but Adrien held it back. Instead, he eased Marinette back against the bed as she mewled against his lips, her legs locking over his hips automatically. His lips found hers as his weight settled for a brief moment, though the moment didn’t last as Adrien dragged his lips over her chin and down her throat. “You deserve more than just touches,  Marinette, and I will give you more. I told you, _ ma  _ _ déesse _ — _ This _ is worship,” he whispered. 

The moment those last words passed from his lips, Adrien pressed a slew of open mouth kisses down the middle of her torso before veering his course over the top of her right breast. His eyes opened, his hooded gaze taking in her flushed face and needy expression. His tongue flattened against her skin, marking a wet trail over the perky mound. Adrien felt his eyes close of their own volition as he savored the taste of her skin, and again he had to tamp down another purr. 

She really was walking catnip to him. 

His tongue traced her areola before he engulfed the whole of her nipple with his mouth, his green eyes opening to meet her stormy azure gaze. She gasped as he suckled her tit, her face twisted in need and pleasure. Her grip in his hair tightened, and a small smirk turned up the corner of his mouth for it. He rolled the pebbled nub of her nipple between his teeth, rejoicing internally when she cried out in delectation. He hummed in reply, fighting to keep the noise from tapering off into yet another purr. Even in her aroused state, Marinette would realize  _ who _ he was if he did that, and he was pushing the envelope with how close he’d come thus far.

He left another trail of kisses against her skin as he switched breasts, his eyes closing as he immersed himself in the taste of her skin and the noises she made. His mind was in a haze as he lavished the same amount of time and attention on the other breast before resuming his journey south. His hands roamed, unable to keep from wandering over her smooth skin. 

A feeling of perfect belonging settled over him with every kiss and caress. The same feeling filled him earlier when he and Marinette dozed off on the couch, the feeling of peace and of home. Marinette, his mind supplied, was the physical embodiment of everything the bell on his costume symbolized. The yearning for a loving home, a family he could call his own. 

Those weren’t mere daydreams. It was something in reach, something tangible, and all Adrien had to do was be patient a little longer.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as her scent grew sweeter, thicker, the further down her abdomen he kissed. He hummed in delight, the smell of her nectar beckoning and teasing all at once. Adrien paused near her navel, his tongue tracing lazy circles around it as his fingers skimmed up the inside of her thigh.

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

Marinette nodded emphatically as she trembled. “Yes, please Adrien, don’t stop,” she replied. 

Adrien pressed a kiss into the top of her hip this time, giving her a sensual chuckle all the while. “I don’t intend to stop,  _ ma clochette _ ,” he whispered before rubbing his cheek into her skin. The new nickname fell from his lips naturally, it felt so right to call her as such. His fingers transitioned from the inside of her thigh, brushing the outside of her nether lips. He reasoned he must have done something right when Marinette’s hips bucked up again, and he slid further down her body. Her scent was cloying, teasing, beckoning now. He could see traces of her juices shimmering against her thighs in the low light. His mouth watered and Adrien gazed up her body to her face. “In fact, I intend to have your voice ringing in my ears.”

Marinette’s fingers tangled in his hair again as she groaned in dismay at the pun, but it was quickly banished as he lapped up the sample of her flavor that she graciously left for him. His pupils dilated as her sweetness exploded against his tongue and he repeated the actions against the other thigh, cleaning her skin reverently. Adrien’s lips pressed against the top of her mons next, and her shuddering gasp filled his ears. His palms settled against her thighs, silently pleading with her to spread them wider, and they moved, her feet coming to rest against his shoulder blades. 

He pressed another kiss to her skin, just shy of her lower lips, and Marinette whined in response, drawing another smile from him. “Eyes on me,” he whispered before pressing another kiss in the same spot on the opposite side. “Watch me, correct me if I need it. Alright?”

Marinette nodded, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she gazed down at him in hungry anticipation. Adrien pressed forward, his lips brushing against her silky lower ones, and his tongue darting out to clean them of her emissions. He kept his gaze glued to her as his supple muscle slipped between her folds, gathering her ambrosia from the source. Her legs shook against him, the rouge on her cheeks flaring from pink to crimson as she tried to keep herself quiet. He leaned in closer, pressing his tongue flat against the entrance to paradise before circling it, drawing out a shaky moan for his efforts.

He lost himself in the taste of her, the sight, sound, smell, and feel of her. All five senses were keyed in directly to her and her reactions. Adrien, feeling bolder, traced her from her center to the top of her slit, his tongue rubbing against a small nub that made Marientte’s head thrash back. 

“Right there!” Marinette gasped, her grip in his hair tight to the point of pulling on the golden strands. “Fingers, use your fingers too!” The last bit came out as a moan as she snapped her gaze back to him and he grinned, his eyes glittering.

Emboldened by her reactions, Adrien circled the nub before pressing flat against his, his jaw working like he was licking at a bowl of cream.  _ Oh god, the cream is sweet, too,  _ he thought to himself. Adrien pulled away for a brief second, blowing softly against the sensitized flesh before bringing two fingers to his mouth. “Like this?” he whispered, gently tracing her inner labia before reaching her entrance. He traced the skin around it, and Marinette shuddered against him. 

Marinette’s hair tumbled in the low light as she shook her head. “Inside,” she moaned, her chest heaving as if she were running a marathon. He kept his eyes glued to her face as he swallowed thickly, easing the tip of his middle finger.

The first thought to run through his mind as he lowered his mouth back to her clit was the temperature difference between her warm skin and the tight, pulsing heat surrounding his digit. The second was that he was afraid to hurt her if things progressed further between them. He curled his finger, lightly dragging it along her inner walls as he pulled it back.

_ What was that tip Nino mentioned? Spelling out words with the tip of the tongue? _ he thought to himself before tracing the word astrophysics against and around the nub. He wanted to take her all the way, if possible. The sight of her now, thrashing in the throes of pleasure, was one that would never leave him. Her breasts were jutted towards the ceiling as her back arched, and Adrien reached up with his other hand, smoothing it along her abdomen before palming her breast again. 

Marinette shook against him as he pinched the nipple between his fingers again, one hand fisting his hair, the other clenched around her blankets. “Adrien! Just...Oh god, just like that!” she gasped, her back arching higher.

He closed his lips around her clit, suckling it before humming in contentment at her praise. Adrien was surprised that the octave Marinette hit didn’t shatter glass. That was the driving force to push her over the edge, her channel tightening then fluttering around his finger before more of her cream coated his palm. His mouth moved back down, feasting on her honey as she cried out in her completion. Adrien groaned in delight as he harvested the fruits of his labor.

Slowly, she stilled against the bed, and he kissed his way back up her body until his lips met hers again. Marinette drew a sharp sounding breath in through her nose at the taste of herself on his lips, but she moaned in delight before indulging in her own flavor. Adrien had a lopsided smirk on his face as they came apart. He was sure his gaze was glowing with love and tenderness for her. Pursing his lips, he blew air against her brow, cooling her off. She giggled, shifting against him, and his cock rubbed against the inside of her thigh.

“Need some help with that?” she asked. “Cause I’ve got an idea if you’re game.”

Adrien’s brow arched at her confidence. “Hit me,” he replied, his tone pensive.

Marinette sat up, rising to her knees again as she grasped his wrists, drawing his hands up her torso. “A continuation of earlier when you were behind me? That was sexy, and I’m not done with you yet,” she purred, the promise in her dulcet tones driving his desire for this woman higher than he thought possible.

“Would you mind leaning against the wall with one hand?” he asked, her nipples tickling his palms as he kneaded her breasts again. His lips trailed against her jaw, his teeth nipping into the skin carefully. He didn’t want to leave any marks that would be seen.

Marinette pulled away from him and Adrien mewled despondently at the loss of her warmth. She shuffled on the bed, turning her back to him before anchoring on hand against the wall. She looked over her shoulder, beckoning him with only her hooded gaze. 

Feeling more confident, Adrien molded himself against her back, his hands sliding in opposite directions against her body. He rutted against her a few times, his lips falling to the back of her neck again as his fingers traced and flicked at one peaked nipple. 

“Hold on Adrien,” Marinette whimpered, her chin against her chest. She reached between them, pulling his erection between her slick thighs. She clenched them shut before moving against him, and Adrien’s jaw dropped as he felt her wet folds drag against the top of his shaft. “Oh!” she squeaked, reminding him of a mouse in that small instant.

_ I forgot she was Multimouse, _ he thought as he resumed his kneading. His hips drew back before surging forward again, pulling the soft cry from her again.

The high pitched sound riled up his inner Chat. His lips dragged against the top of her shoulder as his pupils dilated, and he gave the skin a gentle scratch with his teeth. Instinct was screaming at him to claim her, to sink his teeth into the nape of her neck as he thrust into her willing body. She shivered, pressing her hips back against his, and she tangled their right hands together. Her left scrabbled for purchase against his hip, pulling him in even as she rolled into him. He growled lustily as they eased into a rhythm, the only sound filling the room the soft clap their bodies made and the wet noises of her pussy against his cock. 

Adrien shook against her back, his pace picking up and Marinette’s head rolled back against his collarbone again. He turned his head, his lips wrapping around her earring again and drawing a high pitched squeal of delight for his efforts. He memorized the sight of her profile, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure and mouth agape as she panted. A faint flush highlighted her freckles, and Adrien was struck with the urge to kiss every single one.

The words “I love you,” hovered on the tip of his tongue, but they sputtered as a vigorous roll of her hips placed him at her entrance. Adrien’s jaw dropped as he felt what he was sure heaven would feel like wrap around the head of his cock.

“Oh shit,” he hissed, grabbing both her hips to pause their movements. “Hold on, Nettie. Just a second,” he begged as she whined in protest.

Marinette turned his chin up, her lips claiming his hotly. She was still writhing against him, trying to stimulate both of them further. “Do you want to? You’re right there,” she whispered seductively. 

The pads of Adrien’s fingers pressed tighter into her hips as he breathed in deep through his nose. How did one go from being angelic to being the mind blowing temptress before him. “What do you want, Marinette?” he queried in return. “I want to worship you,  _ ma  _ _ déesse _ , but only at your pace.”

Marinette looked shocked at his answer, and Adrien waited for her to process how she felt. His chest clenched when he saw tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, but she pulled Adrien in again after a long moment. The kiss she initiated was softer, tenderer than the lust addled one she laid on him before. “I’m not ready to go that far yet,” she finally replied. Her gaze was suddenly bashful as she gave him a small smile, her lower lip catching between her teeth. “Can we pick back up where we left off before I got overzealous?”

“Before we got overzealous,  _ ma clochette, _ ” Adrien corrected with a soft kiss. He grinned at her, his gaze hooded as he adjusted their positions. “As for picking things back up? Your wish is my command,  _ ma douce déesse _ .” His lips fell to hers as she giggled, his arms wrapping around her tight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 Preview:
> 
> _Tikki groaned as she heard Marinette calling for her and she rose her little head from where she burrowed into her partner when she and Plagg fell asleep. She blinked once, twice, before sneezing and seeing fur fly up to cover her._  
>  _“Gah!” she cried, trying to brush the strands of black hair from her body. “You stinky sock! You’re shedding!”_


	23. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday everyone! Not gonna drone on today, but here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Before I forget, part of this chapter was actually inspired by a prompt given by PrinceKapitan! I'll put the prompt below because I don't wanna spoil it too quick for ya'll! 😁

Marinette sighed as she snuggled deeper into the warmth surrounding her. She simpered as she felt a pair of lips brush her brow, and her eyes cracked open. Her vision was blurred at first, but the first thing to come into focus was the tanned skin of a bare chest and neck. A rouge covered her in a full body blush as the memories came back to her. Adrien’s patience and resolve to not go too far too fast. The way he’d brought her to fever pitch several times before they both finally succumbed to exhaustion. The feelings that were quickly taking precedence the longer she laid in Adrien’s arms made her smile.

 _There were no nightmares with him here,_ she realized one hand curled up around his neck and into his hair.

“Nettie,” Adrien whispered into her hair sleepily. She smiled as he nuzzled her, and Marinette pressed kisses into the column of his throat. 

“Wake up, Sunshine,” she whispered.

“I am awake. Unless everything in the last twenty four hours has been a dream, then no. I’m definitely never waking up ever again,” he murmured as he tucked his face against the right side of her neck, softening Marinette’s smile. 

Even half asleep, he still remembered her boundaries.

Adrien’s stubbled cheek brushed against her chin, and she twisted in his grasp to get away from the ticklish sensation. Their laughter filled the room as Adrien stretched out over her, pinning her to the bed, and acting like a cat scent marking as he rubbed his cheeks against hers. 

“We can still make it in time for school you know,” Marinette giggled as she looped her arms over his shoulders. 

Adrien pushed himself up to his elbows, the blanket sliding part way down his back as he looked down at her. The tenderness in his gaze made Marinette’s heart skip a beat. “If you’re sure you’re up for it, _ma clochette_ ,” he replied, before leaning in for a kiss. Marinette hummed at the contact, pulling Adrien closer to deepen the connection. 

What was it Tikki said yesterday? That there was no right or wrong choice? Something to that effect? 

Adrien pulled away, giving Marinette a grin and a wink that made her think of her partner out of nowhere. Her heart sped up as he turned towards the wall, grabbing his clothing, and he gave her a final tender smile before climbing down from the loft. Once Marinette heard him exit the room, she stared up at the skylight, trying to make sense of the thoughts racing through her mind. 

“Tikki!”

* * *

Tikki groaned as she heard Marinette calling for her and she rose her little head from where she burrowed into her partner when she and Plagg fell asleep. She blinked once, twice, before sneezing and seeing fur fly up to cover her.

“Gah!” she cried, trying to brush the strands of black hair from her body. “You stinky sock! You’re shedding!” 

“Come off it, Sugarcube. I’m a cat, of course I’m gonna shed,” groaned the embodiment of destruction. He cracked one green eye open as he cast a glance her way and he flashed a grin. “What’cha worried about anyways? They’re closer than they’ve ever been.”

Tikki waved her forepaws up and down herself, scowling as Plagg laughed at her plight. “My owner is calling for me and I’m covered in your fur! You know she’s going to ask about that!” she hissed.

Plagg laughed softly, and curled around while simultaneously stretching. “Well, good luck figuring that out,” he purred, giving her a fang filled mischievous smile. 

Tikki bit back a growl as she floated up, and she gave herself a vigorous shake in an effort to clear herself of the fur. With one last glare at her other half, Tikki phased from the armoire in the guest room where they hid to give Marinette and Adrien privacy. She phased through the floor, and she brushed herself off again as she approached the bed where Marinette was pulling her shirt back on. 

“You called Marinette?” Tikki said. 

“What am I going to do?!” she whispered, though it bordered on a screech as she looked wild eyed at the kwami. “Oh god! I said I was going to take my time and think it over! Not jump head first into—” She threw her hands out in front of her, gesturing to the rumpled blankets, and the clothing she still had yet to replace. 

Tikki shook her head with a small smile as she flew into Marinette’s line of sight. “Tell me this, Marinette. How do you feel about what you and Adrien shared?”

Marinette paused as she pulled her panties back up her legs, blindsided by the question. “What do you mean, Tikki?”

Tikki grabbed Marinette’s pajama pants for her. “Exactly what I said, Marinette. Do you regret what happened between the two of you last night?”

Marinette shook her head in an instant. “No! I’m just worried that we ramped the dial to eleven last night after everything that happened,” she replied. She sat with her back against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest. “I mean, we didn’t go as far as you think.”

Tikki couldn’t hold back the giggle that bubbled forth. “Trust me, I know you two didn’t have sex last night. The energy from that particular act of creation is hard to miss. Though—” She cast the guardian a small knowing glance as she grinned toothily. “—it felt like it was a close call there for a second.”

Marinette blushed as red as the kwami as she looked away. “We almost did,” she admitted. She curled up a little, her smile soft as she looked off to the side. “I was lost in the moment, both of us were, but Adrien was the one who asked if I was really ready for that. I was worried he’d get mad at me if I said I wasn’t, but that didn’t happen. I blamed myself for losing control, but Adrien didn’t see it that way. He accepted blame for his part and still only kept it to where I was comfortable.”

“So,” Tikki pressed as she settled on the pillow beside Marinette. “How are you feeling after yesterday?”

* * *

Marinette was pensive as she sat in her art class, her pencil tapping idly against her sketchbook. She didn’t know how to answer Tikki’s question earlier that morning, and had been pondering her feelings on the escalation between her and Adrien since their arrival at school. 

She had yet to see him in class this morning, but it didn’t help her concentration. With the rush of them getting ready for school, Marinette couldn’t bring herself to ask him about his thoughts about what happened between them earlier that morning. Now she was regretting that, because she had no clue how to act around him when they had their literature course next.

Panic slammed into her from out of nowhere and Marinette raised her hand to get Mr. Tomas’ attention. 

“Yes, Marinette?”

“May I please be excused to the restroom?” she asked, hoping that she kept her voice even and calm. 

“Of course, do you need—”

“No! I’ll be fine. I’ll only be a few minutes after all,” Marinette said, knowing he was going to ask if she needed to call Alya.

That was a can of worms she was not ready to open at all.

Mr. Tomas looked skeptical but he nodded nonetheless and he paused her as she passed his desk. “Take your time if you need to, Marinette. You’ve been distracted since you came into class. Collect yourself and come back better and ready to work, okay?”

Marinette offered Mr. Tomas a tight smile and a nod before she left the room and she all but ran for the bathroom. She pulled her phone from her purse, and started typing out a message to Adrien. She needed to speak to him as soon as possible. This talk would more than likely extend past the eight minute break they had between classes. 

Where did Adrien think they stood? Where did she think they stood?

Would he expect her to kiss him like she was his girlfriend?

Was this now a relationship after what they shared this morning?

Were either of them ready or prepared to take that step?

Would it affect her case?

Marinette paced back and forth as she kept making typos, but finally she quelled the shaking in her hands enough to finish the message. Just as she prepared to hit send, the door banged open and she jumped at the sound.

The air around her felt like it left her lungs as she stared into the cold green eyes of the young woman before her. 

Lila sneered as her heeled boots clicked against the tile with every step she took forward. “Well, well, well. Looks like you’re finally without your guard dogs, Marinette.” Her name was spoken with so much venom it made her flinch in fear.

 _Click-clack_ , _click-clack_.

Her heart was hammering at least twenty times between each step, and Marinette took a step, two steps, then three towards the wall. “What do you want, Lila?” she stammered out, clenching her purse close. Her phone was still gripped tight in her other hand, the message to Adrien unsent.

Lila’s eyes narrowed as she crowded Marinette’s space, grabbing the collar of her blazer, and she shoved Marinette into the wall as hard as she could. Her head bounced off the wall and she gave a small scream before Lila clamped her hand over her mouth. “What I want, you stupid, snivelling, spineless waste of space, is to never see your face again!” seethed the italian. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how Alya and Nino have been pulling away from me lately, or that all my interviews on the Ladyblog are all under a supposed content review. I know you had something to do with that!”

Lila’s hand left her jacket and her talon like nails fisted a hank of hair, left loose and free flowing after her rush to get out the door. “I don’t know what you told them to get them to drop me like a sack of potatoes, but when you see them at lunch, you will retract whatever bullshit it was, Alya especially. I will not lose the platform she offers with the Ladyblog and I will not let you and your pitiful crusade for truth and justice stand in my way to fame and glory.” 

Marinette trembled and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Even though she was afraid, she still managed to give the italian a defiant glare. She couldn’t help the wince or the muffled scream that pulled free from her throat as Lila yanked her head back. 

“Don’t you dare look at me like that, you **brutta fica**!” Lila screamed as she slammed Marinette’s head back into the wall again. “Do it, or I swear that you will regret it. What happened in that alley will seem like a walk in the park compared to what I’ll arrange to happen to you. It almost worked the first time, after all.” She pulled her hand back from Marinette’s mouth, rearing her arm back for what would be a devastating slap.

Marinette closed her eyes, preparing herself for the sting of the blow but it never came. She took a chance and opened her eyes again, her heart sinking at the sight of Chloe holding Lila’s wrist back. 

Oh God.

Both her bullies in one space.

“Are you a special brand of stupid to not make sure the rest of the stalls were empty?” said Chloe in a condescending jeer. 

“What’s it to you?” Lila snorted in disdain. She nodded her head to Marinette, not bothering to look at the young woman still in her grasp. “It’s not like you care about anything I’ve done to her anyways.”

Chloe’s eye twitched at that and she narrowed her gaze further, before cutting her eyes over to Marinette. Their gazes locked, Marinette’s terrified sky blue stare locked to Chloe’s cool, yet furious sapphire blue one. 

Then the smallest of nods banished the fear Marinette felt.

“How. Dare. You,” Chloe hissed as she pulled Lila off of Marinette. The raven haired girl sank to the floor, her legs refusing to support her any further. “Get the fuck out of here, right now. If I catch you even looking cross eyed at Marinette, you will regret it, Rossi. Understood?”

“Is that a threat?”

Chloe laughed before getting nose to nose with the italian. “I don’t make threats, I make promises,” she hissed. “Now out.” She threw Lila towards the door, coming to stand before Marinette defensively. 

Lila looked between the two women for a moment before huffing indignantly and stomping from the room. 

The tears came before she could stop them and Marinette curled in on herself to hide. Sobs of fear, of relief, broke free of their own accord and her phone clattered to the floor.

“Marinette?” Chloe’s voice was right beside her and she snapped her head up, her fight or flight response still running at high gear. “Can I come closer?”

“Why?” Marinette croaked. “Why did you help me?”

“Because it was the right thing to do?” Chloe offered. She was on her knees before her, her eyes shimmering wetly with understanding and empathy. Things Marinette was surprised to see from her former childhood bully. 

Those words were suddenly familiar to Marinette but she couldn’t place why. her thoughts were still front and center on Lila and the threat she posed, a threat that would have to be accounted for now that she’d tried to intimidate her. 

Chloe swallowed thickly before she continued speaking, laying a gentle, but supportive hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “I know we’ve never seen eye to eye, but I promised myself I wasn’t going to stand by anymore after you got out of the hospital. I understand you don’t—” Chloe didn’t have the chance to finish those words as Marinette flew forward, her arms flying around the blond and her hands coming up from behind to grasp her shoulders. 

* * *

Chloe was surprised when Marinette flew into her, but she managed to keep both of them upright. The raven haired girl was sobbing into her neck, and Chloe felt her eyes mist in emotion. Slowly, her arms came up to wrap around Marinette and she held her tight. 

Marinette for years seemed larger than life, much in the same vein as Ladybug. Adrien had been so right to call her the “Everyday Ladybug” all those years ago, because she didn’t stand for any sort of injustice if she saw it. Chloe knew she’d protect her worst enemy if they were the target of such circumstances. 

Chloe knew this because it happened to her after the events of Miracle Queen.

Court mandated therapy and countless hours of community service at The White Wing; a non-profit organization that helped former victims of akumatization, had been ordered by the courts and backed up by her parents. At first, things had been rocky. Chloe was still raging at everything. It took months. Months of everyone, even Adrien, giving her the cold shoulder of her actions. Months before she finally accepted what she’d done and admitted to her mistake.

It was the first step she took towards healing and moving forward.

The first move Chloe made towards reparations was to write letters to both Ladybug and Chat Noir in apology, explaining that she knew her words were meaningless unless she backed it up with action. 

And Chloe did. She grew more withdrawn than what she already was, but she stopped antagonizing others and started being more proactive in akuma attacks by way of helping others to evacuate before she made an exit. She grew more active with her work with the White Wing, and was still active to this day. 

The letters she wrote to Ladybug and Chat Noir also reaped benefits with the treatment she received from two others.

Adrien and Marinette.

Chloe had been walking home after finishing her hours for the day at the White Wing when she was cornered and nearly assaulted by a group of angry teenagers. She remembered cowering in fear. Fear of the angry words being spewed at her. Fear that she’d draw yet another butterfly and be a problem for the heroes of Paris. 

She was afraid until she heard the clang of an empty soda can being batted away and the pissed off voice of Marinette Dupain-Cheng demanded that they leave her alone. 

Chloe reacted much in the same way Marinette did today. Asking why.

Marinette said the same words Chloe returned to her today.

_“Because it’s the right thing?”_

To this day, Chloe was thankful to Marinette for what she did. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Chloe whispered as she hugged the girl close. “I promise she’s never going to hurt you again. Not if I’m around.”

“She admitted it!” came the heart wrenching cry. Chloe felt the tears run down her cheeks despite her attempts to hold them at bay for Marinette. She needed someone to be strong for her right now. “She fucking admitted it! Why? What the fuck did I do to her for her to feel I deserved that?!”

Chloe pushed at Marinette’s shoulders, forcing both of them straight as her gaze leveled on the designer. “You didn’t deserve it, Marinette. No one deserves that, least of all someone like you! GOT IT?!” Chloe seethed. Her grip tightened a little in her anger and she tamped it down. She’d gone all this time without being akumatized again, and she wasn’t going to break that streak. She closed her eyes, drawing in a deep centering breath before looking at Marinette again. 

The corners of her mouth twitched at the bewildered expression on the other woman’s face. 

Ridiculous.

Utterly ridiculous.

“Clean your face, and call Adrikins. The bell is going to ring soon, but I think you need to go home,” Chloe said softly. “At least until Gabriel’s legal team can set up the measures to keep you safe. I’m surprised they weren’t done already to be honest.” She rose to her feet, gently pulling Marinette to her own at the same time. She pulled her hands away and she lowered her head.

“Chloe?”

“I…” she began, and her throat constricted with emotion. 

Marinette was one of the people she still needed to apologize to for every horrendous thing she did in the past. It was crucial towards her own progress at healing. It wasn’t crucial that Marinette accepted the apology, only that Chloe made it. At least then she could move on from the evils of her past.

“I’m…” Tears streaked her face as she thought of how downright despicable she was to Marinette through ecole and college.

“You’re what?” The genuine concern in the raven haired woman’s voice was undeserved, despite what she just did to help her. God, why did Rossi have to try to break their local saint?!

A sob tore itself from her throat before she could stop it and Chloe covered her hand with her mouth as she took a single step back. “I’m so sorry. I treated you like shit for years. I said and did so many nasty things to you that I can never take back,” she wailed. Her blue eyes were overflowing with tears as she met the surprised designer’s gaze and she squared her shoulders. “Go ahead. Take a shot at me.”

Marinette blinked twice in confusion before eloquently uttering a soft “What?”

“You heard me. Hit me, push me, say something cutting. I don’t care. Just take the goddamn freebie because it’s the only way I’m going to really understand how you felt when I did it to you!” Chloe replied. 

The confusion on Marinette’s face gave way to something softer as she took a step closer to Chloe, raising her arms all the while. Chloe couldn’t help the flinch that gripped her, and she turned her head to the side, preparing to tuck her head to keep it from hitting the floor.

However, the shove never came and neither did the feeling of falling or of her breath leaving her lungs from an impact. 

Instead, a gentle warmth enveloped her, and she felt more tears hit her neck. Her breath left her after all, but only in shock from the embrace Marinette held her in. 

Chloe shook, her head falling against Marinette’s shoulder. “I don’t understand. Why are you doing this? Me sticking up for you against that witch once doesn’t warrant this sort of reaction. You’re the one person that actually deserves a chance to hit me outright for what I’ve done,” she whimpered.

It was Marinette’s turn to hold Chloe at an arm's length to look her in the eye. There was a sad, but hopeful smile on her face as they both continued to cry. “Because, Chloe, it’s not in me to hold a grudge like that. You’re trying to be better and that’s all anyone can ask for. Everyone deserves a second, sometimes even a third chance. Even you,” Marinette replied.

Chloe’s face screwed up at the words and she pulled Marinette in again, both girls breaking down into tears as they hugged each other tight. The room was quiet save for their sniffles, sanctifying the healing happening between them.

“I forgive you,” Marinette whispered tremulously.

Chloe gripped Marinette tighter as a fresh wave of sobs rolled out. “I...I—” She drew in a deep, shuddering breath before releasing it again. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not only are ya'll here for a Gabriel redemp, but a Chloe redemp too! Really quick, here's the prompt given by PrinceKapitan on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server:
> 
> **(Chloe walks up to Marinette)  
>  Marinette: What is it Chloe?  
> (Chloe stands straight up and closes her eyes in the position for a free shot)  
> Marinette: What is this?  
> Chloe: I’m… I’m…  
> Marinette: You’re what?  
> Chloe: (sobs) I’m sorry for how I treated you all these years and I know I can never take it back!  
> Marinette: Huh?  
> Chloe: (still sobbing) So I’m giving you a free shot Marinette. Do something mean to me, I know it can’t make up for it, but at least I can know how you felt all those years.  
> (Marinette walks over as Chloe opens her eyes)  
> Chloe: I’m ready.  
> (Marinette raises her hands seemingly for a shove as Chloe flinches, but instead she receives a hug)  
> Chloe: But I don’t understand, how? Why?  
> Marinette: It’s not in me to hold grudges Chloe.  
> Chloe: I.. I… (sobs) THANK YOU!  
> (Chloe hugs Marinette back)**
> 
> **Chapter 24 Preview:**
> 
> _She could tell by the way he tensed against her that she didn’t have to explain what she meant.  
>  He knew.  
> Adrien knew and he was fucking pissed.  
> The speed at which she felt his pulse throbbing against her brow made her look up. She had seen many sides to the young man over the almost five years of friendship, but this was a first. If the rage that overtook him in the alley might have been enough to bring him to kill, the expression on his face was him contemplating just how to get away scot clean with murder._


	24. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette talk about what happened at school. Ladybug meets with her team and Chat admits to his partner that he'll be testifying on Marinette's behalf. Ladybug asks for input from her team on another matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I almost forgot today was Thursday._ 😳😳😳😳😳
> 
> In my defense, I've had a busy afternoon and have been super distracted from my writing this week. I had two job interviews for different hospitals, one on Monday and the other one was earlier this afternoon. I'm sorry this is going up later than normal

Marinette’s knee couldn’t, wouldn’t, stop bouncing as Adrien fixed them both some tea. They had just arrived back home minutes ago and both had been silent and anxious the whole time. Adrien looked as if he was simmering in rage ever since he’d learned of the altercation between Lila and Marinette. 

Thankfully, their classes for the day were only review for the midterm exams coming up in two weeks. Just as well, their teachers set them up with study packets and assignments to complete over the weekend.

“We had measures set in place to help you, Nettie,” he whispered. The disappointment in his voice was thick and there was a deep furrow in his brow. He reached into the cupboard for mugs and he swallowed thickly as he turned his gaze toward her. “What I can’t figure out, for the life of me, is why you went alone.”

Marinette hugged herself as she shrunk in on herself. “I went alone because I know Alya,” she replied, her tone bordering on snarky. 

“That she’s your best friend and that she’d do anything for you?” Adrien retorted. 

Their gazes met from across the room, flashing bright in their mutual ire. 

“That she won’t respect my request to leave a topic alone. Remember how long it took me to get her to back off on Lila?” Marinette snapped back. Adrien had the grace to grimace at that. 

That only happened this year after all.

Adrien took a deep breath in as the kettle whistled and he poured it over the tea balls he prepped. “You were pretty tight lipped about everything in the office. It’s just the two of us here now. Talk to me, Nettie. Walk me through what happened. Please?”

Marinette, despite her annoyance, blushed as she looked towards the front door next. It was bad enough her parents had to open up late because of her. More than likely, one of them would be taking their first break soon. She didn’t realize how long she stayed quiet, lost in her own thoughts, until Adrien was in front of her, dominating her vision.

“Nettie?” The warmth of his concern flowed over her like honey, and she felt her expression relax as a mug of her favorite tea was gently pushed into her hands.

She let out a heavy sigh, knowing he wasn't going to let this go. “Sorry. This is a conversation we should have in private. I don’t want to run the risk of my parents walking in on it,” she replied quietly. She looked up, timidly meeting Adrien’s worried gaze.

He nodded twice before standing straight and he prepared his tea the way he liked it before they took to the stairs. Adrien took the seat at her computer while she sat on the chaise, and she promptly glued her eyes to the floor. “I almost had a panic attack in class earlier,” she admitted. Adrien didn’t reply, but Marinette knew he was waiting for her to expound upon the topic. It seemed so stupid, so trivial now in hindsight. She took a sip of her tea, trying to prolong the silence as long as possible in an effort to gather her thoughts. “I…I was trying to figure out just where we stood after this morning. Mr. Tomas noticed I was having difficulties concentrating and allowed me to go to the bathroom. I was actually getting ready to text you, but—”

“That’s when Lila came in,” Adrien said, his voice on the verge of a growl.

Marinette nodded. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him. “I didn’t call Alya because, well—Like I said, I love her, but she’s nosey as hell, Adrien! She would have pried into my business without rest and you can’t say she wouldn’t. I didn’t want to talk to her about this when we hadn’t even had the chance to!” She felt her blood pressure elevating as she took another deep pull from her mug and tears stung the corners of her eyes. “Lila cornered me and told me to retract whatever I told Alya and Nino that made them distance themselves from her. She still doesn’t realize it was her own fault.” Her head fell, her chin falling against her chest as she felt the wetness trail down her cheeks. “She screamed how I wasn’t going to get in her way and then she…she—”

The mug was taken from her hands and she felt the cushion depress as Adrien sat beside her. He was silent as he gathered her into his embrace, tucking her head under his chin. Quiet sobs wracked her body as she remembered the fear that consumed her. “She threatened that what happened in the alley was going to be tame compared to what she’ll do if I don’t.” Marinette’s hands fisted Adrien’s shirt as she tried to bury her face against his neck. “She admitted it! She fucking admitted it, Adrien!” She could tell by the way he tensed against her that she didn’t have to explain what she meant.

He knew.

Adrien knew and he was fucking pissed.

The speed at which she felt his pulse throbbing against her brow made her look up. She had seen many sides to the young man over the almost five years of friendship, but this was a first. If the rage that overtook him in the alley might have been enough to bring him to kill, the expression on his face was him contemplating just how to get away scot free with the murder of one Lila Rossi, ambassadorial connections be damned. 

“I’m going to kill her. I’m seriously going to kill her, Marinette,” he seethed as he clutched her tighter to him. 

Marinette squeezed his chest, drawing him back to the present. “You’re not allowed. You’re too pretty for prison,” she mumbled. She felt his chin jerk so he could look at her and she met his gaze through her midnight fringe. A small giggle bubbled forward at the juxtaposed expression on his face. 

Adrien looked about ready to kiss her and scold her for trying to make light of the situation simultaneously. His green eyes were ablaze, almost as acid green as her partner’s were, and he more resembled an avenging angel than the sunshine sweet cinnamon roll she admired for years. His nostrils flared and Marinette swore she saw smoke billow from them for a second. “What happened after that?” he asked, the calm smoothness of his voice failing to mask his rage.

“She reared back to hit me, but the blow never connected. Turns out we had a witness,” Marinette said as she sat up straight. “Chloe stopped her.”

One perfect blond brow arched high, silently asking her to continue. It was clear his interest was piqued.

“I’m still a little confused to be honest. I mean, it’s not really like her to make a clear stand like that, is it? She’d been silent so long,” Marinette whispered.

Adrien took a deep breath in before he took both Marinette’s hands in his. “You know she went through a lot after what she did some years ago,” he began. He gave them a squeeze as he thought of how best to phrase what he was going to say next, the dilemma written clear on his face. “She’s been in therapy since then, Nettie. That and she’s been volunteering with former akuma victims. She recently became a peer counselor. I won’t lie, even I gave her the cold shoulder for almost a year after the whole debacle. But haven’t you noticed she’s changed?”

Marinette’s brow furrowed. “Her words to me haven’t held any bite for a long while, which makes what happened today both amazing and strange to me all at once considering she bullied me for years. I can’t even remember the last time she caused an akuma possession,” she commented.

“She’s also been helping to evacuate others in the event of an attack if she’s around, and she double checks the nooks and crannies to make sure no one is hiding out of fear,” Adrien added with a soft, but proud grin. “She’s actually acting more like the girl I knew before her mother left. Chloe used to be a sweetheart before Audrey left for the States. That’s what her entire attitude was about, you know. It was her way of coping with the abandonment she felt. I’m not condoning her treatment of you, Nettie—” He hastily added this last bit when he saw her chest rise in preparation to take him to task and her face flush with ire. They still needed to figure out where they stood and Adrien was not going to shoot himself in the foot. “—It was a shit way of doing it and she was wrong.”

"I was worried there for a second," mumbled Marinette as she sighed. 

“Nonetheless, she’s changed. What happened after Chloe interfered?” 

Marinette’s facial expression softened with a small smile. “She tossed Lila out on her ass for starters, and comforted me afterwards. She actually apologized,” she said, looking back up at Adrien. There was a smugness to his face that clearly screamed “Told you so!”, but he had yet to say the words. She didn’t even realize they were moving until her legs tangled with his, and she nestled in under his chin. “We need to talk about last night.”

Adrien hummed in the affirmative, his fingers tracing looping circles on her shoulder. “I agree. What led to you panicking earlier?”

“It feels so stupid now. It's because we didn’t have the chance to talk and I—” Marinette paused as she buried her face against his chest. “—I didn’t know how you wanted me to greet you. What are we now?”

Adrien pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Calm down. It’s just us here. You already know where I stand, Nettie. If you’re not ready to take the next step, that’s fine,” Adrien whispered. There was something in his voice that gave her the feeling he was sad about this. “I spoke to my father some time ago about the two of us, actually. He recommended waiting until your court case was done and over with before jumping into a relationship. Either that or keep it secret from everyone, and it's not in me to do that. I want more than what we have now, and you’ve told me yourself you do too, and I’m willing to wait. This morning was a surprise, but I don’t regret it.”  Adrien tilted Marinette’s chin up, looking into her eyes with a tender smile on his face. “You’re amazing, Marinette. Amazing, brave, gorgeous, and I would twist myself into knots before pushing you farther than you’re willing to go. If anything, I’m honored you chose me to be the one to share yourself with in that sense.”

Marinette took a deep breath through her nose, scooting up to touch her forehead to his. “Why do you two have to be so amazing?” she whispered.

Adrien stiffened against her and she giggled. She could hear the “Who?!” on his lips already. “You and Chat Noir, Adrien. Both of you make me feel like myself when I’m with you. Do you remember the other week when I came in with the Chat Noir themed outfit?”

“I do. You looked like walking catnip,” he added with a grin and a wink.

“He kissed me by accident the night before. It was the first kiss I had in God knows how long, but more significantly, it was the first one I had since the incident. I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t want to do it again,” she admitted.

Adrien chortled as he turned them over, caging Marinette in loosely on the chaise. She could feel the playfulness seeping out of him with the action. “Is that so? Should he and I have a contest then? See which of us is the better kisser? Who can pull the most noises from you?” he teased, his nose rubbing hers. 

Marinette’s head flew back as she laughed. “Oh god no! You two would kill me with that. That’s not even fair, Adrien,” she giggled.

“My pride is on the line here!” Adrien exclaimed in mock indignation. The gleam in his eyes told her he was joking around. “Besides, I meant it when I said I’d drive off any interested parties,  _ ma clochette _ . I’d gladly take on a hero if it meant the chance to sweep you off your feet,” he added with a sultry purr to his voice. His expression softened as he leaned over, pressing a sweet kiss against her brow. “Seriously though, Marinette. I’m open to whatever you’re comfortable with. If you want to wait, I’ll wait.”

Marinette grinned as she looped her arms over his shoulders again, keeping Adrien close. “Whatever I’m comfortable with?” she reiterated.

“Mhmm.”

Marinette’s smile was ear to ear as she pulled Adrien in closer by his neck. “Well, what I’m comfortable with right now is this,” she replied. Without any warning, her hands dropped from his shoulders to his ribs, her fingers dancing across all his ticklish spots.

Adrien squawked in surprise before laughter overtook him and he shook as he tried to keep from collapsing on her. “This means war, Marinette!” he laughed, pushing himself to sit back on his heels to free up his hands. The descended to her ribs, dancing nimbly over the cloth covered skin.

Marinette squeaked before bursting out in laughter, curling up in an effort to protect her sides. “Get ready, Adrien! I’m in a take no prisoners kind of mood!” she declared, sliding off the chaise while she could. 

Laughing, she side stepped Adrien as he tried to grab her in a bear hug to tickle her again, and she rushed up the stairs to the loft bed. Adrien followed behind her and he lunged, only to get a face full of pillow when Marinette rolled out of the way. Marientte seized the opportunity, pinning Adrien to the mattress as they continued to tickle one another. Unable to win or gain any ground, Adrien pulled Marinette against him, locking his hands behind her shoulders while hers were pinned between them. 

Their gazes locked, eyes searching, breaths mingling. Marinette didn’t know which one of them moved first, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as her lips met his. 

While she still couldn’t answer Tikki’s question from that morning, Marinette knew she was a step closer to answering it now than she was in that moment. It would take time, but that was okay.

They would be okay.

She just had to believe in them.

* * *

Ladybug sighed heavily as she leaned against the railing, looking out over the night sky with a soft grin. A familiar thump announced the arrival of her partner and she turned to give Chat Noir a greeting. 

“Evenin’, m’lady!” Chat proclaimed with a debonair bow. 

“Good evening, kitty. What has you in such a good mood?”

Chat jumped onto the railing, his tail lashing side to side in a playful manner. “I’ll tell you in a minute, but some quick context. I’m making an appearance in court,” he announced.

While that didn't sound like any reason to be chipper, but she had a feeling she knew which court case. Ladybug’s brow rose in curiosity and she nodded, her cue to tell him to continue.

“I’ll be testifying as a character witness for Marinette Dupain-Cheng in a few weeks. I actually need to ask if I can borrow Trixx for the day concerning that,” Chat admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Marinette is very observant, as you more than likely know, and I don’t want her or anyone else who may be in the room to piece together that my civilian self isn’t in there after Chat shows up. Plagg thinks it’s a viable option to consider too.”

Ladybug nodded. Chat was right that she’d notice if someone was missing. “You’ll have to check with Rena, but I’m okay with it if she is. However, speaking of that trial, Marinette caught me the other night and warned me that things could get emotionally heavy,” said the spotted heroine. “We need to start planning. Rena and Carapace should be here in a few minutes so we can do just that.”

Chat nodded and he took in a deep breath. “I’ll ask her then. It’s smart to start planning now. What are you thinking?”

“Let’s wait for Rena and Carapace. This way I’m not explaining and have to backtrack if they arrive in the middle of it,” she said with a grin. She took a few minutes to consider her partner and she bumped his arm with her shoulder. “You look relaxed and happy.”

Chat blushed so hard she saw it peek out from under his domino mask and he gave her a bashful smile. “I had a wonderful day with who I hope will be my girlfriend soon,” he admitted. “You could say we spent the night together last night.”

Ladybug felt her heart clench a bit, but she let her smile brighten. “You sly cat!” she admonished, her tone clearly teasing. It turned into full laughter as his rouge deepened. “So who is this girl anyways?”

Chat shook his head as he looked towards Notre Dame. “Too close to my identity. In the event we have to use the codeword, I’ll be more than happy to tell you everything. But for now, this cat has to keep mum,” he replied. 

Ladybug nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder in a platonic gesture of affection. “You’re a good man, Chat. Whoever this girl is, she’s lucky to have you,” she whispered.

“I want to tell her who I am, LB,” he whispered. 

“Is she trustworthy?”

“Without a doubt. You know her, and I know she can keep it secret,” Chat said confidently. “While I can’t say too much without giving away who she is, you’ve trusted her before. I don’t want to tell her before you know first, but at the same time, if this does go further between us, she needs to know. I won’t lie to her, Ladybug. I can’t.”

“I wouldn’t want to lie to someone I care about either, Chat. If things go further for me and the guy I like, I’m considering the same. At the same time, you deserve to know first. We’ve been at this together from the get go after all,” Ladybug replied.

Chat readied to say something else, but it was interrupted by two heavy thumps, announcing the arrival of Rena Rouge and Carapace. 

“I hope you don’t mind if we brought dinner along,” Rena chirped as she reached into a bag she was carrying. A blanket was pulled out and Ladybug crossed over to help her lay it out. “Cap and I hit that new bistro that opened up down the road. The chicken smelled too good to pass up!”

“Sounds good to me! I’m starved!” Chat gleefully proclaimed as he took one of the bags from Carapace before taking a seat. 

“I’m gonna pop back down to the corner store over there and grab some drinks. Any requests?” Carapace asked.

“Orangina,” said Ladybug and Chat simultaneously before the four of them erupted into laughter.

“You two are so in tune it’s crazy,” Rena chortled. “I’ll take a cherry soda, babe.”

Carapace gave them a quick salute before dropping off the side of the building. 

* * *

“Actually Rena, there’s something I need to talk to you about if you’re amenable,” Chat said as he helped the fox hero dish out portions. He cast a quick, furtive glance over to Ladybug and she gave him a small nod of encouragement.

“That depends. I can’t switch my patrol nights,” she replied, giving him a teasing grin.

“Actually, I need to borrow Trixx for a day,” he admitted.

Rena froze before she continued portioning out food for the four of them. Another quick thump announced Carapace’s return and he took a seat beside her before passing out the drinks. A quick mumble of grace was said over the food before they tucked in. “That depends on the day, Chat. My best friend has a court date coming up and I want to be on hand just in case if things go south,” she said.

Chat winced at those words. “It’s actually for the court date. I’m testifying as a character witness for Marinette. I won’t be able to sneak out and back in again because I’ll have to arrive before everyone else,” he said.

Rena shook her head in apology as she laid a hand on Chat’s knee. “I’m sorry. If this were any other day, I would have said yes. Cap and I are already skipping school that day to be on hand,” she whispered.

“Actually, it’s good we’re all on this topic now,” Ladybug interjected and she hurried downed a few bites from her plate. “We’ll figure out a compromise, Chat, I promise, but for now, we need to talk about who else to bring in.”

Rena perked up a bit at hearing this. “You’re bringing in more heroes for this?”

Ladybug nodded as she took a bit of the roasted potatoes on her plate. “Marinette caught me after patrol Tuesday night and she admitted she’s worried about a few people being akumatized because of her case. As we know, Chat will be there on hand, so he can protect Marinette if things get hairy. I won’t be able to get away from my own civilian life for several hours, but I’ll come up with something in case the alarm raises. I’m thinking of giving Mullo to Mylene to hold onto full time for the time being, and also giving Stompp to Ivan,” she said.

Chat’s brow quirked up in curiosity. “Ivan would be a good match for Stompp in all honesty. Good thinking, LB. Can I throw out a suggestion as well?” Ladybug nodded for him to continue and he looked over to Rena and Carapace. It was good they were here because they needed to be on board as well. 

This was going to be the hardest case for him to plead after all.

“I’ve actually got news pertaining to the case Marinette doesn’t know yet. I was giving my deposition with the head of the legal team earlier and in the middle of it, Madame Monet got a call. It was Chloe Bourgeois. She’ll be testifying on Marinette’s behalf as well, considering I heard the conversation of what happened earlier,” Chat said.

“Wait a minute, what happened? Does this pertain to why Marinette left school early today?” Rena exclaimed. Carapace stopped eating as well to listen, his mouth set into a thin line.

Chat nodded before he scowled. “Lila cornered Marinette in the ladies room and Chloe witnessed the entire exchange. I can’t get any more in depth, but Chloe stepped up exactly when Marinette needed her to. She protected her despite the past they share. Honestly, LB, I think we need the bee miraculous in circulation again and there is no one better suited to Pollen in the whole city than Chloe is.”

The four of them were quiet for sometime as the information sunk in. Rena was positively vibrating as she sought to control her anger and there was a deep furrow in Carapace's brow.

“She’s been working hard at changing,” Ladybug finally said.

“Are you sure about this?” Carapace asked as he leaned forward. “I’m sorry, but I have yet to see evidence of that.”

“No,” Rena interjected as she thought it over, her anger at what happened to her best friend set aside for the time being. “Think about it. When’s the last time she caused an akuma or was akumatized herself?”

Carapace scowled as he considered it, but his expression softened after a second. “She’s the last person out of the room if we have to evacuate,” he added.

“She also wrote LB and I letters a couple years ago promising that she was going to change. From what I know personally, and from that phone call Madame Monet took earlier, Chloe’s deserving of another chance. She’s changed and I think we can count on her when the chips are down,” Chat said. He turned to his partner next. “It’s your call though, Guardian.”

“I see your reasoning, and I agree to an extent, Chat. However, the two of us are going to talk to her. There’s one thing I need to make clear to her if we do this,” Ladybug said softly. “Any other suggestions?”

“We don’t know what all the kwami are capable of, so there’s not much we can offer on this account other than who we know is a holder. What about Viperion or Ryuuko?” asked Rena.

“They’re great wielders, but they should only be on hand in case of an absolute emergency. Second Chance is a gambit at most and can take a mental toll on the wielder. If it were up to me, I wouldn’t put Luka through that if things go south too many times. We all know he still cares about Marinette,” Chat said. “As for Ryuuko, her power set is too much for indoors. You can rest assured that if it comes down to it, I will do my damnedest to keep the akuma contained in the courtroom. Penning it in will make it easier to capture the butterfly.”

“Chat’s not wrong, which is why I didn’t suggest them as it was,” Ladybug said with a small sigh. “If we’re done with wielder suggestions, then we need to convene for now and meet up all together on Sunday. I want everyone there so we can hash out a plan if things go south. I’m going to go gather Mullo, Stompp, and Pollen. Rena, Cap, thanks for coming out tonight. You’ve been on the team longest, so I wanted your input on who’s joining in for this.”

“You know, LB, the Moth’s been silent a long time,” Carapace added with a scowl. “Do you think he’s got something in the works?”

“It’s possible. With LB as busy as she’s been, I’ve been keeping an ear close to the ground. While there have been several occasions where someone could have been possessed, no butterflies came. I speak from experience, as I was with someone last night on butterfly watch,”Chat whispered. He had been so terrified Hawk Moth would possess Marinette at her lowest point, hence his rush to get to her as fast as he did. 

Ladybug’s eyes went wide before filling with tears. “Oh Chat! I’m so sorry for teasing you about that earlier! I didn’t know that’s what you meant,” she said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Chat blushed a bit before rubbing the back of his neck. “No...It was warranted,” he admitted tightly.

Rena’s and Carapace’s eyes went wide before they snickered into their hands. “Busy night?” asked Carapace with a small wheeze.

“Busy morning,” Chat corrected with a slight smirk. To his surprise, he saw Ladybug blush at hearing that. 

Well, well, well.

What was his partner up to this morning?!

“I’ll wait here for you, Ladybug. We can go together to drop off the kwamis,” he said before finishing what was on his plate. “Rena, Cap. Thank you. That was absolutely delicious!”

Rena grinned as she started gathering up everything they came with. “You’re welcome, Chat. We’ll see you and LB on Sunday,” she replied.

Ladybug laid a hand on Chat’s shoulder and he turned to face her. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Think you can find out where Ivan and Mylene are?”

Chat gave her a wink as he pulled out his baton. “You got it. See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 25 Preview** :
> 
> _"Hey LB, gimme a minute alone with Chloe? We've already agreed on it after all," said Chat Noir with a lopsided grin.  
>  Ladybug smiled in return and she rose to her feet, pulling her yoyo out. "Sounds like a plan, Kitty. See you at spot five soon?"  
> Chat nodded and his partner gave a hooting holler of joy as she jumped off the side of the hotel before swinging out of sight. He turned back to Chloe and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "LB's right you know. You're more than capable enough to pull it off, and we know you're the right choice," he said.  
> Chloe's eyes watered as she looked away from him and he heard her breathing pick up. "Why would you give me another chance? Especially with how I royally fucked it up last time?"_


	25. The Bull and the Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir make their rounds to drop off the miraculous. Chat gets to have a little friendly talk with Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm back bitches!!!!!!!!!**
> 
> Two months gone, and not a damn thing to show for it. The job I was hoping to land has had it's requisition frozen by the board, so that's out, and I'm still stuck with the old place for the time being. I will admit that I didn't get a lot of writing done in the last two months, nowhere near as what I should have in the time I was gone. Work as a medical professional in these times right now is rough to say the least. But, I do have a little something for you all. It's not a lot, but it's a good icebreaker until we get back into the meat and potatoes of this story!

Chat Noir looked over his shoulder to Ladybug, who was grinning ear to ear as they watched the couple below leisurely stroll through Paris. With a single nod, he dropped down from the rooftop, bringing the couple to a pause. “Good evening, fair citizens,” he said by way of greeting, giving them a debonair bow all the while. 

Mylene’s expression was perplexed as she checked her phone and Chat bit the corners of his lips to hold in his smile. Any secondary worth their salt always kept tabs on the akuma alerts and Mylene was a damn good one. “Is everything alright, Chat Noir? There hasn’t been an akuma alarm tonight,” she said.

The hero smiled as he nodded and he gestured over his shoulder. “You're right. The city is indeed safe. In fact, my partner and I were wondering if we could pull the two of you aside for a little bit? We’d like to talk to you about something important and away from lingering ears. But only if that’s alright with you,” said Chat as he looked up. Ladybug was waving at them from the roof and Mylene’s smile brightened at the sight of the spotted heroine.

Ivan seemed skeptical for a moment before Mylene laid a hand on his forearm and he looked down at her. “You sure?” he asked her as his expression softened. "You mentioned having a hard time dealing with a trauma induced nightmare from the last time."

Chat Noir's ears flattened as he thought about the instance Ivan spoke about. It was one of the rare instances where he hadn't sacrificed himself for Ladybug's or someone else's safety. Minimouse, however, had done so to save some civilians. He could understand the trauma that stemmed from such things. He had similar nightmares. 

Maybe he could take a few minutes Sunday to talk to her, one on one? Give her a few tips to deal with the aftermath that he learned after the early days of having his miraculous?

“I am, honey. It must be important if they want to talk to both of us,” replied Mylene before she turned to Chat. "Are we taking this up top?"

Chat Noir nodded again and he held out his closed fist. "I'll take Ivan up and see you in a minute?" he asked.

Mylene smiled as she held out her hands as well and Chat dropped the mouse miraculous into them. Mullo appeared in a flash of pink, and he flew at Mylene to greet her. The two disappeared into the nearby alley, the only thing telling Chat that they were transforming was the soft "Mullo, get squeaky!" he heard from near the emergency escape. 

He then turned to Ivan as he extended his staff a few inches. "Elevator going up!" he joked with a slight bow and a wave towards the metal. The two men got a firm grip, and t he moment the four of them were up on the roof, Chat smiled as Minimouse took Ivan by the hand. 

If it wasn't clear from the conversation earlier that Ivan knew his girlfriend’s secret, that moment would have clued him in. He wasn't worried. Chat knew that they were both trustworthy enough to keep it to breast. Then again, all the secondaries knew who each other were. This wouldn't make a difference in the long run. 

“So what’s up, LB?” Minimouse asked as she looked at the other two heroes.

Ladybug gave the couple a small sigh before gesturing for all of them to take a seat. “It’s come to my attention that there could be a dangerous situation coming up in the next few weeks, one that’s leading us to distribute and recruit as it were. You’re going to be holding on to Mullo full time, Minimouse. The reason I wanted to speak with Ivan was because I wanted to ask if you’d be willing to join our team as well? You both know Marinette Dupain-Cheng, right?” The couple nodded and Ivan’s brow furrowed as he looked towards the bakery.

“You’re worried about one of her assailants getting akumatized during or after the trial,” he said and Ladybug nodded in response. “Marinette’s been a good friend of ours for years on end, Ladybug. If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t be with Mylene. Whatever she needs, I’ll be there without fail.”

“What about all of Paris?”

Ivan smiled as he looked down at Mylene and then back to Ladybug. “Paris too. I’d be honored, Ladybug,” he replied. 

Chat fought to keep from bouncing in his seat. This was working out purr-fectly! 

Ladybug stood up with a smile, extending a box towards Ivan in the palm of her hand. “Ivan Bruel, this is the miraculous of the ox, which grants the power of terramanipulation. Do you promise to use it for the greater good and to be a hero that Parisians can rely on?”

Ivan nodded as he took the box and he opened it, his eyes going wide as Stompp appeared. 

“Minimouse, we have one more stop to make before our night is done. Can you show him the basics tonight? The whole team will be meeting up on Sunday at the Montparnasse Tower,” Chat said as she got to his feet.

Minimouse nodded as she grinned and she looked up at Ivan. “We’ll keep him out of eyesight for now, and we’ll see you on Sunday. Have a wonderful night!”

Chat rose to his feet and he bowed towards the edge of the building. “Shall we, my lady Buginette?” he teased.

Ladybug laughed as she shoved his shoulder before stepping onto the ledge. “Race you there, Kitty-Cat!”

“HEY!” Chat called out with a laugh before jumping off behind her. Their laughter rang through the streets as he gave chase, though it soon quieted when they made a soft landing on the rooftop mezzanine of Le Grande Paris. He gave Ladybug’s shoulder a soft squeeze to get her attention. “Want me to take point on this?”

Ladybug shook her head as she smiled, though she handed him the hexagonal box that held Pollen inside. “No, but I’m sure you’ll know when to take over.” She walked over to the window next, gently rasping her knuckles against the glass to get Chloe’s attention. 

The blond looked up from her phone in shock, and she gave both heroes a deer in the headlights look as they waved. Chloe scrambled from the bed, her hair trailing behind her in her haste to get to the door.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir? What’s going on?”

“We came to have a little  _ chat _ , as it were,” the cat themed hero said with a grin. He couldn’t stifle the laughter that bubbled forth when Ladybug rolled her eyes with a groan. He sat down on the railing, kicking his legs up before crossing one over the other.

“What about? You made it clear years ago that I couldn’t be Queen Bee again. Not that I deserve it for all the misery I caused,” Chloe said as she hugged her arms close to her body. She turned away from the heroes, shame written in every facet of her body language. 

“You have the courage to admit it though, and Chat and I know you’ve been working hard to make up for it. Which is why we came to the agreement that we need to put the bee miraculous back into circulation again. Quite frankly, there’s no one in the city more suited to Pollen than you are, Chloe,” said Ladybug as she rested a hand on her shoulder and Chloe turned around. “That being said, there is a single caveat to this. Queen Bee has to stay retired, meaning you and Pollen will need to make a new disguise for yourself. Tikki told me it’s insanely difficult, but I believe you’re capable of doing it.”

Chat jumped from the railing as Chloe moved to retort and he dusted off his hands. “Hey LB? Gimme a minute or two alone with Chloe. We already agreed on the matter,” said Chat Noir with a lopsided grin.

Ladybug smiled in return and she pulled herself up onto the railing. Her yoyo soon followed and she gave it a few turns in preparation. "Sounds like a plan, Kitty. See you at spot five soon?"

Chat nodded and his partner gave a hooting holler of joy as she jumped off the side of the hotel before swinging out of sight. He turned back to Chloe and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "LB's right you know. You're more than capable enough to pull it off, and we know you're the right choice," he said.

Chloe's eyes watered as she looked away from him and he heard her breathing pick up. "Why would you give me another chance? Especially with how I royally fucked it up last time?"

Chat gave her a soft grin as he laid a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve always shown that there’s more to you than meets the eye. We heard about what you did for Marinette, someone you’ve been at odds with since you were children. We also know mistakes happen. Ladybug and I have made plenty ourselves. What you’re doing now, though? You’re trying to show us how exceptional you can truly be, Chloe,” he told her softly. He reached into his breast pocket, pulling out the small hexagonal box that housed the bee miraculous. “Don’t think of this as a second chance, but a fresh start. This time, you can be the hero—No! the person,—you’ve always wanted to be but could never present to the public because of your reputation. I think as long as you have that image in your head, you’ll be a new hero in no time. So what do you say? Wanna help us keep the city safe again? Full time?”

Chloe’s lower lip trembled as she looked between the box and Chat before she swallowed again. “Why now?”

“Why not now?” he countered with a grin.

Chloe shook her head a few times as her hands planted on her hips. “Don’t give me that. Why full time? Why no—” Chloe paused as her eyes went wide, her index finger waggling at high speed in his direction. “The court date.”

“Wow! I didn’t even have to say a word!” he teased. His expression morphed to a determined scowl as he thought of each worst case scenario that could happen on that date. “I’m going to need backup in the courtroom, Chloe. You’re not the only one that’ll be there in person, and you’re not the only one getting a miraculous full time. We’re building a team, and like I said, we need you. There’s not one person in this city that will ever match Pollen as well as you do.” He pressed his hand forward, urging her to take the box. “I need someone I know will have my back when the chips are down, Chloe, and I know for a fact that person is you. If you don’t believe in yourself, then believe in the me that believes in you.”

Chloe seemed to contemplate it one last time before she swallowed thickly and with shaking hands, she gingerly took the box from his open palm. The lid was opened with bated breath and a golden flash of light surged forth. 

“MY QUEEN!” Pollen cried, her little arms stretching out over her chest.

“Pollen! Oh god!” Chloe sobbed as her hands came up to cradle the bee. She sank to her knees, the two crying together, but smiling happily as they reconnected. “I missed you so much! I’m so sorry for what I did!”

“I know you are! Please don’t cry, my queen! You’re forgiven, I promise,” Pollen replied.

The two went back and forth in mumbles, though Chat Noir found himself turning away, all the while bringing his hand up to inconspicuously wipe at his eyes. He gave a small sniff before looking over his shoulder again, and Chloe rose to her feet while her kwami sat in her palm.

“No time like the present, Pollen. You ready?” Chloe asked.

“At your service, my queen!” chirped the bee.

Chat jumped in surprise at the sudden change of mood in the blond. “Wait, what?”

Chloe gave Chat a toothy grin as she pulled an elastic from her wrist and she wrapped her hair into a messy bun before tying it in place. “You and Ladybug are counting on me to be a new bee hero, right?” Chat could only nod as Chloe plucked up the comb from the box and placed it at the base of the bunched hair. “There’s no time like the present to see if I can live up to both your expectations. Pollen! Buzz on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 Preview:
> 
> _Adrien paced his room wildly, his brow set into a deep furrow. How was he going to pull this off?! Marinette's court date was tomorrow and Alya wasn't relinquishing Trixx for obvious reasons. Maybe he could contact Aeon over in New York for some sort of tech that would duplicate him?_  
>  _Adrien paused, suddenly feeling that he and Plagg weren't alone. Soft footsteps were coming his way, he could just barely make them out against the wooden floor._  
>  _"Hey there Kitty. Long time, no see. Well, for you at least."_


	26. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Madame Monet talk about the struggles they've had with protecting our heroine, and she reflects on everything that's happened in just a few short weeks. Adrien gets a couple visitors who have a solution for his court day problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get real folks! I'm so stoked for finally reaching this point of the story and I can't wait to share the incoming chapters with you! I need to throw a serious shout out to Nomolosk, MarinetteAgresteBrand, and InkyCoffee for being amazing sounding boards and to thank them for all their help with this chapter! I couldn't have done it without you guys!

Marinette sat across from Madame Monet, wringing her hands in her nervousness. “Are we sure this is going to work?” she asked.

Jacquelyn smiled as she reached across the table to loosely hold the young woman’s hands. “It will, Marinette. The school will have no choice but to accommodate you for this. They’re not going to remove you from the supportive environment you have and you have several people to back you up in this matter. I won’t lie, it was hard trying to get the measures put into place. We encountered a few roadblocks from the Italian Embassy, which hindered our efforts to keep you safe. What should have taken only days took months because the ambassador kept pressing back, proclaiming Lila’s diplomatic immunity. We finally got a judge in Italy to wave that so we could pull her in and cite her for her part in this,” she replied. Jacquelyn looked off to the side with a scowl for a second. “While Benigna Rossi is a competent politician, even she can’t overrule the courts in this matter. Thankfully, both our judge and the Italian judge saw this, and are working with us to ensure you get justice for what you’ve endured.”

Marinette swallowed thickly before nodding and she let out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness,” she whimpered. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes despite her wishes, though she didn’t fight in letting them fall.

The hard part would soon be over.

“I’m sorry it took so long, Marinette. I really am. But thankfully, with Ms. Bourgeois’ recording of the threat in the bathroom two months prior, we’re finally back on track. Like I said before, we should have everything finished up by your birthday in two weeks, if we’re lucky,” Jacquelyn whispered as she silently passed the tissues over to her.

Marinette nodded once more, unable to bring herself to speak, and she rose from her seat. “Is that all for today?”

Jacquelyn nodded and she walked around the table to guide Marinette out of the room. “I’ll be at the school first thing in the morning to deliver the paperwork, along with a representative from the school board whom we’ve been working with. Starting tomorrow, you will be safe at school, no matter what. We’re making sure of that.”

Marinette gave her a watery smile and she reached over to hug Jacquelyn. “Thank you so much for all your hard work, Madame Monet.”

“You deserve to have someone fight for you too, Marinette. Chat Noir was by far your most compelling character witness, as was Miss Tsurugi. They detailed that you’re always taking care of and fighting for others, but never yourself. Let us take care of you this time, Marinette,” Jacquelyn whispered in her ear. “You’re not alone in this fight.”

Marinette felt a sob roll out of her before she could stop it, but it was one of relief. Jacquelyn was right. She wasn’t alone any more.

Both in and out of the mask.

Marinette walked out of the door of the office a little while later, all the while taking in a deep breath. Sure enough, with the news that Lila would soon be unable to reach her, a burden felt as if it shifted off her shoulders. Her personal life was starting to come back into balance, and the hero aspects were starting to be less of a strain as well.

She wasn’t sure what the catalyst was, but Chat Noir had stepped up big time in training with the team on a daily basis. Over the last two months, he could be seen helping Ivan and Mylene to wholly grasp their abilities while transformed, along with helping Chloe to get back up to snuff. He insisted on taking over scheduling the patrols so that no one was overwhelmed, and Marinette had to admit he had scheduling down pat. 

Whereas Chat Noir had stepped up, she and Adrien decided to scale things back. Alya wasn’t happy about this development, but she wasn’t the one under loads of scrutiny from an opposing lawyer. It was part of why Adrien wasn’t with her today for this meeting as well.

Adrien wouldn’t say how he managed it, but he caught someone tailing them after a group outing a month ago. The weaselly little man spilled the tea in an instant, all but screaming that Chance Bisset hired him to tail the two and take photos that had a romantic leaning. After shoving over two hundred euros in the man’s hand, Adrien confiscated the memory card. Marinette, thankfully, had been around Alya long enough to know that she needed to record the encounter in case it was brought up in the courtroom. Sure enough, a later review of the photos did suggest that there was more between the two than just friendship.

“Chance is trying to twist the jury into thinking that Marinette has...loose morals and even looser legs,” Jacquelyn commented at the time. She commended them on their recording of the photographer however, as it would help them in the long run to show the dirty tactics the opposition wasn’t above using. 

Marinette couldn’t deny she missed the closeness with Adrien. She was definitely missing his cuddles, and the quiet, but tender moments either on her chaise or her balcony. Ironically, Chat Noir had become a more frequent visitor in his absence.

The shift in dynamic certainly wasn’t doing her heart any favors.

She couldn't help but wonder if things fell through with the girl he was interested in. He never once mentioned anything to her civilian half about it, though she was also confused as to who he spoke of a few months back. 

She hadn't trusted many other women with a miraculous after all. The few she had were all spoken for. She knew it wasn't Chloe, as the socialite was far too busy to have a boyfriend or girlfriend. It wasn't Kagami either, as the Tsurugi heiress was dating Alix.

Who else could Chat be talking about?!

Marinette vowed to put more thought to it later. For now, she needed to keep her head on straight and focus on the coming legal battle.

Two more weeks…

Two more weeks and Marinette would be able to put this behind her.

* * *

Adrien paced his room wildly, his brow set into a deep furrow as he cantered in a frenzied state. How was he going to pull this off?! Marinette's court date was tomorrow and Alya wasn't relinquishing Trixx for obvious reasons. Maybe he could contact Aeon over in New York for some sort of tech that would duplicate him? Could she get it to him with only a few hours to put something together?

Adrien paused, suddenly feeling that he and Plagg weren't alone. Soft footsteps were coming his way, he could just barely make them out against the wooden floor. The door didn’t open, Plagg wouldn’t be out and about if that were the case. In fact, the kwami only lazily opened one eye before closing it again, choosing to resume his nap.

Well, if there was any consolation to be had, the person in question was definitely not an enemy.

"Hey there Kitty. Long time, no see. Well, for you at least."

Adrien turned around and he breathed out a sigh of relief as Bunnyx took a seat on the back of his sofa. Never before had she been a more welcome sight. “Alix, you scared the shit out of me,” he whispered. He crossed his arms as he stood straight, leaning against the sofa beside her. “Not only that, I don’t recall ever giving you permission to call me that when last you visited.”

Bunnyx grinned, giving him a measured glance before copying his pose. “Well, I can’t exactly call you “Kitten Noir” anymore, now can I?” she remarked. She smirked, leaning forward on her perch. “Or would you rather have me call you that and leave that nickname to LB?”

Adrien laughed as he waved her off, and he jumped over the back of the couch to take a seat on the cushions. “What brings you by tonight, Nyx?”

“A solution for your two places at once problem,” replied the rabbit heroine as she turned around, not once leaving the back of the sofa. “In fact, I need you to come with me.”

Adrien nodded, only to scowl in realization. “What’s going to happen when Nathalie comes to get me in the morning?”

“That’s where I come in.”

Plagg yowled before shooting over to Adrien’s side like a little black comet, and both pairs of green eyes stared at the figure leaning against the bathroom door jamb.

“Isn’t this breaking rules about time travel?” he asked as he leaned over to whisper to Bunnyx.

“Depends on how far back you go. Or in this case, ahead,” said Bunnyx as she waved a hand towards the other man standing in the room. 

“Don’t worry, we’re not about to have two Chat Noirs on our hands,” he said with a slight laugh. Adrien shook his head as he got to his feet and he walked around the couch to come face to face with himself.

The future Adrien stood in front of him, his arms loosely crossed over his chest and wearing the same clothing he was right now. The look on his face was one of smugness, like he was bursting to tell Adrien something, but had to hold back. Instead, it made the corner of his mouth turn up in a rather feline like grin that made shivers run up his spine.

Was that the smirk Ladybug was always talking about?

“Where’s your Plagg?”

“With our lady, don’t worry,” replied the other Adrien as he held his hands up. They came to rest on Adrien’s shoulders as he was steered towards the bathroom door. “You need to get going though. I’ll handle father and Nathalie here.” They were almost through the door when his future self hauled him back a step. “I almost forgot something important! Hey, Nyx!”

“What’s up?”

“Can I tell him about the thing?!”

Bunnyx frowned as she jumped from her perch on the back of the sofa. “That depends, Adrien. Which thing?”

Damn that felt weird, hearing someone refer to him by name when he was standing right next to an alternate version of himself.

“You know! The thing! Jitterbug!”

Adrien’s interest piqued immediately. The future this Adrien was from was one where he and Ladybug used the code phrase?! “Wait! Jitterbug?!”

Bunnyx shook her head as she came up behind him to push him further towards the bathroom. “Nope! He’s not supposed to know about that yet. You’ve already said too much, tomcat. LB is going to ring both our necks when we get back, you know this, right?”

The other Adrien gave her a shit eating grin as he leaned against the foosball table. “Worth it and you know it,” he purred. Adrien recognized that purr as the one when he was being less than gentlemanly with Marinette. 

“No wait! Just tell me which one of us said it first!” he cried out as he braced his hands on either side of the door jamb.

Bunnyx lifted her foot before planting it against his backside, and she gave a firm shove that sent him, arms whirling, into the bathroom. “Nope! Too much! Come on, Kitty! We’ve got a court date to get to! Hope you’re ready to down copious amounts of coffee!”

“No! Bunnyx, I need to know!” he cried as he was shoved towards his stand in shower. Her portal lit up the tiles with an electric blue glow, and he tried to dig his heels in to keep from moving, but his socks skidded easily over the tile. It hummed, beckoning him forward, but he didn’t want to go!

NOT YET!

* * *

Bunnyx had to bite back the laughter that was building in her chest as she dug the ball of her shoulder into the middle of his back. “Not yet! You’ll find out the way you’re meant to, Adrien! In time!” she replied before sending him head first into the portal. She closed it for a brief second to look at the Adrien behind her. He was holding up a pair of sneakers for her to take for his counterpart. “That was evil, teasing him like that.”

“Absolutely necessary. He’s going to be so overwhelmed in trying to figure out that mystery he’s not gonna look at the screens in your burrow. I’ll see you in a bit?” he asked.

Bunnyx nodded in reply as she opened the portal again. “Yeah, just behave, alright? You can’t act—”

“Any differently around Marinette, I know. Don’t worry, Nyx. This cat has got it in the bag!” he crowed while tapping his chest.

“Get some sleep. You’ve had a stressful two days,” she ordered.

Adrien grinned once more as he walked towards the bedroom. “The loss of sleep was worth every second, Nyx.” His face softened as he looked in the direction of Rue Gotlib and he leaned against the frame, looking like an utterly smitten fool. “I didn’t think I could love her any more, but I wouldn’t trade anything. The stress, the fear, none of it.”

Bunnyx let out a soft sigh as she shook her head one last time. “It was too close. We almost lost both of you,” she warned.

“But we didn’t, and that’s what matters,” Adrien reaffirmed.

“How’s your arm?”

“All healed up thanks to those miraculous little ladybugs. Go on. He’s about to get thrown in, head first, after all. See you soon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 27 Preview**
> 
> _Chat Noir couldn't help the frown on his face at seeing how possessively Adrien was holding Marinette to him._  
>  _"Honestly, Chat Noir, we really can't thank you enough for all your help," his double said, the gleam in his eyes putting the hero on edge. The man's hand tightened ever so slightly on Marinette's hip before he turned the young woman towards him. "Head back downstairs, sweetness. I need to ask him something before he goes if you don't mind."_  
>  _Marinette stepped out of Adrien's hold long enough to give Chat a long, tight hug. "Thank you so much for everything, Chat Noir. You're an amazing friend," she whispered. She stepped back over to Adrien, who leaned in to give her a kiss._  
>  _Chat's skin bristled as he saw her knees quake in reaction and his hand raised to pull her over to him._  
>  _That was **HIS** Marinette! **HIS** princess!_  
>  _How dare that cocky tomcat infringe on his territory like this!_


	27. Day in Court- Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's day in court has arrived. What will happen when the character witnesses are called to the stand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...So there's one itsy bitsy little problem. I had to split this chapter up. Meaning the teaser from the last chapter will not apply to this chapter, but to Chapter 28. But that's okay! You know why? You guys are getting a double chapter special today! A day early for that matter because I love you all so much! Not only that, y'all get to be super surprised with this chapter!

Marinette sat in Madame Monet’s office. There were only three more hours until court started for the day. Adrien assured her via text that he’d be arriving with his father, Guillaume, and Nathalie at the courthouse soon. 

It was a moment like this she needed to feel him close the most.

Well, there was still one thing she could do to get her mind off the nerves.

“Madame Monet?”

The brunette looked up from her files, and she gave Marinette a soft, comforting grin. “Yes Marinette?”

Marinette rose to her feet, pulling a small box from her purse. “I have something for you. I mean, I know Mr. Agreste is compensating you and the rest of the team for your efforts already, but this is from me. This is my way of thanking you. I’ve already given the rest of the team theirs, and I’d be honored if you accepted this one,” she rambled nervously. She held the box out to Jacquelyn with a smile of her own and the older woman took it with a curious gleam in her eyes.

Those same eyes brightened as she lifted the lid and she brought one hand to her mouth as she held up a handmade pin that resembled the lawyer’s favorite orchids. “Oh Marinette! That’s gorgeous!” Jacquelyn instantly brought it to her lapel and she pinned it in place. “I love it! Oh, Marinette, it’ll go with just about everything I wear to work!”

“I hoped that would be the case! The pin can cleverly be hidden thanks to these eyelets here, which turn it into a pendant to wear around your neck in the event that you don’t want to put it on your shirt or lapel. There’s also a silver chain under the cushion in the box,” she explained.

The two spoke in soft tones about Marinette’s craftier pursuits to pass the time, and Jacquelyn beamed ear to ear. “Mr. Agreste better snap you up the first chance he gets. He’ll be in trouble if you ever go into business against him,” she said with a soft laugh. She looked at the clock and clapped her hands together with glee. “Go get your parents from the other room, Marinette. It’s time to go. Are you ready for this?”

Marinette swallowed thickly before nodding. “As ready as I can be, I think,” she replied.

* * *

“Actually, your honor, I’m feeling quite magnanimous today. The defense moves to allow the prosecution to call forward their character witnesses first,” said Chance Bisset as he sat on the edge of the defense’s booth. Both Marcus DuBois and Lila Rossi were seated at the table, as he was representing both of them in this case. 

Jacquelyn grinned ear to ear at hearing that and she arched one brow in surprise. “Are you sure about that, Mr. Bisset?”

“By all means, Madame Monet,” he sneered. 

Jacquelyn shrugged, shaking her head all the while. “Very well then. The prosecution calls Miss Tsurugi Kagami to the stand,” she called out. Murmurs from the crowd filled the room as the young heiress made her way to the stand, and Kagami took a seat after giving an oath. “State your name for the record, please?”

“Tsurugi Kagami, age seventeen,” she replied. 

Jacquelyn paced in front of the stand slowly for a few moments. “How long have you known my client, Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“Marinette and I met for the first time when we were thirteen. Her and I were both trying out to join D'Argencourt’s fencing team. We became friends a few months later when we were randomly teamed up for the Friendship Day Games. We’ve been dear friends since,” replied Kagami as she gave a smile to Marinette. 

Jacquelyn nodded in understanding. “Does she speak of any of her classmates to you?”

“She has confided in me, yes.”

“Would you please tell the court about those conversations?” 

“She spoke at great length of all her friends from school over the years. She spoke most of is her best friend, Alya Cesaire, the young woman that runs the Ladyblog,” said Kagami in a matter of fact voice. 

“Did she ever speak to you about one Lila Rossi?” inquired Jacquelyn. 

Oh man, Chance was going to rue the day he allowed her to go first in the courtroom.

“Objection! Relevance, your honor?” decried Chance as he threw a hand out towards the stand. Rossi was sitting at the table, holding a tissue to her face and acting as if she were on the verge of tears. 

Granted, she had the physical movements down, but Jacquelyn could see as plain as day there were no tears in the young woman’s eyes.

“Just giving a bit of history between my client, my client’s friends, and one of your clients, Mr. Bisset. She’s quite involved in the whole sordid affair, after all,” purred Jacquelyn with an ear to ear grin. 

“You’ll have to prove that first,” snarled Chance. 

“Overruled, Mr. Bisset. Madame Monet, please continue. Ms. Tsurugi, please answer the question,” said Judge Adeline “The Battle Axe” Bardin-Bedeau as she gestured to Kagami. 

“Gladly, your honor. Yes, Marinette and I have indeed spoken about Lila Rossi before. Mostly about our unfortunate interactions with her over the years,” she said.

“We’ll get back to that in a minute. What are your opinions on Marinette and her friends?”

Kagami stayed steadfast in her delivery, clearly and concisely delivering a suitable summary in response.

“Now...how well would you say that you know Lila Rossi, Ms. Tsurugi?” she asked.

“Not very well, as I’ve tried to stay clear of her. One of the unfortunate interactions I spoke of led to my being akumatized into Oni-Chan.” 

“I know akumatization is a difficult thing to talk about, but what were those circumstances, Ms. Tsurugi?” asked Jacquelyn as she plucked up a file.

“Lila Rossi lied to the staff of the Agreste household in order to gain entry to Adrien’s Agreste’s room. She then proceeded to kiss him, snap a photo, and then send that photo to every girl on his contacts list,” said Kagami as Lila went pale in her seat. 

“Objection!” bellowed Chance as he jumped up from his seat. “That’s hearsay!”

“No it isn’t, as we have the photo in question, your honor! There’s also the well known fact that the witness is Adrien Agreste’s former long term girlfriend of four years!” chirped Jacquelyn as she held up the file in her hand. “The prosecution submits this photo into evidence, which has been reviewed by body language experts, and shows the young Mr. Agreste was extremely uncomfortable with Ms. Rossi’s actions.” Jacquelyn pointed to the monitor, and Rossi visibly shrank in her seat at the obvious cringing a younger Adrien was doing in the photo. She looked to Chance with a self satisfied grin. “The prosecution rests. Your witness, Mr. Bisset.”

Chance cleared his throat and got to his feet, straightening his tie. “Ms. Tsurugi, do you often blame the actions of others for your misdeeds and shortcomings?”

“Objection, your honor! That clearly violates Statute Seventeen, Article Five, Amendment B of Magical versus Mortal Law! Akumatized victims shall not be badgered or harassed for the manipulation of their emotions!” bellowed Jacquelyn as she slammed her hand to the table. 

“Sustained, Madame Monet. Mr. Bisset, you’d better think of another question,” said Adeline as she narrowed her eyes on the lawyer. 

“Apologies,” he drawled, obviously not meaning a word of it. He tapped a finger to his chin as he regarded the witness. “Ms. Tsurugi, honestly and truthfully, what were the feelings you were experiencing before your aforementioned akumatization, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“This was before Adrien and I got together, but I had a crush on him and he knew it. My feelings at the time were jealousy and anger. I was jealous that she had the chance to kiss him, and angry for how uncomfortable she made him,” replied Kagami. 

“So it’s safe to assume that any interactions that could have occurred between you and my client from that point on were soured because of that experience?” asked Chance. “What about giving others a fair chance after a misunderstanding?”

“Second chances are only earned, Mr. Bisset, not given out like sweets on holidays,” retorted the heiress. “Quite frankly, I’ve seen the misery Ms. Rossi has put Marinette through first hand.”

“Oh? What about the misunderstanding between you and your mother then? She believes you to be single, after all,” said the lawyer with a nasty grin. He leaned against the barrister, glaring at the young woman with utter disdain. “When in fact you’ve been lying to her about that. You’ve been dating since you and young Mr. Agreste went your separate ways. More importantly, you haven’t even told her who you’re dating. One Alixandria Kubdel, am I right?”

“OBJECTION!” Jacquelyn roared as she jumped from her seat. “Relevance to the case, Mr. Bisset?!”

“Oh! My apologies, that last line of questioning had no bearing to the case or my clients,” he replied. “The defense rests, your honor.”

“Both counsels approach the stand immediately! Ms. Tsurugi, you’re free to leave,” said Adeline with a stern, but empathetic voice. “There will be a ten minute recess while the counsels and myself adjourn to my chambers.”

* * *

The moment Kagami was within reach, Marinette pulled her into a tight embrace. She looked into the pews at Adrien, who was shaking with utter rage at that underhanded trick that Bisset pulled. 

Everyone in the courtroom jumped when they heard a muffled, but clearly irate bellow from behind the door. Marinette eased Kagami into a seat and was about to offer her a few kind words when the sound of a kendo hitting the wooden floor resonated through the room. 

“Kagami, come. Now,” said Tomoe sternly. 

“I’ll call you as soon as we’re done,” promised Marinette as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind Kagami’s ear. 

“Tsurugi-san,” Gabriel began. “Please give her a moment, she’s in a state of shock.”

“I do not tell you how to handle your child, Mr. Agreste, so I would appreciate it if you would not tell me how to handle mine. Kagami, come, now,” ordered Tomoe.

“Coming, mother,” whispered Kagami as she got to her feet. 

The door to the judge's chamber was slammed open and Jacquelyn walked out looking ready to rain fire and brimstone on the opposition. 

“I cannot believe that rat bastard!” seethed the attorney under her breath. “How dare he do that to her!”

“Please tell me he’s being punished for that! That was clearly unethical!” seethed Adrien from behind the barrister. 

“Oh trust me, her honor is not in the least bit pleased with him either,” Jacquelyn said. “I suggest if you need to use the restroom, you do so now. Things are ramping up with the next witness as soon as the recess is over.”

* * *

“Prosecution, are you ready to proceed?” asked Adeline.

Jacquelyn stood straight, her shoulders squared. “We are, your honor. The prosecution calls Chat Noir to the stand to testify,” she declared. She cast another glare over to the defense booth and saw Chase go even paler than he had when Adeline bellowed at him behind closed doors. 

“Objection! How are we supposed to even contact one of the heroes of Paris?! Light a cat signal in the sky?!” Chance countered.

A heavy thunk of boots hitting wood made all heads whip around to the defense booth.

“Not a bad idea, Mr.—”Chat Noir paused as he tapped his chin with one clawed finger. “—Bisset was it? However, I much prefer the idea of putting out a Ladybug signal. The team and I will respond much faster to that,” he joked as he stepped to the floor.

“Mr. Noir, please refrain from the theatrics and please take the stand,” said Adeline as she shook her head. Despite her stern words, there was a soft smile on her face.

“Please, your honor, just Chat is fine,” he replied with a stately bow.

Jacquelyn smiled as she walked up to the stand as Chat gave his oath and he settled in to get comfortable. “State your name for the record please?”

“Chat Noir, one of the Miraculous Heroes of Paris. Age and civilian identity classified,” replied the young man. 

“Now Chat, let’s establish something. How long have you known my client, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“Coming up on five years now, if I remember correctly.”

“How did you first meet my client?”

“The first instance in meeting Marinette was when she was targeted by the akuma, The Evillustrator. Ladybug had to take care of another mission, and tasked me with keeping her safe, as the only thing the akuma wanted from her was to take her on a date for his birthday. If I may be so bold, it was she that saved the day and my life when the akuma trapped us and tried to sink the boat we were on. It was also Marinette who got a hold of the akumatized item and she managed to deliver it to Ladybug, who was en route to assist once she finished her mission,” said Chat as he cast a small, fond smile towards the young woman. “There have been a few other occasions where I’ve gotten her out of harm’s way, but rest assured she’s quite capable on her own too.”

Jacquelyn nodded as she leaned against a table. “Would you say the two of you bonded over those experiences?”

“I like to think so. She’s a good person, who does more for others than herself. If I recall correctly, she once told me that Adrien Agreste dubbed her the “Everyday Ladybug” of their class,” he replied. “I don’t have many friends behind the mask, even fewer that I trust openly besides Ladybug and the rest of the team. Marinette is definitely one of those few.”

“Oh? And not Lila Rossi? The self-proclaimed best friend of Ladybug?”

Chat snickered before letting loose in a full belly laugh. “I’m sorry for that outburst, but **_I_ ** am Ladybug’s best friend. She’s scolded me more than once for interacting with one lone civilian, and definitely doesn’t have a ‘Do as I say, not as I do’ attitude. In the nearly five years we’ve been partners, she’s been super strict on the identity rule,” he replied. “Lila is no friend of Ladybug’s, much less her best friend. We’ve saved her from akumatization too many times to count.”

“How many times is that?”

“Objection!” Chance bellowed from his seat.

“Under what grounds, Mr. Bisset?” asked Adeline. 

“The very statute Madame Monet parroted off mere minutes ago!” Chance growled.

“This is just a statement of facts, not of personal belief or opinion,” Jacquelyn replied. “Chat Noir and Ladybug are the saviors of Paris after all. They never hold one’s emotions against them.”

Adeline seemed to think it over for a moment before looking at the defense. “Are you worried about the number painting your client in a negative light, Mr. Bisset?”

“Of course not, that information can be found readily if you’re ready to slog through that dumb blog,” Chance replied flippantly. Jacquelyn grinned at the slight crack in his voice that belied how worried he was.

“Then what’s the harm in stating a clear number for the record?” said Adeline. “Witness, please answer the question.”

“In the years Lila Rossi has been here in Paris, she’s been akumatized thirty three times, second only to Xavier Ramier, otherwise known as Mister Pidgeon. He’s been akumatized over three hundred times, though the number hasn’t risen with the lack of akumatizations lately.”

“And for the record, what do you find to be the main cause of Lila Rossi’s akumatizations?”

“Objection!”

“Again, facts, not opinions, your honor,” Jacquelyn called out, exasperated.

“Relevance, counsel?”

“If my witness is allowed to answer, it will establish the relevance.”

“Counsel, approach the bench and tell me if you’re worried about the jury,” Adeline said sternly.

Jacquelyn shot Chat a wink before stepping over and she got as close as she could. She waited for Adeline to turn off her microphone and she gestured over her shoulder. “The witness’ unbiased answer to my question will not only establish Ms. Rossi’s disdain for my client, but motive as well to the charges we’ve put forth,” she whispered.

Adeline sat back, a move that Jacquelyn knew meant that she was really thinking it over. After a few minutes, she turned her microphone back on. “Overruled, Mr. Bisset, but I warn you, Madame Monet, they better be facts and not opinions,” she said. “Chat Noir, answer the question please.”

“Twenty three of her thirty three akumatizations were because she was upset at being caught in a lie, Madame. Four of the other ten were because of jealousy, three because of bad break ups, and the final three were grief induced. I refuse to talk on those last three as they are quite personal in nature and I do empathize in a way with Ms. Rossi for those.”

“Twenty three out of thirty three because she was caught lying,” Jacquelyn stated loud and clear. She whistled as she paced, and she shook her head. “Let’s see. Volpina was her first akumatization, right?”

“Yes, whose powerset allowed her to use illusions to deceive. This was showcased quite easily on Heroes Day some years ago, the same one that Paris thought I was murdered by my akumatized partner, which allowed a fair amount of the city to be akumatized out of grief and despair,” Chat replied.

“Then Chameleon?”

“Yes, whose powers allowed her to steal the form of someone by kissing them. She made quite the scene at College Francois Dupont by taking the form of Adrien Agreste, and then proceeded to attempt to ruin his image with his friends, the faculty, and the city by doing things that are uncharacteristic to Adrien. He’s quite a level headed young man and he’s never been akumatized. There’s a reason he’s called Paris’ sunshine prince.”

“What about Leopordina? That was the most recent right?”

“I admit I was not present for that akumatization due to a broken wrist, so I cannot speak objectively on that akuma.”

Jacquelyn nodded as she paced. “That’s fair. Thank you, Chat Noir. The prosecution rests, your honor,” she stated with a smile as she walked back to her seat.

“Defense, your witness,” said Adeline with a slight glare at Chance, as if daring him to pull another stunt like he had previously.

“The defense has no questions for the witness, your honor,” he replied tremulously. 

“Chat Noir, you’re free to leave. Prosecution, next witness,” ordered the judge.

“The prosecution calls Lila Rossi to the stand, your honor,” said Jacquelyn with a confident swagger in her step.

“Objection, my client cannot be a character witness for the prosecution’s client!”

“On the contrary, Mr. Bisset. She can. I want to be sure the jury has a well rounded view of the daily perception of my client. We’ve heard from an upstanding young woman from an affluent family, and Chat Noir himself. As the daughter of a foreign diplomat, why not allow Ms. Rossi to give her view so the jury has a better understanding of why you’re defending her from the charges we’ve levied forth? Are you afraid she’ll perjure herself?”

_Check and mate, Chance,_ thought Jacquelyn. 

* * *

Marinette had to admit, Jacquelyn was damn good for pulling that hat trick. The understanding of the move was clear on the judge’s face as well, considering what Chat Noir established during his testimony.

No wonder she was the head of Gabriel’s legal team!

“Of course not, Madame Monet,” said Bissett. “I just don’t see why the jury needs a well rounded view is all. Your witnesses have all but painted her as a paragon of purity and good will, after all. What difference would your badgering of my client make against a near saintly image like that?”

“Badgering of a witness, Mr. Bisset? Unlike some unnamed individuals, I make sure I stay ethical during my line of questioning,” Jacquelyn snarled. 

“Your honor, please, I don’t see the sense in allowing this!” Bisset pleaded.

“I do, however, see the point, and Madame Monet is right. Why not give your client a chance to get her piece out there? Overruled, Mr. Bisset. Ms. Rossi, take the stand,” ordered the judge.

From behind her in the pews, Marinette heard a soft “Excuse me,” from Gabriel as he exited the row.

The door closed just as Lila was giving her oath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ducks_ DON'T KILL ME!


	28. Day in Court- Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The questioning of Lila Rossi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go folks! Middle of the ride and I hope you're ready!

Jacquelyn paced as Lila got comfortable, outwardly appearing at ease, but the attorney could see the nervousness in her eyes.

“State your name and age for the record, please?”

“Lila Dolores Rossi, age seventeen.”

“How long have you known my client, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“Just a little over four years. We’ve attended the same college and lycee until recently.”

Jacquelyn nodded as she thought how best to phrase the next question.

“What has been your experience with Marinette over the years?”

Lila made a big production of sniffling and producing a tissue from her pocket to dab at her eyes. “My experience with Marinette has been positively horrendous over the years!" she wailed inconsolably. "It started off with her claiming I was a liar, then a bully, and now this? I’ve never harmed a single hair on her head! All I’ve ever wanted was to be is her friend, but she’s never given me the time of day!”

Jacquelyn clicked her tongue as she continued to pace in front of the stand. "What did she claim you were lying about?”

“Surely you’ve seen the interviews I’ve given for the Ladyblog?” Lila preened, though Jacquelyn knew exactly why she gave that answer. She was attempting to sidestep the question. Funny how she could go from being in near tears to boasting of her 'achievements'. 

“Sadly, I haven’t had the time. There’s a fair number of them after all. Could you please give the court some examples?”

“Well,” Lila said as she wrung her tissue in her hands. “There was one time she claimed I didn’t have a sprained wrist. She threw a napkin at me, but missed. I was forced to catch it with my bad hand before it hit our friend Max. She could have gouged his eye out with that throw and she recklessly endangered him just to make me look bad!”

“Max who, Ms. Rossi?” Jacquelyn asked as she plucked up a file from her desk. She opened it and ran her finger down the page she was on. “Max Kante?”

“One and the same, Madame Monet! He’s such a sweet young man and Marinette almost gave him a debilitating injury!”

“With a balled up napkin, Ms. Rossi?”

“Marinette has quite a strong throwing arm, Madame Monet. You should see her during gym class,” countered Lila with a pout and a nod.

“Even if it was feasible for a napkin—A piece of paper so thin it falls apart when wet, if I might remind the jury!—to do that, there’s one problem with your story, Ms. Rossi,” said Jacquelyn as she snapped the file shut. “What you didn’t mention about young Mr. Kante is that he wears and has always worn prescription glasses.” She pressed a clicker to the screen. “In fact, here’s his most recent school photo.”

Lila’s eyes flashed with ire and she started looking around the room for a minute.

Oh ho ho, keeping an eye out for butterflies, Ms. Rossi? Maybe there might be something else to look into once she was locked up and behind bars.

“The fact of the matter, Madame—" The slight, threatening growl in Lila's voice for being caught in a lie on the stand was wonderous! Jacquelyn couldn't deny she was going to love getting this one all out of sorts. "—is that Marinette has had it out for me since day one! She won’t rest until I’ve suffered!”

Jacquelyn leveled a cool gaze on Lila, ready to take her to task when the cry of “Akuma!” shattered the tense stillness of the room. She turned around, panicking and looking for a black butterfly, but there was only a white one coming close. Entranced, she reached out a hand to hold it before it flew into the pin on her lapel.

_Blind Justice, your dedication to your client is admirable, as is your need to defend her honor. An honor that’s been sullied by the young woman currently on the stand, the man at the table across from you, and the attorney representing them. Will you accept the power of this butterfly? It will only allow the affected to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth when you ask them a question or prod them emotionally._

“And if they lie?”

_They cannot. It is up to the courts to decide their punishment, not us, if they do indeed perjure themselves. Believe me, it will be quite clear if they try to do so..._

“Very well, I accept,” she whispered. Her eyes closed, though she saw the pale purple light that burst around her. Once it faded, she turned to face the stand. Even though her eyes were covered, she could still see and feel the position of everyone and everything in the room.

“OBJECTION! Your honor, she’s been akumatized!” screamed Chance.

“No!” came Chat Noir’s voice next. “No she hasn’t! This is something completely different!”

“He’s right!” came a new voice. Two thuds against the floor behind her announced the arrival of someone else.

“Rena Rouge, Carapace. I wasn’t seeing things, right?”

“No, Chat. That was a white butterfly for sure, not a black one. Considering I’ve been akumatized before, I remember how it looked and felt. It was like a black ooze covering me, not a blinding light. Remember what LB told us about Hawk Moth’s miraculous? How it’s supposed to work?” said Rena Rouge, her eyes wide with wonder and alarm.

“Only the just can wield the butterflies. Does that mean someone else has it?” asked Chat. He looked toward the her with a worried expression before taking a single step closer, his hands stretched out and ready to catch a punch or kick. “Madame Monet? Is that still you or are you possessed?”

“I’m still very much myself, Chat. Just feeling sort of energized is all,” replied Jacquelyn with a smile and she gave the young man's hand a squeeze. It surprised her to feel his suit pulse twice at the palm before settling into a comforting warmth. “I promise I’m not going to hurt anyone. I just need Ms. Rossi to keep answering my questions. Your honor?”

“Judging by the look of you, you’re modeled after Lady Justice. Whoever sent that butterfly has better aesthetic taste than Hawk Moth, for certain. I assume your abilities revolve around the truth?”

“Yes, your honor.”

Jacquelyn turned to gather a new file from the table, but she was certain she heard the smile cross the judge’s face. “I’ll allow it. There’s gotta be a first for everything after all. May as well happen in my courtroom. You may proceed, counsel,” said Adeline.

“Now Ms. Rossi. Back to one of your earlier statements. How has your history with Marinette been horrendous?”

“I already told you! She told everyone I was a liar!”

“That’s right, you did say that," she stated blandly. "You told us about the incident with Mr. Kante. Would you please give the court another instance where Marinette claimed you were lying?”

“She said I wasn’t best friends with Ladybug the very first day we met,” ground out Lila.

“According to Chat Noir, he’s Ladybug’s best friend behind the mask. How do you really feel about Paris’ spotted heroine?” said Jacquelyn as she smiled.

Lila opened her mouth to speak, but her face quickly grew red. “I...I lo—” A heinous coughing fit overtook the young woman and she grabbed at her throat. She gestured for a glass of water, and Jacquelyn brought it over, keeping just far enough out of reach when she saw Lila’s eyes dart to the pin holding her dress up at the shoulder. “I guess I’m not as fond of Ladybug as the rest of the city.”

Close enough, Jacquelyn surmised with a small grin. “So you’re not her best friend then? Why did you give that statement to the Ladyblog? Will you please tell us how you really feel?”

“As if I could ever be friends with such a sickening do gooder,” Lila remarked, only to slap her hand over her mouth. After a long moment, Lila cleared her throat and removed her hand. “As for the Ladyblog, I needed a platform to build popularity and fame on, and Ladybug was the hottest thing in the city since the Charlie Hebdo shooting.” A scream of frustration echoed through the courtroom as everyone gave gasps and cries of dismay at the reminder of the horrible terrorist attack.

“Now, let’s see here. I have a list of medical ailments you’ve claimed over the last few years at school. Did Ladybug really cure your tinnitus?”

“No,” growled Lila.

“What about the issues with your wrists?”

“I’ve never sprained or broken a bone in my life. I only wanted people to carry around my things and lavish attention on me,” Lila snapped.

“What about Marinette? Are you sure you’ve never hurt a hair on her head? Because we have a restraining order and a charge of attempting to intimidate a witness against you on Marinette’s behalf,” said Jacquelyn as she slapped a file down on the evidence table.

“Objection!” screamed Chance desperately.

“Overruled!” commanded Adeline.

Lila started fidgeting on the stand, her eyes darting from left to right and back again as she sought to figure out the words to say. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t answer the question dishonestly. “Where’s your proof?” she asked, and a look of relief crossed her face.

Did she really think she found a loophole? Answering Jacquelyn’s question with another question? Nice try, chick.

“You’re right, Ms. Rossi. Thank you for the reminder,” said Jacquelyn. She turned to the jury next. “What you are about to hear is going to be distressing, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, as it is an audio recording taken of an altercation between my client and the witness. It’s already been verified by Paris’ finest as unaltered. Please listen.” She pressed a button on the remote and Jacquelyn walked over to Marinette. The poor girl flinched with every thud, every cry of pain she gave that day.

“—lk in the park compared to what I’ll arrange to happen to you. It almost worked the first time, after all.”

“Now, Ms. Rossi, are you going to tell me that isn’t your voice levying those threats?” asked Jacquelyn.

"Yes," said Lila.

"Yes that it's your voice in that recording? Can you please clarify?" said Jacquelyn as she walked around. 

Lila snarled at the question. "Yes, that is my voice in the recording."

Jacquelyn nodded and she cantered a bit. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, that voice is not the voice of someone that's only ever wanted to be friends. That sounds like someone that legitimately hates someone. Our investigation with Ms. Rossi and my client's past includes interviews with their classmates and friends, all of whom had different things to say about the witness. Promises of celebrity connections, lies told to children about creating popular games and styles of music. Royal connections and lavish trips taken on the Italian Embassy's coin, when she was actually skipping school and hiding out at home." She tapped a gloved finger to her chin, thinking hard on her next questions. "Ms. Rossi, is it safe to say that Marinette didn't like the way you lied to your mutual friends and classmates over the years? That that was, honestly and truly, her only issue with you?"

"That's correct, Madame," she muttered. 

"So why not just tell everyone the truth? Why pull the wool over their eyes for so long and promise things you know you can't deliver?"

Lila shifted in her seat a few times. She was getting agitated, knowing she couldn't lie her way out of this, Jacquelyn could see it plain as day. 

"Why make every effort to alienate, to bully, and disparage Marinette? Just because she knew you were a liar? I think there's more than that. We have the message you sent to Daniel Desmarais, where you went by your name, but used Marinette's picture for a profile on a rape fantasy roleplay forum. You arranged for two men to violently attack another woman! Would you please tell us why you arranged something so heinous, so despicable?"

Lila kept her mouth shut, crossing her arms on the stand.

"Witness, answer the question or I will hold you in contempt. Quite frankly, the jury already has enough to go off of with that recorded confession," ordered Adeline.

Lila cast a withering glare up the the judge before she looked right at Marinette. "Because I find it fun," she began. "I like having power over other people, like seeing them fawn at my feet. Marinette refused to do that from the get go, somehow knew I was lying about everything. For years, she and Adrien were the only ones that saw through me, and while she's kept her distance from me over the course of the school year, I didn't care. I still hated her, I wanted to see her suffer, wanted her gone and out of my life for good. I didn't want to just go my own way after graduation. I wanted to destroy her and everything she stood for. Who cares if I told a few lies? Those sheep wanted to hear me tell them, and I wanted them to need me more than they needed her. So yes, I arranged everything. I thought that both of them would be violent and unhinged. Marcus played his role perfectly, and didn't care how much he hurt or if safe words were used. He doesn't heed them anyways. All that matters to him is his show of power and dominance over someone once he gets started. Daniel was spineless, though. I wasn't anticipating him trying to be above board, but I managed to appease his conscience enough by forging Marinette's signature on the contract he supplied. I only wish I had the chance to see the fruits of Marcus' efforts, to be able to gloat my triumph in ways that only I can while making Marinette look broken and withered to the rest of my puppets. That would have been the perfect victory, and I never got to see it come to light." 

The room was silent for a time, the quiet broken only by the sound of Jacquleyn closing her file and dropping it on the table. She looked at Marinette, whose hands were covering her mouth. Silent tears streamed, unchecked, over her cheeks as she shook. 

Jacquelyn could admit that she was expecting some measure of nastiness in getting Lila on the stand, but she hadn't been expecting that. "The prosecution rests, your honor. We also move for a thirty minute break."

"I agree. A thirty minute recess, and the defense will cross examine the witness once we return."

* * *

Chat sat right behind Marinette as the jury entered the courtroom again. It had been a long day of questioning, but as far as he was concerned it was worth it. The butterfly was recalled shortly after Lila was caught perjuring herself on the stand, and he wondered if someone else got their hands on the butterfly miraculous. 

Well, that would explain the lack of akumatizations…

“Only fourteen minutes of deliberation? That’s got to be a new record,” whispered Jacquelyn to Marinette.

Both Chat and Adrien snorted in mirth at the statement, though the two looked at one another. _So, Jitterbug?_ Chat tapped out the question in morse code on Adrien’s leg.

**No can do. Nyx will kick both our asses if I say anything further on the subject,** came the tapped reply.

“We the jury—”

_You cannot leave me hanging like this! I have to know!_ messaged Chat, maybe just a little harder than he meant to.

**You’ll understand once you’re in my position, alright? Listen up!**

“—fendent Lila Dolores Rossi guilty of all counts levied against her. We the jury also find defendant Marcus Rene Dubois guilty of attempted rape, battery—”

_Seriously, that’s all you’re going to say on this_?

**It’s all I can say,** **_Chat Noir_ ** **,** Adrien messaged, his green gaze stern as he emphasized the current persona he was supposed to be showing to the public. **Now stop because Father is giving us both glares!**

“Thank you Foreman,” said the judge and she adjusted her spectacles before glaring openly at the defense booth. “Your sentences are as follows—”

_Right now, I don’t give a damn if he’s glaring at us from down the pew,_ tapped Chat.

**Well I do! I’m the one going home with him!** Adrien replied, casting yet another glare at himself. **I don’t have my kwami, remember? I can’t just switch places with you!**

_You’re me! You fucking know we hate being left in the dark on purpose!_

**You’ve gotta suck it up this time, Buttercup. Besides, you’ll have the chance to do the same thing very, very soon. Just think, this loop will forever live on in the annals of history, and Nyx has no choice but to let us do as we please,** said Adrien. 

Okay, Chat couldn’t deny that held some appeal. He could be a trollish little shit when he wanted, after all. He just preferred being nice.

Well most of the time.

Besides, the way he was making it sound was that it wouldn’t be long either.

_Is there anything you can tell me?_

**Remember Cap’s question about a bigger, nastier akuma?** Chat nodded in reply, half listening to the judge ripping into Chance Bisset for some unprofessional display that happened before he was called to the stand. **There’s going to be one tonight. Be prepared, and stay close to Nettie.**

_Noted. Thank you,_ said Chat as he cleared his throat. 

“And with that, I declare court adjourned,” said the judge as she banged her gavel once.

“All rise for the honorable Judge Bardin-Bedeau!”

Slowly, everyone filed out of the courtroom and Marinette leaned over to Jacquelyn to whisper something in her ear. 

“That shouldn’t be a problem, Marinette. I’ll see you downstairs shortly?”

“Of course!” She walked through the gate and into the space at the end of the row, waiting for Chat and Adrien to join her. 

The three of them spoke in hushed tones as they made their way to the roof, though the trip was far too short in Chat’s estimation. More irritatingly, Chat Noir couldn’t help the frown on his face at seeing how possessively Adrien was holding Marinette to him.

“Honestly, Chat Noir, we really can’t thank you enough for all your help,” his double said, the gleam in his eyes putting the hero on edge. The man’s hand tightened ever so slightly on Marinette’s hip before he turned the young woman towards him. “Head back downstairs, sweetness. I need to ask him something before he goes, if you don’t mind.”

Marinette stepped out of Adrien’s hold long enough to give Chat a long, tight hug. “Thank you so much for everything, Chat Noir. You’re an amazing friend,” she whispered. She stepped back over to Adrien, who leaned in to give her a long kiss.

Chat’s skin bristled as he saw her knees quake in reaction and his hand raised, as if on automatic to pull her over to him.

That was **_HIS_ ** Marinette! **_HIS_ ** princess!

How dare that cocky tomcat infringe on his territory like this. 

A challenging yowl built up in the back of his throat, but it was silenced as Marinette pulled away. “Are we still on for game night tomorrow?” she asked Chat.

“Always, princess. No matter what,” he replied gruffly. 

Marinette beamed up at him and she gave one last soft goodbye before heading towards the door leading down. Once he was sure she was out of earshot, he rounded on Adrien. “What the fuck was that about?!” he spat.

Adrien only smirked before giving Chat a final salute before the cat hero was hauled backwards by his collar and into Bunnyx’s burrow.

“Goddammit, Nyx! What the hell was that for?!”

“No time to talk! Back through, hurry!” replied the woman as she shoved Chat towards another portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 29 Preview:**
> 
> _How dare they..._   
>  _How dare that little bitch, that spineless asshole, that stupid little pretty boy model! He'd show them all, show them that Marcus Dubois was always going to come out on top!_   
>  _**Hello Rampage, my name is Hawk Moth,** _   
> 


	29. Eruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Eruption [ ih-ruhp-shuhn ]: an issuing forth suddenly and violently; outburst; outbreak**
> 
> The aftermath of the court date builds harshly, setting events in motion that will forever change the lives of a certain pair of Parisians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming, but hel-fucking-lo everyone! I'm sorry this has taken as long as it did, but if I can say this, I've had a really shitty couple of months. In fact, if 2020 is the quantifier for absolute shittiness, December has been my 2020 month. Not only did I not get either of the hospital positions, but I was released from my job a week and a half before Christmas. I would have posted something sooner, but I had a lot to get the ball rolling on before today and —to be quite frank— I really didn't have any mojo going for anything creative in the immediate aftermath. Now that I have the stress of the holidays behind me, I'm getting this out to you guys as my Christmas gift to all of you. 
> 
> Thank you, so so much, for all your wonderful well wishes for luck and success. I have faith that I'll have a new job soon, and I'll be drawing on those messages for hope and to keep the light in the dimming darkness alive. Thank you all for being amazing readers and for sticking with me this long despite the ups and downs I've had with posting when real life has gotten in the way. Most of all, I need to shout out to Nomolosk, MarinetteAgresteBrand, Steelblaid, and MarlynMiro. Thank all of you, so very much, for just being you and for reaching out and/or being there to help me when I've needed it most. The support you all have given me over the course of this year is what has kept this story from sinking into the annals of unfinished hell, and I swear to you, I will finish this fiction! 
> 
> But for now, I will leave this chapter here will all of you, and rest assured, I'm already working on the next one! I hope you all enjoy this post after a long hiatus. As of this very moment, my thoughts are with the families in Nashville that were suddenly displaced today after a suspected intentional attack wiped out a decent chunk of a city block. If there is any grey lining to be found, early reports read that there are no fatalities. Only injuries and none are critical. 
> 
> We might be at rock bottom right now, but the only way out is up. Please, be safe, be happy, be healthy. Please have a wonderful rest of your holiday and lets bring in the New Year the way we deserve!

The hum of the engine was all he could hear. This time, the quiet didn’t unsettle him, didn’t make the ride stretch out longer than needed. Adrien was quite alright with how everything happened today. His brow furrowed as he looked at his phone.

Well, almost everything. 

There was still no word from Kagami about how things turned out with her mother after Chance’s dick move while she was on the stand. All that was left was to switch spots and go home to his time once they reached the manor once more. 

"I'm sure everything will be fine between Kagami and Tomoe-san, Adrien. Give them time." His father's voice, hitting right on the worry he was feeling, startled Adrien out of his thoughts.

"I hope you're right, Father," he whispered in reply. He looked back down at his phone again and a small smile crossed his face. "Tom and Sabine want to go out with us tonight to celebrate both the win and Marinette's birthday. Are you interested?"

Gabriel hummed as he thought it over. "We'll see. Nathalie and I have a few things to discuss after we've returned home. If we finish up at a good clip, we may join, but you're welcome to go nonetheless."

Adrien grinned as he turned to look at his father. "You know, if you don't finish in time, you and Nathalie could always go to dinner on your own. Make a date of it perhaps?" He turned back to look out the window and missed the way his father bristled stiffly at the suggestion. "I think mother would be happy to see how you've moved on."

“I have  **_not_ ** moved on from your mother!” spat Gabriel with a level of vehemence that Adrien hadn’t seen in years. It startled the young man so profoundly that he was flush against the door in an effort to put distance between them. 

It was coming up on five years since she disappeared after all.

“Father, I—”

“Silence!” roared the elder Agreste. The chilling threat in his tone was more than enough to make Adrien’s jaw clack shut to follow the order. “Not another word. Once we reach the manor, just get ready for your excursion and leave.”

* * *

Gabriel was a seething mess as he slammed the door to his atelier shut. He could feel Adrien’s genuine confusion at the situation, and he couldn’t help the fact that it pissed him off more! “Nathalie!” he bellowed. He yanked off his cravat, his cold blue eyes narrowed into fine slits as he stalked over to the painting of Emilie behind his desk.

“Sir?”

“Tell me the moment Adrien leaves the manor. It’s difficult to sense any negativity when he’s around lately,” he growled before pressing the buttons. 

“Yes, sir,” Nathalie replied, almost robotic in her response.

The moment he was on the lift going down, Nooroo made his presence known. “Master?”

“Not now,” he hissed, his gaze cast to the floor.

“But master, what about what happened at the courthouse? The change in your tr—”

“I said silence, Nooroo! That is an order!” roared Gabriel. The lift came to a stop and Gabriel stomped out of it before making the familiar trek to his butterfly room. “Nooroo! Dark wings rise!” The transformation came over him and he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding at the sight of his normal garb.

What happened earlier had to have been a fluke, that’s all.

With a tap of his cane to the floor to rest in front of him, Hawk Moth folded both hands regally over the gem before closing his eyes.

All he could do now was wait patiently. 

* * *

Adrien was still a wash of confusion as he sat on the sofa, waiting for Bunnyx and his present counterpart to show up so they could switch back. Something wasn’t right about this situation. Maybe he’d be able to talk it over more, in depth, with Marinette once he was back in his own time?

“Don’t think too hard now. You’ll put a permanent furrow into our brow and piss Father off even more,” said his double with a teasing lilt. Sure enough, the present Adrien sat beside him. “What happened?”

“Father’s pissed. I mentioned that maybe he should take Nathalie out to dinner tonight as you’ll be joining Marinette and her family for a birthday celebration here soon. Nyx waiting for me in the bathroom?” he asked. 

The other Adrien nodded as he got to his feet. “She is. What set him off?”

Adrien had the grace to rub the back of his neck. “I’m not sure, to be honest. I asked if he and Nathalie were joining you, mentioned he should take Nathalie out on a date, and that mother would be proud of him for moving on. That’s all I said.” 

There was something else not sitting well with him. It was barely two hours after leaving the manor that the akuma attack would happen. “Just remember—”

His double grinned as they both rose to their feet. “—Stay close to Nettie. Don’t worry.” Other Adrien shooed him towards the bathroom as he walked towards the closet. “You get going. I’ve got things from here, okay? I’ll figure out how to calm father down after I get back.”

Adrien nodded as he walked through the portal in silence, still thinking about what was to come. The timing...There was something about the timing of it all, from the conversation they had in the car to when the akuma attacked the restaurant that was suspicious. What was he missing?

As Adrien stepped out of the portal and into Marinette’s bedroom, she looked up at him with wide, worried eyes. “Nettie?”

Marinette was silent as she pulled him over to the sette, and she sat him down. “Nathalie just called me and I told her you were currently indisposed. She asked me to relay a message to you. There’s no easy way to say this, Adri,” she whispered and Adrien pulled her into a tight hug.

“You can tell me anything, m’lady. You know that,” he whispered.

“I know.” Marinette squeezed him tighter before resting her brow against hers. “It’s your father, Adrien. He was found unconscious in an alleyway. He’s being rushed to the hospital with a grievous head wound. They’re worried he might not wake up for a while.”

* * *

How dare they…

Marcus paced wildly in his cell, his eyes wide as his whole body thrummed with pent up rage. 

How dare that little bitch, that spineless asshole, that stupid little pretty boy model! He'd show them all, show them that Marcus Dubois was always going to come out on top! That he was not going to be held by these bars!

His incensed cantering didn’t cease. Marcus let out a bellow as he slammed a meaty fist into the stone wall. He couldn’t feel the pain. His anger, his frothing rage, was too great to feel anything else. 

He didn’t see the black butterfly that slipped through the barred window before landing against his electronic identification bracelet. 

**Hello Rampage, my name is Hawk Moth,** came the smooth voice of the villain and Marcus grinned.

“I was wondering if you’d ever reach out to me,” he replied. 

**Wait a minute, you’re that—**

“Man that was heinously railroaded in court today? Yeah, that’s me. Now give me the power to take my revenge, Hawk Moth.”

**No! I’m not going to let you do—**

Marcus growled under his breath as he felt Hawk Moth try to recall the butterfly that he sent, and he forced his own will into it. “No! I will not be denied! You will give me the power, Hawk Moth! This butterfly is mine!” With that declaration, the mental link was severed and all that was left was the power electrifying his body. A throaty laugh rolled out of him, soft at first, before gaining bass and volume as he felt the magic transforming him. 

“Rampage, huh?” he almost didn’t recognize the sound of his voice, altered as it was. The ceiling creaked and groaned as his bulky form pressed into it, forcing it to give way to the height he was gaining. He laughed at the screams of the officers as the building caved in his wake and he stared down at the ruined section of the jail that previously held him.

Yes, this would do nicely. He’d find all three of them, those stupid peons, and force them to submit to his power.

If he had his way, none of them would live to see the dawn.

* * *

Marinette murmured her thanks as Adrien pushed her chair in, and her blue eyes sparkled in the low light as they met his. She looked beautiful, to say in the least, and Adrien gave her a soft smile as he took the seat beside her. Alya, Nino, and Chloe were already speaking about the surprising events of the day’s trial with Tom and Sabine. Frankly, Adrien was ready to let the whole thing blow over. 

“Any word from Kagami or Alix?” he asked in a whisper.

“Only a small text from Alix explaining that she was going to the Tsurugi’s mansion and to not contact her from there. I can only pray everything comes out alright for those two,” replied the designer as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. 

Adrien hated the fact that he learned about the couple being outed by that bastard of a lawyer after the fact, but there was nothing for it. His future self didn’t mention it on purpose after all, so maybe it was one of those things he had to experience for himself when the time finally came? This way the reaction wasn’t faked when he saw it happen first hand?

Nonetheless, there was little he could do about the situation now. He had to trust that Kagami and Alix would be able to handle Tomoe well enough. He had faith that while it seemed like a sisyphean task, they would succeed in changing the matriarch’s mind. 

Now if only he could calm himself enough to enjoy the reason they were gathered together tonight. Three police cars with sirens wailing sped passed the restaurant, deepening his unease.

Adrien rubbed Marinette’s shoulder as he sat straight. “What do you think happened with Hawkmoth? We’ve never seen a white butterfly before in the four years we’ve been dealing with akumas,” he tossed in, moving the conversation from talk about Chance Bisset and his dirty tactics. He was already contemplating a visit to the crooked lawyer as his alter ego, but that would put him in hot water with Ladybug. It was a blatant misuse of his powers after all. 

“Are we sure Hawkmoth still has the butterfly miraculous? If so, what prompted him to do that? At least the akuma didn’t look like one of my mother’s earliest designs,” Chloe added, her brow furrowed. 

“I don’t know if we’ll ever know what brought that about, but you three have to give me first hand accounts for the blog! I want to do a full article on what the alums are truly supposed to do and how they affect those that accept them!” Alya said. She bounced in her chair, fingers typing out something on her phone even as she spoke excitedly. “Do you think someone else has the miraculous?”

“It would make sense,” Marinette offered softly, her eyes glued to the table in deep thought. Adrien couldn’t help but feel conflicted seeing that expression. 

Again, he was reminded of Ladybug’s battle mannerisms.

“He has been quiet for the last couple weeks. He normally doesn’t go even a day without akumatizing Mr. Ramier,” Adrien offered. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m a little disconcerted by the drastic lull. We still see Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the others on patrol, so we know that they don’t have his miraculous yet. They would have made the announcement if they did.”

Alya nodded as she continued typing, only to have her expression morph to one of puzzlement. “I lost wi-fi. Normally, I wouldn’t be concerned, but I don’t have cell service either,” she said.

This prompted everyone at the table to check their phones. Even Adrien didn’t have any sort of signal. He opened his mouth to comment about the signal towers in the area, but he was stopped when the sounds of destruction filled the restaurant. Crumbling walls, shattering glass, and screams from the other restaurant patrons filled the room in a deafening cacophony. He turned around, and his green eyes went wide in fear when he saw a giant, claw tipped hand reaching towards them. 

“Look out!” Adrien cried as he jumped to his feet.

Tom was the first to act as he grabbed both Adrien and Marinette by their arms. He succeeded in getting them out of reach before the hand could grasp them, but at the cost of himself. Adrien could only watch alongside Marinette as she trembled against him, helpless to do anything to help right now. 

“All of you run! Now!” bellowed Tom as he struggled in the akuma’s grip. 

“Tom!” Sabine screamed as she ran towards the ruined storefront. “You heard him! Get out of here! Adrien, I don’t care what you have to do, keep my daughter safe!’

“Mom, Dad! NO!!!” Marinette screamed as she reached for both of them. Adrien was glad that he had a good grip on her, as she would have slipped past him if given the chance.

“Nettie, no! Come on! We gotta go!” Adrien whispered as she struggled against him. “Have faith in Team Miraculous, Nettie. Your parents will be alright, I swear it!” He looked over his shoulder, glad to see that Chloe, Alya, and Nino had already all slipped out of sight, most likely to go find a spot to transform. 

Now he just had to do the same.

A roar of displeasure made the entire building shudder and Adrien didn’t hesitate in picking up Marinette. He needed to get her out of here, find somewhere safe to stash her so that he could find an excuse to break away and transform as well. He dashed towards the back of the restaurant, barreling through the double doors leading to the kitchen in an effort to get into the back alleys.

If this akuma was as big as his future self said it was, they needed to keep to tight spaces for safety. While Adrien had a feeling it had no qualms in leveling the buildings to get at Marinette, it would still slow the akuma down. Adrien also had the advantage of knowing the Parisian backstreets intimately. He was sure he could get Marinette far enough away for them to split up. 

“Adrien, put me down!” Marinette demanded. She struggled to pull herself free, but Adrien held tight. “My parents need me!”

“Marinette, sweetness, you know I would normally comply with your requests, but I am not going against your mother!” Adrien replied as they exited out into the alley. 

“LOOK OUT!” The familiar voice of Carapace echoed through their ears, and Marinette screamed in terror at something only she could see. With a strength he did not know she possessed, she wrenched herself to position herself differently on his shoulder before kicking off of the wall. They fell to Adrien’s right, sprawling against the ground.

In the space they would have been in, a piece of rubble crashed and exploded. Adrien curled around Marinette, holding her tight against his chest as he sought to shield her from the debris. He hissed in pain as a few solid chunks slammed into his back. They would bruise for now, but Ladybug’s miraculous cure would heal that later. Adrien was pulled to his feet with Marinette, and they looked at the harried countenances of Rena Rouge and Carapace. 

“Are you okay?” asked Rena as she checked over Marinette.

“We’ll be fine,” Adrien replied tightly. 

“We need to get you two away from here,” Carapace said as he looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, the akuma had its back to them and was swatting at the air, but blurs of black and yellow told them that Chloe was transformed and providing a distraction. 

“You take Marinette, I’ll go with Rena,” Adrien offered as he looked down at Marinette. “He can keep you safer than I can, Nettie. Please, go with him, okay? I’ll find you soon, I promise.”

Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but she was stopped short when another roar filled the air. 

“GO!” Adrien ordered as he pushed her into Carapace’s arms as the akuma set glowing red sights on them once again.

The only thing he saw as Rena grabbed him and jumped out of reach was her terrified blue eyes as Marinette reached for him.

“Just put me down a few alleys over and go back to help!” he told the heroine over the wind rushing through their ears.

“Will you actually hide? I hate to break it to you, Sunshine, but you’ve got a hero complex,” Rena said. Her footsteps were nimble and fleet as she jumped and dashed across the rooftops, not at all burdened by his taller frame and weight. 

“Sunshine?” he said in mock surprise. “Alya?” 

A groan of dismay answered him. “Ladybug can kick my ass later, Adrien, but I need to get you to safety. Now, is your ass going to stay hidden or do I have to put an illusion around you to keep you from rushing head long to help like last time?” 

“I’ll stay hidden. What about Tom and Sabine?”

“Tom’s okay. Roughed up a bit, but he and Sabine are hidden away a few blocks down. I can’t believe this akuma took out the cell phone and wifi towers along the way. How did he even know where to find us?” she murmured as they touched down in an area near the Montparnasse Tower. “Don’t worry about Mari, okay Sunshine? Carapace will make sure she’s safe. You were smart to send her with him.” Rena looked him over, her eyes narrowing at the sight of a blood on her hands. “Turn around. I might have to get you to a hospital instead.”

Adrien shook his head as he pushed her back in the direction they came from. “Go. I’ll seek medical attention on my own. I can still walk, okay?” he assured her.

Rena’s gaze narrowed as she frowned and she looked back. They couldn’t see or hear anything at this distance, but she knew she needed to get back. “For the love of all that is good and holy, don’t do anything stupid like trying to fence with an iron pole again. Alright?”

Adrien grinned, his green eyes locked to her hazel ones. Little did she realize that he fenced like that quite often, granted his baton wasn't made of iron. “I’ll be safe. I’ll see you later, okay?”

Rena gave him one last disbelieving glare before her flute beeped and she cursed under her breath. “I gotta go. I still hold to the promise I made to you about needing reconstruction surgery, got it?” She didn’t wait for an answer as she jumped up to the rooftop, leaving Adrien alone in the alley.

“Plagg, what’s bleeding?” asked Adrien.

“Just a scratch on your shoulder. It’s not that bad,” replied the kwami.

“Good. You ready, bud?”

“Just say the words, Adrien,” Plagg replied, his mouth spread into a toothy grin.

Adrien matched the grin as he raised his right hand. “Plagg! Claws out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 30 Preview:**
> 
> **  
> _Marinette could feel the ground tremble under her feet with every stride she made. For every few steps she made, the titanic akuma behind her made up the distance with just one slow, earth shattering step. The light around her was suddenly blotted out and Marinette chanced a glance over her shoulder, only to see the black, leathery palm coming down at great speed. Terrified tears spilled down her cheeks as darkness engulfed her. ****_**  
> 


	30. All for Naught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan, and Mylene managed to catch up with the team and help with the effort to get Marinette to safety. The only problem? This akuma is craftier than any they've faced before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cracks knuckles* I hope you all are ready for this. Just remember, I love these dorks.

For once, Ivan Bruel was glad for his hulking size. As he and Mylene pressed forward against the stream of evacuating Parisians, his bulk naturally parted them and eased their passage. Both he and Mylene had gotten the akuma alert right before losing cellular service, but she managed to spot the arrondissement it was in. 

“Oh god! Ivan! Hurry and give me a leg up!” Mylene cried. “Mullo! GET SQUEAKY!”

The fact that Mylene was counting on people panicking around them, and that she was pressed as close to his back as she could get to hide her transformation, told Ivan that it was a dire emergency. He threaded his fingers together, palms up, and dropped into a crouch before surging up, boosting Minimouse’s jump into the air. The rope that acted as her tail was thrown out to wrap around the top of the streetlight and he watched in both pride and fear as she caught a black and yellow lump. Minimouse swung back down and into the nearby alley, and Ivan followed. Once they were out of sight, Stompp flew out and flew ahead of him. 

“Just transform back already! For God’s sake, at least let me make sure it’s not broken!” Minimouse’s worried voice carried back to him, and Ivan hastened his pace. He only wished he had his first aid kit with them.

“Buzz off,” she groaned and Ivan took a knee as a flash of yellow revealed Chloe. “It’s not broken. Just dislocated. Just set it back. I’ve gotta help Carapace and Rena.”

Ivan’s face was grim as he searched for something, anything, that could be used as a splint until the Miraculous Cure could heal her. “What happened?”

“We were out to dinner with Marinette, her parents, and Adrien when the akuma got the drop on us. Gotta hand it to Hawk Moth...This one’s smarter than the others,” Chloe hissed, and her blue eyes closed as Minimouse set her wrist back. Despite herself, two tears leaked down her cheeks in pain. 

“Pollen. If we stabilize her wrist, can you augment then when she transforms again?” Ivan asked.

“We can. I apologize, my queen. I put more focus on protecting your head and torso as opposed to your extremities,” said the little kwami and Chloe pulled her closer to cradle her against her cheek.

“You’ve done amazing, Pollen. It’s okay,” cooed the blonde. She looked up at Ivan, her expression grave. “Mouse can get me back on my feet. Transform and hurry. He’s after Marinette. Carapace is trying to get her to safety, but he has to keep stopping to use Shellter. He’s starting to wear down and Wayzz might need a breather soon.”

Ivan’s countenance was grim as he nodded and he gave Chloe a soft pat on her shoulder. “I’ll see what I can do to distract the akuma then. What are we looking at?”

Chloe had the grace to go pale. “Remember Gorizlla?” Both Ivan and Minimouse nodded and Chloe looked towards the direction she came flying from. “It’s bigger. So much bigger. Ladybug and Chat aren’t anywhere in sight yet. Rena only just rendezvoused back after hiding Adrien away,” she whispered worriedly. “It’s more destructive than any other akuma I’ve ever seen.”

Ivan nodded again, silently telling his teammate he understood her worries. He rolled his neck a few times before attaching the nose ring to his septum. “Catch your breath before you come back out, okay? We need to find a way to regroup and make a plan,” he said. “Stompp! Let’s Charge!” 

A flash of blue covered him and the newly transformed ox hero jumped to the rooftops to get a better scope of the situation. His blue eyes went wide as his color drained to white. 

Chloe hadn’t been wrong. This akuma was enormous. 

He pressed a button at his collar, activating the communications device. “Cap, Rena. Min and I caught ourselves a bumblebee and I’m headed to your location now. Where are you?”

“Dude, your voice has never been a more welcome sound! I’ve got Nette and I’m currently running past the Monoprix down Rue Lecourbe!” answered Carapace. “SHIT! SHELLTER!”

“Hold on, Cap! I’m running as fast as I can!” he answered. “I’m jumping over Rue Cepres now!” He leapt off the building, and landed with a roll before getting back to cloven feet. 

A flash of green came flying towards him, looking as if it had been tossed like a giant ball instead of the protective dome that it was. He unwrapped the chain from around his chest and waist, and spun the end of it rapidly before throwing it out. It wrapped around the dome and he gave a hard pull, hauling it towards himself. He dropped the chain, and braced himself with his arms raised, only to grunt as he was shoved backwards as the Shellter collided with him. 

The shield dissipated and he took to a knee as Carapace panted, worn out from his exertion. “You alright?”

Marinette looked up at him, her blue eyes wide and bewildered. “Who-who are you?!”

He smiled as he helped her to her feet and he reached down to haul Carapace up as well. “Call me Terrabull. Don’t worry, miss. We’ll get you to safety.” he replied.

Marinette couldn’t help but give the two heroes a small, wavering smile, though menacing laughter from behind them made her look over her shoulder. “We need to keep moving! He’s faster than he looks!” she exclaimed.

Terrabull looked down at Carapace and he rested a hand against his shoulder. “Take a breather and recharge your kwami. I’ll take this leg. I won’t be alone for long,” he assured the turtle hero. He took a minute to replace his chain whip over his shoulders and around his waist and he turned back to her. “Miss, if I may?” He held his arms open and Marinette nodded as he picked her up and slid her onto his back. “Hold on tight, okay?”

Marinette gave a soft hum in agreement as Terrabull took off running into the nearby trees before jumping up to a fifth floor balcony to climb to the roof. 

“Min? You guys about done?” said Terrabull he hauled them up with a grunt. “Good. I need you two to meet me at Esplanade Jacques Chaban-Delmas. Oh? Lycee Buffon? Got it. See you there.” 

“Why Lycee Buffon?”

“They’ve rendezvoused with Rena there. We’re still waiting for Ladybug and Chat Noir to show up too, but don’t worry. We’ll keep you safe until we can figure out how to beat this akuma.” Terrabull gave her a small smile from over his shoulder, and Marinette returned it despite her fear. 

“You’re not getting away that easily, you little bitch,” rumbled the akuma. 

Terrabull looked to his right in surprise, only to see a boulder sized piece of rubble flying at them. He instantly pulled Marinette from his back and not a moment too soon as he turned to let the projectile hit him.

* * *

Marinette screamed as she fell with Terrabull towards the pavement, but a familiar _zing_ echoed through the space and she was pulled from the ox hero just as a pink rope wrapped around his torso. She inwardly sighed in relief that the auxiliaries were all working together the way they should, and at the fact that there was only one other person whose weapon made that sound. 

“I’ve got you, Marinette,” she said over the wind. “Chat Noir is on his way now, he got held up by not seeing the alert due to the knocked out wifi and cell service.”

“Who are you?”

Sapphire blue eyes sparkled in the falling light as the hero swung them around to the ground to regroup. Marinette had to admit, Chloe’s new bee themed disguise was amazing. It was inspired enough by Queen Bee, but different at the same time. Small tufts of fuzz swayed on the breeze at her knees and elbows and her blonde hair was swept up into a beehive style. Her heart ached at seeing the bloodied lip and small trail of blood that crept down the left side of her face, stemming from a crimson patch of hair at her temple. “You can call me Apidaelle. Any word on Ladybug?” she asked the others as Minimouse checked over Terrabull.

“None yet. Carapace took his breather and will be joining us soon. Bull, you okay?” asked Rena as she took a knee beside him.

“I’m good. Thanks for the catch, Min,” he grumbled. 

“Alright, I’m going to use Mirage and we’re going to scatter in different directions with each of us carrying a Marinette. I’ll take the real one though and head for the Montparnasse Tower. I hid Adrien near there,” said Rena as she pulled her flute from her back. Once the mirage was in place, Marinette found herself swept into her best friend’s hold. 

“Adrien should have gone to the hospital to get checked out,” Rena told her as they jumped from the street level to the rooftops for a brief moment to get their bearings. “I’m going to take you to where I dropped him off at and then find Cha—” 

Marinette screamed as they went flying off to the side and Rena twisted them in midair so she took the brunt of the impact when they hit a wall. The fox heroine knocked her head against the stone and they two slumped to the ground as she groaned in pain before losing consciousness.

“Oh god, Rena!” screamed Marinette as she tried to wake her friend. 

“I told you, bitch,” growled the akuma. The ground shook with a lumbering step as he came closer. “I’m not letting you get away from me.”

“PRINCESS! RUN!” 

Marinette didn’t look around to see where Chat was. She knew he’d get Rena out of harm’s way. Confident in that knowledge, she burst to her feet, and ran down the abandoned boulevard. Terrabull hit the pavement in front of her and he stayed in a crouched position until she ran past. 

“BULL RUSH!” the ox hero bellowed. The ground cracked and groaned as earthen bovines pulled themselves onto the street before stampeding towards the encroaching behemoth.

Marinette looked back for a brief second, and despair filled her heart. This akuma was as tall as Gorizilla and Robustus combined and looked like a demon, minus any wings. It had four glowing red eyes, all narrowed into slits at the annoyance as it stared down. Two broad horns curved over the top of his head before reaching skyward. Four arms swatted at his feet and it roared in displeasure as the bovines continued to swarm around its legs, but it only kicked forward. 

“Keep running, Marinette! Don’t look back!” called out Chat once again. This time she did see him on the rooftop and he had the unconscious Rena Rouge over his shoulder. “I’ll be right back!”

“NO! You’re not going anywhere!” raged the akuma.

Marinette kicked off her heels and she gathered up the front of her dress so as to run faster. Chat was coming back for her, she just had to keep moving!

“BULL!” screamed Minimouse from behind her. 

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes at the desperate terror in Minimouse’s voice for Terrabull. Marinette had to force herself to keep running forward. They were doing this to give her the chance to escape, and it was a chance she had to take no matter how much she hated it. 

“Multiply!” Another set of steps made the ground shake and Marinette screamed as a gigantic grey and pink boot sent her veering to the right to avoid being stepped on. She looked up, seeing a larger than life Minimouse grappling with the akuma. “Keep running Marinette! Don’t stop! And you, you bastard! You’re not going anywhere!”

“You think you can stop me? Not even Hawk Moth can control me you insignificant little rat!” laughed the akuma. “Nothing will stop Rampage for getting the justice he deserves!”

Justice? Oh god, just as she worried, Marcus DuBois was the one who was akumatized. Just what the hell was Hawk Moth thinking, making an akuma like this? Was this what he was waiting for all this time?! Marinette’s lungs burned with the need for air, but she couldn’t stop. Terror fueled her stride, but it felt as if it were all for naught. Minimouse’s shrill scream preceded a crash and rumble as she was sent into a building. Dust, glass, and chunks of concrete rained down and Marinette couldn’t help the scream that escaped her as she was forced to put her arms up to cover her head.

Marinette felt the ground tremble under her feet again, hastening her stride all the more. But for every few steps she made, the titanic akuma behind her made up the distance with just one slow, earth shattering one. The light around her was suddenly blotted out and Marinette chanced a glance over her shoulder, only to see the black, leathery texture of one of its palms coming down at great speed. Terrified tears spilled down her cheeks as darkness engulfed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 31 Preview:**
> 
> _"Chat! You have to let me go!" Marinette begged. "We'll both die if you don't!"_  
>  _"I'm not doing that, Marinette!" he replied. Her eyes were wide and full of tears, and he struggled again to keep his grip on the beam they were dangling from._  
>  _"Chat!"_  
>  _"I already told you no!"_  
>  _"WHY?!"_  
>  _"Because I can't lose someone I love again!" Chat yelled back. His expression softened as he stared down at her, desperate for her to realize it was Adrien on the other side of the black mask. "We know each other in our everyday lives, and I am absolutely, irrevocably in love with you, Marinette. I can't lose you too."_


	31. Jitterbug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation keeps getting more and more dire. Gabriel resolves to go to the battlefield to call back the butterfly. Chat Noir and the rest of the team manage to get Marinette away from Rampage, but she and Chat are left hanging helplessly. 
> 
> What else can they do to turn this situation around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prepares the bunker as she knows there will be riots in the comments after this chapter_
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! I'll be back in a few days folks! Enjoy the chapter and please be sure to let me know your thoughts! _Slams the steel door shut and a high pitched metallic groan is heard as she locks it._

Nathalie pressed the code to head down into the lower levels, her heart hammering with worry. She was following the news about the akuma and she saw the clip where the akuma claimed to be free of even Hawk Moth’s control. Once the lift came to a stop, the assistant hurried to the butterfly room. As she wrenched the door open, she gave a soft cry of dismay when she saw Gabriel face down on the floor. Nooroo hovered over him, shaking his shoulder and crying for his master to wake.

“Gabriel!” Nathalie cried out as she ran to him. “Nooroo, how long has he been out?”

“Since Rampage managed to sever the connection between them! He’s never had it happen before so it knocked him unconscious!” Nooroo wailed. 

Nathalie got back to her feet and she rushed over a panel, opening it to reveal a first aid kit. She pulled a stick of smelling salts from it and she rushed back over to Gabriel’s side before holding it to his nose. She breathed a sigh of relief when her boss groaned and stirred, lifting himself from the floor.

“Where...What happened?”

“Sir, what’s the last thing you remember?” Nathalie asked.

Gabriel shifted to a sitting position and he removed his glasses before cradling his head in his other hand. “I sent out an akuma. I—I realized all too late who it was and tried to recall the butterfly. It—” Gabriel’s blue eyes went wide in fear as he jumped back to his feet. “—I have to get out there now! It’s DuBois and he’s after Marinette and Adrien!”

Nathalie’s face fell as she rose to her feet. “He’s already caught up to them and he has Marinette, sir,” she whispered worriedly. “The last I saw, the akuma was climbing the Montparnasse Tower.”

Gabriel stopped cold. “What of Adrien?”

“No sign of him, but no news is good news. We can’t contact him right now as it is. The akuma took out the wifi and cellular towers as it was making its way to them. I didn’t even know the akuma attacked until the news helicopters were in the air and broadcasting live footage,” Nathalie replied. She felt panic grip her as Gabriel swayed on his feet and his glasses clattered to the floor. “Sir, you need to rest first. Let Ladybug and the others handle this.”

Gabriel shook his head as he stood straight and he ripped his cravat away. The fabric fluttered to the floor and he gently touched the miraculous at his neck. “I can’t do that Nathalie. If I hadn’t reacted rashly to what Adrien said in the car, if I hadn’t heeded the call of DuBois rage, Marinette wouldn’t be in this position. Both her safety and Adrien’s are paramount more than my needs. I have to go recall the akuma personally,” he replied. “Once that’s over, I’ll call a parlay with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Restoring Emilie isn’t worth hurting the ones I care about.” Gabriel looked up at Nooroo and the kwami nodded with a smile. “I want you to stay here. Nathalie, just in case if Adrien manages to get a hold of you. Nooroo, what are our chances?”

“The closer you are, the harder it will be for your butterfly to resist the call back to you. But you won’t be Hawk Moth again, not after this,” Nooroo told him sagely.

“I know,” Gabriel replied. He took a few solemn steps towards the large window and he settled his gaze across the city. “I knew the shift was underway after what happened at the courthouse.” Gabriel walked over to another panel and it lowered to show different colored pieces of melon. “ We need to go, Nooroo. It’s time to put this to use.”

“Wait! What happened at the courthouse earlier?” Nathalie asked him, her blue eyes wide in surprise. 

Nooroo smiled as he floated over to Gabriel’s side. “My master has been undergoing a metamorphosis, Miss Nathalie. It is now time for him to burst free from his chrysalis and to show the world who he was meant to be,” replied the kwami. “I’m ready when you are, master.”

“Nooroo—” Gabriel took a deep breath in and he tossed Nooroo the piece of melon. “—BRIGHT WINGS! RISE!”

* * *

Chat Noir raced along the rooftops, running on all fours as he chased after Rampage. His heart was hammering in fear, as he could hear Marinette’s terrified cries as she struggled in the akuma’s grasp. “MARINETTE!!!! I’M COMING! HOLD ON!” he bellowed. He pulled his baton from his back, and he extended it to follow Rampage to the top of the tower. He heard the zip of Apidaelle’s top, and saw the pink of Minimouse’s rope out of the corner of his eye and he allowed himself to free fall before he landed feet first. The pounding of five pairs of boots echoed him and he looked to his left. Apidaelle, Rena Rouge, and Carapace were staring straight ahead, their weapons at the ready. To his right, Minimouse and Terrabull were preparing themselves for the fight ahead. 

Where the hell was Ladybug? She’d never been this late to an akuma before.

Chat Noir’s countenance fell as he looked up at Marinette. Not for the first time, his mind was whispering the similarities between the spotted heroine and the young woman he was in love with. 

No.

There was no way he was that lucky. He was the black cat. Luck wasn’t in his favor the way it was for his partner. 

_Then why hasn’t Ladybug arrived when Marinette is clearly in danger? She’d never take this long. The akuma is all over the news at this rate,_ his subconscious replied condescendingly. 

Chat buried that voice, putting his focus on the situation before him. Marinette needed him —them— right now. Ladybug would show up when she could, so leading the team fell to him for the time being. “Here’s the plan,” he began, his brow furrowing. “Mini, I need you to get to Marinette. Bull, get her there. Delle, Rena, Cap—You’re with me and we’re going to distract the hell out of this asshole.”

“Got it,” Minimouse said with a grin. It was possible that she saw the track his idea was taking and she was already on board. “Small, then tall. I’m all over it, Chat.”

Chat grinned, glad his instincts were right on the nose. “You got it, Min. Bull, once you get her up there, you’re with us,” he said.

“Got it,” Terrabull replied. The smile on his face was clear to hear. 

“Rena, Mirage. Cap, once Marinette is free, put her in a bubble. Delle, will your venom work on something of that size?” 

Apidaelle’s blue eyes narrowed as she invoked the attack. “Time to find out. Pollen isn’t sure either, but we’re still gonna try,” she replied.

“Good. Wait until Minimouse goes big and then freeze him if it works. I don’t want him grabbing Marinette again. Aside from that, find the object,” Chat Noir ordered. “GO!”

They leapt into action and Chat took off towards the hand, ready to make it look like he was desperate to get to Marinette no matter the cost. Rena’s flute rang through the air, accompanied by the cry of “Mirage!”, and numerous Chat Noir’s filled the space, blotting out the real one from the illusions. Multiple Apidaelles joined the other Chat Noirs and the real one winked at him as she came up beside him. A cry of “MULTITUDE” rang out behind them, and Terrabull’s bellow as he wound up a pitch soon followed. A grey and pink blur streaked past them and Chat landed on the closed right hand. He could hear Marinette struggling inside and he pulled ineffectually. A black, leathery palm swatted him away and Chat went flying into one of the large screens. He hit back first, knocking the breath from his lungs and his jaw drop a silent cry of pain. 

“Bwahahahaha! What do you think you can do against me?! You don’t stand a chance!” Rampage cackled. He raised his foot, kicking at the screen and Chat Noir scrambled to get out of the way before he was squished like a bug under it.

He barely got out of range of the stomp, but Chat wasn’t counting on the clawed left hand to follow so fast. He couldn’t hold back the scream of pain as the tip of one tore through the suit —The first time it ever happened in all his time as Chat Noir for that matter,— and he landed against the steel. His head swam, his equilibrium off kilter, as the screen toppled forward, and he bounced off the steel and back again as it hung over the street.

“MULTIPLY!” Minimouse’s battle cry echoed over the roof and Chat looked up at Marinette as she fell, screaming as she plummetted towards the roof.

“NO!” Rampage screamed as he moved to catch Marinette again.

“VENOM!” Apidaelle stabbed her stinger into the arm and it froze, but not before Carapace caught Marinette and was smacked from behind by the open palm.

The turtle hero cried out in dismay as he was forced to let go of Marinette, and Chat hauled himself up, jumping high into the air with his arms open wide. Rena was leaping towards them as well and her arms wrapped around Carapace’s chest. Chat grunted as Marinette slammed into him, and he tucked her tight against his chest and under his chin. Chat Noir hissed as they landed against the steel once again, jarring the wound at his arm and shoulder and they rolled in an uncontrolled tumble. 

Chat threw his good arm out, and his claws carved deep grooves into the metal as he sought to slow them down. His eyes went wide as they toppled over the edge and his hand clamped around Marinette’s in a tight grip. They swung back and forth for a moment and the wind whipped around them, sending their hair all over the place. He dug his claws into the metal and his left arm protested at the weight that strained it. There was warmth flowing over the appendage, Plagg’s attempts to halt the bleeding he was sure, that stretched down towards his wrist. His tail moved on its own, wrapping over their joined hands before stretching down her forearm a few times. 

“Chat! You need to let me go!” begged Marinette. Her legs swung back and forth as they dangled together and her blue eyes were wide and brimming with tears as they stared up at him. “We’ll both die if you don’t!”

Chat shook his head in abject negation, and his grip on her hand tightened further under the leather of the belt. “I’m not going to do that, Marinette!” he countered. Both their eyes were wide, hers were full of tears, and he struggled again to keep his grip on the beam they were dangling from. 

“Chat!”

“I already told you no, Marinette!”

“Why not!” Marinette screamed.

Chat felt his chest constrict as their gazes locked. “Because I can’t lose someone I love again!” he yelled back. His expression softened as he stared down at her, desperate for her to realize it was Adrien on the other side of the black mask and not some random stranger. That he was someone she knew and had grown up with over the last five years going through school, and went through only God knew what else together since Hawk Moth’s rise. “We know each other in our everyday lives, and I am absolutely, irrevocably, in love with you, Marinette! I can’t lose you too!”

Marinette went silent as she stared up at him and the tears trickled down her cheeks before flying off in the wind. “Chat,” she croaked out, her voice desperate.

Chat couldn’t meet her gaze after that confession, and he closed his eyes tightly. “No.” He couldn't look at her again and listen to her demand that he let her fall to her death.

“Chat, just look at me!” she cried.

The tears came faster than he could fight them off and Chat Noir shook his head, terrified, once again. “Marinette, I can’t!” 

“Just look me in the eye, you damn tom cat!”

Resigned to his fate, Chat Noir opened his eyes and he blinked away the tears that stung the corners of them before he met her gaze. “What?” he whispered, mentally preparing himself for another argument with the raven haired woman.

Marinette’s blue eyes were full of fire as she grinned and her hand tightened around his. The confidence, the hope, bolstered his own. Only Ladybug had the means of bringing this emotion out of him. His green gaze stayed locked to the courageous blue one as the last piece clicked into place.

“Jitterbug,” she said, and Chat Noir saw Tikki peek out from Marinette's collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 32 Preview:**
> 
> _He stared in abject horror as Marinette and Chat Noir dangled helplessly together. The akuma was keeping the rest of the team distracted from coming to their aid, but Rena Rouge was trying to break away to get to them._   
>  _**Hope, love, adoration, surprise, pride.** All of these suddenly blossomed into being from Chat Noir. **Bravery, love, joy, excitement, curiosity.** The familiar feeling of these emotions washed over him and his brow furrowed as he sought to connect them to the black cat._   
>  _No...They weren't familiar to him because they were Chat Noir's. They were familiar because they were Adrien's emotions. He knew that soft, tempered flare of love for Marinette like the back of his hand thanks to how much he felt it around his only son._   
>  _A son that he'd been fighting against for the last five years._

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 Preview:
> 
> _Adrien sighed as he fished her earrings out of his pocket. The nurse handed them to him when they took her to do a cat scan to be sure there was no lasting brain damage or internal bleeding._
> 
> _His brow furrowed as he looked at them longer. Wait a minute…_
> 
> _Weren’t her earrings normally solid black? Because these looked exactly like his partners earrings._


End file.
